Double Trouble
by ilse23
Summary: A sequel to Forbidden love. Callen and Lori are back with their twin girls who are two and a half years old. There will be some surprises along the way and will they have anything to do with the title?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a new storyline for Callen and Lori. It's a sequel to Forbidden Love. Hope you guys like it.  
**

 **I don't own NCISLA or the characters, i just own Lori, Myra and Julie.**

* * *

It had been two and a half years ago since Myra and Julie were born. Callen and Lori had been married for almost two years now and they loved every minute of it. Callen was really loving the life with his three girls and yesterday Lori had told him she was pregnant again. Callen was really happy about that and he was secretly hoping for a little boy this time. She was only six weeks pregnant so it would be a while before the baby would be here. But whatever they would get Callen would be happy about it. He was so happy to have another baby with Lori and he knew the baby would be really cute just as Myra and Julie were.

Today was Myra and Julie's first day at pre-school. Callen and Lori put them in the car and drove them to the school. They were both wearing a denim jumper with Minnie Mouse on it, a red t-shirt underneath and the bottom of the dress had a white band with red dots. Callen held Myra's hand and Lori held Julie's hand as they walked to the building. The teacher was outside waiting for the kids.

"Good morning," Kelly Newman spoke to Callen and Lori. She crouched down so she was at the level of Myra and Julie. "Now you must be Myra and Julie."

Myra and Julie crawled against Callen's and Lori's legs.

"It's okay girls. This is your teacher," Lori told them. "She's gonna do all kinds of fun things with you."

Since this was their first day Callen and Lori could walk inside with them. Kelly sat down on her chair and the kids sat down on the rug around her in a circle. Callen and Lori placed Myra and Julie with them and sat behind them on the ground.

"Good morning, class we have two new kids. Let's all say hello to Myra and Julie."

"Ello," all the kids spoke and waved to Myra and Julie who hesitantly waved back.

"Myra and Julie are new so we have to help them with certain things. They have to learn things just like you learned when you got her. Now can we help Myra and Julie?"

"Yes," all the kids called.

"Since this is their first day, they can be my special helpers today. So Myra and Julie, you can come sit next to me."

Myra and Julie looked back to Callen and Lori.

"Yeah, go ahead. Go to your teacher and sit next to her."

Myra and Julie stood up and walked to their teacher and sat down next to her, one on each side.

The teacher read a book. Callen and Lori stayed for a little while just to make sure the girls were okay before leaving. When Callen and Lori left the girls stayed in the circle with the teacher. Callen and Lori watched through the window but the girls were still seated and they were listening to the story the teacher was reading.

"That went better than I expected," Lori said.

"Yeah, luckily. I can't believe they are at pre-school already."

"Yeah me neither, they are growing up so fast."

"Yes, but soon we will have a new little baby," Callen said with a smile.

"Yeah we will. Come on, let's go to work."

Callen and Lori walked back out to the car and drove to the office.

"Good morning," Callen called as they walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning," Kensi, Deeks and Sam replied.

"How did it go with bringing Myra and Julie to pre-school?" Sam wanted to know.

"Very good. At first they were a little bit scared but as soon as the teacher started reading a book they were fine."

"That's good."

Callen and Lori had decided to wait a few more weeks before telling the others about the new baby. Hetty already knew so she understood why Lori didn't go out into the field. Today she was only working half a day so she could pick the girls up at pre-school at noon.

Today was a pretty calm day. Eric hadn't called them yet with a new case so they could catch up on some old cases and paperwork. Just after 11.30am Lori packed up her stuff to go get Myra and Julie. Since it was a slow morning Callen could go with her. Together they drove to the pre-school and waited outside for the kids to come out. The bell rang and a little later the teacher came out with the class. As soon as Myra and Julie saw their parents they walked up to them.

"Hey sweeties." Callen and Lori crouched down and gave the girls a hug and a kiss. "Did you have fun at school?"

"Yes mommy," Myra spoke. "Teache told stowy and we made music and we made dwawing."

"That's very nice sweetie," Lori replied. "Did you have a nice day too Julie?"

"Yes mommy."

"That's good. Come on, let's just go to your teacher."

Callen and Lori walked to the teacher with the girls.

"Hey, how did it go today?" Lori asked.

"They did very well. They participated in the activities right away and I think they had fun."

"That's good. Did they play with other kids too or just the two of them?"

"Mostly the two of them but when we were outside they played with some of the other kids too."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"They really are two sweet little girls."

"Yeah they are. Say bye bye Myra and Julie."

"Bye bye," Myra and Julie spoke.

"Bye Myra, Bye Julie, see you Thursday."

"Bye," Lori spoke and she and Callen left.

Callen dropped the girls off at the house and went back to work again. Lori made the girls some sandwiches and they ate them in front of the TV. In the afternoon Lori put Myra and Julie down for their afternoon nap. As the girls were asleep Lori went to get some housework done, luckily she wasn't feeling really nauseous yet. She was so happy that she was having another baby with Callen, since they had two girls already Lori was hoping they would get a girl this time but she would be happy either way. They really had a good family life, even though it started off not so good. Lori could remember it like it was yesterday the day she told Callen she was pregnant with Myra and Julie, she just didn't know it where twins then.

..

" _Hey Lori," Callen said and he noticed that they were alone._

" _Hey Callen," Lori said._

" _Can I talk to you for a sec?"_

" _Can't it wait? I was gonna do some target practice."_

" _No, it can't. Have I done something wrong?"_

" _No. Why would you say that?"_

" _Okay. Then could you please tell me why you are trying to avoid me lately?"_

" _I'm not trying to avoid you. I've just been busy lately."_

" _Really? Cus lately I have the feeling you don't want to spend any time alone with me anymore. You're always saying that there's something else you need to do. Just tell me if you don't wanna see me anymore. I'll back off. But I thought we were having a good time together."_

" _We are having a good time and it's not that."_

" _Then what is it?"_

 _Lori sighed heavily. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Callen's eyes widened with shock. For a minute it was quiet._

" _Are you sure?" Callen asked._

" _Yes. I'm sure. Doctor confirmed it. And I'm also sure it's yours."_

" _We only slept together once."_

" _I know, but once was enough. The doctor was absolutely sure that I'm pregnant. I know this isn't planned at all."_

" _No, it's not and I have no idea what to do right now," Callen said and he started to pace up en down the armory._

" _Yeah me neither. I was so not expecting this."_

" _I need to get some fresh air," Callen said and he walked out._

" _Callen wait," Lori said but Callen kept on walking and Lori was left standing there._

 _Lori wondered if she should go after him, but she decided to leave him be for a little while. She figured that he would come to her when he was ready to talk again. She really hoped she hadn't scared him off._

…

He had come back to her but they kinda jump into a relationship with a baby on the way. They were trying to make it work especially after they learned it were twins. But it was all happening so very fast, especially when Callen had asked her to marry him.

..

" _Are you just with me because I'm pregnant?"_

" _What?! Why would you say that?"_

" _I heard you and Sam talking earlier about your rules. You know: never date someone with their own handcuffs and never date a co-worker," Lori reacted a bit angry._

" _Ah come on, Lori. You're serious?" Callen said and he tried to place his hand on her shoulder but Lori walked away._

" _Is it true you have those rules?"_

" _Yes, I used to, until you came along."_

" _Until you found out that I was pregnant you mean."_

" _No before. I love you Lori and I just wanna be with you and our babies. What more do I have to do to make you realize that?"_

" _I don't know. How am I supposed to know you're telling the truth, that you really love me and not just because I'm pregnant with your babies?"_

" _I do love you Lori, more than anything and I'll prove it. Marry me, Lori."_

" _What?" Lori said and her eyes froze, locked on his face._

" _Marry me Lori. I love you so much and I don't ever wanna live without you."_

 _Lori panicked and she didn't know what to do. She loved Callen, but were they ready to get married? Callen took a step towards her but Lori stepped back. She needed some space, some time to think. Without thinking she left and ran out the door and down the street._

" _Lori! Wait!" Callen said and he ran after her._

… _._

Looking back at that now it was foolish of her to run away. They had gotten a scare when Lori had to be taken to the hospital. After that Lori had realized that she wanted to marry Callen. It felt right to be with Callen and to get married to him but two weeks before the wedding Lori had ran away to Seattle to live with her parents while she figured things out. Callen had come after her to get her back.

…

 _There was a tree just outside her room. He climbed up on the tree to get to her balcony. He stepped onto the balcony and saw that her door was slightly open. He walked in and quietly closed it._

 _Callen saw she was asleep in her bed and he quietly walked through the room and locked the door in case her parents would come in and he crawled down on the bed next to her and he touched her arm and stroked it up and down lightly and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Lori recognized the touch even in her sleep._

"M _mmm G," Lori said still half asleep and Callen gave her another kiss on her cheek and he saw that Lori slowly started to open her eyes._

" _G?" Lori said when she opened her eyes and saw the man in front of her._

" _Yeah it's me Lori, I'm here," Callen replied and Lori looked into his eyes. She didn't see anger, like she was expecting because she left like that, she saw love in his eyes._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _What do you think I'm doing here? I'm getting you back. I miss you so much. I would have come sooner but I had to go undercover for a week. Why did you leave? What's going on? Talk to me."_

" _I don't know G," Lori stated as she sat up against the head end of the bed. "I panicked. I didn't know what to do so I left. I'm sorry." Callen could see tears forming in her eyes._

" _Hey it's okay Lori," Callen told her as he put his arm around her and pulled her against him. "Why did you panic? What are you scared of?"_

 _Lori took a deep sigh. "About you and me, about getting married. I don't know if I'm ready for that, if we're ready for that. I'm sorry. I know I agreed to marry you and I want to, but I think it's too soon to get married next week. I'm sorry. I'm just really hormonal and emotional lately and it's messing with me. I think they messed with me as I was panicking and thinking about this."_

" _It's okay Lori. I know my proposal to you was kinda out of the blue but I meant it, I still do. But if you think it's too soon we can postpone."_

" _Really? You're not mad?" Lori said and she lifted her head and looked into his eyes._

" _No, of course I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. I want to marry you, but if you're not ready I can wait. I don't care about that. I only care about having you with me and if that means having to postpone the wedding, I'm okay with that."_

" _But what about everything? I mean we've already planned everything."_

" _We'll just cancel it. That's not important. You and our babies are more important to me than our wedding. I love you," Callen said and he gave her a kiss._

… _._

She had been glad that Callen had come after her and that he was okay with postponing the wedding. It had been better that way. They waited to get married after the girls had been born. It had been a perfect wedding. Lori couldn't believe that in a week they would be married two years already. Those two years had been really the two best years of her live and she wanted to spend many, many, many more anniversaries with Callen. He really was the perfect man for her, he was sweet and caring, funny, charming, handsome, a great father to Myra and Julie, a great kisser and oh-so-good in bed. Lori knew exactly the moment she had gotten pregnant. It had been when they were both undercover. They had to stay overnight so their babysitter had stayed with the girls. It was when Callen went back undercover in the prison and they got out. Lori went in as his girlfriend.

…

 _Lori pulled up outside the house Callen was staying at on her motor bike._

" _Hey," Callen spoke from behind her._

" _Hey baby," Lori responded as she turned around._

 _Callen walked up to her and gave her a deep kiss. "How you doing?" Callen spoke quietly. "They are following me."_

" _Anything on the bomb?" Lori asked as she wrapped her arms around Callen's neck._

" _They got timers and C-4, but no sign of the nuclear material."_

" _Okay."_

" _They're also planning a bank robbery somewhere in Woodland Hills."_

" _Hetty wants us to solve this and get out as soon as we can."_

" _Dallas isn't here yet."_

 _The other man appeared behind them and one of them cleared his throat causing Callen and Lori to turned around to them._

" _Who is this?"_

" _This is Sage, that's my girl."_

" _No outsiders until they are cleared with us," another man spoke._

" _Hey, I just spent six months in the SHU staring at cinder block walls with cameras on me 24/7. We gonna have a problem?"_

" _We're not gonna have a problem. Let's take it inside, Romeo."_

 _Callen grabbed Lori's hand, who grabbed her helmet and followed Callen inside._

" _Hope you boys don't mind a little noise," Callen spoke with a smirk._

 _It was easy for them to pretend since they were married in real life. They had to keep watch during the night but they also had to keep their cover up and what better way to do that than to actually have sex together._

… _.._

She hadn't realized it at the time but looking back now she must have been ovulating at that point. And so now they were here with another baby on the way and they were both very happy about it. Lori wondered how Myra and Julie would be with a new little baby. They were used to get all the attention when both of them were home. She hoped they would be alright with it. Lori couldn't wait to tell the others but they had agreed to wait since it was still early in the pregnancy so there was still a chance of miscarriage.

...

Today was Callen's and Lori's wedding anniversary. It was on a Monday so they did have to go to work. When Callen had to. Lori was at home with the girls. She had a day off. So she planned something nice for her and Callen.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Just after 6pm Lori's phone chirped. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a message from Callen.

'Hey honey, I'm sorry but I'm gonna be home a little later. I know it's our anniversary and I will try to be home very soon but we're still working the case. I love you honey.'

Lori sighed when she read the message. She knew this could always happen with their work but since it was their anniversary Lori didn't like it.

'It's okay honey. Just be safe. Let me know when you're on your way home. I love you too G.'

'I will honey. I've gotta go.'

It was just before 7.30pm and Callen still wasn't home. Lori knew Callen always loved to see the girls after work but it was already past their bedtime so Lori took them upstairs. Lori changed them into their pajamas and put them in their beds. She turned the soft sleeping music on and gave both girls a kiss.

"Goodnight my little sweeties."

When Lori came back downstairs her phone chirped. It was Callen, letting her know that he was on his way home. Since Callen was on his way home Lori continued with the planning of their evening. It might be even better that Callen was later since now they could have a nice romantic dinner without the girls there.

Fifteen minutes later Callen walked into the house. He immediately smelled something nice coming from the kitchen. He quietly closed the door and walked to the kitchen. There stood his wife of two years and he couldn't be happier right now. She had her back to him so Callen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Lori startled for a second but then relaxed since she recognized the arms.

"Hey honey," Callen told her softly.

"Hey babe."

"It smells good in here," Callen said as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"I've made your favorite."

"I can see that. We'll eat in a minute. First I wanna give my wife a kiss." Callen turned Lori in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I'm really sorry I'm home late honey."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Are the girls asleep already?"

"Yeah, I wanted to keep them up until you were here but they were really fussing since they were tired so I took them up just before you texted me."

"It's okay. I'm just gonna give them a quick kiss and then you and I will have our dinner."

"Sounds good."

Callen gave Lori one more kiss before he went upstairs. Quietly he walked into the girls' room. He smiled when he saw them both sleeping peacefully. He bent down and gave both of them a soft kiss. He hated that he didn't get to see them before they went up to bed. He always loved spending time with him. He gave them both one more kiss before he went back downstairs. Lori had put their food on the dinner table. She had lit a few candles and there was soft music playing in the background. Callen joined Lori at the table and the two had a very lovely dinner. Together they cleaned up. They grabbed something to drink and went to the living room. Before Lori had a change to sit down Callen pulled her to him and they started dancing to the music.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life," Callen stated. "The past couple of years have definitely been the best of my life with you, Myra and Julie and now with our new baby on the way. I know it's a long way but I can't wait to meet him or her."

"I know, me neither. I'm really happy to have you, Myra and Julie in my life. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"It turned out to be a good thing that we slept together that night," Callen joked. "Otherwise we may not have been here together today."

"Perhaps, but one thing's for sure. We wouldn't have Myra and Julie if we hadn't slept together that night. I'm glad that we did cus I can't imagine my life without the two of them."

"Me neither. They are so cute. Just like their mommy."

"Well they have your gorgeous blue eyes."

"That they do. But they have your beautiful smile." Lori couldn't help but smile. "And there it is."

Callen pulled Lori closer to him and kissed her. Lori wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Callen walked them backwards until he felt the couch behind his legs. He fell down onto the couch with Lori on his lap without breaking the kiss. Lori straddled his lap and moved her hands to the front to unbutton his shirt. Callen grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with her. He wanted to make love to her but since this was their anniversary he didn't want to just have a quickie on the couch. Lori tried to get her hands free so she could finish unbuttoning his shirt but Callen kept her hands in his.

"G, please," Lori whispered to him. "I _want_ you."

Not being able to deny his wife Callen stood up with Lori in his arms. Lori wrapped her legs around Callen's waist as Callen walked them upstairs. Callen locked the door to their bedroom before putting Lori down on the bed and lying down on top of her. During all of this his lips never left hers. Callen momentarily left her lips so he could take her top off. Callen bent down and kissed her neck.

"I love you honey," Callen whispered in her ear.

"I love you too G. Now please, can you hurry up?"

Callen smirked against her skin. "Getting impatient are we?"

"Oh you have no idea. I can't help it, it are the pregnancy hormones."

"Oh trust me, I know. It's funny when you think about it, this is exactly what brought us in this situation right now."

"Haha yes."

"It's actually amazing that you didn't get pregnant before with all the loving making we have been doing."

"Uh-uh. Now shut your mouth and make love to me."

Callen could sense that his wife was getting impatient so he wasted no further time in taking their clothes off. Callen momentarily got off the bed so he could take his clothes off. He stood there for a few seconds admiring his naked wife. Callen went back to the bed and lay down on top of her.

"You're so beautiful Lori."

"Thank you. You're very handsome too."

Callen smiled at her and kissed her again. He kissed his way down her body and lingered on her breasts for a little while. Her pregnancy hormones were in full overdrive and it only took a few minutes for her to reach her high point. Callen continued his way south and disappeared in between her legs. Lori was loving what Callen was doing to her body. He was always so good when they made love. He was such an amazing and passionate lover. When Lori had finished Callen crawled back up to her body and kissed her. Lori took this distraction to flip them over. Now it was her turn to go down his body and pleasure him. Callen was in heaven as Lori worked his body. Without letting him come down of his high Lori straddled him and took him in. Callen was surprised by her actions.

"A little warning next thing honey," Callen smirked at her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait."

Callen sat up and kissed her. He turned them around and they made love for the rest of the night. They were so exhausted when they finally stopped after three rounds. Just after they had finished they heard crying coming over the baby monitor. Callen pulled himself out of bed and pulled his boxers and a shirt on. It was Myra who was crying.

"Hey little girl, what's wrong?" Callen asked as he picked her up. Callen noticed she had a wet diaper. Callen took her over to the changing table and changed her diaper. "There, that's better huh sweetie."

Callen gave Myra a soft kiss on her head and rocked her back to sleep. Once she was asleep Callen put her back in her bed. He checked on Julie but she was still sleeping peacefully so Callen went back to the bedroom. When Callen walked back into the bedroom he saw a present lying on his side of the bed.

"What's this?" Callen asked his wife as he picked up the present.

"It's your anniversary present," Lori replied as Callen got back into bed.

"I don't need a present. You telling me you were pregnant was my present already."

"Just open it honey."

Callen opened the present and it revealed a beautiful watch.

"Look at the back G."

Callen turned the watch around. On the back stood some text. "To my wonderful husband. Thank you for everything. I love you," Callen read.

"Thank you honey." Callen gave Lori a kiss. "I love you too and I got you a present too."

Callen rumbled around in his nightstand and pulled a present out. He handed the present to Lori. Lori took it and opened it. It were some baby clothes. There was a white bodysuit with in different colors the text: be jealous I have the best mommy!, a white bodysuit with green letters the text: Of course I'm cute have you seen my mommy? and a white hat with in different colors on the band the text: I love my mommy.

"Aww thanks G. These are too cute."

"You're welcome honey. I saw them and I just couldn't resist."

"Thank you G. I'm sure our new little baby will look great in them."

Lori moved closer to Callen and gave him a kiss. They put the gifts away and lay down on the bed, facing each other. Callen put his arm around Lori and pulled her a little bit closer.

"How are you feeling? Any nausea so far?"

"I can't complain so far. I'm not feeling really nauseous so far. But it'll come, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I remember how nauseous you were sometimes with the twins."

"Oh yes, I remember. But I really do have the feeling that this pregnancy is gonna be better."

"How that?"

"Well for starters, we are married now and we've been together for a while. With the twins we went from not dating to engaged with twins on the way in like six months. In the beginning we were really still trying to get used to each other and trying to know each other, which didn't always make it easy. But now, we've been together for a while and we love each other very much."

"Yes we do. Yeah you're right. When you were pregnant with the twins I didn't really know what to do. I'd never really been in a relationship, certainly not with twins on the way. I was so scared to become a father but now I'm loving it and I can't wait to meet our new little baby."

"You really are a great father honey. The girls just love their daddy and I'm sure our new little baby will love you too."

"Yeah, we've been through this once so I kinda know what to expect right now and I'm gonna be here with you every step of the way."

"That's good cus I want you here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Callen pulled Lori closer and gave her a kiss. Lori snuggled against his chest.

"Happy anniversary honey," Lori spoke.

"Happy anniversary baby and goodnight."

"Goodnight G."

Callen gave Lori a soft kiss on her head and it didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.

…

Lori was now eleven weeks pregnant. She was starting to feel a little bit nauseous and it was getting harder to hide the pregnancy from the rest of the team. Lori felt like they were starting to suspect something.

"G, we should really tell the others soon. I think they are trying to find out what's going on," Lori told Callen as they were eating breakfast.

"I agree but we first would have to tell the girls and your parents."

"I agree, well no time like the present."

They waited until the girls had finished their breakfast.

"Myra, Julie, mommy and daddy have something to tell you."

"What mommy?"

"Well, in a few months you will get a little brother or sister. Mommy and daddy are having a baby. You two will be big sisters."

The girls cheered. "Yay, big sistwe," Myra said.

"Yes, you will be a big sister."

"Wewe baby?" Julie asked.

"The baby is still inside mommy's tummy, just like you were once. The baby will not be here for another few months, the baby will be here a little bit before Christmas. Are you girls excited about being a big sister?"

"Yay."

"I think they like it," Callen stated.

"Yeah it seems like they do."

While Callen was getting the girls reading for pre-school Lori called her parents.

"Hey Lori," Susan answered the phone.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm great actually. It's actually why I'm calling. Greg and I are having another baby."

"Oh my god, congratulations sweetie."

"Thank you mom."

"What's going on?" Lori heard her dad say in the background.

"Lori and Greg are having another baby," Susan told her husband.

Susan put the phone on speaker.

"Did I hear right sweetie? Are you two having another baby?" Richard asked.

"Yes we are. I'm eleven weeks now."

"Congratulations honey. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks dad. So are we."

"We'll see if we can fly out there this weekend," Susan stated.

"That would be great mom."

"Alright, I will let you know when."

"That's fine."

"Have you told Myra and Julie already too?"

"Yeah we told them just now. They were really excited about it."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks mom. I've gotta go, we've gotta take Myra and Julie to pre-school."

"Alright. I will let you know when we'll be there."

"That's fine mom. See ya."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom," Lori spoke and she hung up the phone.

"How did they take it?" Callen asked once Lori hung up the phone.

"They were really happy about it. They would try to catch a flight out here this weekend."

"That's great."

Just as they were about to leave for pre-school Callen's phone rang.

"Yeah Eric," Callen answered the phone.

"Hetty needs you guys up in ops."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Callen hung up the phone. "Sorry honey, but I've gotta go to the office."

"It's okay, I understand. I will take the girls to pre-school."

Callen gave Lori a kiss. "I will let you know if I'm gonna be home late."

"That's fine."

"Bye honey," Callen said and gave Lori one more kiss. "Can daddy get a hug and a kiss?" Myra and Julie walked over to Callen and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Daddy's gotta go to work. Be good girls today."

"Bye daddy," Myra and Julie replied.

Callen gave both girls one more kiss. He helped Lori load the girls into the car before driving to work. Lori drove away after Callen and she drove to pre-school.

"Bye girls, have fun today."

Lori gave both girls a kiss before they walked into the classroom with the teacher. All the kids sat down on the mat around the teacher. They sang their good morning song first.

"Who would like to tell something?" Myra raised her hand. "Yes Myra."

"I be big sistwe."

"Me big sistwe too," Julie added.

"You're gonna be a big sister?" Julie and Myra nodded. "Is mommy having a baby?"

"Yes."

"That's great. I'm sure you two will be great big sisters."

"My mommy have baby too," one of the other kids spoke.

"Yes, that's right Tyler. You're mommy is having a baby too. But your little brother or sister will be here very soon, for Myra and Julie it's a little longer."

"Cwistmas," Myra spoke, having heard that word this morning.

"Will be baby be here around Christmas?"

"Yes," Myra nodded.

"That's very nice. If you two want you can make something for the new baby today."

Myra and Julie had to smile, they liked that.

..

Just before noon Lori stood waiting in the schollyard for Myra and Julie. A little after the bell rang their class came out. Myra and Julie stayed with the teacher so Lori walked up to them.

"Hey you two," Lori said. Myra and Julie came Lori's way and gave her a hug. "Did you have fun at school?"

"Yes mommy," Myra answered.

"Hello Mrs. Carter," the teacher addressed Lori. They had decided to use Lori's last name at the school. "Myra and Julie told me they are gonna be big sisters, congratulations."

"Thank you. Yes that's right. We told them this morning, they were really excited about it."

"Yeah I could see that. They said the baby would be here around Christmas?"

"Yeah, probably a little bit before that. My due date is December twentieth, I'm only eleven weeks."

"Well I'm happy for you and your husband."

"Thank you."

Lori took the girls back home and they had some lunch. Once home Lori called her brothers and sister to tell them the good news as well. Both of them were really happy for Callen and Lori.

The next day Lori went to work as well. Emily was at the house looking after the kids.

"Good morning," Lori spoke as she and Callen walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning," the others replied.

A little later they were called up to OPS for a case. Hetty and Granger were both upstairs too so it had to be something serious but Lori and Callen first wanted to tell that they were having a baby.

"Uhm, excuse me," Lori spoke. "Before we get started G and I would like to tell you something first."

"Make it fast Agent Carter," Granger spoke.

"Well, G and I are having another baby."

"I knew it," Sam expressed. "I had a feeling but I didn't want to see anything in case I was wrong."

Everyone congratulated them before Granger cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to the big screen.

…..

That Friday Lori's parents came over from Seattle. Lori and Callen stood waiting at the airport just past 5pm. About twenty minutes later Lori's parents came out.

"Look who's there," Lori told Myra and Julie.

"Gwanpa, Gwanma," Myra and Julie squealed.

The girls wanted to go to them but since it was busy at the airport the girls had to stay with Callen and Lori. Once Richard and Susan were close enough Callen and Lori put the girls on the floor. They immediately walked to their grandparents.

"Hey sweeties," Richard and Susan spoke as they picked them up and gave them a kiss.

"Look at that, you are getting very big," Susan spoke.

"Oh yes, they are," Lori replied. "Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey sweetie, congratulations."

"Thank you mom."

"And congratulations to you too Greg. A new little baby, I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thank you Susan, so are we."

"Come on, let's go home."

Callen and Richard carried the bags as Susan and Lori carried the girls. They had taken the minivan so everyone could go in the car. They put Myra and Julie on the two seats that could be formed in the trunk and Susan and Richard got in the back. Once home they let the girls out of the car and Richard and Callen grabbed the bags.

Lori and Susan got started on dinner while Richard and Callen kept the girls company. Myra and Julie were fighting over grandpa's attention.

"Girls, behave," Callen warned them.

"I have an idea. Why don't you both come sit on my lap and I will read you a book," Richard suggested.

Both Myra and Julie climbed onto Richard's lap. Callen handed him a book and Richard started reading.

Just after the book was finished dinner was ready. Myra and Julie sat in their high chairs at the table. Richard and Susan cut the girls food in little pieces so they could eat it. As soon as the plates were in front of them Myra and Julie happily started eating. The four adults chatted during dinner.

"We are thinking about moving to LA," Susan admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why that mom?" Lori asked confused.

"I got a great job offer here at the hospital," Richard explained.

"But what about Seattle? You love it there."

"We do, but this is a great opportunity for me and that way we can see our grandkids more often."

"I'm sure they will love that. Have you talked to Sylvie about this?"

Lori's brothers had already moved out of a Seattle for jobs. One was living in San Francisco and the other was living in Houston.

"We talked to her about it and she was okay with it. She's even thinking about coming down herself," Susan replied.

"That would be great."

It would be really nice to have her parents and sister close by. Lori missed them.

"It's not final yet. I have an appointment at the hospital this Monday," Richard stated.

"What will the job be here?"

"Chief of cardiothoracic surgery. Pacific beach medical has a great program here. The best of the best work here. Their head of cardio just retired and they contacted me to replace him."

"Wow, that's great dad. I hope you get it."

"I hope so too."

The family finished their dinner. After dinner Susan and Lori took the girls upstairs. Lori filled the tub as Susan undressed the girls. Once was full enough the girls were put in and they played with their water toys.

"They really are sweet girls," Susan spoke.

"Oh yes they are. G and I love them both very much."

"And now a new baby on the way."

"Yes, We're both very happy about that."

"How are you feeling so far?"

"I can't complain so far."

"That's good. Do you know what you're having already?"

"No not yet. We haven't decided yet if we want to know."

"Well, there's still time for that."

"Yes there is."

After a while they pulled the kids out of the tub. They dried them off and put them to bed.

"Gwandma, stowy," Myra spoke.

"Alright, which story?"

"Cindewella," Julie replied. It was their favorite.

Susan grabbed the book of Cinderella and started reading. By the time the story had ended the girls were asleep. Lori put the night light on and they quietly left the room. The four adults sat around the living room chatting before going up to bed.

"So what do you think about your parents and sister moving down here?" Callen asked as they were in bed.

"It's would be nice to have them close by, for the girls as well."

"Yeah, it would be and for the new baby too."

"Yeah. I really miss them but I would miss you more if I went back to Seattle."

"I would miss you too," Callen replied as he pulled Lori closer to him.

Lori gave him a smile. "I knew I would miss them when I decided to move out here. But it was a great opportunity for me to work at the OSP."

"I'm glad that you did. Cus otherwise I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't be married right now with twin girls and a new baby on the way. I really love my family."

"And we love you honey."

Callen pulled Lori closer and gave her a kiss. Lori snuggled into his arms and together they fell asleep.

…

That Monday Lori had a doctor's appointment. It was after work so Callen managed to go with her. Susan and Richard were at their house watching the twins. They hadn't gone home yet since Richard had the job interview today at the hospital. Lori was so busy during the day she didn't have a chance to ask her father how it went so she would ask him when they got home after the appointment.

Just after the sat down in the waiting room Lori was called in. Callen followed her. Lori changed into a hospital gown before lying down on the bed. A little later the doctor came in.

"Good evening, how are we feeling?"

"Not too bad, can't complain so far."

"That's good. Well, let's see how you are doing."

The doctor felt around Lori's stomach first. Then she took Lori's blood pressure and her weight. She also took some blood for testing.

"Why don't you lay down and we'll see what the little baby is up to."

Lori lay down on the bed as the doctor got everything ready. The doctor sat in between Lori's legs and pushed the wand into Lori's vagina.

"There's the little baby," the doctor spoke as she pointed to the screen. "I don't know if I can see it yet, but would you like to know what you're having?"

"We haven't decided yet," Lori answered.

"Alright, just let me know."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, so far everything looks fine. The baby is right on track. Everything looks fine."

Callen and Lori were very pleased to hear that. Lori got a new ultrasound picture before she went to dress herself. They made a new appointment for in three weeks on their way out.

When they got home Susan was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Richard was in the living room playing with Myra and Julie.

"Hey guys," Lori spoke as she walked in.

"Hey you two," Richard replied. "How did the appointment go?"

"Very well. The baby is doing very well."

"That's good to hear."

Myra and Julie came walking over to Callen and Lori.

"Hey you two," Callen and Lori spoke as they crouched down.

Myra walked to Lori and Julie walked to Callen. Both of them gave the girls a kiss.

"Did you behave today?"

"Yes they did and they had fun at school this morning."

"That's good."

"Dinner's ready," Susan called from the kitchen.

Callen and Lori picked the girls up and placed them in their high chairs.

"Mmmmm, it looks great mom."

Callen and Lori cut the girls food in little pieces and let it cool off for a little while.

"So, how did the job interview go today dad?"

"I think it went very well. You know how it is. They have to talk amongst themselves. I should have an answer by the end of the week."

"Great. I hope you get it."

"So do I."

"Are you staying here the entire time?"

"No, we're going home tomorrow. I still have to work at the hospital in Seattle."

"Okay."

"But if I do get word before the end of the week and I get the job we'll probably move out here on the weekend, cus I think they want me to start next week already."

"Ah okay. Please let us know if you got the job or not."

"Of course I will."

After dinner Callen and Richard brought the girls up to bed.

…..

The next morning before working Callen and Lori brought Susan and Richard to the airport.

"Have a safe flight," Lori called as Susan and Richard walked to the gate.

Callen and Lori waited until they had past customs before going to work.

"Good morning," Callen spoke as they walked into the bullpen, only Sam was there.

"Good morning."

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived too and Eric whistled them up.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked as the agents walked into OPS.

"This morning a bomb went off at the federal building," Eric spoke as he put some pictures on the screen.

"Yikes," Deeks stated.

"How many casualties?" Kensi asked.

"So far there are four reported dead and a lot of people injured. They are still looking through the rubble," Nell told them.

"Can you tell if something or someone specific was targeted?" Sam wanted to know.

"The bomb squad is still looking through everything. We haven't gotten their report yet."

"Alright, we'll go check out the scene. Lori, work with Eric and Nell. See what you can find out about the attack. Maybe someone claimed the attack."

The four agents left. Lori stayed upstairs with Eric and Nell and they went to look for anything that could help them. Lori hated not going out in the field anymore but she knew with her being pregnant it was not good to be out in the field.

About fifteen minutes later the agents pulled up to the federal building. Part of the building had been completely destroyed. They showed their badges to the LAPD officer. They could go onto the scene but not near the building yet, it hadn't been cleared yet by the fire department. Callen walked up to the fire chief.

"Agent Callen, NCIS," Callen introduced himself as he showed his credentials. "What can you tell me about what happened here?"

"We got the callout around 8.30 this morning. When we got here part of the building had been destroyed. My men are still looking through the rubble for people. The bomb squad is looking through it now, looking for any kind of device. We don't have much right now. You guys will have to wait to examine the scene until we've cleared it."

"Alright, thank you."

"Do you know where the chief of the bomb squad is?" Sam asked.

"Over there."

Sam walked up to him and Callen followed him. Kensi and Deeks went to speak to a few witnesses who were stable enough to answer questions.

"Excuse me, Agents Hanna and Callen, NCIS. What can you tell us so far?"

"We've only found bits and pieces of what looks like to be a bomb, but we won't know exactly what we're dealing with until we've found everything. By the looks of it the bomb was detonated in the west wing. We've done a couple of simulations to determine where exactly." The chief grabbed his computer and the simulations to Callen and Sam. "This is most likely simulations we could make with the information we have so far. By the pieces we found of the bomb it's most likely a bomb with C4. Looking at the damage it's mostly likely they used about four bars. Now when we put that in and place the bomb on the third floor we get to most accurate result, the one that matches the scene the most."

The chief showed Callen and Sam the simulation. Callen called Eric.

"Yeah Callen," Eric answered the phone.

"Eric, can you find one what's on the third floor in the west wing?"

"Yeah, just a minute." Eric typed in a few things. "According to the latest schematics those offices were empty."

"What about the floors above and below?"

"The floor below houses the archive room and above is the server room."

"Okay, thanks Eric. And see if you can find anything about missing C4."

"Will do."

Callen hung up the phone. "According to Eric those offices on the third floor were empty and below is the archive room and above is the server room."

"That makes no sense," Sam stated. "Why place a bomb in part of the building where hardly any people are?"

"Unless you didn't want to blow up people but send a message," Callen added.

"How soon can we go onto the scene?" Sam asked.

"That's up to the fire department."

"Alright, thank you."

Kensi and Deeks hadn't gotten much from the witnesses. All of them reported a loud bang and then part of the building collapsed. Callen called Eric again, asking him if he wanted to look through the security tapes to see who was in the room the bomb supposedly was placed in.

Lori sat behind one of the computers and looked through the security tapes.

It was about two hours later when the agents finally could go onto the scene. They put their gloves on and searched through the rubble. Sam found some more pieces of the bomb and brought them over to the table so the bomb squad could reassemble the bomb.

Suddenly Callen saw some of the rubble moving. There was no one around him and he was standing still. Callen waited a few seconds and saw the rubble moving again. He cautiously walked closer to the rubble and carefully removed some of the top rubble until he saw a hand coming in sight. The hand moved, meaning the person was still alive.

"I've got someone here! He's alive!" Callen called.

Quickly firefighters and ambulance personal came over to Callen's location. Callen helped them take the rubble off. A little later the man was freed. He was quickly placed on a back board. Before he was taken down he grabbed Callen's hand.

"Thank you," the man's weak voice spoke to Callen before he was taken down and into the ambulance.

"Good work Agent Callen," the fire chief told him.

The fire chief questioned his men who was responsible for searching that area and they were told off for having missed that person.

The agents continued to search the rubble for anything that could help them. There wasn't much left so they hoped Eric, Nell and Lori had better luck.

Just as they stepped off the rubble Callen's phone rang.

"Yeah Lori," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey G, I've gone over the security tapes and there are two people who have entered the office on the third floor. Since the office is empty there are no cameras inside. One of the people was a janitor who went in there with his cart and the other person was a construction worker, he was carrying a toolbox. I got a clean shot of their faces, their names and addresses are on your phones."

"Thanks Lori," Callen spoke and hung up the phone.

Callen told the others what Lori had told him. It was weird that both people would walk into the room while the room was empty. Both of them could have carried the bomb in their cart or toolbox. Callen saw that one of the security guards was still on sight so he walked up to him.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a few questions?" Callen addressed the man.

"I've already told your colleagues everything I know."

"We have some follow up questions. Do you remember any of these guys?"

Callen showed him the pictures Lori had sent him.

"Yes, I've seen them both around. The janitor has been working here for quite a while and we're currently doing some construction work on the fourth floor offices."

"Do you have any idea why they would go into the vacant offices on the third floor of the west wing?"

"No, they shouldn't have any business there, the offices are vacant and as far as I know they are not gonna be filled anytime soon. Now that I think about it I didn't see the janitor coming in today."

"Alright, thank you."

Callen walked back to the others and told them what the security guard had told him.

"Kensi, Deeks, why don't you go visit the construction worker, we'll go visit the janitor."

"You got it," Kensi replied.

All the agents got into the car and drove to the address.

Callen and Sam got out and knocked on the door. A little later the man opened the door. It was the same man as in the picture.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," Callen replied as Callen and Sam showed their badges. "We would like to ask you a few questions about the explosion at the federal building you work at this morning."

"Yes, I saw it on the news. It's devastating. Come in, I'll answer any of your questions."

Callen and Sam walked in and sat down on the chairs in the living room as the man sat down on the couch.

"Why weren't you at work today?" Callen asked, not beating around the bushes.

"I called in sick today."

"That's pretty convenient, since today the bomb went off."

"Do you think I had something to do with it?!"

"Did you?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely not!"

"Then why did you go into the vacant offices on the third floor?" Callen asked.

"Even though they are vacant, doesn't mean they don't get dirty. I was just cleaning them. Is that where the bomb was found?"

"We believe so."

"I would never do anything like that. I love my job and the people that work there are always friendly to me. I wouldn't set off a bomb. I've never even gotten a parking ticket."

"Did you see anything suspicious around or in the offices?"

"No, when I cleaned them two days ago they were empty. Please, find out who did this. I swear to you, I didn't do it."

"Don't leave town," Callen spoke before he and Sam got up and left.

"Do you believe him?" Sam asked as they walked to their car.

"I think he's telling the truth."

"Yeah so do I. Maybe Kensi and Deeks have better luck."

When they walked into the office Kensi and Deeks were already there.

"How did you guys do?" Callen asked.

"Not good, he wasn't home. What about you?"

"The janitor was home sick. He swore he didn't do it and I think he's telling the truth."

"Eric and Nell are looking for the construction worker."

"Let's hope they'll find something."

About an hour later Eric came downstairs.

"I checked several places and found that the navy base in Pendleton had reported a couple of bars of C4 missing two days ago," Eric told them. "I've pulled the security tapes and one of the guys seems to match the construction worker. Except we have no idea where he is. His phone has not been used and neither has his credit card."

"What about the others guys on the video?" Callen asked.

"They never show their face to camera."

"Alright, keep searching for them, check cameras in the area, maybe they spotted something."

"Will do."

Two hours later they had a location on the guys. They were held up in a warehouse. The agents geared up and went to the warehouse. They breached the warehouse, which to their surprise was empty.

"Bomb!" Sam suddenly called and everyone ran outside as fast as they could before the building exploded into a million pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

They barely made it out before the building exploded. The blast send them flying through the air. It took Callen a few minutes to recover. He slowly got up and saw Sam lying next to him.

"You okay Sam?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good too."

"Kensi, Deeks," Callen called as he stood up.

"We're good," came to response from Kensi.

Slowly the team members stood up and they looked at the destroyed building.

"Do you think they knew we were coming?" Deeks wondered.

..

"Oh my god," Eric spoke once he saw the message pop up on his screen.

"What's wrong Eric?" Nell asked.

"There just came a report that the building the agents went to blew up."

"WHAT?!" Lori yelled, immediately afraid something had happened to Callen.

Lori grabbed her phone and dialed Callen.

"Yeah Lori," Callen answered the phone.

"Thank god Callen. Are you okay? I just heard that the building blew up."

"We're all fine. Just a few cuts and scrapes."

Lori yet out a relieved sigh. "Okay good."

Hetty came into OPS and Lori put her phone on speaker. "Mr. Callen, what happened?"

"We went into the building, which turned out to be empty. Seconds later Sam noticed a bomb and we barely got out on time."

"Are you all okay?"

"We're fine Hetty."

"Okay good. Wrap up there and come back to the office."

"Will do Hetty."

The paramedics patched them up before they went back to the office.

Lori was sitting behind her desk in the bullpen when the other agents walked in. Lori got up and went to give Callen a hug.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine Lori. Just a few cuts and bruises but I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay good." Lori released Callen. "Do you think they knew you were coming?"

"I don't know how. Maybe they set it up cus they were worried about someone finding it."

"But how would they knew when to blew it up. They must have been watching close by to detonate the bomb."

"That's what I was thinking."

"I'll ask Eric and Nell to look at the cameras around the warehouse, maybe they have caught something."

Lori walked upstairs to give Eric and Nell their new task.

It was about an hour later until they had a new lead.

"I think we have something," Eric spoke as he and Nell walked down the stairs. "We looked at the footage from around the warehouse and we got a hit on the construction worker. One of the cameras spotted him leaving a building nearby just after the building exploded."

Eric showed them the footage.

"We have ID'd the other guys with him," Nell spoke as she put the two other ID's on the scene. "We tracked the car they got into and followed it to a house in Westchester. They are still there. Address is on your phones."

"Good work, keep an eye on the house. Let us know if they move," Callen spoke.

"Be careful G," Lori spoke before the team left.

"I will Lori," Callen replied and gave Lori a quick kiss.

The team geared up and went to the address. They parked their cars a little down the street.

"Are they still there?" Callen asked through the com.

"The cameras haven't caught them leaving," Eric replied.

"Okay good, let's go."

Kensi and Deeks went through the back and Callen and Sam went through the front.

"Federal agents!" Sam shouted as he kicked in the door.

They immediately had to duck away from flying bullets. A little later two of the guys were down. Sam and Callen went into the building to search for the other member.

"Guys, we've got a runner," Lori spoke through the com. "It's the construction worker. He's getting into a car."

Sam and Callen were closest to the front door. They quickly got out and made their way to Callen's Mercedes. Callen got behind the wheel and Sam got in the passenger seat. Callen quickly drove after the car. Callen tried to get in front of him. Callen managed to get in front of him. The other car tried to get away but he lost control over the wheel and he crashed into Callen's car, sending them rolling over the asphalt. After rolling over a couple times the car came to a stop.

"You good Sam?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Eric was keeping an eye on them via the traffic cams. Everyone in OPS held their breath when they saw Callen's car flip over. They led out a relieved sigh when they saw Callen and Sam getting out of the car.

Guns drawn they made their way over to the other car. It had crashed into another car after crashing into Callen's car. The guy was with his head against the wheel. Callen stepped up to the car and checked his pulse.

"He's dead," Callen stated.

"Nice driving," Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey, I got him okay."

"Yeah, but you could have killed us."

"You told me to get in front of him."

Sam gave Callen's car a look. "Good luck telling Hetty this."

"Yeah," Callen spoke, dreading having to tell Hetty that his car was totaled.

Since Callen's car was totaled, they couldn't use that to get back to the office.

Lori had left OPS and had gotten in her car. She drove to the street where the accident had happened. When Lori arrived there LAPD was already on scene. She showed her badge to get onto the crime scene.

"You guys okay?" Lori asked as she stepped up to Callen and Sam, who were being checked out by the paramedics.

"Yeah we're good," Callen answered.

"You got lucky sir," the paramedic told Callen. "But I would like to take you to the hospital anyway so you could get a more thorough checkup."

"That's not necessary, I feel fine."

"You might have a concussion."

"I feel fine. If I start to feel dizzy or nauseous I will have it checked out."

"Okay, just know that it's against medical advice."

"I know."

Once Callen and Sam were checked out Lori took them back to the office. Kensi and Deeks were at the boat shed with one of the guys that had survived. They had both been shot, one guy was dead, the other wasn't. Kensi and Deeks had taken him to the boatshed to question him.

About two hours later Kensi and Deeks were back at the office. The guy had confessed everything. They were the one to bomb the federal building and almost blow the agents up. They wanted to send a message. The other two guys had worked at the building there but were let go because they were involved in a criminal organization. He had told Kensi and Deeks everything he knew about that organization. It turned out that the DEA had been after this organization for a while so they send everything they had learned to the DEA and they would take it from here.

The team finished up their paperwork before they went back home. After Emily had left Callen eased himself down on the couch. Lori could tell that Callen was hurting a bit after everything that had happened today. Julie and Myra first sat on their chairs watching TV but when Callen sat down on the couch they crawled up on the couch next to Callen.

"Hey girls," Callen spoke and gave both of them a kiss on their heads.

Lori went into the kitchen to prepare dinner as Callen sat on the couch watching TV with Julie and Myra.

"Dinner's ready," Lori called after a while.

Callen put the movie on pause causing the girls to start screaming.

"You can watch it again after dinner. We have to go eat now."

"Eat hewe?" Myra asked, putting on her sweet face.

"No sweetie, we're going to eat at the table."

"No!" Myra protested.

"No Myra, we're going to eat at the table."

Callen put Myra and Julie on the ground but Myra wanted to climb back onto the couch.

"Myra Susan Callen!" Callen warned her. "You will go to the dinner table right now, otherwise you'll go straight to bed after dinner and you can't watch the movie!"

Realizing that Callen was serious Myra walked over to the table and Julie followed. Julie had been quiet but if Myra could watch the movie she wanted that too. Lori lifted the girls into their high chairs as Callen put some food on their plates so it could cool off a bit already.

"You sure you're okay honey?" Lori asked as they were eating.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore."

"You will tell me if it gets worse right?"

"Of course I will, but trust me honey, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You're my husband, of course I worry."

"I know, but there's no need. I'm fine."

"Okay."

After dinner Callen sat back on the couch with Myra and Julie to finish the movie while Lori cleaned up. Once the movie had ended Lori took the girls up for bed.

"Mommy, stowy," Julie spoke.

Lori grabbed the book they were reading and read one chapter.

"Mowe mommy please?" Myra asked when Lori closed the book.

"No, it's time for you two to get some sleep." Lori put the book away and gave both girls a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Niwt mommy," Julie and Myra replied.

Lori turned on the night light, shut the big light off and closed the door before going back downstairs. Lori went to clean up some of the girls' toys but Callen pulled her onto the couch.

"Come sit here with me." Lori relaxed on the couch next to Callen as Callen's hand went over her stomach. "You know, I can feel a little bump here already," Callen spoke with a smile.

"Yeah I know."

"Our little baby. It's so amazing to see the little baby on the screen and it's so amazing to hear that little heartbeat."

"Oh yes it totally is. I can't wait to meet our little baby."

"Me neither. I wonder what it'll be this time."

"Yeah. Do you want to know what we're having already?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I think it would be nice to keep it a secret. We didn't know with the girls either. I think it will be nice."

"Sure, that's fine with me. It doesn't matter either way, just as long as our little baby is healthy."

"Yes that's the most important thing."

"But one thing is for sure, no matter if it'll be a girl or a boy, he or she will be very cute."

"Oh yes, for sure the baby will with you as his or her daddy."

"And you as his or her mommy." Callen leaned closer and gave Lori a kiss. "I love you honey."

"I love you too baby."

After a while Lori got up and cleaned up Myra and Julie's toys. They stayed downstairs just on the couch watching a bit of TV before going up to bed. With a grunt Callen lay down on the bed.

"You sure you're good G?"

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"You want a nice massage?"

"That would feel so good yeah."

"Turn around."

Callen turned around on his stomach and Lori sat on the lower part of his back. Lori started at his shoulders.

"Hmmm, that feels good Lori."

Lori moved her hands down his back as she massaged him.

"Feel better honey?"

"Yeah, it feels good."

Lori kept massaging him for a while before she lay down next to him.

"Thanks Lori."

"You're welcome G."

Callen turned on his side and pulled Lori close to him so he could give her a kiss.

"Goodnight Lori."

"Goodnight G."

Lori snuggled against Callen and they fell asleep.

…..

Friday evening Callen and Lori were watching some TV when the phone rang. Lori scooted over to the side table, where the phone was, and picked the phone up.

"Lori speaking."

"Hey Lori," Richard replied.

"Hey dad, how are you?"

"I'm good. I heard back from the hospital."

"And?" Lori asked curious to hear if her father got the job.

"I got the job!"

"Congrats dad! That's great. When do they want you to start?"

"In a week. So we'll move out there in the middle of next week. We found a rental house for the time being so we can look for a house without any pressure."

"That's fine. Let me know when you will be here, we'll come pick you up from the airport."

"That's not necessary, we're coming by car."

"Oh okay. Well we'll see you then when you're down here."

"Yes, we'll probably be there on Wednesday."

"Okay. See you then. Bye dad."

"Bye Lori."

Lori hung up the phone.

"So your mom and dad are moving down here?" Callen asked, having heard half of the conversation.

"Yes they are. Dad got the job."

"That's great. When will they be here?"

"Probably on Wednesday, they want him to start in a week."

"Okay that's good. It's nice to have them closer by."

"Yeah, I'm sure the girls will be very happy with that."

"Yeah, they love them. Do they have a house yet?"

"They found a rental house, they will live there until they found a permanent house."

"Ah okay. They could always come here."

"Yeah, they know that, but they probably didn't want to be in our way. We can help them when they move into their new house."

"We? Not you, you can't lift too much heavy stuff, you're pregnant."

"I know, but I can still help with the small stuff. Don't worry, I will not lift anything heavy."

"Okay good. What about your sister? Is she moving down here as well?"

"I don't know, they didn't say anything about that. I called her yesterday but she didn't know it then. She said she'd probably know in the weekend. She was waiting on something."

"Ah okay. Well it would be nice if she would come down here too. I know how close you two are."

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends."

"I wish I knew what it was like to have siblings. I know I have a sister but I can hardly remember anything about her."

"I'm sorry about that G, but by the looks of that movie you have she really loved her baby brother."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm really sorry G that you don't know more about your family. Maybe you will find some answers one day, and I will be right there with you. But please, don't let it consume you. Otherwise you'll miss what's going on around you, with me, Myra, Julie, our new baby."

"I know Lori and I will try, but I will never stop looking for answers."

"I know honey and I will be there for you along the way."

Callen smiled at her and pulled her close to him. Lori snuggled against him as Callen gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"I love you Lori."

"I love you too G and don't worry, you will always have family here with you."

"I know."

They watched some TV for a while before going upstairs for bed.

…..

That Wednesday Lori's parents arrived in Los Angeles. Susan had given them the address of their rental house. Callen and Lori loaded the girls into the car and drove to the address.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Lori spoke as she got out of the car. Her parents were just loading some stuff into the house.

"Hey Lori," Susan replied.

Callen and Lori got the girls out of the car. When they saw Susan and Richard they eagerly walked up to them.

"Hey my little sweeties," Susan said.

"No gwanma house," Myra stated as she looked at the house.

"No sweetie," Susan replied with a smile. "Grandma and grandpa are moving to Los Angeles."

"Moving?" Myra asked confused, not knowing what that word meant.

"Yes, moving. That means that Grandma and Grandpa are coming to live here. We're no longer living in Seattle, we're living in Los Angeles now.

"No Seattle?"

"Yes sweetie, no Seattle anymore. We're living here now, close to you and your sister and to mommy and daddy."

"Gwanma, gwanpa staying here?" Myra asked with a smile.

"Yes, we're staying here."

"Yay," Myra cheered.

"Well I think she's excited about it," Callen stated.

"Yeah, come on in."

Callen and Lori walked inside. To Lori's surprise she saw her sister standing there.

"Hey Syl!" Lori exclaimed.

"Hey Lori." Lori walked over to her sister and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving down here as well."

"You are?! That's great!"

Lori gave her sister another hug.

"Yeah, I got the job that I wanted down here. I didn't know for sure until Monday. So I decided to move down here with mom and dad."

"That's great! I'm really glad you're here too."

"I know me too, I've missed my sister and my nieces."

Callen helped Richard carrying in their stuff while Susan, Sylvie and Lori stayed inside and put the stuff away. Callen was keeping an eye on Lori, to make sure she wasn't lifting too much.

"How are you doing?" Susan asked Lori.

"I'm doing fine. Starting to get a little bit nauseous but can't complain so far."

"That's good. How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks."

"And everything going fine with the baby?"

"Yes so far so good."

"Do you guys know what you're having already?"

"No, and we don't wanna know. We want it to be a surprise."

"Ah okay, that's fine."

Lori and Callen stayed for dinner before going back home. Myra and Julie had fallen asleep on the car ride home so when they got home Callen and Lori carefully lifted them out of their car seats and took them upstairs. They already had changed them into their pajamas before they left.

….

Lori was now fifteen weeks pregnant. She had another doctor's appointment today. It was at 8.30am. Myra and Julie didn't have to go to pre-school today. Callen and Lori were having breakfast with the girls when Callen's phone rang. He sighed when he saw it was Eric.

"Yeah Eric," Callen answered the phone.

"We've got an urgent case. Hetty needs you up in OPS."

"Alright I'll be right there." Callen hung up. "Sorry honey, but I've gotta go to work, something came up."

"It's okay, I understand."

"I'm sorry I can't go with you to the doctor's appointment. Please get me a picture."

"I will G."

"Okay good. Tell me all about it when you're at work okay."

"I will honey."

"Okay." Callen gave Lori a kiss. "I will see you later."

"See you honey, be careful at work."

"I will Lori." Callen gave Lori one more kiss and gave her belly a rub before moving to Myra and Julie. "Bye Myra, bye Julie, be good girls to Emily today." Callen gave both girls a kiss.

"Bye daddy," Myra and Julie spoke.

"Bye Lori."

"Bye G."

Lori hated that Callen couldn't go with her to the appointment but she knew that it could happen sometimes with their job. Just after 8am Emily arrived.

"Callen already gone for work?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, he was called in already."

"Ah okay. Didn't you have a doctor's appointment today?"

"Yeah I have. It sucks that G can't go with me but I know what the job Is like sometimes."

"Yeah the job does sometimes mess with your private life."

"Yeah it does, so I will just go by myself."

"Okay, I hope everything is alright."

"Yeah me too." Lori gave Myra and Julie a kiss. "Be good girls today. Mommy will see you later."

"Bye mommy."

"See ya Emily."

"See ya Lori."

Lori left and drove to the doctor's office. She sat in the waiting room until she was called in.

"Ah, it's just you today," the doctor said as she walked in.

"Yeah, Greg was called in early."

"Ah okay, I'll give you a picture so you can show him."

"Thanks. Do I need to change myself?"

"Nah, I think we can go through the abdomen now. If that doesn't work you can always change."

"Okay," Lori replied and she lay down on the bed.

Lori rolled her shirt up and lowered her pants slightly as the doctor got everything ready. The doctor fired up the computer, put some gel on the wand and put the wand on Lori's stomach. After moving around for a little while she found the baby.

"Ah, there it is."

The doctor pointed to the screen so that Lori could see it.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything looks fine so far," the doctor said as she looked at the screen. "Wait a minute."

"Is everything okay doctor? Is something wrong?" Lori asked concerned. The doctor didn't respond. She just kept looking at the screen. "Is something wrong doctor?" Lori asked again after a minute.

"No, everything is fine. Sorry I was just checking if I saw it right."

"What's going on doctor?" Lori was getting restless.

"You're having twins again," the doctor said surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

Lori couldn't believe her ears. She was getting twins! Again!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, here is one heartbeat and here is the other," the doctor spoke as she pointed to the screen.

Lori could see it on the screen. There were two heartbeats. She was having twins again! What would Callen think about this?

"Are they both okay doctor?"

"Yes they both look very fine. They are growing nicely."

The doctor took Lori's vitals. Everything was going fine so far. The doctor gave Lori a picture of the ultrasound. Lori made an appointment for in five weeks on her way out. Lori sat in the car and looked at the picture. She couldn't believe she was having twins again. Would Callen be okay with this? Lori knew how he had reacted when the found out they were pregnant with twins the first time. He had been so scared. But he loved Myra and Julie from the moment they were born so he would be okay with another set of twins right?

When Lori got to the office the agents were out. Lori went upstairs to ask Eric and Nell about the case. They informed her of the case and Lori went to help them with finding some more information. About thirty minutes later Callen and Sam returned to the office. They came upstairs to check if Eric and Nell had something new. Callen was surprised to see Lori in OPS.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey G."

"How did the appointment go? Is everything okay with our little baby?"

"Everything was looking fine. We're very healthy."

"That's great. I'm really sorry I couldn't go with you."

"It's okay G, I understand."

The team finished with the case and everyone went home just after 6pm.

"Hey," Lori spoke as they walked into the house.

"Hey you two," Emily replied.

"Mommy, daddy!" Myra and Julie called and they made their way over to their parents.

"Hey sweeties," Callen and Lori responded and gave the girls a hug.

"Have you been good to Emily today?" Lori asked.

"Yes mommy," Myra answered.

"Yes, they were two little sweeties."

"Good."

"How did the doctor's appointment go this morning?"

"Very well. Everything was looking fine."

"That's great. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you," Lori replied and showed Emily out.

Lori went into the kitchen to prepare dinner as Callen stayed in the living room with Myra and Julie. After dinner Callen went to put Myra and Julie in bath as Lori cleaned up downstairs. After the bath Callen put Myra and Julie in their beds and read them a story. By the time the story had ended both girls had fallen asleep. Callen gave them both a soft kiss before he went downstairs.

Callen sat down on the couch next to Lori.

"The girls are already sleep."

"That's good."

"So everything was fine at the appointment this morning?"

"Yes everything was fine. By the way, I got you a picture."

Lori stood up and retrieved the picture. She sat back down on the couch and handed Callen the picture. Lori waited to see if Callen would notice the two heartbeats.

Callen looked at the picture. He couldn't believe that this was his little baby. "I love seeing our baby like this."

"I know me too. Do you notice something on the picture?"

Callen's face turned worried. "You said everything was alright."

"Don't worry honey, everything is alright, I promise."

"Okay good." Callen let out a relieved sigh. "Then what should I notice?"

"Look closely."

Callen let his eyes go over every inch of the picture. Lori watched Callen closely and suddenly she saw his expression change.

"No? We're having twins again?" Callen spoke with disbelieve.

"Yeah we are. I didn't believe it myself at first but as you can see there are two heartbeats there. We are having twins again."

"Wow….. I mean…. Wow." Callen couldn't quite believe it.

"You're okay honey?"

"Yeah. We have one set of twins so why not another," Callen spoke with a smile.

"Haha yeah. We'll be okay with it."

"Yeah we will." Callen pulled Lori towards him after giving her a kiss and Lori lay her head down on his shoulder. "We have survived one set of new born twins so we can do it again."

"Yes we can. Now that it are twins do you wanna know what we're having?"

"It's okay with me if we keep it a secret, unless you wanna know."

"I think now that it are twins it would be nice to know so we know if we're getting another set of twins girls or twin boys this time."

"That's fine with me."

"Great, I'll give the doctor a call. Maybe this weekend we can go shopping for nursery stuff."

"Sure that's fine with me."

That night Callen couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about Lori being pregnant with twins, again. Would they really be able to handle it? Sure they had twins before and they handled it alright, at least Callen thought so. But now they would have two sets of twins. Would they be able to handle new born twins with two two and a half year olds running around the house? And what would they get? Would they get another set of twin girls? Or would it be boys this time? Either way, they were having twins again. It freaked Callen out a bit but not as much as the first time. He knew what to except now with twins. But it would still be a challenge with two sets of twins. Eventually Callen managed to fall asleep.

The next day Lori called the doctor.

"Doctor Casey's office," the assistant picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Lori Carter, I was wondering if I could talk to the doctor."

"What is it about?"

"Well, I want to know if I'm having boys or girls."

"Ma'am, that's what the appointment are also for."

"I know, but I just found out I'm having twins and my husband wasn't with me at the appointment so we just talked about it and we decided we want to know what we're having and my next appointment is in five weeks and we would like to go shopping for the nursery this weekend so I wanted to know if the doctor could tell me."

"Okay, one moment please."

Lori waited until the phone was picked up again.

"Doctor Casey."

"Hello doctor, this is Lori Carter."

"Hello Lori, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me if I'm having boys or girls. I talked about it with my husband and now we're having twins again we would like to know."

"Yes sure, one moment please, I will just grab you ultrasound."

The doctor selected Lori's ultrasound file and looked at the ultrasound to see what Lori and Callen were getting.

"Well, you're having twin boys this time."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. Any other questions?"

"No, that was it. I'll see you in five weeks at the appointment."

"Yes see you then."

Lori hung up the phone. They were having twin boys! It were boys this time around. Now they would have twin girls and twin boys. Lori was happy that they were getting boys, this way they had two of each and she knew that Callen would want boys. He hadn't said it to her but Lori could feel that he wanted a boy.

Lori got up and walked down to the gym. Callen was working out at the moment. They were already at work. Lori tried to call at home but the doctor's office wasn't open then.

Callen was on the bike when Lori walked in. Sam was at the punching machine and Kensi and Deeks were sparring on the mat. Lori made her way over to Callen.

"Hey honey," Lori greeted him.

"Hey babe. Did you call the doctor's office?"

"Yes I did and she did tell me what we're having."

"And?" Callen asked, dying to know what they were having.

Lori looked around the gym. "I'll tell you in private." They had discussed it and they decided not to tell the others what they were having.

"Just a minute, the program on the bike is almost finished."

Lori waited until Callen was finished with the bike. She couldn't wait to tell him that he was getting two boys. When Callen was done he quickly wiped the sweat of his face and pulled Lori with him to the shooting range since no one was there.

"So what are we having?" Callen asked, dying to know.

"We are having two little boys."

A big smile appeared on Callen's face. "Really? We're having boys this time?"

"Yes we are."

Callen picked Lori up and spun her around.

"G, please put me down, I'm getting nauseous."

"Right sorry." Callen put Lori down on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe we're having two boys this time."

"You're happy about it?"

"Of course I'm happy about it. I would be happy either way but it's nice that it are boys this time since we already have girls."

"Yeah I know."

Callen pulled Lori closer and gave her a kiss. "I love you Lori."

"I love you too G."

"Now we'll have two of each."

"Yeah we will and I'm so happy about that. I know you wanted it to be boys this time."

"I didn't say that."

"I know but I could feel it."

"Yeah okay, I admit I wanted boys this time since we already have two girls so I'm very happy it are boys this time. But don't get me wrong, I would have been happy with girls as well."

"I know honey."

Callen was about to give Lori another kiss when the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're needed in OPS," Sam spoke.

"Okay, We'll be right there."

Sam left and Callen stole a quick kiss from Lori before hitting the showers. Lori went to the bullpen and waited for the others to come before they all went upstairs.

Callen and Sam were on their way to talk to a suspect after getting briefed.

"Ever since you talked to Lori this morning you can't stop smiling," Sam stated.

Callen had to admit, ever since Lori told him that they would have two boys Callen hadn't stopped smiling. Callen couldn't tell him that he and Lori were having boys.

"Lori and I are having twins again."

"For real? That's amazing, congrats. Two sets of twins, wow."

"Yeah I know right. But we're both really happy about it."

"Yeah I can see that."

Once the case was over Callen and Lori told the others about the twins as well. Everyone was very happy for them.

That Friday was the last day of work before summer vacation. It was the middle of July so the team had four weeks off.

"You're going somewhere with Michelle and the kids?" Callen asked Sam. He, Sam and Lori were the only ones in the bullpen. Deeks and Kensi were in the gym.

"Yeah, we're going to San Francisco for a week to visit Michelle's sister and then we're gonna spend two weeks in Florida."

"That's nice."

"What about you two?"

Callen told them where they were going on vacation.

Before going home they wished each other a happy summer vacation. Hetty watched as her team left. They had deserved a few weeks of summer vacation.

….

That weekend Callen and Lori went shopping for the nursery in the afternoon. Richard and Susan came to watch the girls and they would stay for dinner tonight, Sylvie was coming for dinner as well. They would tell them tonight that they were having twins.

Callen drove them to Kmart. They grabbed a cart and strolled through the aisles. First they went to look for a crib. They picked an espresso colored crib. According to the description it was a sleigh designed crib with curved edges and flowing lines. In the same color they bought a closet and changing table. The closet had a door on one side and the other side had two drawers at the bottom and three open shelves. The changing table had a changing pad with high sides, a drawer and four open selves, two on each side. In the espresso color they also picked out a rocking chair. They bought two of everything. They bought two mattresses for in the cribs, a green jungle bedding set, a blue ocean bedding set with sea creatures, a blue Mickey Mouse bedding set, a blue bedding set with construction cars on it, wall hangings with planes on it, a light blue wallpaper border with stars and moons on it, a blue toy box with safari animals on it, two blue music mobiles, a double stroller, two car seats, a diaper bag, two high chairs, two white bibs with the text 'daddy is my hero', two blue bibs with the text 'I'm the little brother' and a dinosaurs on it and a few bottles.

They went to the register and paid for everything. The furniture would be delivered to their house in about six weeks. Callen loaded everything into the car. They decided to go to the babies'r'us as well to get some more things. They bought two packs with three bibs, one multicolored striped, one white with green edges and puppies on it and one white with blue edges, a puppy on it and the text 'puppy love', two packs with two bibs, one white, blue and brown checkered and one white with black edges and the text 'little guy', a pack with two blue pacifiers, one with the text 'I love mommy' and one with a blue heart and the same pack twice with 'I love daddy', two packs with two Mickey Mouse pacifiers, two blue bodysuits with an owl on it and the text 'lil brother' and two packs with two bodysuits, one green, white and brown striped and one white with green edges and a monkey on it.

They paid for everything before going home. Once home Callen unloaded the big things while Lori got the bags. Callen and Lori put everything upstairs in the room they would use as the nursery. Once everything was upstairs Lori and Susan went to the grocery store to get dinner for tonight. They went to Ralphs to get dinner.

About an hour later they were back at the house. They put everything in the cupboards or in the fridge.

"Daddy swim," Myra said.

"You wanna go swimming sweetie?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Alright then, let's get you changed into your bathing suit then. You wanna go swimming too Julie?"

"Yes daddy!"

Callen and Richard took the girls upstairs and changed them into their swim suits. Myra was wearing a blue swimsuit in 'Frozen' style with Elsa and Anna on it and a tutu waist while Julie was wearing a tankini, the top was yellow with Minnie Mouse on it and the bottom was pink with flowers and yellow ruffles, the top had the print of the bottom in ruffles at the bottom. Callen and Richard changed into their swim shorts as well. Callen wore a pair of blue ones and Richard a pair of red ones.

"Ah, you're going swimming," Lori stated as Callen and Richard came down with the two girls in their bathing suits.

"Yep, Myra and Julie wanted to swim," Callen replied.

"Mommy and gwandma swim too," Myra spoke.

"Okay. Mommy and grandma will be right there."

Lori and Susan went upstairs to get changed as Callen and Richard took the girls out. They rubbed some sunscreen on the girls and put their floaties on. They had a big pool outside which was put up with a frame. They also had a slide with the pool and stairs so the girls could go in and out themselves while they were in the pool but they knew they couldn't go into the pool without an adult there. Once the girls were ready Callen and Richard took them to the pool. Both girls wanted to go in via the slide. Myra was there first but Julie cut in front of here causing Myra to start screaming.

"Julie, it's not polite to cut in front of Myra. Myra was there first," Callen said and pulled Julie to the side. "You go can after Myra."

"I fiwst daddy," Julie protested.

"No, you were not. Daddy saw it. Myra was there first and you were pushing her aside. Now you can go after Myra or you can't go down the slide."

"Okay daddy."

Julie went after Myra onto the slide. Callen and Richard got into the pool and waited for Myra and Julie to come down the slide.

They were playing with the girls in the water when Susan and Lori came outside. Lori was wearing a blue polka dot tankini top with black boy shorts while Susan was wearing a blue swimsuit.

"Mommy join too," Julie called.

"Gwandma too," Myra added.

Lori and Susan went into the pool as well and the six of them had a lot of fun. Just past 5pm Susan and Lori went out to get started on dinner. They freshened up first before they went to the kitchen.

"So how are you doing?" Susan asked.

"I'm doing fine. A little nauseous sometimes but I can't complain so far."

"That's great."

A little later the doorbell rang. It was Lori's sister Sylvie.

"Hey sis," Lori greeted her sister.

"Hey Lori."

"Come on in."

Sylvie went outside to say hello to everyone there.

"Aunt Sylvie!" Myra squealed when she saw Sylvie.

"Hey Myra, hey Julie, are you having fun in the pool?"

"Yes, Aunt Sylvie join too."

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"That's okay," Callen spoke. "We are going out soon too cus dinner is ready soon."

Sylvie went inside to help her mother and sister. A little later Callen and Richard took the girls out and put them in bath before dinner. After bath they dressed them in matching outfits. They were wearing a white dress with pink ruffles at the bottom and small hearts in different colors all over the dress.

"What do you girls want in your hair?" Callen asked.

"Bwaids daddy," Julie answered.

"And you Myra?"

"Bwaids too."

Callen grabbed the brush and some hairbands and started braiding Julie's hair. Richard tried to braid Myra's hair.

"Gwandpa no good bwaids," Myra laughed.

"Yeah, I can't really do them well. Susan usually did it when Lori and Sylvie wanted braids."

"I'll do hers in a minute," Callen said.

Callen finished braiding Julie's hair and then did Myra's. When the girls were ready Callen and Richard took them downstairs. Callen had gotten dressed while the girls were in bath and so had Richard.

"Gwandpa no bwaids," Myra spoke smiling as she walked into the kitchen where Lori, Susan and Sylvie were.

"Is grandpa not good at doing braids?" Lori asked.

"No," Myra laughed.

"It's true," Richard spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

"I know, you couldn't either when Sylvie and Lori were little," Susan stated.

"Did daddy do your braids then?" Lori asked Myra.

"Yes he did."

Just as they were about to sit down for dinner the doorbell rang again. Wondering who it was Lori opened the door.

"Chris! Ryan!" Lori squealed. She totally wasn't expecting her brothers. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom asked us to come out here and join you guys tonight. I hope that's alright."

"Of course that's alright. Come on in."

Lori gave both her brothers a hug and Brooke too, Chris' girlfriend.

"Look who showed up," Lori announced as they walked outside.

"Hey Chris, hey Ryan," Sylvie greeted her brothers and gave them a hug. "Hey Brooke." Brooke got a hug too.

They all sat down to eat. Lori loved having her whole family here. She was glad that her parents and her sister had decided to move to LA. She was glad to have them close by again. Chris wasn't that far from her with him living in San Francisco but Ryan was living further away in Houston.

They all had a lovely time. As they all had finished their dessert Lori spoke up.

"It's so nice to have you all here. I'm also very happy to have Chris, Brooke and Ryan here cus G and I have an announcement to make."

"You're not having twins again, are you?" Susan said. Lori just looked at her mother. "You are, aren't you?!"

"Yeah mom, we're having another set of twins."

"Oh my god! Congratulations!"

Everyone came to congratulated Callen and Lori.

"Do you know what you're having?" Sylvie asked.

"We know, but we're not sharing that."

"That's fine sweetie," Susan replied. "Just as long as they are both healthy."

"Yeah, so far everything is going very well."

Sylvie and Susan brought the girls up to bed when it was time for bed. It was a little after 11pm when everyone had left. Chris and Brooke went to the hotel while Ryan when with Susan and Richard.

"It was so nice of your brothers to drop by too," Callen said as they were cleaning up.

"Yeah it totally was."

Once they had finished cleaning up Callen and Lori went upstairs. When Callen came back into the bedroom Lori was just putting her pajamas on. Callen stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and he started kissing her neck.

"Hmmm G," Lori moaned.

It didn't take long for them to be naked in the bed and they made love.

…

That Tuesday Callen and Lori went on vacation. They made sure everything was in the car before they left. Callen drove them to the airport. Lori went to grab a cart for the suitcases as Callen unloaded everything from the car. They put the suitcases and the strollers for the girls on the cart and put Myra and Julie in the small basket of the cart. They looked at the large board to see where they needed to check in.


	6. Chapter 6

"Atlanta is at desk thirty seven and gate six," Lori said once she saw their flight on the board.

They went to the desk and stood in line to check in. Once it was their turn they gave the lady their passports and luggage. After that they went to the gate. They stood in line waiting to pass customs. Lori went through first. The gate didn't beep so she was clear.

"Come on Myra, come to mommy," Lori said and Myra walked through the gate.

After Myra came Julie and then Callen. With Callen the gate did start beeping so he needed to be patted down. There was nothing there of course so he could go on. They collected their belongings and went to get some breakfast before they had to board their flight.

Just before 9am they could board their flight. They sat a few rows from the front. They had three seats in one row, Myra and Julie could share a seat. It was only a four and a half hour flight to Atlanta.

Just past 9.30am they went up in the air.

"Look mommy, up," Myra spoke as she and Julie looked out the window.

"Yeah, we're going up. In a while we'll be above the clouds."

Once they were up in the air Lori placed the tablet in front of them and gave both kids a headphone so they could watch a movie. They played some games once the movie had ended before they had to go back into their seats for landing.

"Mommy, gwound," Julie said as she saw the ground appear again.

"Yeah, in a little while we'll be back on the ground. We might feel a little bump when we land but that's normal."

Julie and Myra looked out of the window as they were going down. A few minutes later they were back down on the ground. They jumped a bit in their chair when they touched down. From the speakers came applause once they had touched down and Myra and Julie started clapping too. Once they fasten seatbelt sign was off Callen and Lori got up and grabbed their carry-on luggage. They got off the plane. They grabbed their luggage at baggage claim. They hurried to the desk again to check in again for their flight to Paris. They had fifty minutes until their flight left. They could board the plane right away. They had the front four seats in the middle of the plane. A little after 5.45pm, local time, they went up in the air. It was about an eight and a half hour flight to Paris. They would be in Paris around 8am, local time, so they had to sleep on the plane. Callen and Lori hoped that Myra and Julie would be able to get some sleep on the plane.

About an hour after they had gone up in the air the flight attendants came by to take their orders for food. Lori ordered some pasta for all of them. Pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs for Myra and Julie and pasta with mushrooms and chicken sauce for Callen and pasta with Bolognese sauce for herself. Myra and Julie were sitting in between Callen and Lori so Callen helped Myra eat and Lori helped Julie eat. Myra and Julie ate very well. They played some games before Myra fell asleep in Callen's arms and Julie fell asleep in Lori's arms.

Callen and Lori managed to get some sleep as well before they landed in Paris just after 8am, local time. They grabbed their carry-on luggage and got off the plane. They waited at baggage claim for their suitcases. With their suitcases on the cart they walked to the rental car booth. Once they got the keys they went to the parking lot. Callen loaded their luggage into the car as Lori got the girls in the car. They still had to drive for about four hours before they were at their destination. Once everything and everyone was in the car Callen pulled out of the parking spot. Lori had the map with route on it.

"Take a right here," Lori instructed Callen. "And then another right onto the N two ."

Lori followed the route with her finger as Callen drove and looked at the signs on the road.

"You have to take the exit here onto the A hundred and four," Lori spoke once they reached the exit.

They followed the road as it turned into the D471. They came at the crossing with the D57 and they took a left there. They followed the road and made the third right, onto the N36 and then left on the round-a-bout onto the A5 in South-East direction. They followed the road and took the right arm at the split, following the signs A13/Metz-Nancy/Vesoul/Langres-Nord. They followed the road and took exit seven towards Vesoul/Nogent/Langres-Nord. On the round-a-bout they took the first exit towards La Rochelle/N19.

"Take a left here," Lori said once they gotten to the Avenue de Neufchateau. "And then a right at the round-a-bout."

At the second round-a-bout they took a left. From here on the kept following the main road a little further than Pomoy. They then took a right onto the D13 and then a left on the Rue Grande Rue and then onto Route de Vy Les Lure. They followed the road and then took a right on Grande Rue/D486. They followed this road until they got at the D9. Here they took a right onto this road. At Esprels the road flowed over into the D49. The signs for the camping now came in sight. Callen followers the signs and made a left on D87. They went over the bridge above the L'Ognon and then a left onto Chemin Du Moulin. A little further up this road was the camping, Du Val de Bonnal. They had to stop in front of a gate. There was a booth there with a security guard in it.

"Bonjour," the security guard greeted them. "Vous êtes juste d'arriver?[You're just arriving?]" The security guard spoke in French since their car had a French license plate.

"Oui, nous allons rester avec Eurocamp.[Yes, we will stay with Eurocamp.]," Lori replied.

"Ton nom?[Your name?]"

"Carter."

The security guard looked at his paper. "Ah oui, vous pouvez garer votre voiture ici et ensuite la réception est en bas de la route sur la gauche.[Ah yes, you can park your car here and then the reception is down the road on the left.]"

"Merci."

The security guard opened the gate and Callen drove through. He parked the car just a little further on the right. They got Myra and Julie out of the car and walked towards the reception. The reception was a chalet. There were two people sitting outside.

"Hello, you must be the Carter family," the woman greeted him.

"Yes, we are."

"Welcome to France. How was your trip?"

"It was very fine. Everything went fine."

"That's great. Have a seat and I will get your things."

Callen and Lori sat down and waited until the woman returned. She told them were there space was. They were staying in a bungalow-tent, as they called it. She explained them some things about the camping and were the most important things were.

"If there's anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask. I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you."

She gave them the map and some folders about the camping and what Eurocamp could offer them on their stay here. With everything in hand Callen and Lori walked back to the car. They got back into the car and drove towards their tent. Lori had the map.

"Down the road on the left here." Lori gave Callen directions. "And make a right here… and a left here, it's the tent on the corner over there."

Callen pulled up alongside the tent. They had a pretty big place. They had some room in front of the tent and a lot of room on the left side of the tent. Callen and Lori got out of the car and helped the girls out before they went to explore the tent. The tent was green and dark green at the bottom with yellow sides on the windows. They had a table with four normal chairs and a parasol outside, two lounge chairs and two lounge beds. There also stood a gazebo. Callen opened the zipper of the tent door. They came into the main area of the tent. They had a small kitchen on the left and some storage room on the right. Behind two zipped curtains were the bedrooms. On the left was the bedroom with the double bed with a small closet and on the right the bedroom with two single beds with a small closet in between. In between the two bedrooms hung a storage net. They didn't have a bathroom in the tent. They could use the facilities at the camping. It was just a little behind them, the bathroom building with toilets and showers. Here were also the facilities to clean your dishes and clothes.

"This looks really nice," Lori stated.

"Yeah it does."

Callen was a bit nervous about this vacation. He had never gone camping. So far when they went on vacation they stayed in a hotel but now they had decided to go camping. He hoped Myra and Julie would enjoy themselves. There was enough to do on the camping for the girls. They had a pool with some slides and playgrounds.

It was around 1pm in France so Callen and Lori made some lunch for the girls and had lunch themselves. After lunch Lori went to put all their stuff away and Callen played with the girls.

Once their food had settled they changed into their swimsuits. Myra and Julie both wore a pink leopard print bathing suit. It had one normal band and the other was a bit wider and was ruffled all the way to the other side of the bathing suit underneath the armpit. Lori wore a yellow tankini top with blue palm trees on it and blue boy shorts while Callen wore a pair of blue swim shorts. Once they all had their swimwear on they went to the pool. The pool was not that far away. It was just right of their tent down the path. Callen and Lori found themselves a couple of beds to lay down on and rubbed some sun screen on the girls and themselves.

There was a separate kids' pool and a big pool with some slides. They had a slides with a lot of turns and six lanes next to each other that went down in waves. There were two bridges over the pool and there was a small island in the middle. The kids' pool had a small slide and a big water fountain in the shape of a mushroom.

Myra and Julie wanted to walk into the water as soon as their sun screen was on but Lori stopped them.

"Wait Myra and Julie, we have to put your floaties on."

"I swim," Julie protested.

"I know sweetie, after we put your floaties on."

Callen and Lori quickly put the floaties on the girls and took them into the water. The water wasn't too deep. It came around the girls hips. Callen and Lori sat down on the floor of the pool. Lori moved back a bit and went through the waterfall on the mushroom.

"Where did mommy go?" Callen spoke.

"Mommy twou water," Myra replied.

"You wanna come too sweetie?" Lori asked.

Myra and Julie looked at Lori and wondered how to get through the water curtain. Julie took the first step. Slowly she walked closer to the water curtain. Lori held her hands in the waterfall so there was a small opening for Julie to go through.

"Hey sweetie," Lori spoke once Julie had gone through the waterfall.

Now that her sister had gone through Myra walked up to the waterfall too. Lori made another opening and Myra walked through.

"Daddy look funny," Myra giggled as she looked at Callen through the waterfall.

"Hey girls," Callen spoke once he had stuck his head through the waterfall.

They all had a lot of fun in the pool. Myra and Julie went down the small slide a couple of times.

"Mommy, big swide?" Julie asked as she pointed to the two big slides.

"I guess we can go down those too."

Callen and Lori picked up the girls and walked up the stairs to the big slides. They decided to go down the slide with waves. Callen sat down with Myra on his lap and Lori sat down with Julie on her lap. Together they went down the slide. The girls were laughing as she went down the slide. When they hit the water Callen and Lori made sure the girls wouldn't go under. The girls loved it and wanted to go again. They went down this slide a few more times before they went down the other slide.

It was just after 5pm when they went back to their tent.

"Okay girls, time for shower," Lori announced as she grabbed their things.

Lori took Myra to shower while Callen took Julie to shower.

"Julie, we have to go this way," Callen announced.

"Mommy this way."

"Yes mommy went that way. That is the girls' bathroom."

"I giwl."

"Yes sweetie," Callen replied with a smile. "But daddy is a boy so when you're going to shower with daddy we go to the boy's bathroom."

"Okay daddy."

Julie took Callen's hand and followed him to men's facilities which were just around the corner. There were two types of showers, small with just a small plank and hooks and then the shower or large with a vanity inside the stall. Lori waited until a large one became available since it would be handier with Myra there. Once the stall became empty Lori went inside the stall with Myra. She closed and locked the door before she proceeded in taken their clothes off. With the flip flops on their feet they stepped underneath the shower.

Once they were done Lori dried them off and dressed Myra in her pajamas before she put her own clothes on.

Just as they were walking out Callen walked out with Julie too, all freshly showered. They went back to the tent and Lori hung their swimsuits and towels on the drying rack. Callen sat at the table with the girls and played a game with them as Lori went to the small supermarket on the camping. They needed to get dinner for tonight and some breakfast for tomorrow. Lori looked through the shelves, trying to figure out what to eat, the food was so different than in America. She settled on some meatballs, baked potatoes and a can of beans. She saw that they sold freshly baked breads so she would get those tomorrow morning. She grabbed something to drink and some snacks for tonight.

When she got back to the tent Callen was still playing the game with Myra and Julie. Lori went into the tent to get started on dinner. She opened the flap on the side and the small gauzed window near the kitchen.

Just as dinner was ready Callen, Myra and Julie finished their game. Callen set the table and the whole family sat down to eat. The food tasted a bit different that back home but the girls ate very well nonetheless.

Just after 7pm it was time for the girls to go to sleep. Lori took them to the bathroom facilities to brush their teeth. Once their teeth were brushed Lori took them back to the tent. Callen and Lori tucked them into bed and Callen read them a story.

"Goodnight sweeties," Callen and Lori said and gave both girls a kiss.

They zipped the doors closed and went outside. It was hot so they could sit outside the entire evening. Callen and Lori went to bed around 11pm.

The next morning Callen was awake just after 8.30am. The rest was still asleep. He quietly put some clothes on and went to use the restroom. He tried to be as quiet as possible with opening the zipper of the front door. When he got back in the tent Lori was just waking up.

"Good morning honey," Callen softly spoke and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning G."

"Did you get a nice sleep?"

"Yes I did. You too?"

"Yeah me too. And it seems the girls too."

"Yeah thankfully."

"Why don't you stay in bed a little longer and I will get us some breakfast at the store."

"Sure that's fine."

Callen took some money and went to the store on the camping. When he got back Lori, Myra and Julie were sitting at the table, which was already set.

"Hey daddy," Myra and Julie greeted Callen and Callen gave both girls a kiss.

After they had breakfast they loaded the girls into the car and drove away from the camping to find a supermarket. They had no idea where the supermarket was. The security guard was at the front gate so Callen pulled over so they could ask him. Lori got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Bonjour," Lori spoke.

"Bonjour."

"Où pouvons-nous trouver intermarche le plus proche?[Where can we find the nearest intermaché?]"

"Le plus proche est à Villersexel. Il est environ onze minutes de route. Tourner à droite à la fin de la route et puis encore à droite, vous devrez rouler Lac de Bonnal passé. Suivez la route à Esprels, puis à droite en direction de Villersexel. et puis après environ cinq kilomètres, tournez à gauche et vous verrez sur votre droite.[The closest one is in Villersexel. It's about eleven minutes. Make a right at the end of the road and then another right, you will drive past Lac de Bonnal. Then follow the road to Esprels and then right towards Villersexel. and then after about five kilometers make a left and you'll see it on your right hand.]"

"Merci."

Lori went back to the car and told Callen the route. Callen followed the route as Lori had told him and about eleven minutes later they were at the store. It was a really big store. It was sort of like a target store. Lori was about to become nauseous as they walked into the store. Just next to the entrance was a fish stand. Callen and Lori grabbed a normal cart and they had special kids carts in the shape of cars. Two kids fitted inside so Lori grabbed one of those and loaded Myra and Julie into the cart. They strolled through the shops and bought some groceries.

Once they had everything they drove back to the camping. They had a sticker on their car so the security guard at the gate knew that they belonged there. Once at their tent Callen unloaded the groceries and Lori got the kids out. They put everything away in the storage space or fridge. Once everything was put away they changed into their swimsuits and went to the pool.

They stayed at the pool until a little after 12.30pm. They went back to their tent to have some lunch. After lunch they put the girls down for their afternoon nap but the girls didn't really want to sleep. They managed to get an hour of sleep before they were awake again. Callen and Lori dressed them and took them to the playground. The playground wasn't too far from their tent. They had the perfect place, everything was close by.

There was a climbing rack at the playground with a tunnel to crawl through and some slides. Myra and Julie were really enjoying themselves. Lori had taken the camera with her and took some pictures as Callen played with the girls. It was so cute to see. They stayed there for about an hour before going back to their tent again. Lori put the playing mat on the ground and put some of the girls' toys on it. Callen and Lori sat on the lounge chairs and watched the girls play.

A little later Callen got up to use the restroom. When he got back to the tent he saw Myra and Julie still on their play mat but he didn't see Lori anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

A second later Lori came back out. She had just gone inside to grab a drink.

"Mommy swim," Myra spoke after a while.

"You wanna go swimming sweetie?"

"Yes!" Myra squealed.

"Alright. You wanna go too Julie?"

"Yes!" Julie squealed.

Callen and Lori changed the girls in their swimsuits again. Callen and Lori were still wearing their swimsuits, they had just put some clothes over it. With the girls they walked to the swimming pool. They put the floaties on the girls' arms before taking them to the pool. They took the girls' pool riders with them. They had pink dolphin pool riders with the vin as a canopy. Callen inflated their pool riders as Lori put the floaties on the girls' arms. They took the girls to the big pool and put the pool riders in the pool and then they put the girls in them. Lori stayed out of the pool for a while and took some pictures of Callen and the girls. Lori sat down on one of the lounge beds and watched Callen play with the girls. She loved to watch Callen with their two girls. He was just such a sweet daddy. Lori was sure that Callen would be a sweet father to their two little boys as well. Lori still couldn't believe that she was expecting twins again. In a few months they would have four kids under the age of four. It would be hard work but Lori was sure she and Callen could handle it. It was also good that her family was living close now so they could help too whenever needed. Lori was sure her parents or sister wouldn't mind watching the kids from time to time.

Callen swam around the pool with the girls. The girls were loving it.

"Catch me," Callen called and swam away.

All smiling the girls followed him in their pool riders. When the girls almost reached him Callen dove under. Myra and Julie looked around to see where Callen had gone to. A little later Callen came up just behind the girls.

"Catch me if you can," Callen called.

The girls looked back and turned their pool riders around and followed Callen again. This time Callen let them catch him.

"Mommy, your turn," Callen called after a while.

Callen came swimming to the edge of the pool with the girls and sat on the side of the pool until Lori got in with the girls. Callen went back to the lounge bed and dried himself off as Lori played with the girls.

"Are you having fun?" Lori asked.

"Yes mommy," Myra and Julie replied.

They really loved being in their pool riders. They kicked their little legs and used the steering wheel to go through the water. Lori swam with them as the girls moved through the water. The girls wanted to go under the bridge.

"Not too far okay girls, people are coming out of the slide there."

"Yes mommy."

The girls peddled under the bridge.

"Okay Myra, Julie, turn around. You're getting too close to the slides."

The girls turned around and peddled back to Callen. Callen grabbed the camera and took some pictures.

"Daddy!" Myra squealed and waved her hand at Callen.

"Hey sweetie," Callen replied and waved back.

Lori got out of the pool after a while and Callen got in again. It was at the end of the afternoon so it wasn't really busy anymore in the pool. Callen swam behind the girls and pushed their through the water, making them go really fast.

"Fast daddy," Myra yelled.

Lori smiled as she watched Callen and the girls. Lori grabbed the camera as filmed as Callen swam with Myra and Julie. They stayed at the pool for a little longer before getting out. They went back to the tent and went to shower. Lori took Julie and Callen took Myra. It was pretty busy at the showers so they had to wait a while before it was their turn.

All freshly showered and dressed they went back to the tent. Myra and Julie were already dressed in their pajamas. Lori sat outside and played a game with the girls as Callen went to prepare dinner.

"Don't burn down the tent," Lori joked.

"Haha, funny honey."

Lori smiled at Callen as he walked into the tent. Callen grabbed the pans and got dinner started. It was a pretty easy dinner. Callen put some potatoes in the pan to baked and grabbed another pan for the meat. For the vegetables he grabbed a pot and poured some water in it and put it on the stove so it would boil.

When dinner was ready Lori cleaned up the game and set the table. After dinner Callen went to do the dishes as Lori put the girls to sleep. Lori put the girls to bed and read them a book. By the time the book was finished Myra and Julie had fallen asleep. Lori gave them both a soft kiss and quietly zipped the doors close. Callen quietly put the dishes away when he returned. Callen and Lori enjoyed the night outside and played a bit of poker.

…

They had been in France for a week. Myra and Julie were really loving it. Callen had to admit, camping was nice. He was really having a good time. Lori had gone to the reception to see what they could do around the camping. The camping was attached to a lake and river so you could rent canoes and such from the camping but Lori and Callen didn't know if they should go canoeing with the girls.

After they had breakfast Callen and Lori took the girls to the jeu de boules lane. They had to bring their own balls. They had special balls for the girls, which weren't as heavy. Lori took the balls out of the basket.

"Okay," Lori spoke as she crouched down in front of the girls. "There's this little ball. You have to throw it first and then you each get your own colored balls and you have to try to get your balls as close as possible to the little ball. Okay?"

"Yes mommy," Myra and Julie answered.

"Okay good. Now Julie, you get the green balls and Myra you get the yellow balls." Lori put the balls on the ground in front of the girls. "Now Julie, you can throw the little ball first."

Lori handed Julie the little ball and Julie threw it away, making it land a few inches from them.

"Okay Julie, you can throw your first ball and then Myra can throw and then Julie again."

Callen sat on the bench and held the video camera, filming the girls. Julie threw her first ball and then Myra threw hers. After all the three balls were throw Lori walked to the balls with the girls.

"Very well done girls, now let's see who's closer." Lori looked at the balls and noticed that Myra was the closest. "Well done Myra, now you can throw the little ball."

They stayed there for a while throwing the balls.

"Mommy daddy too," Julie said after a while.

Callen grabbed their sets of balls and joined his three girls on the lane. Julie and Myra threw their balls and Callen and Lori threw theirs. Someone from the animation team was standing close by and was waiting for other kids to join her, since they were having a tournament. Callen walked up to her.

"Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous peut-être prendre une photo de moi et de la famille?[ Excuse me, could you perhaps take a picture of me and the family?]"

"Bien sur monsieur.[Of course sir.]"

Callen told her how the camera worked. Callen went back to his family. With the balls at their feet Lori and Callen crouched down next to the girls. The woman took the picture and handed the camera back to Callen.

"Merci," Callen told her.

Callen and Lori grabbed their balls and put them away before going back to the tent. They loaded the girls into the car and went to the store to buy some groceries. Callen and Lori were busy looking at what to eat for dinner when Myra reached over to the shelve and threw something in the cart. When she saw to Callen and Lori didn't notice she started giggling. Julie reached over too and put something in the cart as well. She started giggling too.

"What's so funny girls?" Lori asked.

"Nouing mommy," Myra giggled.

"Are you two up to something?" Lori asked as she leaned down on the cart.

"No mommy," Julie answered giggling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mommy."

Lori looked into the cart and saw some things she didn't grab from the shelves.

"Myra, Julie, did you put these into the cart?" Lori asked, holding up the two packages.

"No, mommy," the girls replied giggling.

"Myra, Julie," Lori replied in a stern voice. "Did you put these into the cart?"

"Yes mommy," Myra answered.

"Girls, it's not nice to just put stuff into the cart. Mommy and daddy don't need these okay. If you want something you ask first, okay."

"Okay mommy," Julie and Myra spoke.

Lori put the packages back in the shelves and they finished grocery shopping. Callen loaded the groceries into the car as Lori got the girls.

After lunch they changed into their swimsuits and went to the pool. They stayed at the pool until a little after 5.30pm before going back to the tent. Callen went to the Eurocamp reception and went to get a gas barbeque. With the barbeque and the gas tank in hand he walked back to the tent and went to set it up. Lori was getting the things ready on the table with the help of Myra and Julie. Once the barbeque was warm enough Callen put the meat on it. They had a lovely meal. The girls ate pretty well, they ate two pieces of meat, some bread with herb butter, melon, cucumber and lettuce.

After dinner they cleaned the table up. Lori took the girls to shower as Callen cleaned the barbeque and the dishes.

The next day they decided to take the girls to the lake. There was a lake attached to the camping. Callen went to rent a canoe. They could take the canoe out on the lake. There also was a canoe trip they could take that would come by the camping but Lori had asked about the course and they had informed her that there were some waterfalls along the way so Callen and Lori decided not to do that with the girls. It would be too dangerous with all the waterfalls along the way in case they would flip over or if the girls would fall out. They had gone to watch it a few times, every day the course would come by the camping. There was a tricky waterfall close to the camping. It was fun to see people struggling there or flipping over.

Callen pulled the canoe lose and into the water. Myra and Julie wanted to get into the canoe.

"Wait girls, first you have to put your life vest on," Callen told them.

Callen and Lori put the life vests on the girls and helped them into the canoe. They sat on the middle bench as Callen sat on the bench at the back and Lori at the front. Callen got in as last after he punched the canoe further into the water. Lori and Callen grabbed their paddles and they started peddling, each on one side. The lake was pretty big so they could paddle around it for a while.

Myra and Julie loved gliding throw the water.

"Mommy, me pewel too," Julie spoke after a while.

"It's pretty heavy sweetie," Lori spoke.

"Please mommy," Julie asked, putting on her sweet face.

"Alright then, you and Myra can hold one together." Lori took her paddle and handed it to Myra and Julie. "Okay Myra, you hold it here with two hands and Julie you hold it here with two hands."

Myra and Julie did as Lori told them. Together they held the paddle. They saw how Lori did it so they put the paddle in the water.

"Now move it back and pick it up, moved it back to the front, put it in the water again and push it back again."

Myra and Julie did as Lori told them. Callen helped them a bit so they were going forward.

"Very good girls," Lori spoke proudly.

Lori took the camera out and made a picture of the girls paddling. After a while Lori took the paddle again and she and Callen paddled around the lake. They stayed at the lake for about an hour before going back to shore. Callen got out first and pulled the canoe further onto the sand and then helped Lori, Myra and Julie out. Callen hooked the canoe around the pole again and took Myra and Julie's life vest and the paddles and went to return them. Lori took the girls to the part of the lake where you could swim. There was a small beach so Callen went to get the girls' sand toys. Callen and Lori sat on the towels close to the beach as Myra and Julie played in the sand.

"Don't go too close to the water okay Myra, Julie," Lori called.

"No mommy," Julie and Myra called back.

"I've gotta tell you, I'm really liking it here," Callen stated.

"That's good. Me too. I love spending time with you and girls."

"Me too. It's nice to just have some time to relax."

"Yeah it is."

"I didn't think I would like camping but it's really nice."

"Yeah it is and Myra and Julie seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Yeah they are. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I can't complain so far. Not really nauseous this time, not yet anyway."

"That's good."

They stayed at the lake for a little while longer before going back to the tent and eating lunch.

…

Today they had to go back home, well actually tomorrow but Callen and Lori had opted to drive to Paris tonight already since their flight at Charles de Gaulle left at 1.25pm. Otherwise they would have to get up at 6am. After dinner Lori and Callen made sure everything was in the car and they drove away. They stopped by the Eurocamp reception before going. The staff had already come to inspect the tent so Callen and Lori got their deposit back. They said goodbye and turned in the necessary stuff and they drove back to Paris. They were in Paris around 10.30pm. They had rented a room at a hotel at the airport for one night. It wasn't really big but it would do for one night. They were staying at the Ibis hotel. It had a double bed and two travel beds had been placed in the room for Myra and Julie. They had a TV and a bathroom with shower. Myra and Julie had fallen asleep on the car ride. Callen grabbed a cart for their luggage and put the luggage on it before picked Julie and Myra up from the car. Lori pushed the cart as Callen carried the girls. Lori walked up to the reception

"Bonjour, Lori Carter, je l'avais réservé une chambre ici.[Hello, Lori Carter, I had a booked a room here.]"

"Bonjour, un moment s'il vous plaît.[Hello, one moment please.]" The woman typed something in on the computer. "Oui chambre deux quatre huit. Il est au deuxième étage. Vous prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'à là et alors il est dans le couloir sur la gauche. [Yes room two four eight. It's on the second floor. You take the elevator up and then down the hall on the left.]"

"Merci."

Lori grabbed the room keys and went back to Callen. Lori pushed the cart into the elevator and Callen got in with Myra and Julie. Once they reached their room Lori opened the door. Callen walked in and placed Myra and Julie in their travel beds. Callen pulled their luggage inside and went to return the cart. You could return the cart just outside the hotel. Lori changed into her pajamas and got into the bed and Callen did the same when he came back.

The next morning they woke up just after 8.30am. They grabbed a shower and went downstairs to get some breakfast. They went back upstairs after Callen had grabbed a luggage cart. They grabbed their stuff and made sure they had everything before going down. They looked at the big board. London Heathrow was at desk fourteen and gate twelve. Luckily there wasn't a long line yet. There were only a few people before them. Callen and Lori waited until it was their turn and they checked in. They turned in their luggage and went to customs. They just lounged around the airport until it was time to board the plane. Just before 1pm they could board their flight. A little before 1.30pm they went up in the air. It was only a short flight to London. They were at London Heathrow around 1.45pm, local time. Their flight to LAX would leave around 4.15pm.

They grabbed their luggage from baggage claim and checked into the flight to LAX. It was a big airport so they had to walk a while before they were at the check in desk. It was around 3pm when they went through customs. They just lounged around the airport and had some lunch before they went to wait at the gate. Just past 3.30pm they stood in line to board the flight.

Everyone was in the plane and the doors had been closed. Everyone was waiting until the plane would lift up. Twenty minutes after the scheduled time they were still parked at the gate.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ladies and gentlemen," the flight attendant's voice was heard over the speaker. "We are sorry for the delay but we're expecting some technical difficulties. We hope to have these fixed soon so we can leave. We ask you to remain in your seats."

An hour later they were still parked at the gate.

"We are very sorry ladies and gentlemen. The plane is having some technical difficulties and it will take longer than expected to fix it. They have arranged another plane for us. We like to ask you to grab your carry-on luggage and please exit the plan. They will be a bus waiting for you to take you to your new plane. Don't worry about your suitcases. The ground crew will make sure your suitcases will be transported to the new plane. We're very sorry for the inconvenience."

Everyone in the plane sighed and grabbed their carry-on luggage.

"Mommy, wewe going?" Myra asked.

"This plane is broken sweetie we have to go to a different plane."

Callen grabbed their carry-on luggage from the overhead compartment. He carried Myra down the stairs as Lori got Julie. They got on the bus and waited as the bus took them to the new plane. Once at the new plane they got out and walked up the stairs. They had the same seats as in the previous plane. Callen put their luggage in the overhead compartment and they sat down on the seats. Hopefully this plane would leave soon.

About twenty minutes later everyone was on board.

"We're very sorry for the inconvenience ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts," the flight attendant spoke as the plane started taxiing,

The instruction video of what to in case of emergency was shown. A little later they finally went up in the air. The flight to LA would take about eleven and a half hours. They should have left at 4.15pm but it was now 6pm. They were scheduled to land at LAX at 7.35pm, local time, but that would be later now too. Just after they got up in the air the flight crew came by to the take their dinner order. Lori ordered some baked potatoes with a hamburger and green beans for the girls, pasta Bolognese with meatballs for herself and Callen ordered baked potatoes with seasoned chicken and Brussels sprouts. After dinner the girls watched a short movie. It was now just past 8.30pm. Callen pulled Myra on his lap and Lori pulled Julie on her lap to try to get them to go to sleep. Just past 9pm Myra and Julie fell asleep. Callen and Lori managed to get some sleep on the plane as well.

It was just past 9.15pm, local time, when they landed at LAX. They grabbed their carry-on luggage and exited the plane. They waited at baggage claim to get their luggage. Well Callen waited for the luggage as Lori stayed on the side with Myra and Julie. Luckily everything went right with their luggage with the plane change in London. Once they had all their luggage they went to the car. Callen put the luggage in the car as Lori got the girls in their car seats.

"You know honey, now that we're having another set of twins we have to get a new car, a bigger one. Cus there's no way we can fit four car seats in the back here."

"Yeah you're right. Looks like we have to get a mini-van or something."

"Yeah probably."

Callen smiled at the thought. That's something he'd never thought he would own, a mini-van. With everything and everyone loaded into the car Callen pulled out of the parking lot and went home. Callen carried the luggage inside as Lori got the girls. The girls walked inside and Lori went to get the mail. It was good to be home again. They had a lovely time on vacation but it was good to be home again. Callen and Lori still had a couple days off before they had to go back to work again. It was 9.15pm in LA put the girls were nowhere near tired.

'This will be a long night,' Lori thought to herself.

Myra and Julie were up all evening, they had no desire to go to sleep. With Lori being pregnant she was tired so she decided to go to bed around 2am. Callen stayed up with Myra and Julie. They knew they would probably all be a little jet lagged when they came back from France, especially the girls with the time change.

Lori got out of bed the next morning and was pleased to see the others asleep. It looked so cute. Callen was lying on the couch with Myra and Julie on his chest. Lori pulled out her phone and took a quick picture. She went into the kitchen and made some tea. She startled for a second when she felt a pair of arms sneaking around her waist but she relaxed as soon as she recognized the arms.

"Good morning Lori," Callen spoke as he lay his head down on her shoulder.

"Good morning G."

"I know you just took a picture."

"I couldn't resist. You looked so cute."

"Did you get some sleep?"

"Yes I did. You and the girls?"

"The girls finally fell asleep around 4am."

"We knew this could happen with going to France."

"Yeah. Luckily they still have some time off to get used to this time zone again."

"Yes they have."

Callen was about to kiss Lori when they heard Julie's voice behind them.

"Mommy, daddy, bwekfas pwease."

"Hey sweetie, good morning," Lori replied and she gave Julie a kiss. "You want some breakfast?"

"Yes pwease mommy."

"Okay, why don't you help daddy set the table."

Myra wandered into the kitchen too and helped Callen and Julie set the table as Lori got the waffles ready. A little later the family sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Did you have fun on vacation?" Callen asked Myra and Julie.

"Yes daddy!" Both girls squealed at the same time.

"Did you like sleeping in the tent?" Lori asked.

"Yes mommy," Julie answered. "Go in tent again."

"Perhaps, we will see. But next year your two little siblings will be here too so we will have to see where we go then."

"Go in plane again," Myra said.

"We'll see sweetie."

…..

That Monday Callen and Lori had to go back to work. Just past 8.30am Emily was at their house.

"Emily!" Myra and Julie squealed and the ran up to her when Emily walked into the house.

"Hey you two, did you have a nice vacation?"

"Yes. Plane no go up," Julie replied.

"The plane didn't go up in the air?" Emily asked.

"No."

"We had to switch planes on the way back," Lori explained. "There were some technical issues."

"Ah okay."

"But we had a very nice vacation. The weather was lovely and the girls really enjoyed themselves."

"That's good. And how are you doing?"

"Good, can't complain so far."

"That's good."

"Can mommy and daddy get a kiss?"

Julie and Myra walked up to their parents and gave them a kiss.

"Be good to Emily today."

"Don't worry. We'll have fun today," Emily told them.

Emily waved after Callen and Lori with the girls before going back inside.

"Good morning," Callen spoke as they walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning," the others replied.

"How were your holidays?" Sam asked.

"It was very nice. We went to France, went camping. It was very nice. On the plane ride back we had to switch planes cus there was a technical problem so we were home a little later than we would have thought."

"Ah yeah that can happen."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes it was very nice. Spend some time with my wife and daughter."

"What about Aiden?"

"He's training."

"Ah okay. What about you Kensi, Deeks?"

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other. They didn't want the team to know that they had spent the summer vacation together.

"I went to Point Dume. Spent the summer surfing," Deeks spoke first.

"I spent some time with my mom and just relaxed at home."

They were interrupted by Eric's whistle. "Sorry guys, vacation is over, we've got a case."

The agents went upstairs and Eric and Nell briefed them on the case. Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi went out while Lori stayed behind to help Eric and Nell.

…..

Myra and Julie wanted to swim. Emily looked outside and saw that the pool wasn't up anymore. Callen and Lori had taken it down before going on vacation.

"Okay, but I'll have to first put the pool up and fill it with water. But you can go play outside in the water and with some water toys.

"Yay!"

Emily changed the girls into their swimsuits and put her own swimsuit on as well. Emily grabbed some water toys and a bucket of water so Myra and Julie could wet or fill the toys. Emily kept an eye on them as she set the pool up. She had to put the frame together first. She put the poles through the rings that were attached to the pool cover. Once the poles were through she connected the poles together and put the poles on that would stand on the ground. She made sure the poles were secure and attached the cleaning filter before putting the hose into the pool and turning it on. It would take a while before the pool would be filled. Emily sat on one of the chairs and watched Myra and Julie play. They were having a lot of fun with the water toys. Emily had pulled out some sponge balls and water guns.

"Go in pool?" Julie asked after they had eaten lunch.

"First you have to go take your nap."

"No sweep, swim," Julie protested.

"No you have to sleep first. After your nap you can go into the pool."

"No, pool."

"No Julie, you have to sleep first. If you don't go to sleep now you can't go in the pool after you wake up," Emily told her in a stern voice.

Giving in Myra and Julie walked upstairs with Emily. She helped the girls change into their pajamas and put them in their beds. Emily went back downstairs and cleaned up.

Just before getting the girls Emily looked at the pool. The pool was full enough. The water had warmed up a bit already because of the sun. Emily put the stairs and the slide on the pool and turned the hose off. Emily went upstairs to get Myra and Julie. They were just waking up when Emily walked in.

"Go swim now?" Julie asked.

"Yes now you can go swimming."

"Yay!" Both girls cheered.

Emily changed the girls into their swimsuits and took them downstairs. She put the floaties on Myra and Julie's arms and rubbed them with sunscreen. Emily got in the pool but the girls wanted to go down the slide. Julie climbed up first and slid down the slide and after that Myra.

Callen and Lori got home just after 5.30pm. They walked outside and found Emily in the pool with Myra and Julie.

"Hey," Lori spoke.

"Mommy, daddy!" Julie and Myra squealed.

"You're having fun in the water?"

"Yes mommy," Myra answered. "We sweep so we swim."

"They didn't want to go to sleep first in the afternoon but I told them they couldn't go in the pool until they have slept. They both slept for about two hours in the afternoon," Emily explained.

"That's good."

Emily stayed in the pool with the girls as Lori went to prepare dinner.

"Daddy join too," Julie said.

"Okay."

Callen went to change into his swim shorts and joined them in the pool. Myra and Julie loved to be in the water. Callen put them on his back and swam them around in the pool. Emily had gotten out and took some pics for the family.

"Dinner's ready," Lori called after a while.

The entire family sat down outside at the table to enjoy dinner. Emily stayed for dinner too. After dinner Emily helped Lori clean up as Callen took Myra and Julie upstairs for their bath. Before Emily left she went to say goodnight to Myra and Julie and Lori showed her out.

….

Lori was now twenty weeks pregnant so it was time for another appointment. It was before work and Callen hadn't received a call yet so Callen was able to go with her. It was Lori's day off so they took Myra and Julie with them.

"Mommy sick?" Julie asked with a sad face as they sat in the waiting room.

"No sweetie, mommy is not sick. We're just gonna see how the two little babies are doing," Lori explained. "The doctor is gonna use a special machine so she can look inside mommy's tummy."

"I too?"

"Yes sweetie, you and Myra can see your little baby siblings too."

"How see? Baby go out?"

"No sweetie, the babies will not come out yet. They are too young to come out. The doctor has this special machine. It's like a computer. The doctor has this sort of stick and with this stick she goes over mommy's tummy and then you can see the babies on the computer screen."

They sat there until they were called in.

"Hello," the doctor spoke as she walked in. "Hey Myra, Hey Julie. You have gotten big."

"Daddy, stwanger," Myra stated and crawled against Callen causing the doctor to laugh a bit.

"It's okay Myra. She's not a stranger. That's mommy's doctor and she is also the doctor that helped mommy when you were born. She saw you first when you came out of mommy's tummy."

"Bwing babies out too?"

"Yes she's also gonna bring your baby siblings out too."

"Shall we go see what the babies are up to?" The doctor suggested.

Lori lay down on the bed and rolled her shirt up as Callen stood next to the bed with Myra and Julie in his arms.

"No huwt mommy," Julie spoke when she saw the doctor moving the wand over to Lori's stomach.

"It's okay sweetie. It's the stick mommy was talking about. The stick the doctor uses to see inside mommy's tummy," Lori told her.

"It doesn't hurt, just look to the screen you can see the babies," the doctor added.

Myra and Julie looked at the computer screen and a little later they saw an imagine appearing on the screen.

"Baby?" Julie asked.

"Yes sweetie, that are you little baby siblings," Callen told her.

"Baby look big."

Callen had to smile. "Yeah on the computer screen it looks big but it's not that big yet. The babies still have to grow a bit bigger before they can come out."

"Is everything alright?" Lori asked.

"Yes they are both looking very fine. They are growing nice and big. You can see the legs and the arms here," the doctor spoke as she pointed to the screen. "We can try a 3D imagine so you can see them better."

"I'd like that."

The doctor pressed some keys on the computer and the screen turned to 3D.

"Baby look funny," Myra giggled.

"That's because the babies are not fully grown yet. That's why the babies have to stay inside mommy's tummy for a little while longer," Callen replied.

"I gwow big."

"Yes sweetie. But first you have to grow in mommy's tummy and then once you're out you'll keep growing until you're just as big as mommy and daddy."

Callen and Lori looked at the screen. It was so nice to see their babies on the screen like that. Lori was only twenty weeks but you could clearly see some shapes already. Since this was Lori's twenty weeks appointment the doctor did some additional tests on Lori and the babies. Lori would get the results in three weeks with her next appointment.

"Do you want to have the babies at home or in the hospital?" The doctor asked Lori.

"In the hospital. And it is possible to have a normal birth since I had a C-section with Myra and Julie?"

"It is possible to have a normal birth but we would have to see that towards the end of the pregnancy. There can always be circumstances which leaves me no choice but to perform a C-section. But we'll set that when we get to it. But if there's no medical reason to have a C-section you can have a normal birth."

"Okay."

With the picture of the ultrasound and the DVD of the 3D ultrasound in hand Lori and Callen walked outside. Lori made a new appointment at the desk before walking out. Callen dropped them off at home before going to work.

Just after Callen arrived at work they were whistled upstairs.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked as they stepped into OPS.

"This morning a body was found on Cabrillo beach. Police ID'd him a Petty Officer Rick Thomas. He was working out of Camp Pendleton. He was responsible for checking the cargo going on the planes," Eric explained to them.

"He's a long way from Camp Pendleton," Deeks stated.

"Someone could have dumped him in the ocean outside Oceanside and then the ocean carried him to Cabrillo beach," Kensi added.

"Kensi, Deeks, why don't you check out the beach. Sam and I will go to Camp Pendleton."

Kensi and Deeks drove to Cabrillo beach while Callen and Sam went to Camp Pendleton via chopper. They arrived at Camp Pendleton and went to see Thomas' superior officer.

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS, here to see Chief Petty Officer Connors," Callen spoke as he and Sam showed their badges to the lady behind the desk.

"Of course, one moment."

The woman made a call and Callen and Sam were waved through.

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, I assume you're hear about the dead of Rick Thomas."

"Yes we are. Can you tell us something about him? Something that would lead to him being killed?" Callen spoke.

"No, I can't think of anything. Everyone seemed to love Rick. He was a great guy and a great officer. He did his job well, was always on time, never got into problems with anyone. If his dead had something to do with his job I can't tell you. I've never received any complaints about Rick."

"What about the people who worked under him? Did he get along with them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course there was some friction here and there but that's to be expected. Rick was hard on them, hard but fair."

"Could he have stumbled onto something that wasn't supposed to be in the cargo?"

"Not that I know. I always check his logs for any sign of something wrong with the cargo but I never found anything."

"Could you please hand us the names of the people working under him?" Callen asked.

"Of course."

Connors typed something on his computer and a little later he handed a paper over to Callen and Sam.

"I would be shocked if one of them had something to do with it. They have all been model officers."

"We'll check them out anyone. Could we please see Thomas' work space?"

"Of course. Follow me."

Connors showed them to Thomas' office. "Feel free to look around. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

Callen and Sam put their gloves on and searched through the office. Callen turned the computer on and plugged in the drive so Eric could see what was on it. Callen and Sam looked through the papers but so far everything seemed to be in order. A little later a man came walking into the office.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked Callen and Sam.

"We're looking into the death of Rick Thomas," Callen told him. "We're NCIS."

Callen noticed the man's expression change when Callen said NCIS. He slowly back out of the room. Callen looked after him and suddenly saw him running.

"Sam he's running!" Callen yelled and Sam and Callen ran after him.

"Federal agents! Stop!" Callen yelled but the man kept running.

Suddenly the man pulled out a gun and shot at Callen and Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Callen and Sam quickly ducked behind the first thing they could find and fired back at him. After a while Callen managed to hit him in the shoulder, causing him to drop his gun. The two agents quickly made their way over to him and Callen kicked the gun out of his reach.

"You shot me!" the man yelled.

"Be lucky that's all he did," Sam replied. "Who are you?"

"You've gotta get me to the hospital. You shot me."

"You'll live. Now tell us, who are you and why did you run?"

The man still kept quiet.

"The sooner you tell us the sooner you can see a doctor," Callen spoke

"You can't keep me here, I have rights."

"You shot at two federal agents! Now, who are you?"

The man still kept quiet so Sam felt around the man's pockets.

"His name is Petty Officer Nathan Rogers," Sam read from Nathan's Navy ID.

"So Nathan? Why did you run? Where you afraid we would find something in the office? Did you have anything to do with Thomas' death?"

"No, I swear I didn't kill him."

"Then why did you run?" Nathan didn't answer. "You might as well tell us cus we will find out eventually." He still kept quiet. "Fine, have it your way."

Sam cuffed him to a pipe and he and Callen walked away.

"Hey! You can't leave me here! I need medical attention!" Callen and Sam kept walking. "Fine, I'll tell you everything I know."

Callen and Sam walked back to him.

"We're listening," Callen said.

"I was looking for some papers of a cargo shipment."

"Which cargo shipment?"

"I will tell you everything but first you've gotta get me a doctor."

Callen and Sam shared a looked and decided to take him to the Naval hospital on base. Callen and Sam stayed in the room as the medical personnel worked on him. His uninjured arm was cuffed to the bed.

"Are the handcuffs really necessary?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, he ran and he shot at two federal agents," Callen answered.

Once the medical personnel had left the room Callen and Sam stepped up to the bed.

"So, which cargo shipment were you looking for?" Callen asked.

Nathan thought about what to say. How could he put it without incriminating himself? But then again he had shot at two federal agents, so that wasn't good.

"Thomas was using the shipments to transport drugs into this country. He's in charge of the cargo shipments so he could hide them very well."

"Then how did he end up dead?"

"I don't know. Maybe a drug deal gone wrong. I mean a body washing up on the beach, that's kinda the style of a drug cartel right."

Sam and Callen looked at each other.

"How did you know he washed up on the beach?" Sam asked.

"I must have heard it on the news or you guys told me."

"We didn't," Callen replied with a smirk.

"And it hasn't been on the news either," Sam added.

"So how would you know he washed up on the beach? Unless you had something to do with his death," Callen stated.

"I didn't kill him!"

"Then how did you know his body had washed up on the beach?!"

Realizing he had nowhere to go Nathan came clean. "I didn't mean to kill him. But he was gonna expose me, turn me in. I couldn't let him do that, I would lose my job."

"So you were the one transporting drugs?"

"He was gonna turn me in. I tried to stop him so I pushed him. He hit the car with his head and fell to the ground. I checked him but I couldn't feel a pulse. I panicked. So I put him in my car and drove to the ocean. I dumped him in the ocean, hoping no one would find him. I didn't mean to kill him."

"You're gonna tell us everything about who were in on this, including the people on the other side."

Nathan gave them all the names that were in on it and Callen and Sam informed the MP's of it. The Navy would deal with those people. Callen called Eric to tell him that the case had been solved.

Callen and Sam hopped on the chopper back to LA. The team finished their paperwork before going home.

"Hey girls, I'm home," Callen spoke as he walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Myra and Julie squealed and they ran up to Callen.

"Hey you two," Callen replied as he got down on his knees and took them into his arms. "Daddy missed you two today. Have you been good girls to mommy?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good. Can daddy get a kiss?" Both girls gave Callen a kiss on his cheek. "Where's mommy?"

"Kissen," Myra answered.

Callen gave both girls a kiss before he got up and walked to the kitchen where Lori was cooking dinner.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke and walked up to her to give her a kiss.

"Hey G."

"Hey my little babies," Callen spoke to Lori's stomach and gave it a kiss. "Have you been good to mommy today?"

"Yes they have."

"Good."

Callen gave Lori one more kiss before he went to the living room to spend some time with Myra and Julie before dinner. As soon as Callen sat down on the couch Myra and Julie came up too and crawled next to Callen as they watched TV.

When dinner was almost ready Callen went to set the table and put Julie and Myra in their chairs. He helped Lori carry the pans over to the table and put some food on the plate for Myra and Julie to let it cool off. The girls ate some cucumber as they were waiting for their dinner to cool off. Once it was cooled off Callen and Lori put the plates on the chairs. The girls took their spoons and happily started eating.

"Who wants some ice cream?" Lori asked once the plates were finished.

"Me!" Julie and Myra yelled.

"Sit honey, I'll get it," Callen spoke when Lori wanted to get up.

Callen took some stuff back into the kitchen and went to get the ice cream. Callen put some in the bowls for Myra and Julie and put some whipped cream on it.

"Stwabay too daddy," Myra said.

"Me too daddy."

Callen put a couple pieces of strawberries in the bowl too before he put them on the girls' chairs.

The girls faces were covered with ice cream and whipped cream when they had finished. Lori cleaned their faces with the bibs as Callen brought everything to the kitchen.

"Okay girls, time for bath," Callen spoke when he walked back outside.

Callen picked the girls up from their chairs and carried them upstairs as Lori got started on the dishes. Callen filled the tub as he undressed Myra and Julie. Once the tub was full enough and not too hot Callen put the girls in it and gave them some water toys. Callen sat on the small stool they had in the bathroom watching the girls. Callen let them play for a while before he went to wash them. Once the girls were finished he drained the tub and dressed them before taking them to bed. Callen put them in their beds and read them a story.

"Goodnight girls," Callen spoke and gave both of them a kiss.

"Niwt daddy," Myra and Julie replied.

Callen turned on the nightlight before shutting down the big light and closing the door. He walked back downstairs. Lori was just finishing up in the kitchen. When she was done Callen took her outside and together they lay down on the hammock, enjoying the beautiful summer evening.

….

That Monday was the first day back at pre-school for Myra and Julie after the vacation. Both Lori and Callen had to work today but luckily they hadn't been called in yet so they could drop the girls off at pre-school in the morning.

"Hello Myra, Hello Julie," Kelly greeted the kids.

"Ello Ms. Kelly," Myra and Julie responded.

"Did you have a nice vacation?"

"Yes," Julie answered.

"Great. If you want you can tell me and the other kids about it when we're all together in the circle. Everyone will get a turn to tell, okay."

"Okay."

Callen and Lori gave the girls a kiss before going to work.

Once all the kids were there the teacher took them inside. They all sat on the carpet in a circle.

"Welcome back kids, I've missed you all. I hope you all had fun on your vacation. We're gonna do a little talk and everyone can tell us something about what you did on vacation okay. And remember class, when someone else is talking we are…."

"Quiet," the kids responded.

"Very well."

The kids listened as the other kids told stories about their vacation. Myra and Julie waited for their turn. First it was Myra's turn.

"What did you do on vacation Myra?"

"We go in plane. Plane no go up."

"The plane didn't go up in the air?'

"No, osser plane."

"You had to go on another plane?" Myra nodded. "And what did you do on vacation?"

"Swim, daddy was funny. Cass daddy."

"You had to catch daddy? In the water?" Myra nodded. "Well that's very nice. Do you remember where you went?"

"Long plane."

"You had to stay in the plane a long time?"

"Yes, people talk funny."

"They were speaking in another language?" Myra nodded. "Did you have fun too Julie?"

"Yes, we stay in tent. We go in boat with….." Julie wasn't sure what it was called so she showed with her arms how she and Myra paddled.

"Ah you went in a canoe." The teacher grabbed her tablet and looked up a picture of a canoe.

"Yes. We go in boat in big pool wis sand."

"That's nice. Like a river or a lake?"

Julie looked at Myra but they both weren't sure. The teacher showed them a picture of a river and a lake on the tablet. Julie pointed to the picture with the lake.

"We wore swirt."

"Ah like a life vest so you couldn't drown in case you went in the water."

"Yes."

"Yes that is very important. That's why you all have to wear them or floaties on your arms when you go into the water so you can't drown. You still have to learn to swim so you have to wear them. Big people don't have to wear them anymore cus they've learned how to swim. When you will go to your new school you will learn how to swim too so you won't have to wear the floaties anymore."

They all listened to the others kids before they could pick out something to do. Myra and Julie chose to color.

….

Lori and Callen had just arrived at work when Eric whistled them up.

"We've got a case everyone."

Eric went back upstairs and the agents followed.

"Hit it Eric," Callen spoke as they walked in.

"This morning LAPD raided a warehouse in Westchester. When they went in this is what they saw," Eric spoke and he put some picture on the big screen. They could see four men lying on the ground, appearing to be dead, in Navy uniforms. "Now this is where it gets interesting. LAPD ran the names on the uniforms but they couldn't find anyone with those names in the Navy records so they contacted us. Me and Nell looked too but we couldn't find anyone by that name in any Navy database. We ran facial reg but we didn't get a hit."

"So, who are these guys and why are they posing as Navy officers?" Deeks wondered.

"Where are the bodies now?" Callen asked.

"They are at the morgue."

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks, why don't you head over there see if you can ID them by fingerprints or something. Sam and I will check the crime scene. Lori, you work with Nell and Eric, try to find out who these guys were and why they were posing as Navy officers."

With everyone knowing what to do they went to work. Lori sat behind one of the computers up in OPS and started searching for anything that could might help.

"Why would they pose as Navy officers?" Sam wondered as he and Callen walked onto the crime scene after showing their badges.

"I don't know. But I don't like it. Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS. Are you in charge here?" Callen spoke to one of the LAPD officers.

"Yes, Alex Matthews."

"What can you tell us about what happened here? Why did LAPD raid this place?"

"We had gotten a tip from a CI that this place was being used for trafficking drugs. We were tracking this group and they were supposed to be hiding out in here and using this as an office for their drug trafficking. So a few LAPD officers and SWAT raided this place. When we got inside we saw these men in Navy uniforms lying on the floor but they weren't the guys we were looking for. We checked the entire place but there was no sign of them. We then checked the men on the floor but they were all dead. When we ran their faces through the Navy database we didn't get any hits so we called you guys."

"What about the drug trafficking? Were they trafficking drugs from this place?"

"The place had been cleaned out but we did found some traces that would suggest they were making drugs in here. CSU is going through the place now. You can go in and have a look around. I'll make sure everything we have on the case will be send to your office."

"Thank you."

Callen and Sam looked around the place. There was nothing there that would tie them to the Navy. So why were they dressed in Navy uniforms? With nothing really new Callen and Sam went back to the office. Maybe Kensi and Deeks had better luck at the morgue or Nell, Eric or Lori had found something. Once they were back at the office Callen walked upstairs.

"Hey guys, did you find anything?"

"Not much, we're still haven't been able to ID these guys. Kensi and Deeks are still at the morgue. They ran the fingerprints but they didn't get any hits so we're waiting on dental records now," Nell informed them.

"Okay, keep looking if you can find out anything. LAPD will sent everything they have on the case so far over to us."

Eric typed in some keys on his computer. "I've got it. We'll look through it, we'll let you know if we find something."

"Great. Where's Lori?" Callen asked when he didn't see Lori.

"Bathroom."

"Ah okay."

Just as Callen wanted to walk down the stairs Lori came up.

"Hey G," Lori greeted him.

"Hey Lori," Callen replied and stole a quick kiss from her. "You good?"

"Yeah I'm good. Did you find anything at the warehouse?"

"No, not much. LAPD send the file over so we can use that for the case."

"Ah okay. I'll see what I can find."

"Okay. How's it going up here?"

"Good, but I'd rather be out in the field with you guys but I know I can't right now."

"No you can't. It would be too dangerous for you and our little babies," Callen replied as he rubbed her stomach.

"I know, I know. But I'm an agent not an analyst."

"I know you are and you're a great agent. But for now you'll just have to be a good analyst."

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it but I'll do it for our babies cus I don't want them to get hurt."

"And I don't want to see them get hurt either or you. So you're just gonna have to stay upstairs for now."

"I know and I will. I don't want to risk them getting hurt."

"Good." Callen gave her a kiss before Lori went back to OPS and Callen went back to the bullpen.

It was about two hours later when Eric, Nell and Lori came downstairs.

"We may have something," Eric spoke. "We dug deeper and found out they bought uniforms at a local dress up shop. Luckily the store had security cameras. They paid with credit card so we looked up the records of that store and found the name of the account. The man that paid for the outfits is Frank Morgan, he's one of our dead guys," Eric spoke as he put the pictures up on the screen.

"Good work Eric," Callen spoke. "Did you find ID's on the other guys too?"

"One of them. We checked Morgan's personal records and he lives in Marina Del Rey with one of our other dead guys." Eric put another picture up on the screen. "His name is Greg Harrison."

"Do they have any connection to the Navy?" Sam wanted to know.

"No, not that we could find."

"Then why dress up as Navy officers and why were they found in a warehouse that's used for drug trafficking?"

"What about the case LAPD was working on?" Callen asked. "Did you get any information off of that?"

"We looked through the file. The LAPD has already identified some of the players involved with this drug cartel," Eric answered and he put some more pictures on the screen. "They all have no connection to the Navy."

"Do you have an address for Morgan and Harrison?"

"Yes, the address is on your phones."

"Great, we'll check it out."

The four agents left for the house as Lori, Nell and Eric was back upstairs to see if they could find more.

By the end of the day they weren't any closer to solving the case. They still had no idea why they would dress themselves up as Navy officers and who killed them. They suspected the drug cartel the LAPD believed was using that warehouse but they had no proof. Eric had some searches running before he closed up and went home.

"I just can't figure this case out," Callen spoke as he and Lori were sitting on the couch after they had brought the girls to bed.

"I know, me neither. We know they got the uniforms at a dress up shop but why would they do that? Why would they pose as Navy officers? What did they have to gain by that?"

"I have no idea. I've been going over possible scenario in my head but nothing makes sense."

"Yeah I know, up in OPS we have no clue either. Maybe we'll have better luck once we've ID'd the other two guys."

"Yeah perhaps."

….

Three days later they were still working on the case. All the leads they had found turned out to be dead ends. They still hadn't been able to ID the other two guys, nothing on facial reg, dental records, fingerprints. They had asked around the neighbors of Morgan and Harrison. Some neighbors said they had seen them at the house but they didn't know their names.

Lori was sitting upstairs in OPS helping Nell and Eric. The agents were either in the gym or at the shooting range. Lori looked up as her phone rang. She looked at the display. It was the girls' pre-school.


	10. Chapter 10

Wondering what was going on Lori answered her phone.

"Lori Carter."

"Hey Mrs. Carter, this is Kelly Newman."

"Hello Ms. Newman, is everything alright?" Lori asked concerned.

"I'm calling you because Myra got sick. She just threw up."

"Oh poor thing. I will call our nanny and have her come pick her up, I'm at work right now."

"Thank you, that's fine."

Lori hung up the phone and called Emily.

"Hey Lori," Emily spoke as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Emily, I just got a call from the school saying that Myra got sick. Can you go pick her up please?"

"Uhm sorry, but I have an appointment in ten minutes. I figured I could do it this morning since the girls would be at school till noon."

"Okay, that's no problem. I will go pick her up myself then."

"Okay. I will come to your house as soon as my appointment is finished so you can go back to work."

"Thank you that would be nice."

Lori hung up the phone and went downstairs. She walked into Hetty's office.

"Hey Hetty, I'm sorry but I've just gotta go home real quick. The school just called and Myra got sick. I called Emily but she's had previous arrangements. She will come to my house as soon as she's finished so I'll be back then. I will take my laptop with me so I can work from home."

"That's fine Mrs. Callen."

"Thank you Hetty."

Lori went to the bullpen and grabbed her stuff. Callen and Sam just came walking in from the gym.

"Going somewhere honey?" Callen asked.

"I've just gotta go pick up Myra."

"Is she okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"The school just called. She got sick and threw up."

"Oh poor thing. Can't Emily pick her up?"

"She had an appointment. She will come to our house and soon as she's ready and then I'll come back to work."

"Okay."

Lori gave Callen a quick kiss before walking out and getting in her car.

Fifteen minutes later she was at the school and she walked to Myra and Julie's classroom.

"Mommy!" Julie called and ran up to Lori.

"Hey sweetie," Julie spoke as she gave Julie a kiss.

"Hello, Mrs. Carter. I thought your nanny was coming?"

"She had a previous arrangement."

"Ah okay."

"Hey Myra," Lori spoke when Myra came walking up to her.

"I sick," Myra spoke.

"Yes I know sweetie. Mommy is gonna take you home."

"Since it's already 11am you can take Julie home too," the teacher told Lori.

"Okay thank you. Come on girls, let's grab you stuff and go home."

"Bye Myra, bye Julie."

"Bye Ms. Kelly."

Lori grabbed the girls backpacks and loaded them into the car before driving home. Lori put Myra down on the couch with a blanket. Lori turned the TV on and started 'Frozen'. Julie sat on the couch and watched the movie too. Lori grabbed her laptop and put it on the desk they had in the living room. She logged onto the server and looked through some information. Just past 11.45am the doorbell rang.

"Hey Emily," Lori greeted once she had opened the door.

"Hey Lori."

"Thanks for coming already."

"My pleasure. Hey Myra, hey Julie."

Myra and Julie were too busy with watching the movie.

"Julie, Myra, can you say hello to Emily."

"Hi," both girls spoke without taking their eyes off the screen.

"I've gotta get back to work. Call me if you need me."

"I will but we'll be fine."

Lori packed up her stuff and gave both girls a kiss on their head before going back to the office.

"How's Myra?" Callen asked once Lori walked back in.

"She's okay. I put her on the couch with a blanket. I took her temperature and it was a little bit high so she has a small fever. I gave her some kid Tylenol already."

"Ah okay."

Lori sat behind her desk and opened her laptop.

That afternoon they got another lead on the case. The other two guys had been ID'd via x-ray pictures. They both had surgery on their knees. They had gotten a knee replacement. Their doctor had been able to ID them. Their names were Ben Roberts and Travis Brennan. Neither one of them had a connection to the Navy either. They found an address on Roberts and Brennan. Sam and Callen went to check out Roberts' place as Kensi and Deeks went to check out Brennan's place.

Callen and Sam arrived at Roberts' place and knocked on the door. When there was no answer Callen picked the lock. Guns drawn they walked through the house. Every room was clear. The only room they hadn't checked yet was the basement. The door was locked with an extra lock on the door. Sam kicked in the door. Guns drawn they carefully walked down the stairs. It was dark so they couldn't see much. Callen grabbed his flashlight and looked through the place. He found a lamp hanging on the ceiling with a string on it. Sam pulled the string and the light flicked on. They were shocked by what they found. Four Navy officers tied up to a chair with tape over their mouths. Callen and Sam quickly checked if it was safe before stepping up to the hostages. They were all alive but barely.

"Eric, we need an ambulance. We found four Navy officers tied up," Callen spoke through the com.

"On its way."

Callen took pictures of the faces and sent them to Eric and Nell for identification. A couple minutes later the place was covered with paramedics. They took the four men to the hospital. Callen called Kensi to update them on what they had found. Kensi and Deeks hadn't found anything at Brennan's place so they went over to the hospital to talk to the four men once they were able. Callen and Sam put their gloves on and searched the place as CSU searched for any trace of who took the four men.

"Why would they have four navy officers in their basement?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe they kidnapped them to pose as them to get drugs or something."

"Yeah but why take different ID's then? I mean If they took the same ID's as these guys we would have found them in the Navy database."

"I don't know. Maybe we'll know more once Eric and Nell found their names or Kensi and Deeks have talked to them. Maybe these four men were into something shady and they used their Navy connection to get drugs or something. I don't know, I'm just thinking out loud."

They didn't really find anything at the house. They grabbed a laptop for Eric and Nell. Just as Callen and Sam arrived back at the office Nell came down the stairs.

"We've managed to the ID the four men you found at the house. They are all indeed in the Navy," Nell informed them and she put their ID's on the screen. "They all just came back from a mission and had some time off so the Navy didn't realize they were missing.

"Did any of the dead guys at the warehouse have a connection to one of the marines found at the house?" Callen wondered.

"As a matter of fact yes. Ward's sister was Roberts girlfriend but he wasn't listen in the navy database as next of kin."

"Was?"

"Yes she died about a couple months ago while on a mission with the Navy."

"And he blamed Ward for her death?"

"It looks that way yeah. We looked through Ward's emails and he got some threats from Roberts. The other marines you found at the house were all part of the same team."

"So that would explain the kidnapping but why pose as Navy officers with a drug cartel?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's where it gets interesting. They weren't just selling drugs there but also military grade weapons. CSU found a crate at the warehouse that held guns. Now the guns were gone but the crate was traced back to Pendleton. They went to check and it turned out there were four crates missing."

"Why didn't they report them before?"

"They didn't know they were missing. There was no robbery or anything."

"Who took the guns then?"

"It was Ward. His ID was used to get the guns out. We looked at the security cameras but it was actually Morgan who took the guns. He changed his look to look like Ward. They are very similar."

"So they kidnap some marines cus of Ward's sister's death and then use his ID to get onto the navy base and steal weapons and then end up dead at a drug slash weapons deal gone wrong?" Callen summed up. "That just makes no sense. But we still have four crates of military grade weapons out there. Do you have any lead on where they might be Nell?"

"Eric's working on finding them," Nell spoke as she typed some keys on her tablet. "Got a hit on them." Nell pressed some more keys and a picture appeared on the screen. The crates were transported to this warehouse in West Hollywood. Eric checked the cameras in the area and spotted them unloading the crates into this warehouse. According to the cameras they are still there and so are the men."

"Great work. Let Kensi, Deeks and LAPD know and send the address to our phones."

"Okay."

Nell walked back upstairs and contacted Kensi and Deeks and gave them the address. Just after Callen and Sam arrived, Kensi and Deeks arrived too along with SWAT and LAPD officers. They all geared up and took their positions. Callen and Sam took some SWAT and LAPD officers while Kensi and Deeks did the same. Callen and Sam went to the front while Kensi and Deeks went to the back. Lori, Eric, Nell and Hetty were watching the op from up in OPS.

"Move in on my count," Callen spoke. "Three, two, one."

"Federal Agents!" They called as they stormed the place.

The cartel members quickly drew their weapons and fired at them. The agents and LAPD officers ducked behind the first thing they could find and fired back at them whenever they could. After like ten minutes of heavy gunfire the cartel members were either dead or wounded. The wounded were patched up and taken to the hospital with some LAPD officers. Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks looked through the place and found the missing crates of weapons. All weapons were accounted for. The weapons were shipped back to Pendleton and the coroner came to pick up the dead cartel members. They had gotten the cartel the LAPD had been after. Once they members that were taken to the hospital were stable Kensi and Deeks interrogated them. They were in fact the once that killed the four 'Navy officers'. The case was closed, finally.

"I just got work from the hospital," Hetty spoke as she walked into the bullpen. "All four marines found at the house will make it."

A sigh of relief went through the bullpen.

"That's good news," Sam spoke.

They finished up their reports before going home.

"Hey," Lori spoke as they walked into the house.

"Hey," Emily replied.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Julie came squealing at them.

"Hey sweetie." Callen and Lori both gave them a kiss.

"How's Myra?" Lori asked Emily.

"She's okay. She managed to eat a bit of cereal and drank some milk. I gave her some more Tylenol in the afternoon. She slept for a couple of hours on the couch. I took her temp again about an hour ago and it had went down a bit already."

"That's good."

"Hey Myra," Lori spoke as she walked over to the couch and gave Myra a soft kiss.

"Hi mommy."

"Feeling better sweetie?"

"A bit mommy."

"That's good."

Callen showed Emily out as Lori went to get started on dinner. Callen sat on the couch and pulled Myra onto his lap.

…..

Lori had another doctor's appointment she was now twenty three weeks pregnant. Myra's fever had cleared after a few days. Lori's appointment was before work. Callen hadn't been called into work yet so he could go with Lori. They took the girls with them too since it was Lori's day off. They sat in the waiting room waiting to be called in. Once Lori's name was called Callen followed her into the exam room. A minute later the doctor walked in.

"I've got your test results here from your last appointment and everything is alright with you and the babies." Callen and Lori were both relieved to hear that. "Everything came back normal, everything is right on track for twenty three weeks. Why don't you lay down so I can examine the babies."

Lori lay down on the bed and rolled up her shirt as the doctor got the ultrasound machine ready. Once the machine was started up the doctor put some gel on the wand and placed the wand onto Lori's stomach. She moved it around a bit before the babies appeared on the screen.

"There are the two little babies."

Callen and Lori looked at the screen. They could see both their babies and their heartbeats.

"Are they doing okay doctor?" Lori asked.

"Yes, everything looks fine. They babies are growing nice and big. They are both looking very well."

The doctor pressed some keys and a 3D image popped up. It was so nice to see the babies like this. Lori smiled when she saw the babies, it was almost like they were playing together. Lori and Callen got a DVD from the ultrasound and another picture. Lori made an appointment for three weeks from now on their way out. Callen dropped Lori, Myra and Julie off at home before going to work.

It was a beautiful day so Lori took the girls to the park. It wasn't that far from the house. Myra and Julie went on their stepping bikes. They lived in a street which had a cul-de-sac at the end. The road went around and came back on the same road. In the middle was a playground. Their house was just a little in front of the cul-de-sac.

"Myra, Julie, wait at the end near the post. Wait for mommy until you cross the street," Lori called.

Myra and Julie waited at the end of the sidewalk until Lori was there.

"Alright, now let's check the street if something is coming. First left, then right and then left again." Lori looked and so did Myra and Julie. "Is it safe girls?"

"Yes mommy," both Myra and Julie replied.

Lori looked once more to make sure it was. "Alright, yes you can go over."

Myra and Julie stepped across the road and Lori followed. Lori sat down on the bench with the girls' bikes next to her as the girls went to play. First they went on the see saw.

They stayed there for about two hours before going back home. Lori set the table outside for lunch. The girls could play a bit in the garden before it was time for their afternoon nap. While they girls slept Lori got went to do some laundry and some light housework. Once the girls were up Lori took them to the store to get some groceries. The girls both got a small cart. Lori placed some items in their cart and they could help Lori place the items on the register. Lori paid for everything and put the items in a bag. Myra and Julie put their carts back before they walked to the car. Lori loaded everything and everyone into the car before driving home.

Just past 5.30pm Callen walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Myra and Julie squealed and ran up to him.

Callen sat down on his knees and wrapped his arms around them. "Hey girls, daddy missed you today." Callen gave them both a kiss. "Have you been good girls for mommy?"

"Yes daddy. Went to stoe and play," Julie answered.

"That's nice."

Callen gave both girls another kiss before he walked into the kitchen where Lori was.

"Hmmm, it smells delicious honey."

"Hey G."

"Hey honey," Callen replied and gave her a kiss. "Hey my little babies." Callen gave Lori's stomach a kiss too. "Have you been good boys to mommy?"

"Yes they have."

"Good."

Callen gave Lori another kiss before he went to the living room and spent some time with the girls before dinner. After dinner Callen went to work on the nursery for a bit as Lori put the girls in bath. Callen had painted the walls already and had added the wallpaper border. He was working on putting the furniture together now. It were different cribs then with Myra and Julie so he had to figure out how they would go together. He looked at the pictures and tried to put them together. It was a bit tricky but eventually he got it.

"Hey G, how's it going in here?" Lori asked as she walked in.

"Good. Got one crib up already. Are the girls asleep already?"

"Yes they are."

"Alright, I'm gonna stay up here for a little while longer."

"Okay, just be quiet."

"I will honey."

Lori walked downstairs and sat on the couch just watching a bit of TV. She shot up when she suddenly heard a loud bang coming from upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Lori got up from the couch as fast as she could and walked upstairs.

"G? Are you okay?" Lori asked concerned as she walked into the room.

"Yeah I'm okay. I thought I had the crib put together but as I moved it, it fell apart."

"It is broken?"

"No, I think I can put it together again."

"Okay, do you need some help?"

"No, I've got it."

"Okay."

Lori walked out of the room and went to the girls' room. Luckily there were both still asleep. Lori went back down to watch some TV and a little later Callen joined her.

"Is the crib put together?'

"Yes it is."

"Okay good."

…

A few days later Callen had managed to finish the room. It looked beautiful. The two cribs had been placed next to each other with the closed long side against the long wall. The changing tables stood on either side of the cribs. The two rocking chairs had been placed in the opposite corner next to the window. The two closets stood next to each other against the other long wall. The decorations they had bought hang on several places on the walls. It was perfect for the two little boys. The stuff they had bought already had been placed in the closet or changing table. Both Callen and Lori couldn't wait to see there little babies in here but it was still a few months away before the babies would be here. Everything at home was however ready for their arrival. Callen and Lori had talked names already but they still hadn't decided which ones to go with.

Callen lay awake in bed that night with Lori snuggled against him and Callen couldn't help but think back at the significant things in their relationship.

Callen hoped this time everything would go alright this time. He remember how scared he was when Myra and Julie were born.

..

" _How far along is she?" The doctor asked._

" _34 weeks," Callen answered._

" _Any problems before with the pregnancy?"_

" _She had a couple of panic attacks that caused cramps but never like this. Please help her."_

" _Sir, we're gonna everything we can to help her and her babies. She's in good hands here."_

 _Callen watched as the medical staff started to work on Lori, hooking her up to a lot of different machines._

" _Call upstairs, tell OB and the OR we're coming up," the doctor called._

" _What's going on?" Callen asked panicked._

" _The babies are in distress, we have to perform an emergency C-section."_

" _What?! What's going on?"_

" _Stay calm sir, we're gonna do everything we can to make sure all 3 of them are okay."_

" _Stay calm?! She's only 34 weeks, it's too early."_

" _I understand sir, but if we don't do something soon we could lose all three of them."_

 _.._

Callen remembered how hard it was to sit there in the waiting room waiting for any update on Lori and their babies. It had been hard with the babies in the NICU but luckily they were doing very well. Callen remembered seeing his babies for the first time. It was a magical moment.

..

 _He couldn't believe that this were his little girls. He looked at their cribs and he saw two dark blond haired and blue eyed babies staring back at him. They looked so beautiful._

" _Can I…?" Callen asked as he held his hand above their cribs._

" _Sure."_

 _Callen ran his fingers over their little cheeks and the babies smiled back at him._

" _Hey there, I'm your daddy," Callen said and he moved down to kiss their little hands._

" _This is Nurse Debbie, she'll be taking care of your kids here. I have to go back down, I'll let you know when your fiancé is out of surgery," the nurse told him._

" _Thank you."_

" _They are very cute G," Sam stated._

" _Yeah they really are adorable," Callen replied and Sam didn't miss the emotion spreading across his partners face. Normally his partner was very good at hiding his emotions, but not right now. Sam saw happiness on Callen's face while Callen looked at his daughters and he thought he could see tears forming in Callen's eyes._

 _.._

Callen was so happy that his little girls and Lori were doing so well. He really hoped everything would be fine this time around. There was, of course, always a chance of something going wrong but Callen tried not to think about that too much.

They had been through so much already with Lori get pregnant out of the blue. Since Lori was pregnant everything happened at super speed after that. They were living together in no time and Callen had asked Lori to marry him. They had planned the wedding before the babies were born but Lori got a nervous breakdown so they agreed it was better to wait until the babies were born. That was better. Callen remembered their wedding day perfectly. Lori had looked so beautiful in her wedding dress and so did their little girls.

..

 _At 2 o'clock sharp the music started playing. First Sam and Michelle's daughter walked down the aisle throwing flowers and then Michelle, Lori's sister, Nell and Kensi walked down the aisle. Michelle and Lori's sister walked with Myra and Julie. Callen smiled as he saw his two little girls walking down the aisle, they could walk by someone's hand now. Myra and Julie were both dressed in a soft yellow summer dress with white flowers on it. The bridesmaids wore a yellow dress at knee length with one strap that was made out of flowers and it had a soft yellow strap around the middle. Callen figured that Lori would be wearing something with yellow as well. As soon as Myra and Julie saw Callen they wanted to go to him._

" _Hey my little girls," Callen said as he crouched down and he gave both girls a hug and a kiss. "Go sit with your aunts, okay."_

 _Michelle and Lori's sister sat down with the girls on their laps. The music played a different tune and everybody stood up. Callen watched with excitement, wondering how Lori would look. Lori stood at the beginning of the aisle and saw Callen standing at the end. He looked so handsome on his black suit with white shirt and yellow neck tie and with a yellow tissue coming out of his jacket pocket. Lori smiled as she saw Callen and Callen smiled back at her. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. She wore a full length strapless wedding dress. The dress was white. The top was covered with a vine with yellow flowers. The top of the bottom was covered with shine through white fabric with the same flowers as on the top._

 _Callen watched her with a smile as she walked down the aisle. Her dad walked her down the aisle and gave her a kiss on her cheek before handing her to Callen._

" _You look beautiful," Callen told her and he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek._

" _You look very handsome too."_

 _.._

Their wedding day had been absolutely perfect. Callen looked over to his nightstand were one of their wedding pictures stood. Him and Lori together with their two little girls. Lori was holding Myra and Callen was holding Julie and they were both giving the girls a kiss on their heads. His family was just perfect, he loved having his three girls around and in a few months they would have two little boys in their family too. Callen wondered what it would be like with two sets of twins. It would be hard work but Callen was sure he and Lori would be able to manage it. He wondered how Myra and Julie would be around the two new little babies. They were used to having all their parents' attention but they would have to share the attention with their two new little brothers. It would be getting a little used to for Myra and Julie.

Callen couldn't wait to meet their two new little boys. Callen pulled Lori closer to him and gave her a soft kiss on her head before he fell asleep as well.

…

That Saturday Callen and Lori decided to take Myra and Julie to the zoo. Callen loaded the strollers into the car as Lori got the girls in their car seat. Callen got in the driver's seat as Lori got in the passenger seat.

"ZOO!" Myra and Julie squealed when they pulled up into the zoo parking lot.

Once the girls were in their stroller they walked to the register and bought the tickets. Callen pushed Myra's stroller and Lori pushed Julie's stroller. The girls loved the zoo. They loved to watch the monkeys play and swing around their habitat.

First they went to the Winnick family Children's zoo. Here Myra and Julie could see some smaller animals up close. They got a change to pet a few.

At the otter exhibit you could see a part under water. Just as they were there an otter was swimming in front of the window. Myra saw it and she pointed to the window.

"Yeah, that's an otter," Callen told her.

After having some lunch they walked to the Chimpanzee exhibit. There was a show there at 1.30pm. Myra and Julie really had a good time.

"Big," Julie spoke when they were at the elephant exhibit.

"Yeah they are very big," Lori replied. "Can you do an elephant?"

Both Julie and Myra made a trunk with their arms. Myra and Julie had to laugh as they watched the hippos role around in the mud.

"Look Myra, Julie, do you see that kangaroo? What does the kangaroo have?"

"Baby!" Julie yelled as she pointed to the belly.

"Just like mommy," Myra stated.

"Yeah just like mommy."

They stayed at the zoo a little longer before going home. Myra and Julie were so tired that they fell asleep on the ride home. Once home Callen and Lori picked the girls out of their car seats and placed them in their cribs so they could sleep a little more. Once they girls were in bed Callen got their things from the car.

"They had fun today," Lori stated.

"Yeah, they love the zoo. It's so cute to see a smile on their little faces."

"Yeah it totally is."

"It was not too much for you?" Callen asked as they sat down on the couch.

"No, it's okay."

"Good." Callen bent down and placed a kiss on her stomach. "Daddy loves you. Daddy can't wait to meet you two. I know you're gonna be so cute."

Callen placed his hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt the babies move underneath his hand. Lori loved it when Callen paid attention to her stomach. He was such a sweet daddy. The boys would just love him. Lori couldn't wait to meet them and maybe dress them up in matching outfits. They would look so cute together.

….

The agents had just arrived at the office for the day when Eric whistled them up.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"Hostage situation at the naval recruitment center," Eric told them.

"What do we know?"

"Not much at this moment. LAPD is on the scene along with the media," Eric spoke as he played footage from the camera news crew.

"So far there has been no news on who the hostage taker is or how many hostages are inside the office," the reporter spoke. "All we know is that around 9am this morning an armed man walked into the office. The hostage taker has not shown himself. The only thing we can see is two hostages in front of the window, hands bound together."

"Do we have any footage of the man walking up to the office?" Callen asked.

"The camera at the front door caught him," Eric explained and he put the footage onto the screen. "But as you can see the man was wearing a mask before he shot out the camera."

"Any cameras on the inside?" Lori asked.

"No, not that I can access."

"Alright," Callen started. "We'll go on scene. See what we can find out. Lori, work with Nell and Eric, see if you can find out anything who this guy is."

With everyone knowing what to do they went to work. Lori sat behind the computer and started looking for anything that might help. Eric went to search the cameras in the area to see if the caught the guy, Nell went to look into the persons that worked at the recruitment center and Lori looked for information to see if someone had it out for the navy or if they claimed the hostage situation.

Twenty minutes later the four agents were at the scene. They walked up to the LAPD officers.

"NCIS, anything known about the hostage taker?" Callen asked as he showed his badge.

"Nothing so far. The guy hasn't shown himself and we haven't gotten any demands yet. Has your office found anything about who this guy is?"

"No, not yet. They are still looking."

"My men are looking for a way in but he has rigged the doors with explosives, if we breach the whole building could collapse."

Callen looked at the building. "What about the roof?"

"We haven't been able to find access onto the roof from the outside."

Callen called Eric.

"Yeah Callen," Eric answered the phone.

"Eric can you find any access onto the roof?"

"I will check…. I can't find any ladders but there is a small alleyway behind the recruitment center."

"Alright, thanks Eric."

Sam and Callen went to the alleyway as Kensi and Deeks stayed with LAPD to see if they couldn't find out something more. Callen and Sam walked into the alleyway. There was a ladder on the building but it was two stories up. There was however a ladder in the alleyway on the building behind the recruitment center but it was a bit up in the air as well.

"Give me a lift," Callen spoke to Sam.

Sam boosted Callen up who grabbed hold of the ladder and pulled himself up. He climbed up until he reached the ladder on the other side.

"Don't fall," Sam called up.

"I've got you to catch me," Callen joked down.

Carefully Callen reached across to the other ladder. He grabbed it with one hand and put one foot on it before he pulled the other hand and foot across. Callen climbed up until he reached the roof. Callen peaked above the wall but it appeared to be clear. Callen climbed onto the roof and walked towards the door. He checked if it wasn't wired with explosives before he opened it.

"I'm in," Callen spoke over the com.

Gun drawn Callen walked down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom floor he carefully peaked around the corner. The man wasn't wearing his mask anymore. When the man had his face in the direction Callen was Callen quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Eric.

"Eric, I've send you a picture of the hostage taker without his mask on. There are ten people inside. I'm not sure which are personnel and which are visitors. They appear to be alright so far."

"Copy that Callen."

Callen looked at the back door to see if he could disable the bomb.

"I can't deactivate the bomb on the back door. He must have a device with him."

When the man wasn't looking in Callen's direction Callen crawled closer, hiding behind a large desk. Callen saw a gun holster underneath the desk but the gun was missing. The hostage taker had probably taken it out. Callen stashed his gun in there. It was almost a perfect fit but it would hold for how. Callen turned the sound down of his phone and stashed it underneath some papers on the desk when the man looked the other way. While the man was still looking the other way Callen crawled back out towards the stairs. Pretending not to know what was going on Callen walked into the main room.

"Jennifer, can you take a look at this for me," Callen spoke as he walked into the hall without really looking around. Then he saw the man with the gun. "Wow, what's going on?! Who are you?"

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I work here."

"I checked the entire office. I didn't see you before."

"I was upstairs but I was in the file room. It's locked off from the outside."

"Get over here!"

"Please don't shoot me."

"Sit! Over there!"

Callen did as he was told. When the man turned away he looked around to make sure everyone else was alright. The phone was ringing and Callen knew that was LAPD. Finally after it rang for the fifth time the man picked up.

"What?!" He yelled into the phone.

While the man was on the phone Callen turned towards the hostages.

"I'm a federal agent, everything is gonna be alright," Callen softly spoke to the others.

A little later Callen heard Sam's voice over the com.

"G, cough if you can hear me," Sam spoke and Called coughed. "Eric just called. They found out the man's name is Peter Brown. Yesterday he applied for the Navy at this office but he was rejected. I guess he didn't like their answer. We can't breach until we've found a way to disable the bombs. Can you maybe find a way to disable them? Have you seen the device? Cough once for yes, twice for no."

Callen looked around. The man was holding the device in his hand. There was no way he could get it off safely so Callen coughed twice. Callen could see that the man was getting agitated. The police called again and Callen saw he had put the device on the desk. This was maybe the change to get it. Callen was sitting next to one of the sailors.

"Sailor, can I count on your help?" Callen whispered.

"Of course. What can I do?"

"See that device he just put on the desk?" The man nodded. "That's probably the device to shut down the bombs. I will distract him and you can get the device and shot the bombs off."

"Okay, do you think it'll work?"

"Yes of course."

"Oorah sir, I'm in."

As soon as the man put the phone down Callen walked over to him, before he had a change to grab the device again.

"What do you want?! I told you to sit down!"

"I just wanna know when we can get out of here. You can't keep us in here forever. There's a pregnant woman in here, at least let her go."

"Sit your ass back down! Before I blow a hole in your head!" Peter yelled at Callen as he placed his gun in his face.

Callen saw that the sailor had grabbed hold of the device and he appeared to have it turned off. Callen waited until the sailor was back down before he sat down again.

"Sam, now!" Callen softly spoke through the com.

Sam, Kensi, Deeks and some SWAT officers made their way over to the doors. Just before one of the SWAT members wanted to open the door Sam stopped him.

"Wait! The bomb is still armed! Do not open the door!"

SWAT quickly spoke it in their earpieces so the men at the back door could hear it but it was too late. They heard and felt the bomb at the back door go off.


	12. Chapter 12

The windows had shattered because of the blast. Sam made his way over to one of the shattered windows. He looked to where Peter was standing. As soon as Peter caught a glimpse of Sam he aimed his weapon at Sam but Sam was faster and shot Peter, causing him to fall backwards on the ground. Once he was down Sam quickly went inside, followed by Kensi, Deeks and SWAT. Part of the building had collapsed so they had to be careful.

"Kensi, check him," Sam told her as he, Deeks and SWAT made their way over to the hostages. Kensi checked Peter and he was dead. "G!" Sam called.

"I'm good," Callen called from behind a few closets that had fallen over.

They got the closets away and helped the hostages outside through the window. When the sailor wanted to go out Callen stopped him and put him in cuffs.

"What the hell?!" The man yelled at Callen.

"You were supposed to shut the device off."

"I did!"

Having heard it Sam walked over to Peter and searched for the device. He found it on the desk.

"This one is off," Sam stated.

"If that one is still off how did the bombs detonate?"

Callen searched the sailor and found another device hidden in the front pocket of the pants. Callen put his gloves on and pulled the device out. That one was still on.

"Why do you have this? You're working together?"

"That's not a device for the bombs."

"It looks the same as the other one."

Callen handed it to Sam, once he had put his gloves on too, who stepped out of the window and went to the front door. Sam shut the device off and watched the bomb on the front door. The lights went off, indicating that the bomb was now off. Carefully Sam opened the door. When there was no blast he stepped in.

"Hmm, it clearly seems like that device was for the bombs too."

"I had no idea. Maybe Peter slipped it in my pocket while he was pushing us towards the ground.

"I never told you his name was Peter," Callen replied with a smirk.

"You did, right?"

"No I didn't. You work together with him. What's in it for you? Money?" The sailor kept quiet. "You'll talk, eventually. Take him away Sam."

Callen handed him over to Sam who took him outside and to the car. Kensi and Deeks were taking him to the boatshed. Once everyone was out of the building Callen and Sam left too. Some LAPD officers had gone to check on the officers at the back door. The two closest to the door were dead, two were transported to the hospital in critical condition and the other two were transported to the hospital as well but they weren't injured life threatening.

"What happened in here G?" Sam asked his partner after Callen had collected his gun and phone.

"I snuck in and looked for a way out. I pretended to be one of the hostages. I asked the sailor to help me. After LAPD called Peter placed the device for the bombs on the table so I figured this was a chance to get it. I distracted Peter while the sailor shut down the device. I looked at the device and saw the lights go off. That's why I thought the device was off. It's my fault those men are dead."

"You couldn't have known G. You made a plan. You couldn't have known that the sailor was in on it. Those men at the back door should have properly checked the bomb before going on just like I did. It's not your fault G."

"I told you it was safe to move in. I shouldn't have asked the sailor for help."

"Then you would have done it yourself but the device in the sailor's pants pocket would still have been on. It's not your fault G."

Callen and Sam finished up there before going to the boatshed. Kensi and Deeks were in the interrogation room. Callen and Sam watched on the big screen in the main room. Just after they arrived Kensi and Deeks stepped out.

"Anything?" Callen asked.

"He's not talking much," Kensi replied.

Just before Callen wanted to walk into the interrogation room Nell's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey guys, I did some checking into the sailor you have in the interrogation room," Nell started. Callen had sent Nell a picture of the guy to ID him. "His name is Adam Brown, yes Brown. He is Peter's brother."

"So Peter wanted to join the navy but he was rejected so he asked his brother to help him get revenge?" Callen wondered. "That makes no sense. Since when is Adam in the service?"

"He's been in the service for a couple of years. Nothing on his service record so far. He did a few tours before he got injured and decided to work at the recruitment center. He's been here for about three months."

"He wasn't really talking to us," Kensi stated.

"I'll make sure he does," Callen spoke with bitterness in his voice and he stepped into the interrogation room before anyone could stop him. "WHY DID YOU DO IT HUH?!" Callen yelled at him. "You're a United States sailor! You took an oath! You're just gonna betray your country just because your brother said so?" Adam looked at Callen as Callen mentioned brother. "Yeah we know that Peter is your brother. So Peter was pissed at the Navy for rejecting him and he convinced you that it was the Navy's fault you got injured and convince him to get revenge."

"It _WAS_ the Navy's fault I got injured!" Adam yelled at Callen. "They send us into a mission knowing there was a threat to us. They didn't check the environment properly and we hit and IED. The IED killed three men in my unit and made me lose my left leg. After I got home the Navy just dropped me and left me in the VA. I just didn't lose my leg but I also had PTSD. They never properly checked me out. Peter convinced me it really was there fault. That they let me down."

"So you made the plan to have you work at the recruitment center and Peter would apply for it, knowing he would get rejected cus of his medical condition and that he would snap because of it so that would be the reason for him taking the recruitment center hostage and you hoped that your part wouldn't be revealed. You didn't count on a federal agent appearing in the hostage situation huh."

"You have no proof of it."

"Oh yes we do. We dusted the device you had in your pocket for prints and yours were on it. Our techs also dug through your electronic history and we found texts and emails between you and Peter saying you were planning the attack. Peter is dead so you will pay for yours and his mistakes," Callen spoke and he left the interrogation room.

A little later some agents came to take Adam away.

"I just don't understand it," Sam stated. "Why betray your country when you're a sailor?"

"Guess brother love is stronger than the oath he took when he enlisted."

Once Adam was gone Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks went back to the office. They finished up their paperwork before going home.

…..

Lori was now twenty six weeks pregnant. It was now September fifteenth. Just as they were about to leave for the doctor's appointment Callen got a phone call.

"Yeah Eric," Callen answered with a sigh.

"Hetty needs everyone up in OPS."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Callen spoke with a sad voice and hung up the phone. "Sorry honey, but I've gotta go to work."

"It's okay honey."

"I'm really sorry I can't go with you to see how our two little babies are doing."

"It's okay honey, it's the job."

Callen gave Lori a kiss and kissed her stomach too. "Daddy's sorry he can't go with mommy, daddy has to work. Daddy loves you."

Callen helped Lori load the girls into the car since it was Lori's day off.

"Please call me when you've finished with the appointment, I wanna know how the three of you are doing."

"I will honey."

Callen gave Lori one more kiss. "I love you honey."

"I love you too G."

Callen got in his car and drove to the office as Lori got in her car and drove to the doctor's office.

"Mommy sick?" Julie asked as they were sitting in the waiting room.

"No sweetie. Mommy is not sick. The doctor is gonna check to see how the two little babies are doing."

"Baby on scween?"

"Yes you will get to see the babies on screen."

A few minutes later Lori called in.

"Come on Myra, Julie, we can go see the doctor now."

Myra and Julie followed Lori inside the exam room. Lori had taken some toys for the girls so she put the girls on the floor so they could play while the doctor checked Lori out.

"Good morning," the doctor spoke as she walked in. "Hello Myra, Hello Julie."

"Ello," Myra and Julie replied.

"Good morning doctor," Lori greeted her.

"Your husband not joining us today?"

"No, he was called into work early."

"Ah okay. I'll give you a picture and a DVD of the ultrasound so he can see it at home."

"Thank you, I'm sure he will love that."

"Why don't you lie down and we'll get started."

Lori lay down on the bed as the doctor got everything ready. Lori rolled up her shirt and the doctor placed the wand on Lori's stomach, after putting some gel on it. Lori immediately heard the babies' heartbeats.

"Mommy noise," Julie spoke with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah Julie, that's the baby's heartbeat."

"I see baby?"

"Sure, come this way you can see it on the screen."

Julie wandered over to the doctor and Myra followed. Together they looked at the screen.

"See Myra and Julie, these are the little babies and you can see the heartbeat on the screen," the doctor told them as she pointed to the screen.

"Baby big," Myra stated.

"They may look big on the screen but they aren't really big yet. They look a little bit bigger on the screen so we can see the babies more clearly."

"Are they doing okay doctor?" Lori asked.

"Yes they are doing very well. The heartbeats sound good and they are growing nice and big. They are right on schedule."

Lori was very pleased to hear that. The doctor switched to 3D image. It was so nice to see the babies like these. With every appointment you could see the shapes of the babies more and more clearly. You could see the fingers and toes starting to develop.

The doctor took Lori's vitals but everything was in order. The doctor gave Lori a picture and a DVD of the ultrasound. Lori made an appointment for two weeks from now on her way out. Before going home she stopped by the grocery store to get dinner for tonight.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Lori asked the girls after they both had grabbed a small cart.

"Pasta!" Both girls yelled at the same time.

"Alright."

Lori also brought some bread for at lunch and some other things they needed.

"Which pasta do you want girls?"

Myra and Julie both pointed to the Dora pasta. Lori grabbed the pack of pasta and a bottle of Bolognese sauce. She also grabbed some cheese to put on the pasta and meat to make meatballs for in the pasta sauce.

"You can both pick out one candy you want," Lori told Myra and Julie as they walked through the aisle with candy.

Myra and Julie looked at the candy and they didn't know what to pick. Finally Myra picked gummy bears and Julie picked cherries. With everything in the carts Lori walked to the register. Myra and Julie helped Lori put the things on the counter. They could just reach it. Lori paid for everything and put the groceries in the bag. Myra and Julie put their cart away before they all went back to the car. Lori put the groceries in the car and strapped Myra and Julie into the car before going home.

Once home Lori went to put the groceries away as Myra and Julie went to play. Once the groceries were put away Lori pulled her phone out and called Callen. After a few rings the phone went to voicemail. Lori hung up and sent him a text message with a picture of ultrasound.

..

Callen was busy interrogation a suspect when he felt his phone go off. He knew it was Lori but he was busy now. As soon as he stepped out of the interrogation room he pulled his phone out. He saw he had a missed call from Lori and also a text message from Lori.

'Hey G, everything went very well at the appointment. They babies are growing nice and big and everything looked fine. I could hear the heartbeats. The doctor said they sounded perfect. She also took my vitals but everything was alright so you don't need to worry about anything. The three of us are doing very well. I've also sent you a picture of the ultrasound. At home I have the DVD of the ultrasound with 3D so you can watch that at home.'

Callen was very pleased to hear that everything was fine with Lori and their two boys. Callen smiled as he looked at the picture. Their babies look so cute. He couldn't wait to meet them.

'I'm glad to hear everything is fine with you three. Sorry I couldn't pick up the phone. I'm busy with a case. I love you honey and I will see you at home, can't wait to see the DVD,' Callen texted back.

Callen couldn't wait to finish the case and go home. It was already 5pm but they weren't even close to solving the case. They had a lead about something going down today. They hoped it would be good and they could solve the case.

..

Lori was preparing dinner when her phone chirped.

'Sorry honey, I don't know when I'll be home. We have to finish the case. Please give the girls a kiss for me if I'm not home on time to bed them to bed.'

'It's okay G, you just be careful.'

'I will honey, I promise. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Lori went back to cooking dinner and set the table for the three of them.

"Dinner time," Lori called into the living room.

"No daddy?" Julie asked with a sad voice.

"No sweetie, daddy is still at work. He will be home later."

"Befo bed?"

"I don't know sweetie. But I'm sure daddy will come see you once he's home."

Lori put some pasta on the plates for the girls and the three of them had dinner. After dinner Lori took the girls upstairs for bath. Lori filled the tub and put some soap in it before putting the girls in. Lori sat on the small stool they had in the bathroom and watched the girls play with their water toys.

After the girls played in the water for a while Lori washed their hair before taking them out. She dried them off and dressed them for bed. Lori read them a story before tucking them in.

"Goodnight sweeties."

"Niwt mommy," Julie and Myra replied.

Lori turned the nightlight on, shut the big light off and closed the door. Lori went back downstairs and cleaned up after dinner.

It was just past 11pm when Lori went up to bed. Callen still wasn't home. Lori wanted to wait up for him but she was too tired. Before going to bed she went to check on the girls. They were sleeping peacefully in their beds, cuddled up with their animals. Lori got ready for bed and snuggled up to her pregnancy pillow once in bed. She hoped Callen was okay. She hated it when he was at work this late, let alone when he had to stay overnight somewhere or longer when he was undercover. But Lori knew all too well that this was part of their job, but she didn't like it.

It was past midnight when Callen walked into the house. Everything was dark so he went straight upstairs. He stopped by the girls' bedroom and gave them both a soft kiss before going to his bedroom. He smiled when he saw Lori snuggled up to her pregnancy pillow. The sheets were showing her curves perfectly. Quietly Callen stripped out of his clothes, except for his boxer, and pulled a shirt on. Carefully not to wake Lori Callen crawled into the bed. Lori was lying with her face towards his side. Callen crawled closer to her and wrapped his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"Mmmm," Lori moaned softly in her sleep.

Callen wanted to wake her to let her know that he was home but he didn't have the heart to wake her. Callen lay down next to her and pulled her close. He hated not being able to see her and the girls before they went to bed. He always missed them when he was at work. He was always glad to come home and see his wife and daughters and in a couple months his sons too. It was actually crazy that in a few months they would have twin girls and twin boys but Callen couldn't wait to meet his little boys. Callen breathed in Lori's scent and fell asleep a little later.

The next morning Lori woke up and she noticed and arm around her body. She carefully opened her eyes and saw that it was Callen who was lying next to her. He was home again! Lori was so happy to see him again but he appeared to be sleeping so Lori let him sleep as she snuggled closer against him. She was happy that he was home safe and sound again. She always worried for him when he was out in the field.

A little later Lori noticed that Callen was awake.

"Good morning G," Lori spoke softly.

"Good morning Lori."

Lori lifted her head up and gave Callen a kiss. "What time did you get in?"

"Just past midnight. I'm sorry I couldn't come home sooner."

"It's okay honey, I'm just glad you're okay."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Callen reached in between them and took Lori's pregnancy pillow and threw it to the side so he could hold Lori in his arms better. He pulled Lori close and kissed her deeply. He loved this woman so much! She was really the one for him. He felt so lucky to have her, Myra, Julie and soon the two little boys in his life. He couldn't imagine a life without them.

Callen released her lips and went down to her neck to kiss her.

"G," Lori moaned once Callen kissed her spot.

"I love you honey," Callen whispered in her ear.

"I love you too baby. But the girls can wake up any second. We don't want them to walk in on us having sex."

Callen smiled against her skin. "No, that would not be a good idea."

"We can do it tonight when the girls are asleep."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Don't you have to go to work today?"

"Yeah, but Hetty gave us the morning off."

"Ah okay."

They lay there in each other's arms kissing until the girls woke up. They heard the pitter-patter of their little feet in the hallway and waited for the door to fly open.

"Hi mommy," Julie spoke as they walked into the bedroom and then she saw Callen. "DADDY!"

Julie jumped onto the bed and flew into Callen's arms, followed by Myra.

"Hey my sweet girls, daddy missed you," Callen spoke and gave them both a kiss.

"Daddy home," Julie said.

"Miss daddy," Myra added.

"I've missed you too. Where you two good girls for mommy yesterday?"

"Yes daddy. We saw baby."

"Did you see the babies on the screen?" Myra nodded.

"Daddy no see."

"Yeah I know sweetie, daddy had to go to work. But I heard mommy got a DVD so I can watch it later."

"Daddy, pancakes for bweaky please?" Julie asked, putting on her sweet face.

"Alright, come on, let's go downstairs, you can help me make the pancakes."

Callen carried Myra and Julie down the stairs and got started on the pancakes. Lori dressed herself and joined them downstairs.

Just as they sat down to eat breakfast the front door to their house flew open.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry if my Russian is not correct. My walking dictionary is inoperative so had to use on Google translate.**

* * *

"Callen, мы знаем, что ты здесь.[Callen, we know that you are here.]"

Callen looked up surprised as he heard them speak Russian.

"Quickly Lori, take the girls and go to the basement."

"G, what's going on?"

"I don't know but you just go to the basement and call Sam."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

Lori took the girls and quickly walked downstairs to the basement. The door to the kitchen was closed so the men hadn't seen her yet. Lori locked the basement door and pulled her phone out.

"Hey Lori, what's up?" Sam asked as he answered the phone.

"Sam, something is up. Some men just burst into our house and they were looking for G," Lori replied scared.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm downstairs in the basement with the twins, G is upstairs."

"Alright, calm down Lori. I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll call Kensi and Deeks and have them come over too."

"Thanks Sam."

Lori hung up the phone.

"Mommy," Julie spoke afraid.

"It's okay sweetie, it's all gonna be okay."

"Daddy."

"Daddy will be fine sweetie, don't worry."

"Federal agents!" Lori heard Sam's voice a little later.

She wondered where Callen was. She hadn't heard anything for a couple of minutes. She pulled the girls closer to her and hit behind the closet they had there when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Lori," Sam called out.

"Sam?" Lori spoke softly.

"It's okay Lori, you can come out."

Sam holstered his weapon as Lori came out from behind the closet.

"Uncle Sam!" Julie and Myra squealed and they ran up to Sam.

"Hey you too, you're getting big."

"Where's G?" Lori asked.

"We can't find him," Sam was straight with her.

"What?! Do you think they took him?"

"I guess so. But don't worry Lori, we will find him. Come on let's go upstairs. Kensi and Deeks are there too."

"Daddy, uncle Sam," Myra spoke.

"Daddy has gone to work," Sam lied to her.

"People hewe. Daddy made us go to basement."

"Don't worry Myra, we'll take care of those people."

Kensi and Deeks took Myra and Julie to the living room so Lori could tell Sam what was going on.

"Can you remember anything about what happened?" Sam asked.

"We were having breakfast here in the kitchen and then suddenly we heard this loud noise, like the door being kicked in or something and I heard them yell something, I think it was Russian but I know they said Callen. G told me to take the girls and go to the basement. That was just before I called you. I've been here in the basement ever since. I heard some noise upstairs but for the last couple of minutes nothing until I heard you guys come in. I wanted to go upstairs to check what was going on but I couldn't risk it. You can't find G anywhere in the house?"

"No, we've looked everywhere and no sign of the men either. Did you see any of them?"

"No, G send me downstairs before they came into the kitchen. But we do have security cameras, maybe they caught something."

Lori stood up and Sam followed her to the laundry room. Lori opened a secret panel on the side of the medicine cabinet and a keypad appeared. Lori punched in the code and the medical cabinet came loose from the wall on one side. Lori opened it further and it revealed the security system. Lori hit some keys and the video started scrolling back. They saw Sam, Kensi and Deeks arrive and a little before that the saw two men leaving with a third. Lori stopped the video. It was Callen they were dragging away with them through the back door. They didn't get a clear shot of their faces from this side.

"Scroll back," Sam told her. "Let's see where they came from."

Lori scrolled the cameras further back and they saw them appear at the front door. They were avoiding the cameras, like they knew they were there.

"Do you have a view of the street?"

"No, this is as wide as the camera at the front door goes."

"Alright, I'll get the wonder twins on it, maybe they can access the cameras in the street."

"There are no cameras in the street here but we do have the codes of the home networks here. Nell has them so she can access the camera feeds, including ours."

"Okay," Sam smiled at her.

Sam called Nell and informed her of what had happened. Nell and Eric immediately went to work to find Callen.

…

"G, what's going on?"

"I don't know but you just go to the basement and call Sam."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

Callen watched as Lori went downstairs. He hoped she and their girls would be safe. Callen felt his back. His SIG was in his holster. He didn't know how many men there were. Maybe even some would come through the backdoor. Callen hid in the middle of the kitchen island. He didn't have time to grab more weapons so he opted for some knifes.

"Callen, мы знаем, что ты здесь. Выходи, выходи, где бы ты ни был.[Callen, we know that you are here. Come out, come out, wherever you are.]"

Who were these men and how the hell did they find out where he lived? Callen stayed down until he heard the kitchen door open and close. Carefully he peeked his head above the counter. The man was armed.

"Federal agent! Drop the weapon!" Callen yelled as he aimed his gun at him from his position behind the counter.

The man moved his weapon towards Callen and Callen shot him. One guy came in through the back door and Callen threw a knife at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Well, well agent Callen," Callen heard a voice behind him.

Gun raised Callen turned around.

"Dimitri," Callen spoke with bitterness in his voice. It had been a while but Callen still recognized the face. "I thought you were rotting away in some cell."

"I was, until recently. I escaped." Dimitri looked around the kitchen and noticed a picture of Callen, Lori and the girls hanging on the wall.

"Ah I see you've down quite well for yourself, you have a beautiful family."

"You stay away from them," Callen spoke with anger in his voice.

"That's up to you agent Callen."

"I will never go with you."

"Suit yourself."

Dimitri nodded towards one of his men and the men that was standing behind Callen knocked him out cold.

"Обыщите дом. Его семья должна быть где-то здесь. .[Search the house. His family must be here somewhere.]" Dimitri spoke to his men.

Just as they were about to start searching the man that had been guarding the front door came in.

"Мы должны идти. Он назвал его в.[We have to go. He called it in.]"

Two men picked Callen up and they left through the back door.

Callen woke up a little later. He looked around and he noticed he was in a room with concrete walls and he was tied to a chair. Where had they taken him? He just hoped that Lori and the girls would be safe and that Sam, Kensi and Deeks had found them. They must be looking for him right now.

Callen was wondering what Dimitri wanted with him. He had captured him before he came to work with NCIS. It was when he was the DEA. He was part of a team that went into Russian to stop a cartel from drug smuggling. Dimitri was the main man of the group. Callen infiltrated the group and got close to them. Eventually they managed to capture Dimitri and the rest of the cartel. Dimitri was send to a prison in Russia. The day they DEA captured Dimitri was the last time Callen had seen him. For some reason Dimitri must have found out that Callen wasn't who he said he was. Callen was arrested along with the rest of the cartel but at the prison they were separated. Callen remembered the words Dimitri spoke to him before they got off the truck very wel

"Ты стоишь за этим, я это знаю. Я тебя найду. Ты за это заплатишь. Я приду и причиню боль тебе и тем, кого ты любишь _.[You were behind this, I know it. I will find you. You will pay for this. I will come for you and I will hurt you and the ones you love.]"_

He really hoped he wouldn't go after Lori or their kids. Callen moved his hands to see if he could get out of ropes. They were tied together really tight. Callen stopped wiggling his hands when he heard the door open.

"Ah good you're awake," Dimitri spoke with a Russian accent.

"What do you want Dimitri?"

"I want you and I want you to suffer, like you made me suffer."

"You brought that onto yourself. I'm curious, how did you find out I was an agent?"

"My men followed you. They saw you talk to feds."

Callen thought back. He was sure he wasn't followed when he went to meet the other agents to give them the information they wanted. Callen silently cursed himself for not paying closer attention back then.

"How did you find me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dimitri replied with a smirk. "Now who were those people that came to your house? Are they fellow agents?"

"Yes they are and they are gonna kill you once they find you."

"If they find me."

"No, when they find you."

"Oh, I see you're so sure they will find you."

"You messed with the wrong team Dimitri."

"Oh I know all about your team."

Callen was shocked to hear those words. How could he know about the OSP? Were all their covers blown? Or was he just bluffing?

"You see, we have a man on the inside, he's been feeding me a lot of helpful information. Including your lovely wife."

"You stay away from her!" Callen spat. "If you hurt her I will make you pay!"

"You're in no position to make threats agent Callen. Besides if something should happen to her will be entirely up to you."

Dimitri motioned to one of his men. The man left the room and came back a little later. Callen was shocked to see he was dragging Lori into the room.

"LORI! YOU LET HER GO! YOU HEAR ME!" Callen yelled as he fought his restrains. "If you hurt her you're a dead man!"

..

"Alright, Nell and Eric are looking for anything. Come on let's go to the office, you'll be safe there," Sam told Lori.

Lori grabbed some things for the girls and loaded them up in the car. Sam went in his own car and Deeks went into Kensi's car as Kensi went with Lori to protect her.

"Mrs. Callen, are you okay?" Hetty asked as they walked into the office.

"I'm fine. I just hope we can find G."

"Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale are doing everything they can, they will find him. Do you have any idea who this could be?"

"No, I never noticed anyone following me and G didn't mention anything about it either. Maybe they know G from the past. I heard them calling his name when they stepped in. I couldn't understand the rest. I think it was Russian. He spend a lot of time in Russia before he joined NCIS so maybe it's an old enemy popping back up."

"I'll have Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones look into that. Don't worry Mrs. Callen, we'll get him back."

Hetty walked back to her office and Lori walked over to the couch. Sam had taken the girls there and was taking some stuff out of the bag for them to play with.

"Can you keep an eye on them Sam? I've gotta use the bathroom."

"Sure, no problem."

About fifteen minutes later Kensi noticed Lori still wasn't back. Having a weird feeling in her stomach she went to check the bathroom but there was no sign of Lori. She went upstairs to see if she maybe was in OPS.

"Hey guys, have you seen Lori?" Kensi asked Nell and Eric.

"No, she hasn't been up here."

Kensi walked out of OPS and looking over the area downstairs. She didn't spot Lori anywhere so she walked back into OPS.

"Can you look for Lori on the cameras? I just have a weird feeling about this."

Eric pulled up the cameras in the building and started searching for Lori.

"Alright, there she is walking into the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago," Eric spoke as they saw Lori on the screen.

A few minutes later they saw her walk back out. Eric followed her on the camera. Just as she walked in front of the burn room someone came up behind her and dragged her into the burn room.

"They must have taken her out to that back door in there, remember when Granger had been in an accident and that guy took me down there," Eric told them.

"Check the outside cameras. See if you caught them leaving."

Eric checked the outside cameras. "I can't find them on the cameras but I only caught one car leaving at that moment, it's Lori. I have Kaleidoscope looking for it."

"Damn it. They must have taken Lori to Callen as well. But how did they get in here?"

"I'll whistle the others up," Eric spoke and he quickly walked out of OPS and whistled. "OPS, now everyone. You too Hetty and Granger."

Sam had one of the support staff look after Myra and Julie before he made his way upstairs along with the others.

"What's going on Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked as they walked into OPS.

"Someone has just taken Lori, from right here in the office."

"Lock it down Mr. Beale. Looks like our mole is back. Find out who is accounted for and who we're missing."

"They must have found Callen through the man inside here. It would explain how they got his address," Kensi stated.

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, work with Eric and Nell, find out who the hell in this office is working with them and find Mr. and Mrs. Callen."

..

They chained Lori to a pipe after they sat her down on the floor. The men left the room.

"Lori, are you okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"I'm okay G. They didn't hurt me."

"Okay good. Who took you?"

"It was Andy."

"Andy? Are you sure? He took you from the office?"

"Yeah he did and he took me out through the door in the burn room."

"I'll kill him!" Callen spat. "What about the girls?"

"They are safe at the office. Sam was watching them."

"Okay good."

"Who are they G?"

"The boss' name is Dimitri. I was undercover with him when I was with the DEA in Russia. Somehow he found out I was a fed. We took them down and just before we were both arrested he said that he would find me and that he would make me pay for what I did. He told me he escaped prison in Russia. But how he had contacted Andy I have no idea. Could they be working for the same group as when Granger was in that car accident?"

"Perhaps, he said that he wasn't the big fish when you interrogated him."

"How could we not have noticed another mole right under our fingers?"

"I have no idea. Hetty checked everyone after that breach and as far as I know we didn't hire anyone new after that."

"No I don't think so either. Don't worry. The others will find us."

"Andy didn't check me properly before he took me here. Just before we got out of the car here I send the agent needs assistance alert. Eric should be able to ping the location."

"Okay good. Well done. Do you still have your phone or gun?"

"No after we came in here they searched me and took my phone and gun."

"They didn't hurt you right?"

"No, they didn't."

"Okay good. Don't worry Lori, we'll get out of here."

..

"I've got a location. Lori managed to send the agent needs assistance alert. I pinged it just outside a warehouse in Culver City, address is on your phones," Eric told the others.

"Good work Eric," Sam told him. "Hetty can you keep an eye on Myra and Julie? We don't know who we can trust here."

"Of course Mr. Hanna, just make sure their parents come back."

"I will Hetty."

The team geared up and went to the address Eric had given them. Granger went out in the field with them.

Kensi and Deeks went to look around the place before going back to the others. They made a plan to breach. Kensi and Deeks went together to the back door while Sam and Granger took the front door.

"On my count," Sam spoke. "Three, two, one."

They breached the warehouse. Guns ready they cleared the place. They came across some guys and shot them.

"Сергей, проверь что там[Sergi, check it out.]" Dimitri spoke to one of his men.

Sergi left the room where Callen and Lori were in. As soon as he stepped outside he caught a bullet. Guns raised Sam and Granger walked into the room.

"It's over Dimitri," Sam told him.

"No it's not."

Quickly Dimitri raised his gun and a shot rang out.


	14. Chapter 14

"NO!" Callen yelled as Dimitri raised his gun towards Lori.

Sam quickly shot Dimitri but not after Dimitri had already gotten a shot off.

"G! No!" Lori yelled as Callen dove in front of her to catch the shot.

Dimitri fell down on the floor after Sam shot him.

"Granger, check him," Sam told Granger.

Sam walked over to Callen and Lori.

"Are you okay Lori?"

"I'm fine please check G."

"G," Sam spoke as he crouched down next to his partner.

Callen was still tied to the chair so Sam untied Callen's hands before rolling him over on his back.

"Damn it G," Sam spoke once he noticed Callen was hit in the abdomen. "Granger, call an ambulance." Granger quickly called an ambulance as Sam applied pressure on the wound. "Stay with me G."

"G! Don't you dare die! Get me out of these," Lori yelled. Granger undid her cuffs and Lori crawled up to Callen. "G, baby, stay with me."

"Lori," Callen's faint voice was heard.

"I'm here G, I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good G. Don't worry about me. You just stay with me. Don't die on me, you hear." Lori placed Callen's head on her lap and took his hand. "It's gonna be okay G, ambulance is on the way. Just stay with me."

"I love you Lori."

"I love you too G. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

"Dimitri?"

"He's dead," Granger told him.

"Good."

"The girls Sam?"

"They are safely at the office. Hetty is keeping an eye on them," Sam replied.

Callen nodded as his eyes started drifting shot.

"G, stay with me, don't close your eyes," Sam spoke to his partner.

A couple minutes later the ambulance was here. They quickly assessed the wound and patched it up as best as they could before loading him onto the gurney.

"Can I ride with you?" Lori asked the paramedic. "I'm his wife."

"Of course."

"You're taking him to Pacific beach medical?" Sam asked.

"Yes we are."

They quickly brought Callen to the ambulance and Lori got in the back with him. She held his hand the entire right to the hospital. Callen was immediately wheeled into the trauma room.

"It's gonna be okay ma'am," a nurse spoke to Lori and took her aside so the doctors could work on Callen. "Where you hurt too?"

"No, I think I'm fine."

"Why don't we go check you out?"

"No, I wanna stay with my husband."

"You're husband has to go up for surgery," the doctor told Lori. "We'll keep you updated."

"Please take care of him."

"We will ma'am."

Lori watched as they wheeled Callen to the elevator.

"Come on ma'am, let's get you checked out," a doctor, OB/GYN, told Lori and took her over to one of the beds.

Lori lay down on the bed as the doctor grabbed the ultrasound.

"How many weeks are you?" The doctor asked as she put the wand on Lori's stomach.

"Twenty six weeks with twins."

"Congratulations. First babies?"

"No, we already have a set of two year old twin girls."

"Well another set of twins."

"Yeah. My husband and I were surprised to get another set of twins."

"Do you already know what you're having?"

"Yes, boys this time."

"That's nice. Well they are doing very well. There's no blood in the uterus and everything looks good."

Lori was very pleased to hear it. The doctor took Lori's vitals and examined her.

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No, just a bit sore wrists."

The doctor examined her wrists but they seemed fine.

"Alright, everything seems fine so I'll discharge you. If you feel any pains contact your doctor."

"I will doctor. Can I go upstairs to my husband now?"

"Of course, Wendy will you bring her upstairs?"

"Of course doctor."

Wendy brought Lori upstairs to the surgical floor.

"Could you please ask for an update on my husband?"

"Of course."

The nurse walked to the OR that Callen was in. A few minutes later the nurse came back out to the waiting area.

"Your husband is still in surgery. The doctor is still repairing the damage but the doctor said that for as far as he could see now there were no major organs hit. He'll come update you as soon as he's finished."

"Thank you."

The nurse went back down to the ER. A little later Sam joined Lori.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He's still in surgery. The last update I heard was that there were no major organs hit so that's good."

"And you and the babies?"

"We're all fine, the doctor checked us out."

"Okay good."

"What did you find out about this case?"

"Hetty, Granger, Eric and Nell are checking everyone in the office and they are looking into Andy. Maybe Dimitri contacted Andy and the others to have them kidnap G and Lori."

"Are the girls safe at the office?"

"Yes Hetty wouldn't let them out of their sight."

"Okay good."

An hour and a half later Callen's doctor came out of surgery.

"How is he doctor?" Lori asked as soon as the doctor walked up to them.

"He will be okay. We removed the bullet and luckily it didn't hit any vital organs. We repaired the damaged that the bullet caused. He's still unconscious from the surgery right now but he should wake up soon."

"Thank you doctor. Can we see him?"

"Of course, right this way."

The doctor led Lori and Sam to Callen's room. Callen was lying on the bed with an IV sticking out of his arm and some monitors hooked up to him. Lori walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Please wake up soon G. I love you and our kids need you."

"I'll be back later to check on him," the doctor said and he left the room.

"Don't worry Lori, G will be alright."

"Why did he have to throw himself in front of the shot?"

"Because he loves you Lori and he didn't want anything to happened to you."

"I don't want anything to happen to him either."

"He'll be alright Lori, he's been through worse."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry about him. Do you want me to stay here?"

"Can you please go check on the girls?"

"Of course. Do you want me to bring them here?"

"Once G's awake."

"Alright. Let me know when anything changes."

"I will Sam."

Sam left and went back to the office. Lori sat down on the chair next to the bed. She hoped Callen would wake up soon.

Sam arrived back at the office and walked into Hetty's office.

"How's Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"He should be alright, no major organs were hit."

"Okay good. And Mrs. Callen?"

"She's alright. The doctor checked her out and both she and the babies are doing just fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Uncle Sam!" Myra and Julie squealed as they came from behind Hetty's desk.

"Hey you too," Sam replied as he crouched down.

"Wewe mommy and daddy?" Julie asked.

"Mommy and daddy are still busy with work. You will see them later."

"Okay. Stay wiss you Uncle Sam?"

"For now, but Uncle Sam does have to work."

"We good, pwomise."

Hetty smiled as she watched Sam interact with Julie and Myra. They were really two cute little girls. Hetty loved to spend time with them. They even called her grandma.

"How's it going here?" Sam asked Hetty.

"We checked everyone and it doesn't seem like anyone else had contact with them. Only Andy did. Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks are at the boatshed right now questioning him."

"Okay. I can't believe we had another mole in here."

"We knew back then that we didn't get them all. Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones are looking into Andy's phone records and emails to see how they contacted him and where they are at."

Sam nodded at her and took Myra and Julie over to the bullpen. He got to work on his paperwork while the wonder twins were looking into Andy. Myra and Julie sat on the floor playing and Sam was keeping an eye on them.

..

Lori sat waiting on the chair for Callen to wake up. It was about an hour and a half later when Lori noticed his eyes fluttering.

"G," Lori spoke as she grabbed her hand. "G, it's me Lori. It's okay, open your eyes."

Slowly Lori saw his blue eyes appearing.

"Lori," Callen spoke faintly.

"Yeah it's me G," Lori replied with a smile.

Callen noticed he was in the hospital. "What happened?"

"Dimitri took us. He pulled out his gun and he shot at me. You dove in front of it and caught the shot."

"Dimitri?"

"Dead, Sam shot him."

"Okay good. Are you okay?"

"We're fine G, you protected us. Thank you, it was stupid but thank you."

"You're welcome honey. What about the girls?"

"They are at the office. Hetty was keeping an eye on them."

"Okay good. Did the others find out something more?"

"Last I heard Kensi and Deeks were interrogating Andy at the boatshed. I don't know what Eric and Nell have found out at the office. But you don't worry about that. You just rest up."

"Come here," Callen said as he extended his hand.

Lori stood up and took his hand. Callen pulled her over to the bed. Lori sat down on the bed and leaned forward so she could give Callen a kiss. Callen moved his hand over Lori's stomach and smiled when he felt the babies move underneath his hand.

"I'm really glad you three are okay. I can't believe Andy took you from right at the office."

"Yeah me neither. He always seemed so sweet."

"Yeah he was."

"You just rest some more. I'm gonna call Sam and get your doctor."

Lori gave Callen another kiss before she stood up and walked to the hallway. Once in the hallway she pulled her phone out and called Sam.

"Hey Lori," Sam answered the phone.

"Hey Sam, how are the girls?"

"They are fine, they are playing here next to me."

"Okay good."

"How's G?"

"He just woke up. Eager to get out of here I can tell."

"Yeah, that's G."

"Can you bring the girls over?"

"Sure, I'll be right there."

"Great thanks."

Lori hung up the phone and went to find Callen's doctor.

"Come on girls, we're gonna see mommy and daddy," Sam told Myra and Julie.

"YAY!" The girls cheered.

"Go clean up your stuff."

Myra and Julie cleaned their toys up and Sam helped them put them in the bag. He took Myra and Julie to the car, he took Lori's car, and strapped them into their car seats before driving to the hospital.

"Daddy sick?" Myra asked with a sad face as they walked into the hospital.

"Yes daddy is a little bit sick. But don't worry. He's gonna be just fine."

"Can I pwess button?" Julie asked as they walked up to the elevator.

"Sure."

Sam lifted her up so Julie could press the button to call the elevator.

"I pwess button too," Myra complained.

"You can press the button in the elevator."

They waited until the elevator was there and they stepped in. Sam picked Myra up.

"Okay Myra, press the three," Sam told her and showed her which button the three was.

Myra pressed the button and the elevator went up. They waited until the elevator stopped and the doors opened again. Sam took Myra and Julie by their hands and walked with them to Callen's room.

"DADDY!" Myra and Julie yelled once they came into the room and they immediately ran up to the bed.

"Hey my sweet girls."

Lori lifted them up on the bed and they both crawled up to Callen and gave him a hug.

"Daddy sick?" Julie asked with a sad face.

"Daddy is a little bit sick but don't worry. Daddy is gonna be okay."

"I make daddy bettew," Julie told him and gave Callen a kiss.

"Aww thank you sweetie, daddy is feeling better already." Myra gave Callen a kiss too. "Thank you Myra."

"How's the case going?" Lori asked.

"Hetty, Nell and Eric checked everyone at the office but they couldn't find any more with connections to Andy or Dimitri. Kensi and Deeks took Andy to the boatshed. He spilled his guts after a while. Eric and Nell are checking everything he said. We'll go after them shortly."

"Okay good."

Just as Sam finished saying that his phone rang.

"Yeah Kens."

"We've got a lead on the group."

"Alright. Can you come pick me up at the hospital, I drove here with Lori's car."

"Yeah sure. We'll be there in ten."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs."

"You got a lead?" Callen asked once Sam hung up the phone.

"Yep. Let you know how it turns out."

"Will do. You just rest up."

"I will Sam."

"Take care of him Lori."

"I will Sam and thanks for making sure the girls were safe."

"You're welcome," Sam smiled at them before he left the room after handing Lori the keys to the car.

Sam went downstairs and waited for Kensi and Deeks to pick him up. Sam got in the car and Kensi drove them over to the address Nell and Eric had given them. They geared up before checking out the building.

"I count five people inside, they all seem to be carrying," Kensi told them.

Sam made the plan to breach. In absence of Callen he was the team leader. With weapons raised they walked to the front door. Sam kicked in the front door and Kensi and Deeks went in first followed by Sam.

"Federal agents!" They yelled as they stormed into the building.

They quickly had to duck away from flying bullets. A few minutes later the bullets stopped flying. Carefully Sam, Deeks and Kensi looked up from behind their hideout.

"All down," Sam stated.

Guns raised they made their way over to them. Some of them were dead, there were still two alive. Sam called in for an ambulance. They all would live, it was just a bullet in the shoulder or leg. Kensi and Deeks escorted them to the hospital as Sam looked around the place to find any evidence.

….

"Hello Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke as she walked into the hospital room.

"Hello Hetty."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore but fine. Thank you for watching Myra and Julie."

"It's my pleasure Mr. Callen. Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye have found the others. Two of them were still alive. They have been brought here to the hospital, I'm gonna question them now. I wanna know why they are after us."

"Give 'em hell Hetty," Callen spoke with a smile.

Hetty smiled back. "Take care Mr. Callen and you too Mrs. Callen."

"Thanks Hetty, we will."

Hetty left the room and went to the room where Kensi and Deeks were at with the two perps.

"Who would wanna come after our office?" Lori questioned. "And how would they even know how to find us?"

"I have no idea how they found out that they worked at the office. I mean we screen everyone thoroughly before they can work inside our office."

"Yeah, hopefully Hetty can get some answers out of them or maybe Eric and Nell have found out how they contacted Andy."

"It's just sick that someone working at a government facility can do this."

"Yeah it is. I'm just glad it's not one of the main staff, you know, me, you, Hetty, Granger, Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric. I would have felt really betrayed then."

"Yeah me too. Luckily we know they won't do something like that. We know each other well enough for that."

"Yeah. I can't see any of them do that. Let's just hope Hetty can get something out of them so we can put this behind us."

"Yeah, I'm just glad you and the girls are okay."

"You protected us honey."

"I was wondering how they found the house but now that Andy is involved I can figure how they got a hold of our home address."

..

Hetty walked to the room where Kensi and Deeks were. They were waiting outside for the doctors to finish with them.

"Are they talking yet?" Hetty asked.

"No, not so far," Kensi answered.

"Alright, you two go see if we can make something an interrogation room here. Make it nice and intimidating."

"Will do Hetty," Kensi replied with a smile and the two walked off.

Hetty watched through the window as the doctors worked on the men. She really wanted to know why they had targeted her office. Was it something personal against her on one of her employees? Hetty looked at their faces but she couldn't make them out. She didn't recognize them. She really hoped they would give her some answers so they could put this behind them.

"Interrogation room is ready Hetty," Kensi said as she and Deeks returned a little later.

"Great."

A little later the doctors stepped out of the room.

"They both should be okay. We've removed their bullets and patched them up. You can question them now," the doctor told them.

"Thank you doctor."

Hetty went to the interrogation room with Deeks and Kensi brought her one of the guys.

"What is the meaning of this? I should be in a hospital bed. You shot me."

"Relax, you're gonna be fine," Kensi told him.

"Well, Mr. Andrews," Hetty started as she opened a file. "I just have a few questions for you."

"I know you, you're that Hetty lady right."

"Who told you that? Brown, Andy?"

"You'll never be able to defeat us all. You may have gotten to us at the warehouse but there are more of us out there and we won't stop until the job is finished."

"And what job would that be?" Hetty spoke without showing him anything.

"We won't stop until every last one of you is down and the office is ours."

"You will never get away with that. Even if you managed to get a hold of our office all the other NCIS offices will bring hellfire down on you."

"How's agent Callen doing? I heard he took a hit."

"He's gonna be fine."

"Not for long. You see we had a contingency plan in case you managed to catch us."

"What contingency plan?"

"Someone should be on their way right now to finish agent Callen and his wife once and for all."


	15. Chapter 15

Within seconds Kensi and Deeks were out of the room and ran to Callen's room.

Callen and Lori looked up as the door to their room flew open. Before they realized what was going on the man drew his weapon and aimed it at Callen. Before he had a change to take a shot he fell to the ground. Lori quickly grabbed her own gun and aimed it at the door. A few seconds later Kensi and Deeks came in.

"You two okay?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Lori replied. "Who was that?"

"We were questioning one of the guys we found at the warehouse. He said they had a contingency plan to kill you. Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this and make sure we get them all. We'll post some extra guards here."

"Thanks Kens."

"Mommy?" Myra cried.

"It's okay sweetie," Lori spoke to her as she picked her up from the bed. "It's okay."

"He huwt," Myra stated as she tried to point to the man lying on the floor.

"I know sweetie. He tried to hurt us. He was a bad guy. We are the good guys, we're cops so we can shoot the bad guys. Don't worry sweetie, he's not gonna hurt us."

Kensi and Deeks quickly took care of the body. Kensi stayed at the door till the extra NCIS agents came.

..

Sam walked into the makeshift interrogation room and stood behind Hetty with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking very intimidating.

"I suggest you start talking, Mr. Andrews," Hetty spoke to him. "It would be better for you if you talk to me cus if not he's gonna make you talk, without me here in the room. He gets very angry when someone comes after his friends, his partner. You don't want to see him angry."

Andrews glanced at Sam. "He already looks angry."

"Oh no, this is just me being annoyed with you. This is nothing. You better start talking soon or I'm gonna do a hell lot worse to you than shoot you."

Andrews kept quiet. Sam leaned on the table, making him even more intimidating.

"I'd say ask the others what happened when they went after my partner, my friends, my family, but I'm afraid you would need a séance for that," Sam spoke in a firm voice causing Andrews to swallow hard.

A few seconds later Andrews started to spill his guts. He told them all he knew about the group and what they were planning.

"If you lied to me, you're gonna regret it," Sam threatened.

Sam left the room and went to Callen's room.

"Hey partner," Sam called as he walked into the room.

"Hey Sam."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, could be better."

"I heard what happened here. I joined Hetty in the interrogation and made sure the guy spilled his guts. He gave us everything about the group. There are some more out there. We're gonna go after them."

"Okay good. Go get them. Go get these bastards."

Callen wanted to go with them but he knew he couldn't. Kensi and Deeks went with Sam. There were two other NCIS agents posted outside the door. The only ones who were allowed in the room where fellow agents and the doctors and nurses.

"Excuse me miss, I need to see your ID," the agent said when a nurse wanted to walk into the room.

"Of course."

The nurse handed him the ID and the agent checked it on his tablet.

"Alright, you can go in," the agent spoke and handed the nurse her ID back.

"Thank you."

The nurse walked into the room. Lori returned from the bathroom with the girls few seconds later. She saw the nurse sticking a syringe into Callen's IV.

"What's that for?" Lori asked causing the nurse to look her way. Lori looked at Callen who was unconscious, it didn't seem like he was just napping. "Myra, Julie, turn around and wait outside with the guards." Myra and Julie went outside. Lori didn't trust it and grabbed her gun and aimed it at the nurse. "Get away from him. Take the syringe out now. I'm not gonna ask again. Take it out now!"

The nurse made a move to take the syringe out but instead she quickly pushed the syringe down causing the fluid to go into the IV. Lori didn't hesitate and shot the nurse in the arm. As soon as the shot was heard one guard came in. He ran over to the nurse and secured her as Lori made her way to the bed. She quickly grabbed the IV and pulled it out of Callen's arm.

"You will never win! We'll get you!" The woman struggled as the guard pulled her outside.

Lori pressed the call button and a nurse and doctor came running into the room. They had heard the commotion and were waiting to go in.

"What happened here?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know. I just came back from the bathroom and I found her sticking a syringe into G's IV. I didn't trust it so I asked her to put it down. She didn't. She instead pressed the syringe and the fluid ran through the line. I shot her and pulled the IV out. Is he okay?"

"Had the fluid reached the end already?"

"No, not yet I think but I think she gave him something to get him unconscious."

"Don't worry, we'll check it out."

Lori went outside to see the girls.

"Mommy, is daddy okay?" Julie asked with a sad voice.

"He's fine sweetie."

"She nuws, she make people bettew."

"Yes I know sweetie, but sometimes people who appear to be good aren't."

"Are you alright Mrs. Callen?" Hetty asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes I'm fine Hetty. Someone just tried to hurt G again."

"How did she get in? Was she on the list?"

"Yes Ms. Lange," the NCIS agent told Hetty. "We checked her ID and it was good. She could go in."

"Okay, send her name to Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones and have them check her out." Hetty turned to Lori. "I'm so sorry about all this Mrs. Callen. I had no idea we still had someone on the inside. Everyone at the office will have to undergo a thorough examination. I'll have Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones check everything on everyone and everyone in the group we arrested or killed. If there are people left we will find them. We will keep the guards here and we'll screen the rest of the people who have access to this room thoroughly so this won't happen again."

"Thank you Hetty."

The doctor had the stuff that was in the syringe tested and tested Callen's blood just to be sure it didn't get into his blood and what she gave him to get him unconscious.

"We'll look into the nurse as well. But I can guarantee you she will be fired," the doctor told them.

"That's good."

"Everything seems fine so far, his vitals seem good. I'll have his blood tested and I'll update you us soon as we have the results. Do you know how long she was in here?"

"The guard said she came in just a few seconds before I did. So I didn't think she had time to do more."

"Alright, I'm very sorry about this Mrs. Callen. I didn't think one of our employees could do this."

"You never know who you can trust these days."

"No you can't. I apologize for this Mrs. Callen."

"It's okay. It seems like nothing bad happened."

"I'll update you as soon as I have the test results."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor left the room. Lori looked at Callen. He was still out cold. He hoped the nurse just gave him something to knock him out and nothing serious.

"Mommy?" Myra asked. "Will daddy be okay?"

"Of course daddy will be okay. He's just taking a nap. Daddy is sick so sleeping helps him get better."

About an hour later Sam stormed into the room.

"Hetty told me what happened. Are you guys okay?" Sam asked worried.

"We're fine Sam."

"What about G?" Sam asking looking over to his still unconscious partner.

"I think he'll be okay. The doctor is testing his blood now but I don't think it got into his system. I pulled the needle out as fast as I could. I don't think it had gotten in his system yet."

"Okay good. What about the nurse?"

"I shot her in the arm. They took her away. Hetty will look into it and have Nell and Eric look into everyone, everyone at the office too, to make sure there isn't somebody left. How did you guys make out?"

"We got them all. There shouldn't be many left of the group, if there are any left."

"Okay good."

"Don't worry Lori, I'm not gonna let them hurt you, G or the girls."

"I just hard to think that someone from our office would do this."

"Yeah, you'd think that someone working at a government facility wouldn't do this."

"Yeah, luckily I got back in time to stop her."

"Yeah luckily. I will stay here too until we're sure that there are no more threats."

"Thank you Sam, but that's not necessary."

"I insist. G is out and you can't do so much yourself."

"Thanks Sam."

A few minutes later the doctor returned.

"Well good news, nothing had entered his blood and she just gave him a sedative. It should wear off soon," the doctor told them.

Lori and Sam were relieved to hear it.

"Thank you doctor," Lori told him. "What about the stuff she wanted to inject into him?"

"It was medication to stop his heart. Luckily you were there just in time."

About an hour later Callen started waking up.

"G," Lori spoke softly as she saw his eyelids move.

Callen suddenly shot up and was ready to strike. Lori backed away so he wouldn't hurt her.

"G, it's okay," Sam tried to calm his partner down. "It's okay G. it's just us."

Callen looked around and noticed it were only Lori and Sam in the room.

"The nurse, she was here."

"We took care of it honey," Lori told him. "The nurse tried to give you something, to kill you. I was just back in time to stop her. I shot her."

"The girls? Are they okay?"

"They are fine honey."

"Daddy," they heard Myra speak sleepily from behind Lori.

Lori stepped aside.

"Hey sweetie," Callen spoke.

"Daddy! Daddy awake!"

Julie woke up from Myra shouting. She rubbed her eyes and then saw that Callen was sitting up in the bed.

"Daddy!"

Both girls ran over to the bed and wanted to get on. Lori lifted them up and placed them on the bed. Both girl crawled over to Callen and gave him a hug.

"Hey my sweeties."

"Daddy bettew again?" Julie asked.

"Daddy is feeling a bit better but daddy still has to stay in the hospital for a little while."

"Daddy no go home?" Myra asked with a sad face.

"No not yet sweetie. But don't worry daddy will be fine."

Julie and Myra snuggled up to Callen as Callen held them in his arms.

"Did you get them all Sam?"

"Yeah we believe so. Hetty, Nell and Eric and thoroughly looking through everyone to make sure we haven't missed anyone."

"Okay good."

"Don't worry G, we'll make sure we get them all. I'll be just outside if you need me."

Sam walked outside giving Lori and Callen some privacy.

"Are you okay too honey?" Callen asked.

"I'm fine G," Lori replied as she sat down on the bed. "Don't worry. We're all fine."

"Okay good. Our two little babies doing fine too?" Callen asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"They are doing just fine honey. No one hurt me."

"Okay good. I'm sorry about all of this honey."

"It's not your fault G, you couldn't have known."

"They took you cus they had taken me."

"It's not your fault G. They grabbed me cus I work at the office too. It's not your fault G. But thank you for protecting me."

"Of course honey. I couldn't let you get shot."

"Thank you."

Lori moved closer so she could give Callen a kiss.

Just past 8pm they girls had fallen asleep on the bed.

"Go take them home honey."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine Lori. Don't worry about me."

"But what if someone comes back again."

"Don't worry Lori, I'll stay here," Sam offered.

"Go home sweetie, you need your rest."

"You better be here when I get back in the morning."

"I promise Lori."

"Okay good."

Lori gave Callen a kiss. Lori wanted to grab the stroller so she could put the girls in it but Callen pulled her back. Callen bend down and placed a kiss on her stomach.

"Be good to mommy tonight. Daddy loves you."

Sam helped Lori load the girls into the stroller.

"Bye G."

"Bye Lori."

Lori walked downstairs to the car and strapped the girls into their car seats. She put the stroller in the back of the car and drove home. She pulled into the driveway and noticed the agents parked across the street. Hetty had sent them to keep an eye on them until they were sure everyone had been eliminated. She placed the girls in their cribs, they never woke up during all of this. She was glad that Callen was okay. She really would have killed the nurse if she had done something to him.

….

A week later Callen was discharged from the hospital. Nell and Eric had thoroughly checked everyone but they couldn't find any more people of this group and everyone at the office checked out.

"Mommy, wewe we going?" Julie asked as Lori put them in the car.

"We're gonna go get daddy. Daddy is coming home."

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

Lori drove to the hospital. The girls were eager to get out and see Callen.

"Girls, slow down, no running in the hospital," Lori warned them.

They were both eager to see Callen. They walked as quickly as they could to Callen's room. Callen was just finished getting dressed. Callen heard them coming and quickly hid. Myra and Julie looked around the room but didn't see Callen anywhere.

"Daddy no hewe," Julie spoke to Lori once she walked into the room.

Lori looked around the room and saw Callen ducked behind the big chair.

"I think daddy is playing hide and seek. Go see if you can find him."

Myra and Julie went to look around the room. Myra was near the chair Callen was behind. She had a big smile on her face when she saw Callen.

"DADDY!" Myra squealed.

"Hey sweetie, you found me."

Callen picked her up and gave her kisses. Julie came over too and Callen picked her up too.

"Careful G, your stitches."

"Daddy go home?" Julie asked.

"Yes daddy is coming home."

Callen put the girls down on the ground and walked up to Lori to give her a kiss. Callen grabbed his stuff and the four of them walked out. Callen and Lori put the girls in their car seats and Lori drove them home. When Callen walked in he saw a banner hanging above the fireplace. It said 'welcome home daddy'.

"The girls helped me make it," Lori informed him.

"Thank you, that is very sweet of you."

Callen still had to stay at home for about two weeks before he could return to work. Myra and Julie were happy to have Callen back at home again. They missed him. Callen sat down on the couch with the girls. Callen hated that he still couldn't do much. He still let to let his body heal. He wanted to do stuff so Lori wouldn't have to do them with her being twenty seven weeks pregnant. Lori promised him she would take it easy.

"Dinner's ready," Lori called just after 6pm.

Callen took the girls over to the table and put them in their high chairs. Since Callen just had gotten back from the hospital they could have ice cream for desert.

"Mommy, chewwies pwease?" Myra asked.

Lori put a couple of cherries in Myra's bowl. "You want cherries too Julie?"

"Pwease mommy."

Lori put some cherries in Julie's bowl too. Lori had a full bowl with ice cream, whipped cream and cherries. Callen looked at her as she ate. He knew she was pregnant with twins but it still surprised him how much she could eat.

"I'm eating for three you know," Lori spoke when she saw Callen staring at her.

"I know honey. You can eat anything you want."

After dinner Callen cleared the dishes as Lori took the girls upstairs for bath. The girls wanted to walk up the stairs themselves. They went upstairs via the stairs in the kitchen. Lori helped undress the girls as the tub was being filled. Once the tub was full enough Lori placed the girls in the tub and gave them some toys to play with. Lori sat on the small stool next to the bath and watched the girls. Just as she was about ready to pull them out Callen came up to and he helped her. Together they put the girls to bed.

"Stowy daddy," Julie requested.

"Alright, which one?"

"Cindewella."

Callen had read that book like a thousand times already but the girls loved it. By the time the book had ended the girls were asleep. Callen and Lori gave them both a soft kiss before quietly slipping out of the room. They went down and sat on the couch together. Callen pulled her legs on his lap and started rubbing her feet.

"Hmmmm that feels good G."

Callen kept massaging her feet for about thirty minutes. Callen pulled her up and planted Lori in between his legs with her back against his chest and they two enjoyed a nice evening in front of the TV.

"I'm glad you're home honey," Lori spoke once they were in the bed. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too honey, and our two little babies too. I'm really glad to hear you three are doing fine."

"We're all fine honey. Don't worry about us. Our little boys are doing just fine."

"I can't wait to meet them. I'm sure they are gonna be so cute," Callen spoke as she rubbed her stomach.

"Me neither, oh yes they will be. I'm really excited to meet them. I know I'm only twenty seven weeks but I can't wait for them to be out."

"I know it's not easy for you honey, especially your last trimester. But don't worry I'll be there to support you."

"Thank you G, I really appreciate that."

"Of course, it's the least I can do since you're the one who are carrying them."

"You are really sweet G. I remember how you were when I was pregnant with the girls. You are just the sweetest. I feel so lucky to have you."

"I feel lucky to have you too."

Callen pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her. He wanted to make love to her but he knew it wouldn't be good with him just being released from the hospital. But damn the way Lori was kissing him was making it impossible for him to push that thought out of his mind. He was hardly ever able to resist his wife and he hardly ever wanted to. But with Lori's pregnancy hormones he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her now. They were engrossed in each other and taking each other's clothes off.

"Arghh," Callen suddenly screamed out.


	16. Chapter 16

"Arghh," Callen suddenly screamed out as Lori grabbed him forcefully.

"You okay G?" Lori asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just a little warning next time."

Callen wanted to take the initiative but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea with his injuries so he let Lori have the initiative but his hand was however working Lori. With Lori's pregnancy hormones Callen didn't have to do much. Callen watched as Lori started quivering from his ministrations. He always loved to see her like this, knowing it was the things he did that brought he so much pleasure. Once Lori came down from her high she turned Callen on his back and straddled him.

"Just lay there honey and let me do the work."

"Alright, but can you please hurry."

"Oh impatient are we?" Lori replied with a smile.

"Oh you have no idea."

Lori kissed him as she moved down on him. Callen grabbed her hips and help her move up and down. Callen wanted to be on top so he could have his way with her. It felt so good to make love to his wife.

Lori had come two more times before Callen joined her. Exhausted Lori fell down on the bed next to Callen.

"Wow," Callen breathed out.

"Wow is right, that was amazing."

"Oh yes it was. Thank you for that honey."

"You're welcome baby."

They pulled their pajamas back on and lay back down on the bed. Lori lay cuddled up to her pregnancy pillow and Callen lay behind her with his arm around her.

"Goodnight honey," Callen spoke and gave Lori a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight honey."

…

Lori was now thirty weeks pregnant. Callen had healed from his injuries and was back at work again. Lori had four more weeks left before going on maternity leave. She couldn't wait to have these babies. She was already more than ready to have them but she knew it was too soon for them. Everything was ready for the babies at home. The nursery was completely finished. All they needed to do was go buy a bigger car. With everything that had happened lately they hadn't done that yet. They were going to do that this weekend. Lori's mom was helping around the house on the days Lori was home from work. It was nice for Lori to have her family close by and the girls loved it too. They saw more of grandma and grandpa.

Today was Lori's day off. Susan was there to help.

"You excited about meeting the two little babies?" Susan asked Lori as they were having lunch.

"Oh yes very excited. Both me and G can't wait to meet them."

"I can't wait either. I'm curious to see what you're gonna have." Callen and Lori knew but they had decided not to tell anyone else but they knew Lori and Callen knew already. "Do you have names picked out already?"

"Yes we have a few, still haven't decided which ones we're gonna use. We haven't come to a decision yet. G likes one name and I like the other."

"Well good thing you're having twins then."

"Haha yeah. Well, we've settled on one name already. We both liked that one. Just have to decide the other one."

"Well, you still have a few more weeks."

"Yes we do. I just hope it's not gonna take ten more weeks. I don't think I can make that."

"You'll be fine sweetie. You can handle it. G will be there to help you and so will we."

"Thanks mom. I like having you, dad and Sylvie close by."

"So do we sweetie."

….

That Saturday Callen and Lori went to buy a car. Sylvie was at their house watching Myra and Julie. They had a car from work but this would be a personal car. There was no reason for NCIS to give them a mini-van since they didn't need that for work. They wouldn't have to transport the kids while they were at work. They went to the car dealer to look for a mini-van. After looking at a few and test driving the Dodge Grand Caravan and the Honda Odyssey they decided to go with the Honda Odyssey. They picked a blue exterior with gray interior. The car had two rows of three seats behind the driver and passenger seat. The back row could be folded flat so the space could be used as a trunk. They also bought a roof box with the car. In total the car was around $32000. They didn't have this model in the store so they had to wait about a week to get it.

"Well, that's one car I never thought I'd be driving, a mini-van," Callen spoke as they were driving back home. "If someone had told me I would be having this life now, before I met you, I would have said they were crazy. I never thought I would have a wife, let alone four kids."

"Yeah, I never would've thought that we would get two sets of twins, let alone one. But we can handle it, together. It will be getting used to, for Myra and Julie too."

"Yeah, but I'm sure they are gonna be great big sisters."

"Oh yes they are very excited to meet them. They very often ask me when they will be here. Thank god they are not asking yet the how part of the pregnancy, cus I have no idea how to explain that to a two year old."

"Hmmm yeah. We should have a few more years before they start asking questions like that. They are too young now to fully understand I think."

"Yeah perhaps. It's gonna be funny to see how daddy is gonna explain these things to them."

"Me? I think you're better qualified than me."

"Cus they are girls?"

"Well yeah and I think you know better than me what to say."

"Perhaps. Well then you can tell the boys and there are always books in the library that can help you explain it on a kids' level."

"Well, we should have a couple years before we have to answer these kind of questions."

"Yeah….. Ah son of a….." Lori suddenly yelled and she grabbed her stomach.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah. The boys just think it's nice to use my kidneys or my bladder as a trampoline."

"They are not kicking the outside yet?"

"No not yet. When they do, you'll be the first to know."

"Hey guys," Sylvie spoke as Callen and Lori walked back into the house. "Found a car?"

"Yes, we can pick it up next week. A Honda Odyssey mini-van, dark blue," Lori replied.

"Ah okay nice. So enough room for the kids."

"Yeah, drive and passenger seat and then two rows of three seats and the back row can be folded down so you can use it as a trunk. But if we all go we can't do that so we bought a box for on the roof too."

"Sounds nice."

"Thanks for watching the girls Syl."

"No problem. They are sweet girls."

"Did you have fun with Aunt Sylvie?" Callen asked Myra and Julie.

"YES!" Myra and Julie yelled.

"Yeah we had fun. We played a little game," Sylvie added.

"That's nice."

"Mommy, Aunt Syl stay fow dinnew?" Julie asked.

"If Aunt Sylvie wants to," Lori replied.

"I'd love to, if you have enough," Sylvie said.

"YAY!" Julie cheered.

"Oh yes we have enough. I'm making an oven dish so we have enough."

"Okay good."

Callen took the girls outside to play as Sylvie helped Lori make the dinner. Lori watched through the window as Callen played with Myra and Julie.

"He's great with them," Sylvie stated.

"Yeah he is. The girls love him."

"I've gotta say, when I met him for the first time I wasn't sure what to think of him but I can see he's changed a lot."

"Yeah he has. He's an orphan, he never had much of a family growing up so this was all new to him. But he has changed a lot. He loves being a dad."

"Yeah and in a while you will have two sets of twins."

"Yeah, it's crazy. We were surprised to find out when had twins the first time let alone this time. It's not that common that you get two sets of twins so yeah we were surprised, but we're also happy about it. Two pregnancies and four kids."

"Yeah and maybe two of each."

"Yeah perhaps." Lori smiled internally since she knew they were having boys. So they would have two of each.

"Just a few more weeks."

"Yeah. I'm really excited and ready to meet them. I just hope everything goes fine and not like with the girls."

"Myra and Julie turned out fine but yeah it was not nice. I remember how scared G was while you were unconscious and with the girls in the NICU."

"Yeah I can imagine that. He didn't just worry about Myra and Julie but about me too. I was so glad when we finally could take them home and look at them now. They are so cute and so sweet."

"Oh yes they are. They are two amazing girls."

Once the dinner was in the oven Lori and Sylvie went outside as well. Sylvie went to play with Callen and the girls while Lori sat down on one of the chairs and watched them play.

Sylvie was right, Callen really had changed a lot since Myra and Julie were born. When they just started seeing together he wasn't really trustworthy and he didn't really let anyone in. In the beginning it was hard in their relationship, partially because they kinda dove into it because Lori got pregnant. But as they spend more time together Callen let in her slowly. After Lori disappeared to Seattle and came back home it changed. They both knew they were committed to each other and that they loved each other. Everything was fine between them. Lori could see his walls getting lower and lower around her. Since they had Myra and Julie Callen became more open and freer. Lori could tell he was enjoying life more and it was so cute to see him with their daughters. He really loved them and they loved him. They were definitely daddy's little princesses. He loved family life. He was always happy to come home after work and he hated going on long term undercover assignments, especially now that Lori was pregnant again. Luckily there hadn't been that many, just a couple of small ones. Lori just hoped Callen wouldn't be away on an undercover assignment when she would go into labor.

"Mommy!" Myra called, snapping Lori out of her thoughts.

Lori looked over to Myra. Myra sat on the swing and Callen was pushing her. Julie sat on the other swing and Sylvie was pushing her. Myra and Julie had a big smile and waved to Lori. With a smile on her face Lori waved back.

"Dinner's ready," Lori called when dinner was ready.

Everyone went inside and sat at the table. They had lasagna. Callen put some on the plate for Myra and Julie and let it cool off. Callen gave them a few pieces of bread and some cucumber to eat while the lasagna cooled off. Once the lasagna had cooled off Lori and Callen cut it into smaller pieces and the girls lapped them up with their spoons. Callen and Lori were glad that the girls ate almost anything. They only thing they didn't like were Brussels sprouts.

After dinner Callen took the girls upstairs as Sylvie helped Lori to clean up after dinner. Myra and Julie could go downstairs after the bath for a little while since it was a Saturday. Just after they came down Sylvie went home.

"Can Aunt Syl get a hug goodbye?" Sylvie asked as she crouched down.

Myra and Julie walked into her arms and gave her a hug. Sylvie gave both of them a soft kiss on their head.

"Bye girls."

"Bye Aunt Syl."

Lori showed Sylvie out. The family sat on the couch for a while before Myra and Julie had to go up to bed.

"Okay girls, give mommy a kiss goodnight," Callen said.

Both Myra and Julie gave Lori a kiss.

"Goodnight sweeties," Lori told them.

Callen took them upstairs and put them to bed. Callen read them a story before going back down.

…

Monday they had to go to work again. Before going to work they dropped the girls off at pre-school. The teacher was already outside the classroom when Callen and Lori walked inside.

"Hello Myra, hello Julie," Kelly greeted them once they were closer.

"Hi Miss Kewwy," Julie and Myra greeted her back.

"Have a good day girls," Lori told them. "Emily is gonna come pick you up okay."

"Yes mommy."

Myra and Julie gave Callen and Lori a kiss. Lori gave them their snacks and the girls put them away in the boxes. They grabbed a book and sat down at their tables waiting until the other kids were there. Callen and Lori left and went to work. They were glad that the girls loved going to pre-school and that they didn't have a struggle every time they dropped them off.

"Morning," Callen and Lori spoke as they walked into the bullpen. Only Sam was there.

"Morning," Sam replied. "How are you doing Lori?"

"I'm okay. Just tired and sore feet. Just a few more weeks."

"Everything still going fine with you and the babies?"

"Oh yes we're all fine. Doctor says we're doing good."

"That's good. Bet you're excited to meet them."

"Oh yes we both are. We can't wait to meet them. I just hope everything goes fine this time, not again all the stuff that we went through with Myra and Julie."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Just after Kensi and Deeks arrived Eric whistled them up.

"What's up Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"This morning there was a standard weapons test done by the navy. They were testing new missiles and such. When they went to clean up the scene after the explosion this is what they found," Eric informed them and he put a few pictures up on the screen. On the screen they could see a heavily burned out body. "And no, it's not a dummy."

"Any ID on the vic?"

"Not so far. Since the body is heavily burned it's gonna take a while."

"Should any civilians or navy personnel be in that area?" Lori asked.

"It's a disclosed area so it's forbidden for civilians. Navy personnel should have been there this morning to set up but it was giving all clear before they started the test," Nell told them.

"We'll go check out the scene. Lori, Nell and Eric, see what you can find out. See if there are any navy personnel missing and check the area. Maybe there are cameras somewhere."

"Got it," Eric replied.

The four agents got into the chopper and went to the scene near Pendleton. The place was covered with coroners, CSU's and MP's. The agents showed their badges to get onto the crime scene.

"You in charge here?" Callen asked.

"Yes, Commander Pete Foster. And you are?"

"Agents Callen, Hanna and Blye, NCIS and Detective Deeks, LAPD. We're here to look into the death of our John or Jane Doe. Do you have any idea who this could be?"

"No, not a clue. Everyone should have cleared out. We got the all clear before we started the test. We're looking into the navy personnel, see if we're missing anyone."

"Our techs are doing the same."

"I'll have our people contact them."

"Anything else you can tell us about this? Was there something unusual?"

"No everything went normal. We set up the blast zone and put signs out so no one would go in. When they were done setting up they cleared out and they gave us the all clear. We did the test like we were supposed to and it all checked out. When we went to clean up the blast zone we noticed a body in the car. The men who set it up swore there wasn't anybody left and certainly not anyone in the car."

"Can we talk to them?"

"They are back at base."

Kensi and Deeks went to Pendleton and Callen and Sam went to look at the crime scene. There wasn't much to find since the blast had destroyed about everything and there were no devices found since the missiles were probably used as the bomb. Callen and Sam went back to base after a while to see what Kensi and Deeks had found. As they walked into the conference room Callen's phone rang. It was Eric.

"Yeah Eric," Callen answered on speaker.

"We've been doing some digging and together with the navy techs we found a few people who weren't at work while they were supposed to be, four to be exact. Now according to the navy's files two of them should be on sick leave and one should be currently home with a broken ankle."

"And the fourth?" Callen asked after Eric didn't continue.

"There's no reason why he's not at work."

"Do you have the names and addresses?"

"Already on your phones."

"Thanks Eric."

Callen hung up. A little later Kensi and Deeks joined them in the conference room. They hadn't learned anything new from the guys they questioned. Callen told them what Eric had told him and Sam. Kensi and Deeks took two addresses and Sam and Callen took the other two. It were all houses near the base.

Both the ones Kensi and Deeks visited, their story checked out. One was indeed on sick leave and the other did have a broken ankle. Callen and Sam first went to the guy that had no reason for not being at work. Sam knocked on the door. They stood there for a while but the door didn't open. Callen looked through the window but he didn't see anyone. They had permission to search the place so Callen opened the door with his lock pick. Guns raised they walked into the house.

"Clear," they spoke after a while.

No one was in the house. They looked through the place but they couldn't find anything so they walked out again.

"Is everything okay?" The woman next door asked.

"We're NCIS. Have you seen Jack around?" Callen replied.

"No, not since last night. He was home late and I was just putting out the trash. We greeted each other and went back inside. When I got out this morning I assumed he would be already at work. Did something happen to him?"

"We're not sure yet, pending investigation."

"Do you know if he was in any kind of trouble?"

"No, Jack's a sweet man. When my husband is on deployments and he's here he helps around the house. He's a good sailor."

"If you think of anything or see him please contact us," Sam told her and gave her his card.

Callen and Sam went back to the car and drove to the last address.

"Petty officer Will Shaw," Callen asked once the door opened.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Agents Callen, Hanna, NCIS," Callen replied as he and Sam showed their badges.

As soon as Callen said that the man slammed the door in their faces and made a ran for it. Sam caught the door before it closed and he and Callen went after him.

After a while Sam caught up with him and pushed him down on the floor.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

"Why'd you run huh?"

Sam put the cuffs on him and they took him to the base. They put him in interrogation. Callen and Sam went to interrogate as the Commander and NCIS agent on base watched from behind the mirror. So far he wasn't talking. They would let him sweat in there for a little while before they would go back.

"Has he been in trouble before?" Callen asked the others.

"No, not a spot on his record. Since we can't find Jack Miller I had the lab look if the body we found matches that of Miller."

"Did Miller and he have contact?"

"Yeah they were on the same team. I'll ask his commanding officer if there was something between these two."

"I'll go with you," Sam offered and the two walked out.

Callen went to the conference room and contacted OPS.

"Hey Callen," Nell greeted him.

"Hey Nell, have you found out something more?"

"No not so far."

"Look into Will Shaw and Jack Miller. We believe they are connected to this."

"Will do," Nell replied and Callen disconnected the call.

They got word back from the lab and the body was in fact Miller's. After some more searching they found evidence that Will Shaw was involved. Sam went back into the room, to talk sailor to sailor, and pressured Shaw. Shaw cracked after a while and gave it up. He had killed Miller because Miller was going to expose his drug problem which would have him kicked out of the navy. He thought that no one would notice if he put Miller in the car and that everything would be gone by the blast.

Since the case was over the team went back to OPS and back home after finishing their reports.

…

The next weekend they could pick up their car. They took the girls with them. So far they had Callen's work issued car and Lori's work issued car so they didn't have a car to return for this one. After handling all the necessary things Callen drove home in the mini-van as Lori drove home in her car. Lori drove a little bit in front of Callen. Callen had to wait in front of the traffic light while Lori could go through onto the freeway, the freeway was easier to use than to go through downtown LA. A little later Callen could go onto the freeway as well but he was stopped immediately because there was a lot of traffic. The traffic was completely stopped. Callen wondered what was going on. Had an accident happened? Callen looked out his window if he could see what had happened. He couldn't see the car and the number plate clearly but it looked like Lori's car in the distance. The car was totaled, it was definitely involved in the accident.


	17. Chapter 17

Callen quickly pulled his phone out, since this was a new car he hadn't installed the hands free yet. He needed to make sure Lori and their kids were okay. Callen dialed Lori's number and listened as the phone rang.

"Hey G," Lori answered after a few rings.

"Lori, thank god," Callen breathed out happily and relieved.

"What's going on G?"

"I'm stuck behind an accident. I saw a car that looked like your car. I was afraid that you were involved in the accident."

"Oh no, I'm totally fine. I'm actually almost off the freeway, I didn't see an accident."

"Okay good. I'm stuck behind it so I'll be home a little later."

"That's fine honey. I'll see you later."

Lori pressed the button on the car display to hang up the phone and continued driving home. An hour after she got home Callen walked into the door.

"Hey honey," Callen called.

"Hey G, what happened?"

"Some cars crashed into each other. It looked pretty messy."

"Must have happened just after I passed there."

"Yeah probably. I'm just glad you weren't involved. I couldn't see it clearly but it looked like your car from a distance."

"Sorry I scared you honey."

"It's okay."

Callen pulled Lori close and gave her a kiss.

….

Lori had another doctor's appointment before work. Emily was at the house watching the kids already. Callen hadn't been called in yet so he went with her. Lori was now thirty four weeks pregnant. Once they were called in Callen helped Lori onto the bed. Callen hoped this time around everything would go according to plan. With Lori now being thirty four weeks Callen couldn't help but think back to when Lori was pregnant with Myra and Julie. She was thirty four weeks when the babies needed to be delivered by emergency C-section. Callen had been so scared that he would lose the three of them, he didn't want to relive that again.

"G," Lori called snapping Callen out of thoughts.

"Yeah?" Callen questioned once he was back with her.

"You okay? Your mind seemed somewhere else."

"I'm fine Lori, don't worry."

"It's gonna be okay G. The babies will be fine."

"I know. It's just you're thirty four weeks. Last time you collapsed and had to have an emergency C-section."

"It's gonna be okay honey. For now they are fine. We'll deal with it if it comes on our path."

"I know. I just don't want to lose any of you."

"You won't honey."

Callen gave her a small kiss before the doctor walked in. Lori lay down on the bed and the doctor put the wand of the ultrasound machine on Lori's stomach.

"They are looking very good. They are growing very well. I know with the girls you went into emergency surgery at thirty four weeks. Now, I can't promise that it won't happen this time but at this point everything looks good so I'm not expecting anything like this anytime soon. How long are you planning to still work?"

"Just three more days this week then I'm on maternity leave."

"Alright, just take it easy and if you feel like something is wrong you can always contact me. We'll do the appointments now weekly so if there should be something wrong we will catch it. We didn't see it coming with the girls, so it can still happen this time around but for now everything looks good. There are no indicators that something is wrong. Both babies are looking very good and the ultrasound looks clean. All your bloodwork and tests have come back normal so I wouldn't worry about it too much right now. Let's worry about it when the times comes okay, but for now I would say you can have these babies normally. Just take it easy and take your rest."

Both Callen and Lori were relieved to hear that.

"I will doctor."

The doctor took Lori's vitals and weight. On their way out Lori made a new appointment for next week. They got in the car and drove to work.

"Ah son of a bitch!" Lori screamed as Callen pulled up to the office.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah. Give me your hand honey."

"Why?" Callen questioned as he gave Lori his hand. Lori took Callen's hand and placed it on her stomach. A little later a smile appeared on Callen's face as he felt something against his hand. "Was that a kick?"

"Yes it was."

"Wow, that feels amazing." Lori gave him a look. "But painful for you."

"Yeah sometimes, depends where they kick."

Callen loved feeling the babies kick or move. He hadn't been able to feel Myra and Julie kick often since they didn't start kicking the outside until around thirty four weeks. Callen lowered his head and gave Lori's stomach a kiss.

"Don't kick your mommy so hard okay. Be nice to mommy."

Lori gave Callen a kiss before they got out of the car and walked into the office.

"Good morning," Callen spoke as he and Lori walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning," Sam replied. "How was the appointment?"

"Very well," Lori answered. "Both babies are doing very well."

"That's good to hear."

"This is your last week right?" Kensi wondered.

"Yes it is. Just three more days."

"Are you excited to meet them?"

"Oh yes we both are. I can't wait to meet them. I just hope everything goes fine this time and not like with the girls."

"They turned out fine too."

"I know but it was scary seeing them there in the NICU."

"Yeah I can imagine. How are Myra and Julie doing?"

"Oh they are very excited to become big sisters. They can't wait till the babies are here. Almost every day they will ask when they'll be here. Luckily we're not getting how questions just yet. I think they are a little bit too young to fully understand it."

"I can't wait to see what you guys are having."

"Yeah, since it are twins again we didn't want to wait until they were born. We were very excited to find it out."

"I just know they are gonna be so cute."

"Oh yes, that they will be."

Eric called them upstairs for a new case and they got started. Lori was glad by the end of the day that they could go home. The pregnancy was wearing her out. She knew the babies had to stay in for a little longer but she was more than ready to have them.

"Why don't you go take a nice hot bubble bath," Callen told his wife after Myra and Julie had gone to bed.

"Yeah that might be nice."

Callen went to do some housework as Lori got upstairs and went in a nice bubble bath. It felt nice to just lay there and relax. Forty minutes later Callen wandered into the bathroom.

"Hey honey, you good here?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm good. It's nice here. Care to join me?"

"Sure."

Callen stripped out of his clothes. Lori sat up a bit so Callen could sit behind her. Lori put some more hot water in the tub since it had cooled off a little. Lori sat back and relaxed against Callen's chest. Callen wrapped his arms around her and let his hand rest on her stomach.

"Maybe you should already stay home this week. I'm sure Hetty would understand."

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea. I know it's too soon but I wish these babies would come out already."

"I know honey, I know it's not easy for your these last couple weeks. Just try to take it easy and I'm here for you if you need me and Emily is still coming on her usual days and your mother or Sylvie is coming on the other days."

"Yeah I know and I'm grateful that you guys are here for me."

"Of course honey. I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?" Lori asked with a smile.

"Yes anything," Callen replied with a smirk.

"I love you G."

"I love you too Lori."

Callen gave Lori a soft kiss on her head and just lay there in the bath with his wife. After thirty more minutes Callen suggested they'd get out. Lori had almost fallen asleep in Callen´s arms. Callen went out first and then helped Lori out.

"I think it's better if you go to bed."

"Yeah, I was going to."

"Okay."

"Will you lay down with me?"

"Of course," Callen replied, given that it was only 9pm and Callen wasn't feeling tired yet.

Callen went to check on Myra and Julie before he joined Lori in the bed. Callen put the TV on but put the volume low so Lori could sleep. Lori snuggled up to her pregnancy pillow, facing Callen.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"Just try to get some rest okay. I'll be right here next to you." Callen leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you for being here for me G. I love you."

"No problem honey. I love you too."

Callen was pleased to see that Lori had fallen asleep no more than ten minutes later. He felt bad seeing her like this. He knew the pregnancy was taken a toll on her. He felt almost bad for getting her pregnant. He wish he could do more for Lori but it was worth it. They would get two beautiful little baby boys in return. Callen hoped they would be here in a couple of weeks and not in six weeks from now when it would be Lori's due date.

After the movie had ended Callen turned the TV off and snuggled in the bed next to Lori. The next morning they woke up early when the girls stormed into the bedroom.

"Come on girls, we'll go downstairs and I'll make you some pancakes so mommy can sleep a little longer."

Callen took the girls downstairs and Lori fell back to sleep again. Callen baked some pancakes for the girls and had breakfast with them. After breakfast the girls went to play as Callen cleaned up before he had to go to work. Just after 8am Callen went upstairs to see Lori. She was still asleep so Callen let her sleep. He would tell Hetty that she would be staying home already, he was sure Hetty would understand.

"Hey Emily," Callen greeted when Emily arrived.

"Hey Greg."

"Lori is still asleep. She actually had to go to work but she's tired from the pregnancy so I'm just gonna let her sleep."

"Sure that's fine. I'll keep an eye on her today."

"Thanks." Callen gave Myra and Julie a kiss before he went to work.

When Callen arrived at work no one was in the bullpen but Hetty was sitting in her office already. After dropping his bag by his desk he walked to Hetty's office.

"Good morning Mr. Callen."

"Good morning Hetty."

"Mrs. Callen not joining us anymore?"

"She was still asleep when I left. The pregnancy is really taking its toll on her so I figured it would be better if she would stay home already this week."

"Yeah of course, that's no problem."

"Thank you Hetty."

..

Lori woke up a while after Callen had left. The stretched herself and looked at the alarm clock. It was already 10.30am! She was so late for work! She looked next to her and noticed that Callen was out of bed. She picked up her phone and noticed she had a text message.

'Hey honey, you were so peacefully asleep so I just let you sleep. I talked to Hetty and she agreed that you would already go on maternity leave. Just take it easy today honey, I love you,' the message from Callen read.

Lori dialed Callen's phone number.

"Hey beautiful," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey G, I just read your text message."

"Hope you're not mad at me. You were still deep asleep so I didn't want to wake you. I know you still had two days left in your maternity leave but we both know you're not feeling all that well lately. It's just two days, Hetty didn't have a problem with it."

"Thanks G."

"No problem. Just relax and take it easy."

"I will honey. I love you."

"I love you too. I've gotta go, I'll see you later today."

"Yeah see ya, bye G."

"Bye Lori."

Callen hung up the phone and went back to work. Lori got out of bed and dressed herself.

"Morning," Lori spoke as she walked into the living room.

"Morning," Emily replied. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah I did. Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"No problem. Come sit down, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Thanks."

Lori sat down on the couch and watch Myra and Julie play.

In the afternoon after Myra and Julie's nap Emily took the girls to the park. Lori lay down on the couch and got some rest.

Just before 6pm Callen walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Myra and Julie came squealing at him.

"Hey sweeties," Callen spoke as he crouched down and took them in his arms. He gave both girls a kiss. "Have you been good girls today?"

"Yes daddy," Julie replied. "We play game and play outside."

"That's nice. Did you take care of mommy today?"

"Yes daddy, mommy west."

"That's good."

Myra and Julie went back to playing as Callen walked over to the couch where Lori was sitting.

"Hey Lori," Callen spoke as he sat down on the couch next to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey G."

"How've you been today? And how have our two little babies been?" Callen asked and gave her stomach a kiss.

"They've been quiet today, just the occasional kick."

"And you? Did you take your rest?"

"Yes I did."

"That's good." Callen bent his head down and lay it on top of Lori's stomach. "Hey my little babies, daddy missed you too. Daddy can't wait to meet you. Just promise me you'll take it easy on mommy these last few weeks okay. Just stay in there for a couple more weeks but not too long cus mommy had enough and we both really want to meet the two of you."

Lori smiled as Callen talked to her stomach. She loved it when he did that. It was so cute to see.

"Dinner's ready," Emily interrupted them.

Callen took Myra and Julie to the table and the family, including Emily sat down for dinner. After dinner Emily helped clean up as Callen put the girls in bath and bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emily spoke when she was finished.

"Thank you for helping around the house."

"No problem. You just rest up."

"I will. See ya."

Once the girls were in bed Callen came back down and Callen and Lori enjoyed a nice evening on the couch.

…

Lori was now thirty six weeks pregnant. She was really hoping that the babies would be here soon. She couldn't take it anymore. Both she and Callen really hoped that the babies would be here soon. Callen was home as much as he could and when he wasn't either Emily, Susan or Sylvie was at the house with Lori and the girls.

Just after Callen had arrived at work they were called upstairs to OPS.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked as the agents walked in.

"This morning LAPD responded to shots fired at this West-Hollywood house. When they arrived this is what they found," Eric explained and he put some pictures on the screen.

They saw a dead body, male, lying in the living room and some spend shell casings around the house.

"And ID on the vic?" Callen asked.

"Well the house is registered to a Kim Harper, but clearly that's not the vic. We don't have an ID on the vic yet."

Sam looked at his partner. He could see something change the moment Eric said the name Kim Harper.

"Anything you wanna share G?"

"I know that woman."

"From where?" Deeks wondered. "And old case?"

"Yeah, I think so. Eric run that name through our system. I think one undercover op of mine involved her."

"Yeah, you're right," Eric revealed. "In two thousand and five. The case involved this man," Eric spoke and he put a picture on the screen. "A Gary Stevens. He was suspected of dealing in military grade weapons."

"I remember. This was one of the first cases I worked at NCIS."

"I don't remember this guy," Sam stated.

"It was before we were partners."

"So what was the deal?"

"I went undercover as one of the crew. I used Kim Harper to get in. She was the easiest way in. She was one of Gary's girls but from the intel we gathered it seems like she wanted out. But that's the thing. You don't leave Gary's crew unless it's in a body bag. I managed to get into the crew and find out what they were planning. When the deal was going down NCIS busted everyone there, including me. From what I heard Gary was doing time in prison."

Nell typed on her tablet. "According to the prison records Gary was released a week ago."

"Find out what he has been up to since then."

"You think Gary found out you weren't who you said you were and that Kim was part of it," Sam wondered.


	18. Chapter 18

"Maybe, but who's the dead guy in her house then?" Deeks asked.

"Eric, Nell, see what you can find out and find Gary or Kim."

"On it," Eric and Nell responded and they went to work.

"Deeks, Kensi, go to the house, see what you can find on the crime scene."

"You got it," Kensi replied and she and Deeks left.

"Do you think your cover could be compromised?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. This dead guy and Gary's release from prison could be unrelated."

"Now, you don't think that for even a second."

"Nope. But I'm hoping I won't have to go undercover again, not now."

"I know G. Let's just see what we can find out before you become someone else again."

An hour later Kensi and Deeks returned from the crime scene. There wasn't really much to be found.

"I found Kim," Nell stated as she came down the stairs. "She's at work. Address is on your phones."

"Alright, Kensi, Deeks you go pick her up and bring her to the boatshed. I will talk to her there."

Once Kim was at the boatshed and in interrogation Kensi brought Callen inside.

"Roy? What are you doing here?" Kim reacted surprised as she saw Callen walked in.

"I don't know. They just dragged me in here. Something about Gary being released from prison and something about a dead body being found."

"Dead body? Who?"

"I don't know. They showed me a picture but I didn't recognize him."

"Maybe I will."

Callen looked around and noticed the folder Kensi had 'mistakenly' left behind. Callen grabbed the folder and looked for the picture. "This is him." Callen showed the picture to Kim.

"Oh my god! That's Jack, my boyfriend. He's dead?"

"I'm sorry."

"How?"

"I don't know. I think someone killed him, why else would they bring us in here."

"Do you think Gary could have killed him?"

"I don't know maybe. I mean you were his girl right."

"Yes unfortunately."

"Have you seen Gary after he got out of prison?"

"Once. He came to see me the day he got out, wondering why I wasn't there to greet him. He wanted to pick up where we left off but I told him no. He seemed pretty pissed about it."

"Did you tell him about Jack?"

"No, I told him to leave otherwise I would call the cops but he could have found out. What about you. Did you see him?"

"No, not since that day we got busted. I did time just like Gary. I got out and got my life together. I didn't want anything to do with him."

"What if Gary is really the one who killed Jack?"

"We will get him. These people are here to help us. If we tell them everything we know they might find Jack's killed faster."

"Okay, but will you stay here with me? You were the only one of the crew that was nice to me."

"Of course." Callen turned to face the camera. "Sam, can you get in here?"

"Who are you talking to? Who's Sam?"

"Sam's my partner," Callen spoke as Sam walked in.

"You are a cop?!"

"A federal agent. I can promise you we will find out who killed Jack."

"You lied to me?"

"I did what I had to do, I'm sorry. We needed to get Gary and if he really did this we're gonna get him again. Did he ever contact you again after you told him to get away?"

"He sent me a couple of text messages but I didn't reply to them."

"Do you have his number?"

"Yeah."

Kim grabbed her phone and gave it to Callen. Callen pulled out his burner and called Gary.

"Hello," Gary answered the phone.

"Hey Gary, it's Roy."

"Roy, my man, what's up? Long time since I heard from you."

"Yeah, sorry I've been kinda busy. I needed to sort some things out after I got out. I heard you got out last week."

"Yeah, free as a bird. It's a good thing that you called. I was actually gonna contact you myself."

"For what?"

"I've got a job coming up. You interested?"

"What kind of job?"

"That stupid girl Kim, she's been talking to the cops. If she tells them anything I might end up in prison again. I paid her to keep her quiet but she was still talking to the cops. That's why I killed her boyfriend this morning to scare her."

"What do you need?"

"She trusted you. I need you to bring her to me. I'll text you the address."

"Yeah sure no problem. Do you know where I can find her?"

"She always goes to this place near the marina for lunch, by herself."

"Alright, I'll grab her there."

"Great see you soon," Gary spoke and hung up the phone.

"Gary wants you," Callen told Kim.

"Me? Why?"

"He said you've been talking to the cops and that he paid you to keep quiet but you didn't so he killed your boyfriend."

"He killed Jack?! I knew it. You'll get him right?"

"We will but for now you have to play along with the plan."

"What plan?"

"I'm supposed to bring you to him."

"Absolutely not, he'll kill me."

"We can protect you. I'll be there with you and the others of my team will be nearby."

"You sure that will work? Will you actually get him?"

"Yes we will and we'll protect you as long as we haven't."

"Okay I guess."

"Great. Sit tight, we'll leave soon."

Callen and Sam went out of the interrogation room.

"You okay G?"

"Yeah, I have to do this. I wish I didn't with Lori being very pregnant but this has to be done."

"Don't worry about Lori G. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks Sam."

Callen stepped away from the group and called Lori.

"Hey G," Lori answered the phone.

"Hey Lori, listen, I'm sorry but I have to go undercover."

Lori had been dreading this the past few weeks. "For how long?"

"I don't know yet. I'm hoping it's just a few hours but it could be longer."

"Okay, if you must."

"I'm really sorry Lori. You know what the job is like, we can't pick the cases."

"I know, I know. Just promise me…."

"I'll be careful honey, I promise. I have Kensi, Deeks and Sam to back me up."

"Okay. Come back in one piece okay."

"I will honey. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I will have Sam contact you if it last longer."

"Alright. Be safe."

"I will. Give the girls a kiss for me and you take it easy. Don't worry too much."

"I'll try."

"Alright, I've gotta go. See ya."

"See ya."

Callen went to the place Gary had texted him. It was an old warehouse.

"Hey Gary," Callen spoke as he walked in.

"Hey Roy, good to see you. Well, well, Kim. It's been a while."

"What do you want?"

"I heard you've been talking to the cops."

"No I haven't."

"Don't lie to me!" Gary yelled at her as he struck her in the face. "Now I can make you a deal. If you help us I will let you live."

"Help you with what?"

"Our next job."

Gary wanted to rob a transport of military grade weapons. Kim was working at a moving company as a secretary so he wanted her to get a truck for them so they could transport the weapons. The deal was going down two days from now.

"I can't just give you a truck."

"Just put it on the system and send the truck to this address. We'll take care of the rest."

"Just don't hurt them."

"That's entirely up to you."

"And if I don't do it?"

"Then we'll kill you."

"Alright, I'll do it," Kim replied terrified.

"Great."

Sam, Kensi and Deeks could hear everything through Callen's ear wig.

"Now Kim, go back to your job and book us that truck. Be careful what you do. If you go to the cops with this I will kill you."

"I won't."

A little later Sam, Kensi and Deeks saw Kim come out of the building and she got in her car and drove away. Sam followed her in the explorer but he noticed someone else was following her as well. Sam parked the car an little down for Kim's office. Sam noticed the other car parked across the street.

"Yeah Sam," Eric answered the phone.

"Hey Eric, can you make a backstopping for me and Deeks to be movers at the company Kim is working. We're going in as the movers who bring the truck to Gary."

"You got it."

A little later Sam got a text from Eric with the details of their aliases. Hetty had contacted the office to explain everything.

"Come on Deeks. Keep an eye open Kens," Sam said.

Sam and Deeks got out of the van and Kensi crawled behind the wheel. Sam and Deeks walked into the office and saw Kim sitting behind the receptionist desk. Kim recognized them but she tried not to show it. Sam and Deeks walked past her and went into the back of the office. They went into the locker room and changed into their work clothes. From the manager they got their ID's. They didn't mentioned anything about the undercover job in case the office was bugged. Sam and Deeks got to work just like they were regular movers.

Two days later it was time for the job to go down. Hetty had updated Lori on the case. Lori was glad that Callen was fine but she wanted him at home.

Sam and Deeks took the truck and drove it to the address Gary had given Kim. As Sam got out of the truck he noticed Kensi parked across the street with Nell next to her. Sam knocked on the door and a little later Gary opened it.

"Hello Mr. Stevens, we're from the moving company," Sam said.

"Ah yes, I've been expecting you. Come on in."

Sam and Deeks walked in and looked around the room. Sam saw Callen sitting on the couch. The partners shared a glance at each other.

"Where are the boxes?" Deeks said when he didn't notice any boxes.

"Change of plans boys," Gary said as his men pulled their guns out and aimed them at Sam and Deeks.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Now do as your told and you'll get out of here in one piece. We just need to borrow your truck for a little while."

"You can't do this!"

"The hell I can! Now sit down and you won't get hurt."

Sam and Deeks said down on the couch.

"Charlie, keep them company. Make sure they don't do anything."

"Got it boss."

"Let's go boys. The keys please."

Sam tossed the keys to Gary. Gary, Callen and a few others left. When the truck left Kensi and Nell followed it to provide back up for their lead agent.

..

Two hours earlier at the house…..

Lori was restless. She couldn't find a right position to sit in.

"You okay Lori?" Sylvie asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My back just hurts a little bit and the babies are kicking."

"G will be alright, you don't need to worry about him. I know you do and I would too if I was in your position but he'll be alright. He's got the others to watch his back."

"I know, I just don't like it."

"I know Lori."

A little later Lori couldn't take sitting anymore and she decided to just take a little walk around the house. Just as she got up she grabbed her stomach and screamed in pain.

"You okay Lori?" Sylvie asked, immediately at her side.

"My water just broke," Lori replied.

"Okay don't worry Lori, I'm gonna take you to the hospital. It's gonna be okay."

Sylvie brought Lori to the car and went back inside to get Myra and Julie and Lori's bag.

"Wat going on Aunt Syl?" Myra asked.

"Your mommy is having the babies. The babies will be here soon."

"Yay!" Myra and Julie cheered.

"Come one sweetie, let's get in the car so we can bring mommy to the hospital."

"Wewe daddy?" Julie asked.

"Daddy is at work but we'll call him."

Sylvie loaded the girls into the car and put Lori's bag in the car before getting behind the wheel.

"You okay sis?"

"Yeah just drive."

Sylvie drove to the hospital. In between contractions Lori pressed the button to call Callen but there was no answer on his cell so she called Hetty.

"Yes Mrs. Callen," Hetty answered the phone.

"Hey Hetty, is G still busy with the case?"

"Yes he is. Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks will bring the truck over shortly and Ms. Blye and Ms. Jones are there to provide backup and will follow the truck."

"Oh okay."

"Is everything okay Mrs. Callen?" Hetty asked concerned.

"Not really, my water just broke."

"Oh I see. Is there someone to bring you to the hospital?"

"Yes my sister is driving me now."

"Okay. I will see how the case is going and I'll have Mr. Callen come to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Alright, but don't tell him yet. He might worry and try to wrap this case up like yesterday, I don't want him hurt."

"Alright, don't worry about Mr. Callen, just focus on bringing these babies safely into this world. I will make sure Mr. Callen will be on time."

"Thank you Hetty."

Hetty hung up the phone and went upstairs to OPS.

"How's it going Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"Sam and Deeks will leave in about thirty minutes to go to Gary's address. Kensi and Nell will follow and provide backup."

"Alright, have Ms. Blye and Ms. Jones follow the truck once Mr. Callen leaves and have them intervene as soon as they've taken over the truck and have Mr. Callen come back here as soon as possible."

"Is everything okay Hetty?"

"Mrs. Callen has gone into labor but don't tell Mr. Callen yet. We need him focused on the case."

"Okay."

Hetty left and Eric called Kensi and Nell to tell them the plan.

..

"Are you okay Mrs. Carter?" The nurse asked as she helped Lori onto the bed.

"Yeah I'm okay for now."

"Do you want some pain meds?"

"I'm good for now."

"Alright, just press the button if you need anything. Your doctor is on her way. Can I call your husband?"

"We've already called him but he's away on business. He would come here as soon as possible."

"Alright, don't worry. We're gonna take good care of the three of you. Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks, I'm good for now."

"Alright, I'll be back later to check on you," the nurse spoke and left.

"Don't worry sis, I'll be here as long as you need. I know you want G and I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he's finished."

"Thanks, I know. But I know he has to finish this case. I want him here but sometimes our job comes first."

"I'm sure Hetty will have alerted the others and they will get G out as soon as possible."

"I know, I just hope he'll be safe."

"Of course he will."

Ten minutes later Lori's doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Carter, let's see how you're doing shall we." The doctor put on some gloves and took her position in between Lori's legs. "You're five centimeters dilated right now. How long have you been having contractions and how far apart are they?"

"I think it started early this morning. I woke up around 6am when I felt a contraction. Right now they are about five minutes apart."

"Alright. I'm just gonna see how the babies are doing but I think you can have them the natural way this time." The doctor grabbed the ultrasound machine and put the wand on Lori's stomach. "Everything looks good and the babies have turned already. Now it's just a matter of waiting until you're fully dilated. I'm gonna attached a fetal heart monitor so we can keep an eye on the babies but don't worry, they are doing very well."

The doctor attached two fetal monitors before she left the room.

…

Callen and Gary just left the house and were on route to intercept the truck with military grade weapons. Kensi and Nell followed the truck.

"How's it going Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked as she walked into OPS.

"Callen has just left and they are on their way to intercept the truck." Eric put a map on the big screen. "Should be about twenty minutes until they will cross paths. If they continue on this route they should cross the truck on this intersection."

"Alright."

…

"How are you doing Mrs. Carter?" The doctor asked as she walked in again.

It had now been two hours since Lori had been admitted to the hospital.

"I'm okay."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"I'd say about two minutes."

"Alright. Let me just check in between your legs." The doctor put her gloves on and felt in between Lori's legs. "You're eight centimeters dilated. We're gonna move you to the delivery room."

Lori's parents had gotten there in the meantime as well. They stayed in Lori's room with Myra and Julie while Sylvie went with Lori to the delivery room.

"Don't worry Lori, G will be here in time."

"I hope so."

…..

Twenty minutes later they were about to reach the intersection with the truck. Gary sped through and cut the truck with military weapons off causing them to bump into each other. Kensi stayed back and waited for the right time to intervene. Callen, Gary and the others got out of the truck, weapons drawn.

"Out of the truck!" Callen yelled.

The people on the truck had been notified of the hijack and cooperated. Callen and Gary got in the truck with military weapons and the others went back in the moving truck. They drove away and Kensi followed.

"We're heading to your location now Kensi, we'll cut them off," Sam's voice was heard over the com.

Sam and Deeks had managed to catch the guy by surprise and overpowered him. Sam quickly drove to intercept the truck. The truck screeched to a halt when Sam appeared in front of him and Kensi boxed him in from the back.

"Federal agents! Out of the truck! Hands where we can see them," Sam yelled as they agents raised their weapons.

Gary came out of the truck but then he suddenly pulled a weapon. Sam was faster however and shot him. Once Gary was down the others quickly got down on their knees and were arrested along with Callen. Callen and the others were put in a police van and brought to the precinct. Everyone was separated so it wouldn't be suspicious for Callen. Once they were separated Callen was released. Sam was waiting for him.

"Get in G, Lori needs you."

A worried look appeared on Callen's face.

"Is she okay?"

"She's a labor."

"What?! For how long?" Callen asked as he got in the car.

"I don't know."

Quickly Sam drove Callen to the hospital.

…

"Alright Lori, you're fully dilated. With the next contraction I want you to push."

"No, net yet. I can't do this without G."

"I know Lori, but we can't wait any longer. These babies are ready to come out."


	19. Chapter 19

"It's okay Lori," Sylvie told her. "You can do this. I'm right here with you. G will be here shortly, I'm sure. You have to Lori, these babies are ready. You have to push."

"Okay," Lori nodded. She really didn't want to do this without G but she didn't have a choice. These babies were ready to come out.

"Okay Lori, with the next contraction I want you to push."

Lori grabbed Sylvie's hand and when the next contraction came she pushed.

..

"Excuse me," Callen spoke as he arrived at the desk on the OB floor. "My wife Lori Carter, she was admitted here. She's in labor."

"One moment sir," the desk nurse replied and looked at her computer. "She's in delivery room two, that's down the hall here to the left, through the door and then it's the second room on your right."

"Thank you."

Callen ran towards the room. He really hoped he wasn't too late. Callen knocked on the door and carefully opened it.

"Lori," Callen called without looking inside, in case he had the wrong room.

"G, you made it!" Lori called relieved.

"Lori," Callen spoke as he walked into the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

Callen quickly walked up to the bed and grabbed Lori's hand. "You're still on time honey."

"Alright Lori, one more push and the baby's head is out."

Lori grabbed Callen's hand tightly and pushed.

"You're doing great honey. I'm so sorry I wasn't there before." Callen gave Lori a soft kiss on her head.

"It's okay G, you're here now."

A few pushes later the first baby was out. He immediately started crying.

"Do you wanna do the honors dad?" The nurse handed Callen a pair of scissors and Callen cut the umbilical cord.

"Is he okay?" Lori asked.

"He looks fine but we're just gonna check him out."

Callen and Lori watched as the doctor checked their baby out, their little baby boy.

"He's beautiful honey, you did great," Callen spoke to Lori and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah he's beautiful."

"Apgar score is ten, that's very good," the nurse spoke. She wrapped the baby up in a blue blanket and handed him to Lori. "Here you go mommy."

"Hey little guy."

Callen and Lori looked at the little boy lying in Lori's arms. He was just perfect, ten little perfect fingers and ten little perfect toes, the cutest little nose, piercing baby blue eyes and blond hair. Callen bend down and gave the little guy a soft kiss on his head.

"I'm just gonna check you Lori," the doctor interrupted them and felt between Lori's legs. "You're only seven centimeters so we just have to wait. Don't worry it's perfectly normal with twins."

"He really is beautiful," Sylvie stated.

They sat there for about ten minutes before Lori needed to push again. She handed the baby to Sylvie and took Callen's hand again. Lori started pushing when the doctor told her. She hadn't experienced this with Myra and Julie but giving birth to twins was really hard and it hurt. She was so glad that Callen had come back on time.

"Alright Lori, one more big push," the doctor told her after three pushes.

"I can't, I can't anymore," Lori replied dead tired.

"Yes you can honey, you can. You're doing great honey. Just one more big push," Callen coached her. "You can do it honey. Just one more push and we'll see our second baby boy."

Lori squeezed Callen's hand so tight that Callen felt something pop but he wasn't about to complain about that, not now. Lori could squeeze his hand as hard as she wanted to. Lori gave it all she got and screamed with pain when the second baby came out.

"Okay relax honey, he's out," Callen told her.

Lori fell back down on the bed but looked up worried when the baby didn't immediately start crying.

"Why is he not crying?" Lori asked concerned.

The doctor stroked his little cheek, trying to get him to cry. About a half minute later they heard a strong cry coming from him. Both Lori and Callen let out a relieved sigh.

"It happens sometimes that they don't cry immediately. He looks fine."

The doctor handed the baby off to the nurse who checked him out. The doctor delivered Lori's placenta.

"Apgar score is ten," the nurse called after a while.

As the nurse cleaned him up and wrapped him up in a blanket Lori looked at Callen who was holding his injured hand.

"You okay honey?" Lori asked.

"Yeah I'm good," Callen replied but Lori could see his hand was hurting.

"Did I squeeze your hand too hard?"

"It's okay honey. It'll pass."

"You want me to take a look at it sir?" The doctor asked.

"It's okay."

"G, it hurts, get it checked out."

"It'll only take minute sir."

"Don't worry G, I'll stay here with Lori," Sylvie said.

The nurse handed the little baby to Lori. Sylvie was holding the other baby. Callen looked at the baby. He was just perfect as well. Ten little perfect toes, ten little perfect fingers, a cute little nose, the same piercing blue eyes as his brother and brown hair.

"How should we name them?" Lori asked.

"Well I like the names we picked out."

"Yeah me too. But which shall we call which?"

"I think we should call the blonde haired one Finn and the brown haired one Charlie."

"I think that would be nice."

The nurse wrote the names on the wristbands and put them on the babies' wrists.

"I'll be right back." Callen gave Lori a kiss. "I love you honey and thank you for these two beautiful boys."

"I love you too G and thank you too."

Callen gave the little baby a soft kiss on his head and turned to leave. "Oh G." Callen turned back around. "My parents are in my room, room three fourteen, with Myra and Julie. Can you get them when you come back?"

"Yeah I will."

Callen left with the doctor to get his hand checked out. Luckily it wasn't his shooting hand that was injured. Lori sat on the bed holding one baby as Sylvie sat next to her holding the other one.

"Congrats, they are really beautiful sis."

"Thanks. Yeah they are. Thank you for staying here with me and helping me."

"No problem. I was happy to do it for my nephews. You now have two of each, two boys and two girls."

"Yeah we do."

..

"Daddy!" Myra yelled when Callen walked into Lori's room about twenty minutes later and she ran up to him followed by Julie.

"Hey you two." Callen crouched down and pulled Myra and Julie in his arms and gave them both a kiss. "Daddy missed you two."

"Missed daddy too," Julie and Myra replied.

"Babies hewe?" Julie asked.

"Yes the babies are here I was coming to get you so you can go meet them."

"Hey G," Susan spoke as she and Richard stepped up to them. "How's Lori doing? Are the babies here?"

"She's doing fine. Yeah the babies are here, two little boys."

"Aww how cute. Congratulations." Susan gave Callen a friendly kiss.

"What happened to your hand?" Richard asked, pointing to Callen's left hand which was in a cast.

"Oh just a little accident with the delivery."

"Lori squeezed you too hard?" Richard replied with a little smirk.

"Yeah, but it's okay. It's no biggie, she could do that. Come on guys, we'll got meet the little boys."

Callen picked Myra up and Richard picked Julie up and together they walked to Lori's delivery room.

"Look who's here mommy," Callen spoke as he walked into the room.

"Hey guys."

"Mommy, babies hewe," Julie spoke.

"Yes sweetie, your little baby brothers are here." Lori looked down and noticed Callen's hand was in a cast. "Oh my god honey, is your hand okay?"

"The doctor said I broke my trapezium, trapezoid and metacarpus."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. It's cus I squeeze you too hard right?"

"It's okay honey, don't worry about it. It'll heal," Callen replied and gave Lori a soft kiss on her heard.

"Congratulations sweetie," Susan spoke to Lori and gave her a friendly kiss.

"Thanks mom."

"Congratulations Lori," Richard told her and gave her a friendly kiss too.

"Thanks dad."

"So you got two boys this time," Susan stated.

"Yeah we did."

"They are really cute."

"Thanks mom."

"They both have your blue eyes G."

"Yeah I noticed that," Callen replied.

"Would you like to hold one?" Sylvie asked.

"Yeah sure, if I can."

"Of course mom," Lori said.

Sylvie handed the baby she was holding to Susan.

"Hey little guy, I'm your grandma."

Susan sat down on the chair with the little baby in her arms.

"Would you like to hold one too dad?"

"Yeah of course."

Callen and Richard put the girls on the floor and Lori handed the baby she was holding to Richard. Richard sat down on the chair as well. The girls walked up and looked at their little baby brothers. Sylvie pulled the camera out of the bag and took some pictures. Callen sat down on the bed next to Lori.

"You sure your hand is okay honey?"

"Yeah don't worry Lori. It's fine."

"I'm sorry I did that to you."

"It's okay honey, you can do anything to me. You just gave me two beautiful little boys. I don't care about my hand, it'll pass. And it's not my dominant hand so."

"What are their names?" Susan asked.

"The blonde one is Finn Richard Callen and the brown one is Charlie Nicholas Callen."

"Those are cute names."

"You gave them the middle names of their grandfathers?" Richard asked touched.

"Yes we did," Lori replied. "We gave the girls the middle names of their grandmothers so now we have boys we've given them the middle names of their grandfathers."

"Thank you."

Lori and Callen looked at their little baby boys lying in their grandparents arms. They were so adorably cute. The girls loved their new baby brothers. Myra sat on Richard's lap and was holding Charlie together with him. Julie sat on Susan's lap and was holding Finn together with her. It looked so cute to see. Sylvie was busy taking pictures.

"G, can you hand me my phone please?" Lori asked.

"Yeah of course." Callen handed Lori her phone.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna call my brothers. Or did you guys already call them?"

"No we didn't, not yet," Susan answered.

"I'm just gonna go call Sam to let him know," Callen said.

Callen stepped out of the room and called Sam.

"Hey G," Sam answered the phone. "How's Lori? Are the babies here?"

"Lori is doing fine and yes the babies are here. Two little beautiful baby boys."

"Aww you got boys this time. How cute. I'll tell the others and we'll stop by later."

"That's fine Sam, see ya later."

Callen hung up and walked back into the room. Lori was on the phone with Ryan. She had already called Chris. He would be on the plane later today from San Francisco. Ryan would come too later from Houston.

About twenty minutes later a nurse came into the room telling everyone that visiting hours were over. Callen could stay. Richard handed Charlie back to Lori and Susan handed Finn to Callen.

"You okay holding him with your arm in a cast?" Susan asked as she handed Finn to him.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Why don't you two sit on the bed next to each other and I'll take a picture," Sylvie suggested.

Callen sat on the bed next to Lori. They held the babies to the camera and Sylvie took a picture.

"While we're at taking family picture," Susan interjected. "How about one with Myra and Julie there too."

Susan lifted Myra and Julie onto the bed. Sylvie took a picture of the family.

"Thank you guys for coming."

"It's our pleasure. We'll come back tonight," Susan told them.

"That's fine."

"Do you want us to take Myra and Julie?"

"Yeah that's fine. They can get a nap then. Take them to our place."

"Alright, we'll see you later."

Susan, Richard and Sylvie left with Myra and Julie.

"They are so cute," Lori stated as she looked at the little babies.

"Yeah they totally are. I'm so in love with them already. Thank you for giving me these two beautiful baby boys honey."

"You're welcome honey and thank you too. I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen turned his head and gave Lori a kiss.

"Sorry about your hand honey. I didn't mean to squeeze so hard."

"It's okay honey, it's no biggie. You can squeeze me as hard as you want. You were busy bringing our little babies into this world. Don't worry, my hand will heal."

"I can't believe we have two sets of twins now."

"Yeah me neither. Two girls and two boys, just perfect."

"Yeah, our little family is perfect."

"I'm just glad it weren't girls again, cus then I would be totally outnumbered at home," Callen joked.

"Haha yeah, you'd be the only man in a house full of woman."

"Five woman and one man…. Yeah that would have been fun when all of you would start PMS'ing."

"Haha yes, poor you then. So it's good that we got boys this time."

"Yeah, but don't get me wrong I would be happy with girls too as long as they're healthy."

"Oh yes me too, but it's nice to get boys since we already had girls. And now you have someone to carry the family name on. You may not have found your family but you've made a family here by yourself, me, Myra, Julie, Finn, Charlie, my parents and siblings, the team, we're all your family."

"I know honey and I'm really happy that I have you guys. I love my family."

"I know you do G and we love you too."

Callen was about to give Lori a kiss when Charlie started crying.

"Hey little guy," Lori softly spoke to him. "I think you're hungry." Lori exposed her breast and Charlie immediately started sucking. "There's a good boy."

Callen watched as the little boy sucked on his wife's breast. He was making these cute little suckling noises.

"He's drinking very well," Callen stated.

"Yeah he is."

Just as Lori finished feeding Charlie Finn started crying too. Callen handed Finn to Lori and took Charlie from her so he could burp him and Lori could feed Finn. Lori attached Finn to her other breast. It took a few seconds before Finn found the nipple and started drinking.

"That's a good boy."

When Finn had drunk enough Lori put him over her shoulder for burping. As she was burping Finn two nurses walked in.

"Hello, I'm here to take you back to your room," the female nurse spoke.

Callen placed both babies in their cribs and pushed them towards Lori's room after making sure they had all their stuff. The nurses pushed Lori's bed back to her room.

"I'll be right back with a bath," the female nurse spoke once Lori was settled and the nurses left the room. A little later she came back into the room with a warm bath. "Mommy, daddy, do you want to help?"

"Yes please," Callen and Lori spoke.

Callen helped Lori out of bed and over to the baby bath. The nurse picked Charlie up from his crib and undressed him.

"I think you know how this works, I mean you have two girls already right."

"Yes we do," Lori replied. "And yes we know how to do it."

The nurse placed the baby in the bath. Lori replaced the nurse's hand underneath Charlie's neck with hers.

"Be careful of your cast honey, it can't get wet."

"I know Lori."

Lori and Callen proceeded in washing the baby. The nurse was filming it with the camera. After Charlie was washed Lori took him out and wrapped a towel around him. She took him to the changing table and dried him off.

"G, can you hand me the diaper bag please?"

"Of course."

Callen grabbed the diaper bag and pulled a diaper and handed it to Lori. Lori put the diaper on and Callen handed her a onesie. Charlie was dressed in a white, blue striped footed onesie with brown edges. On the chest stood 'Daddy's best buddy' with a little doggy. Lori placed Charlie back in his crib and grabbed Finn. She undressed him before putting him in the bath. While Lori was undressing Finn the nurse changed the water in the tub with new clean water. The nurse filmed again as Callen and Lori washed Finn. Lori dried and dressed Finn as well. Finn was wearing a white, blue striped footed onesie with grey edges. On the chest stood 'I love mommy's hugs', with the love part as a heart.

The nurse left and Callen helped Lori back to bed. They looked at their little sons. They had fallen asleep in their cribs.

"They are so cute," Lori said.

"Yeah they are."

"What about the case? Is it finished?"

"Yes it's finished."

"Okay good. I'm glad you got here in time."

"Me too, I would have hated to miss this."

"I can't believe they are finally here."

"I know me neither, but I'm loving it."

"Me too. And our girls were so cute with them."

"Oh yes totally cute. I think they will be great big sisters."

"Oh yes they will. It is gonna be a little getting used to though for both us and the girls once we get home with the boys."

"Yeah it will be. But we can handle it, we can handle it together."

"Yeah we can."

Callen sat on the bed next to Lori and pulled Lori in his arms. Lori rested her head on Callen shoulder. Within minutes she had fallen asleep. Callen sat there and just looked at his two little boys. He felt so lucky to have them, Myra, Julie and Lori in his life. He really hoped nothing bad would happen to them, especially it was his fault.


	20. Chapter 20

An hour later Lori woke up when Finn decided to start crying. Callen was holding him and tried to get him to calm down but it wasn't working.

"I think he's hungry honey," Callen told her.

Callen handed Finn to Lori and Lori breastfed him.

"There that's better huh buddy," Lori softly spoke to him.

Finn made soft suckling noises as Lori breastfed him. It was so cute to see. Once he drank enough Lori put him over her shoulder for burping. Callen sat next to Lori on the bed and they looked at the little boy lying in Lori's arms. He looked up to them with his bright blue eyes.

"You really are a little cutie, yes you are," Lori spoke to him as she tickled his tummy causing Finn to smile a little bit.

Shortly later Charlie woke up too and he was hungry was well so Lori fed him too.

In the evening visiting hours Lori's brother Chris and his girlfriend Brooke were the first ones to stop by.

"Hey sis," Chris spoke as he walked into the room.

"Hey Chris, hey Brooke."

Chris and Brooke congratulated Lori and Callen.

"Aww sis, they are too cute," Chris spoke as he looked at Finn lying in Callen's arms and Charlie lying in Lori's arms. "We brought you a gift basket. There are presents in here for both kids so you can take two a day."

"Thank you. Would you two like to hold them? So we can open the present."

"Of course."

Callen handed Finn to Brooke and Lori handed Charlie to Chris.

"What happened to your hand G?" Chris asked.

"Oh, just a little accident," Callen answered.

"I squeezed him too hard during the delivery and I broke a few bones in his hand."

"Ouch."

"It's okay, it'll heal," Callen stated.

"Wow he really has blue eyes," Chris spoke.

"Yeah they both do," Brooke added.

"Yeah, just like daddy," Lori replied.

"What are their names?"

"You're holding Charlie, Chris and Brooke is holding Finn."

"Cute names. Everything went alright this time during the delivery?"

"Yes everything went fine and they are both very healthy."

"That's good. Hey little guy, I'm your uncle Chris."

While Chris and Brooke where holding the babies Lori picked two presents from the basket. She handed one to Callen so they both could open one. Lori opened hers first. It was a pack with three bibs in it, one was white with green edges and the text 'mommy & daddy's cutie' on it, one was white with blue edges and ducks on it and one was white and orange striped with green edges. Callen opened his present next. It was a footed grey pajama with blue edges and animals on it.

"Aww thanks guys, these are too cute."

"You're welcome sis."

A little later Lori's other brother Ryan, the team, Sylvie and Lori's parents with Myra and Julie stepped in.

"Hey Myra, hey Julie," Lori greeted the girls. "What have you got there?" Lori asked when she saw the presents the girls were holding.

"Pwesent, baby bwotwer," Myra answered.

"You brought a present for your two little baby brothers?" Myra nodded.

"We were at the store and they saw this and they wanted to get them for their baby brothers," Susan explained.

"That is really sweet of you girls."

Susan lifted the girls onto the bed so they could give their presents. Myra and Julie handed the presents over to Lori. Lori took them and started opening them. It were two plush bears.

"Aww thank you Myra and Julie. I'm sure your baby brothers will love those. We'll put them in their cribs at home."

Lori gave both girls a hug and a kiss. Next they got the presents from the others.

From Ryan they got an outfit with elastic waist jeans, long sleeved plaid white, dark blue, yellow and red shirt and a short sleeved little yellow bodysuit with the text: 'Mommy's awesome little dude' and the same outfit again but then with a white, black, red and light blue plaid shirt. From Sam and Michelle they got two play mats for tummy time. From Eric and Nell they got a Winnie the Pooh and Eeyore blankie. From Kensi and Deeks they got two footed grey and white striped pajamas with red edge with a little Santa on it with the words 'My first Christmas' around it and the foots where Santa heads. From Hetty they got two baby gyms, jungle themed. Lori's parents brought a gift basket with them as well. They didn't have it with them before so they brought it now. Lori pulled out two presents and handed one to Callen. Callen opened his first. It were two bibs. They were white with red edges. On the bib stood a Santa and a reindeer and the text: 'Who needs Santa when I have grandma.'

"Ha, cute mom."

Lori opened her present next. It was a pack with two pacifiers. They were both white. One had a green star circle with the text: '100% cute' and a little bear on it and the other was grey and white striped with the text: 'It's all about me!'.

From Sylvie they got two pairs of Santa slippers. They were red and the top was white fluff. On the foots stood the text: 'I love Santa'.

"Thank you guys for all the present. You are all too kind."

Everyone got the change to hold Finn and Charlie. They didn't mind, they were happy as long as they were being held.

Around 8pm everyone started leaving. Lori's parents were the last ones there. Just as they were about to leave the doctor stepped in.

"Good evening everyone. I have some good news. Mrs. Carter, you can go home already with the two babies."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah they are both doing very well and there were no complications with the delivery so there's no reason to keep you here."

"Thank you doctor."

"A nurse will be by shortly to take you downstairs. Enjoy the two little ones."

"Thank you doctor, for everything."

"It was my pleasure."

The doctor left and Lori went to get dressed as Callen packed up all their stuff. Susan and Richard waited so they could take them home.

"Will everyone fit in the car?" Lori asked as she came back out of the bathroom.

"Yes, we have the mini-van with us and the two car seats for the boys are in," Richard replied.

"Okay great. Do you have everything G?"

"Yes I packed everything."

The nurse came into the room a little later with a wheelchair. Lori sat down on the wheelchair and Callen handed both boys to here. Callen, Susan, Richard, Myra and Julie each carried something down. Callen looked around the room once more to make sure they got everything. Once they were at the car Myra and Julie got in first. They were sitting on the last row. Susan secured them in their car seat and sat down in between them. Richard took the boys from Lori and placed them in their car seats on the middle row. Lori sat in between them and made sure they were secured. Callen and Richard put all the stuff in the car before getting in themselves. Since Callen couldn't drive with one wrist in a cast Richard got behind the wheel and Callen sat down on the passenger seat.

"Yeah boys, we're going home," Lori spoke to Finn and Charlie as they drove home. "You get to sleep in your own crib tonight."

A little later they were at the house. Richard took Finn from his car seat and Lori took Charlie from his car seat. Susan helped the girls out of their car seats and they helped Callen carry everything into the house. When Lori walked in she saw a banner hanging from the landing of the stairs. It read 'Welcome home Finn and Charlie'.

"Awww, you guys did that?" Lori asked her parents.

"Yes we did and the girls helped," Richard answered. "Those little hand and foot prints are theirs."

"Thank you it's really sweet."

"Well, we should let you guys settle in," Susan spoke once everything was carried inside.

"Thank you for your help and looking after the girls."

"It was our pleasure. Take care of these little boys."

"I will mom."

Susan and Richard said their goodbyes before leaving.

"Alright girls, time for bed," Callen spoke.

"Baby to bed too?" Myra asked.

"Yes they are going to bed too, mommy is just gonna feed them and then they'll go to sleep as well."

Callen carried Finn upstairs and Lori carried Charlie, Myra and Julie walked up the stairs by themselves. Callen placed Finn in his crib and went to get the girls ready for bed. Lori sat down on the rocking chair and started breastfeeding Charlie. Not soon after that Finn started crying at the top of his lungs.

"I know buddy, I know. You're hungry too. It's coming buddy. I'm just feeding your brother first."

Callen walked into the room. "Everything okay here?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah, Finn is just hungry too."

"Hey, it's okay buddy," Callen softly spoke as he picked Finn up. "Mommy is just feeding your brother first. Shhhh, it's okay Finn. It's coming buddy."

Callen let him suck on his finger until Lori was done. Once Lori was done feeding Charlie they switched babies. Finn immediately started sucking when the nipple came in reach.

"There that's better huh buddy," Lori softly spoke to him.

Callen held Charlie in his arms to burp him. With Charlie in his arms he walked back to the girls to see how they were coming along. They were just coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you brush your teeth and go to the toilet?"

"Yes daddy," came the replied from both Myra and Julie.

"Alright good. To bed you two."

Myra and Julie crawled into bed. Callen tucked them in as best as he could with a baby in his arms and gave them both a kiss.

"Goodnight Myra, goodnight Julie."

"Niwt daddy."

Callen walked back to the nursery and sat down on the other rocking chair. Charlie had burped and Callen was now holding him in his arms to get him to fall asleep. Charlie looked up to his daddy with his bright blue eyes. Callen gently rocked him until he had fallen asleep. Carefully Callen got up and placed Charlie in his crib. Lori was burping Finn. Callen looked at his little boy. He looked so cute asleep, sucking on his pacifier. Callen could just look at him all day. Callen pulled out his phone and took a picture of Charlie sleeping.

A little later Lori placed Finn in his crib as well. Finn had fallen asleep too. Callen took a picture of Finn as well.

"They are so cute," Lori quietly spoke.

"Oh yes they are. I'm glad we could take them home already, I would have hated to spend the night without you three."

"Yeah me too. Aww just look at them lying there, so cute."

"Yeah really cute. They are so precious."

"Yeah they are. There's nothing like seeing your baby for the first time."

"No there's not. Come on let's go downstairs."

Callen and Lori went downstairs and just had a quiet evening on the couch. By 10pm Callen noticed that Lori was starting to fall asleep. Now if his wrist hadn't been in a cast he would have carried her upstairs.

"Come on honey, let's go to bed."

They locked up downstairs and went upstairs. Lori stopped by the nursery. Both boys were peacefully asleep and so were the girls.

"I've filled some bottles with breastmilk, they are in the fridge."

"Okay good."

As soon as Lori's head hit the pillow she was out. Callen was still awake in bed. He couldn't believe that he actually had two sets of twins now. It would be getting a little used to, to having another set of twins in the house, it would be hard work. But Callen was sure he and Lori could handle it. Callen just lay there listening to the boys' breathing over the baby monitor. Callen couldn't really sleep that night, his hand was throbbing inside the cast. He took the baby monitor and went to the boys' room. Callen quietly pulled the rocking chair closer to the cribs and just watched his little boys sleeping. They looked so adorably cute.

Callen had dozed off a bit when he woke up by a cry. Callen got up and picked Charlie up.

"Hey it's okay little buddy. Daddy's here."

Callen figured Charlie was hungry so he took Charlie downstairs and warmed the bottle up.

"It's coming buddy," Callen spoke as he tried to calm Charlie down.

Once the bottle was warm Callen tested it on his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot before putting the pacifier in Charlie's mouth. It wasn't really handy to hold the bottle with his injured hand but he managed. Callen sat down on the chair in the kitchen and fed Charlie.

"There that's better huh buddy."

Charlie almost finished the entire bottle before Callen put him over his shoulder for burping. Once Charlie had burped Callen took him back upstairs. Callen sat down on the rocking chair and placed the pacifier in Charlie's mouth. Callen rocked Charlie back to sleep. Callen looked at the little boy slowly falling asleep in his arms again. He felt so lucky to have Lori, Myra, Julie, Charlie and Finn is his life. They were his everything. Once Charlie was asleep again Callen carefully placed him in his crib. Just as he put Charlie down Finn started crying. Callen picked him up and took him downstairs as well to feed him.

Once Finn was asleep again Callen took the baby monitor and went back to bed.

"G?" Lori spoke half asleep when Callen crawled back into bed.

"Yeah it's me, I just fed the boys, go back to sleep honey."

Lori crawled against Callen and rested her head on Callen's chest. Callen wrapped his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on her head. An hour and a half later they were woken up again. This time Lori went out. She changed Charlie's and Finn's diaper. Two hours later they were woken up again. This time the babies were hungry. Lori fed Charlie as Callen fed Finn.

The next morning they were woken up at 8am when the girls jumped on their bed.

"Girls, go back to sleep, it's way too early," Lori told them half asleep.

"Come on girls, let's go down so mommy can get some more sleep."

Callen took the girls downstairs and made them some breakfast. Hetty had given Callen a couple days off to be with Lori and their new twins. As the girls were eating breakfast Callen went upstairs to get Charlie and Finn. When Callen walked in they were just waking up.

"Hey buddy," Callen spoke as he picked Charlie up.

Callen changed Charlie's diaper and dressed him for the day before taking him downstairs. He put Charlie in his bouncy chair and went upstairs to get Finn. He changed Finn's diaper as well and dressed him too. He took Finn into the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. As Callen was feeding Finn, Charlie decided to cry too. He was hungry too.

"Daddy, why Chawlie cwy? Is he huwt?" Julie asked.

"No he's not hurt sweetie, he's just hungry."

"I feed him?"

"Uh, I guess you can try."

Callen walked into the kitchen while feeding Finn. He momentarily sat the bottle down on the counter as he put Charlie's bottle in the bottle warmer. Callen continued to feed Finn again as the bottle was warming up. Once the bottle was warm Callen stopped feeding Finn again and took the bottle for Charlie to the living room. Charlie stood at the coffee table in his bouncy chair.

"Now hold the bottle a little bit up sideways just like daddy does. But make sure there's not too much milk in Charlie's mouth."

Julie did as Callen did and fed her little brother. Charlie immediately took the pacifier and started drinking.

"Is twis wight daddy?"

"Yes that's perfect sweetie."

Once Finn has drunk enough Callen put the bottle away. He quickly pulled out his phone and made a picture of Julie feeding Charlie before putting Finn over his shoulder for burping. Once Finn had burped Callen placed him in his bouncy chair.

"Daddy, Cwawlie no dwink."

Callen looked at the bottle, there was only a little bit left. "That's okay sweetie, he drank enough."

Callen took Charlie out of his bouncy chair and burped him. Myra and Julie went to play and Callen played with the two boys.

An hour and a half later Lori came downstairs.

"Good morning," Lori spoke as she walking into the living room.

"Morning honey," Callen replied.

"I feed Cwawlie," Julie told Lori proudly.

"You fed your little brother?" Julie nodded.

"Yes she did. I was busy with Finn and Charlie was hungry so Julie asked if she could feed him. Don't worry I kept an eye on them she did very well and Charlie drank very well. "

"That's good."

"I got a picture of them."

Callen pulled out his phone and showed Lori the picture.

"Aww that is too cute. Well done sweetie." Lori gave Julie a kiss.

Lori went into the kitchen to get some breakfast and sat down next to Callen on the couch. Their two little boys were lying happily in their bouncy chairs and the girls were on the ground playing with their toys.

"How's your hand honey?" Lori asked.

"It's okay. Last night it was really hurting, I took some Tylenol and it's a bit better now."

"Okay good. I'm really sorry I broke your hand. I didn't mean to squeeze so hard."

"It's okay honey, I don't mind. You were bringing our little boys into the world. I don't mind. My hand will heal. It's okay honey."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"It's okay honey," Callen responded and gave Lori a kiss. "I'm just glad I got there in time."

"If you hadn't made it on time I wouldn't have broken your hand," Lori joked. "But I would have killed you," Lori added with a smile.

"I love you too honey," Callen replied with a smile.

After lunch they took the kids outside. It was a beautiful day in November. It was the twenty fifth today. Julie and Myra were on their bicycles and Lori was pushing the stroller with the boys. They took the kids to the playground nearby. Lori sat on the bench with the boys as Callen went to play with the girls.

"Be careful with your hand honey," Lori called.

"I will Lori, don't worry."

Lori sat on the bench watching them play. Callen really was a great daddy, the girls loved him. The boys would love him too. It was so cute to see him play with the kids. Lori moved the stroller back and forth to get the boys to fall asleep. The boys were starting to fall asleep when Lori heard a loud scream coming from the playground.


	21. Chapter 21

Lori looked up to see what was going on. She quickly checked where Callen and the girls were. The girls were sliding down the slide with Callen standing next to it. They seemed to be okay. Lori looked around to see where the scream had come from. She saw a kid lying on the floor near the monkey bars and he was holding his arm. She looked around and she saw an adult walk up to him. It was his mom.

They stayed at the playground for about an hour before going back home. The boys had fallen asleep in their stroller. Lori carefully lifted them out and brought them upstairs so they could sleep some more in their cribs.

…..

The boys were now two weeks old. Callen's hand was still in a cast. It still had to be on for at least four more weeks. Callen and Lori had settled into a good routine with the kids. It was some hard work with two sets of twins around but they had it handled. For the girls it was a little getting used to. They were so used to having both their parents' attention but they had to share it with their two little brothers now. But they loved their baby brothers, they wanted to help take care of them. It was so cute to see Myra and Julie with their baby brothers.

That Saturday Callen and Lori went to the store to buy a Christmas tree. They took the kids with them. They first went inside to buy some more Christmas decorations. They bought two new stockings for the boys and the letters they needed so Lori could sow them onto the stockings. They also bought some new decorations for the tree, last year some decorations had broken, and some more lights for outside. They paid for everything and went outside to the tree lot to buy the perfect Christmas tree. They looked around the lot and found a perfect big nicely filled tree. Callen paid for it and together with Lori they strapped the tree onto the roof of the car after getting the kids into the car.

Once home Lori got the kids inside first and then went to help Callen take the tree inside. They put the tree in the corner of the stairs. Lori made sure it was secure as Callen held the tree.

"Mommy, help you?" Julie asked.

"You wanna help decorate the tree?" Julie nodded. "I guess you could help us."

Lori got the Christmas stuff from the attic and together they started decorating the tree. Lori handed Myra and Julie a box with decorations they could hang up, it were all decorations that couldn't break if they fell. Lori first hung the lights in the tree.

"Make sure you spread them out girls, so that way there are decorations in the entire tree."

Callen was busy to put the lights up outside. It wasn't really easy with a cast but he was getting the hang of it. Callen looked inside through the window and saw his girls decorating the Christmas tree. It was such a beautiful picture. Callen walked inside and snapped a quick picture with his phone before going back outside again.

Lori hung the breakable decorations higher up the tree so the girls couldn't reach them but they knew that they weren't supposed to touch the decorations in the tree.

"Mommy, bake cookies fow in twee?" Myra asked.

"Yes, we're gonna back some Christmas cookies as well."

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"But you can't eat them all at once."

"No mommy," Julie replied.

Once they were done with the tree Lori went to decorated the house as the girls went to play with their toys. Lori checked on the boys, they were lying peacefully in their playpens, sucking on their pacifiers and looking up to their music mobiles. Lori took out her sewing kit and sowed the letters for the boys' names onto the new stockings. Once they were done she hung all six stockings on the mantle. She put a string of lights on the railing on the landing of the stairs, some Christmas figurines around the living room, a small vase with balls in it on the mantle and a plate with Christmas decorations on the dinner table. She hung a piece of mistletoe on the door to the kitchen and a decorative string with fir, lights and Christmas decorations on the kitchen counter. Just as Lori was done decorating Callen was done too. There was a string of lights hanging above the door and above the window, in the garden stood a reindeer and Santa with sleigh. Around the tree trunk hung a string of lights and several strings of lights were placed in some bushes and on the fence.

Since Callen was inside to keep an eye on the boys Lori took the girls to the kitchen to make Christmas cookies. Lori made the beginning of the dough so the girls would only have to roll it out and make the cookies. Once the dough was done Lori threw some flour onto the dinner table and gave both girls a piece of dough.

"Now grab your rollers girls and roll the dough flat."

The girls did as Lori told them to. While the girls were rolling the dough Lori pre-heated the oven.

"Good mommy?" Julie asked.

"Yes that is very good girls. Now picked out some shapes and make the cookies, press down firmly so the dough gets cut all the way through and then place the cookies onto the plate."

Myra and Julie used different shapes and placed the cookies onto the plates once they were cut out. Once all the dough was up they could decorate the cookies. Lori made some small holes at the top of the cookies so they could but a ribbon around it to hang it in the tree. Lori placed the two plates of cookies into the oven once the girls were done decorating.

"We eat cookie?" Julie asked.

"Once they are done you can each have one cookie. The rest will go in the tree. And no sneaking around trying to get the cookies from the tree. Mommy and daddy will tell you when you can have one okay."

"Okay mommy," both girls replied.

The girls went back to playing and Lori cleaned up in the kitchen. Lori was just done cleaning up when Callen walked into the kitchen with a crying Finn in his arms.

"Our little boy is hungry," Callen announced.

"You want me to feed him?" Lori asked and at that moment Charlie started crying too.

"No, cus I think our other boy is hungry too."

Lori walked into the living room and picked Charlie up. She sat down on the couch and breastfed him. A little later Callen joined her and he bottle fed Finn.

That Monday Callen went back to work. He had one more week before the Christmas break, Lori was still on maternity leave. She would start in February again.

"Morning," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen, only Sam was there.

"Morning G, how's everything at home?"

"It's good. We've gotten used a bit to having two sets of twins around the house, but it's hard work sometimes."

"Yeah I can imagine. Especially with your hand in a cast."

"Yeah it's not really handy, but I've gotten the hang of it."

"How's your hand?"

"It's okay. It still hurts a bit but not that much anymore. It just sucks, I can't really hold anything with that hand cus I can't bend my wrist and sleeping with the thing sucks. But it'll pass. Just a few more weeks then I have to go back and we'll see if the cast can come off."

"That's good. How are Myra and Julie with the new kids around?"

"They love their baby brothers but it's a little getting used to for them sometimes. But they love them and they love taking care of them."

"That's good. Yeah for Aiden it was a little getting used to as well when Kamran was born. But having kids is great."

"Yeah it is. I never thought it would get this and that I would love it but I love having the kids around."

"Yeah it's great to come home to your wife and kids after a rough day at work."

"Yeah it is. But doing what we do we sometimes miss a few things."

"Yeah I know. It sucks sometimes."

"Yeah it does."

A little later Kensi and Deeks came in. They sat talking for a little while before Eric whistled them up.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into the bullpen.

"This morning this happened in downtown LA," Eric told them and he put some footage on the big screen.

The agents watched the footage. An armored truck was driving through LA when it was suddenly cut off by a car and two men with guns stepped out of the car. The guards in the truck stayed calm since they were behind bulletproof glass but then the men opened fired and the bullets pierced through the glass, killing the two guards inside the truck. They shattered the glass on the driver side door and one man got inside the truck after throwing the guards out. The other man got back in the car and they both drove off.

"LAPD found the armored truck a few miles further near an abandoned warehouse burned out," Eric explained.

"What was in the truck?" Callen asked.

"According to the company they were transporting money, three million dollars to be exact."

"Pfff, you can buy a lot with that kind of money," Deeks stated.

"Why is this a case for NCIS?" Sam wondered.

"Because of the people who stole the money," Eric answered and he put two ID's on the screen. "Meet Victor and Ramon Alvarez, both Mexican nationals who are part of the Ramirez cartel. There have been rumors that the cartel has a part here in LA."

"SecNav is concerned that they will use this money to fund their war against America," Hetty spoke as she walked into OPS. "Find them and fast."

"We will Hetty," Callen replied.

Callen and Sam went to the site where the truck had been found and Kensi and Deeks went to the site where the truck was hijacked.

"Three million, they can buy a lot of weapons for that," Sam stated as they looked through the truck.

"If the rumors are true, and they really are here in LA we've got a big problem."

"Yeah we do."

They looked around the site but there was nothing there. Just as they walked back into the office Kensi and Deeks arrived too.

"Any luck?" Callen asked.

"No, not much. The guns they used we already knew that the cartel had them. Some bystanders saw it but they didn't see anything special," Kensi answered.

"Let's hope Eric and Nell have more luck."

Two hours later Eric and Nell walked downstairs.

"You got something?" Callen asked, eager to get some new leads in this case.

"Unfortunately there were no cameras at the place where they dumped the truck but we did catch the car they used in the robbery just a street from where the truck was dumped. The two men were in the car. We followed the car but they ditched it a few miles down, again in an area without cameras. But we just got lucky, I had kaleidoscope search for the two men. They were just spotted in a convenient store on Rodeo Road. Luckily the street has cameras so we caught in which car they got and we followed them to this house." Eric put a picture of a heavily secured house on the screen. "According to the intel this house in owned by the cartel but as you can see it's heavily secured. We've looked at every possible entrance but there's just no clear way in. That's why they have been able to operate here for so long and they haven't been able to catch the owner in the act."

"We need to find a way in," Callen stated.

"There's no way to sneak in without getting caught."

"Then we don't sneak in."

"You got a plan G?" Sam asked.

"What if we go in undercover."

"Undercover as what?" Kensi wanted to know.

"To sell something he wants, like weapons. We can find out what their play is."

"You wanna go undercover in one of the most dangerous cartels there is?" Deeks questioned. "Yeah sounds like a good idea," Deeks added sarcastically.

"We can't let them get away with the money."

"We can go in like we did at the Russian consulate or something else that would get us through the door without getting into the cartel," Kensi suggested.

"They have a heavily secured house, they're not just gonna let anyone in their house… Nell, check to see if they have something like a cleaning or a gardening service or something."

Nell typed some keys on her tablet. "They have both, both are legitimate companies with a good record."

"They might not know they are working at a cartel house. Eric, get Kensi in as a cleaning lady and Deeks in as a gardener, Sam and I will keep watch outside."

"Got it." Eric and Nell went back upstairs.

Kensi caught Deeks laughing at her. "What are you laughing about?"

"Kensi as a cleaning lady. That's funny, you can't even keep your own apartment clean, how are you gonna clean a house?"

"I can handle it."

"Yeah right."

"I can clean, I just don't always have time for it with the job."

"Uh-uh."

"Besides I have you to clean up, so why would I do it? Kensi spoke with a smile.

Once their backstopping was done Kensi and Deeks left to get ready for their undercover jobs. Callen and Sam found a spot nearby where they could keep watch of the compound. Callen was behind the sniper rifle as Sam watched through the binoculars.

"That's Kensi," Callen spoke when they saw a cleaning van pull up. Kensi and another cleaning lady stepped out.

A little later Deeks arrived with the gardening crew. By the end of the day they hadn't found much information yet but Kensi had managed to plant bugs and cameras around the house.

….

They were busy with the case for three days already. There was still no sign of what they were going to do with the money. Kensi and Deeks tried to find out as many things as they could without giving themselves away. Callen and Sam kept watched on them throughout the day.

"Why take the money and do nothing with it?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, maybe they are waiting on the right buyer. You would expect that they would get rid of this money as soon as possible."

"Uhm guys, I think we've got a problem," Kensi interrupted their conversation over the com.

"What's up Kens?" Callen asked.

"They've got a full arsenal in here. Guns, grenades, explosions, you name it. There's enough C4 here to level a city block."

"Any sign of the money?"

"No nothing."

"Uhm guys," Eric interjected. "We've looked a bit deeper into the armored truck but they weren't transporting money, they were transporting C4."

"That's definitely not good," Sam stated.

"Not good at all," Callen added.

"Eric, I'm sending you some pictures, looks like a map of a place they are going to bomb," Kensi said.

"Got them Kens," Eric replied.

Kensi heard some footsteps coming closer so she quickly got out of the roof and locked it again. Kensi pretended to fiddle around with the lock to get it to open.

"Uhm, excuse me ma'am," a voice with a Spanish accent spoke behind her.

"Oh hi, I was just cleaning the house but this room is locked," Kensi replied friendly.

"This room doesn't need cleaning."

"My boss said that I should clean every room of the house."

"And my boss said this room doesn't need cleaning."

"Okay. He's the boss here. I'll go to the next room then."

The man looked suspiciously as Kensi walked off. Kensi hoped her cover was still good.

"I've got the location," Eric announced after two hours. "They are planning to bomb a hotel in Marina Del Rey. I've looked at the events going on there and later today a senator will give a speech there. He's like the complete opposite of the cartel."

"They're gonna bomb the event to make a statement," Sam stated.

"Eric, notify LAPD and the bomb squad but don't let them move in until the cartel is there. We need to catch them this time," Callen spoke.

"Got it."

"Kensi, Deeks, stay in, we will handle the hotel."

Callen and Sam went to the hotel once two other NCIS agents were there to keep over watch on Kensi and Deeks. Callen and Sam pretended to be spectators in the crowd. They spotted the LAPD officers but not more than usual, so that way they wouldn't spook the cartel guys. Just as the senator was making his speech two masked men stepped in and started shooting up the place.


	22. Chapter 22

As the men started shooting Callen and Sam made their way over to the senator.

"Down on the floor and don't move or we will kill you!" One of the men shouted.

All the spectators sat lay down on the floor scared as hell. Callen and Sam looked at the masked men. There was no way to identify them with their masks on.

"Mr. Senator," Callen spoke to him in a quiet voice. "We're with NCIS, agents Callen and Hanna, we will get you out of here."

"Do you know who these guys are?"

"Mexican cartel, apparently they don't agree with the senators game plan."

"Which cartel?" One of the guards asked.

"Ramirez."

"Oh yes, we know those guys. The office has had several threats from them."

"This morning they stole a truck full of C4."

"They are gonna bomb this place?"

"Probably. But don't worry, we make sure that won't happen."

"Freeze hands where we can see them!" The LAPD officers shouted as they came the way of the masked men with guns raised.

The masked men didn't think twice and shot them. Luckily they were all wearing bulletproof vests but they pretended to be down.

"Well well, Mr. Senator," one of the masked men spoke with a heavy accent as he stepped up to the senator.

The senator stood up. "If you're here to kill me just do it but let these innocent people go."

"You're coming with us for a ride Mr. senator."

"Not gonna happen," one of the security guards spoke as he stood up.

The masked man didn't think twice and shot him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." The senator stood firm.

"Oh yes you will. If you don't go with us, we'll blow everyone up in here," the masked man spoke as he pulled out the device to set off the bombs.

Not really wanting to but not wanting anyone to die because of him the senator went with them.

"We can't let them leave with him. They'll blow this place up anyway," Callen quietly spoke to Sam.

"You take out the other one I will grab this one and get the device."

Callen made his way around the ground up to the other man without being spotted.

"I can't let you leave with him," Sam spoke causing the man to turn around.

"And what are you gonna do about it? You're gonna be a hero? You try that and a hostage dies."

Callen slowly and quietly walked up to the other man. When he wasn't looking Callen put his arm around the man's throat and grabbed his gun.

"If you do that my partner is gonna shoot your partner," Sam spoke causing the man to turn around.

He turned around and saw Callen holding his partner.

"Now release him or I'm gonna shoot him," Callen spoke.

"You let him go, or I'm gonna blow this place up," the man spoke as he held the device up.

Seeing his chances Sam stormed up to the man and knocked him on the ground. He grabbed the device so the man couldn't set it off.

"Federal agents! Stay down!" Sam called.

Callen cuffed the man he was holding as Sam cuffed the man he tackled down on the floor. Callen and the LAPD officers kept watch of the men as Sam went to disarm the bombs.

"Are you okay Mr. Senator?" Callen asked.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Bombs are disarmed," Sam spoke after a while.

Sam and Callen disappeared via the back entrance. They needed to keep up pretenses that the people in there were still being held hostage in case the other members of the cartel were watching.

"Kensi, Deeks, we're coming back your way. Get ready."

Callen and Sam met up with Granger and some other NCIS agents.

"Alright, this is how we'll do it," Callen started, "Granger, you take a few agents and go to the front gate, draw their attention there. Sam, you take a few agents and go in through the east side, I will take a few agents and I will go through the west side. And remember, we've got two agents inside."

With everyone knowing what their tasks were they executed the plan. Granger took a few agents to the front gate. They drew their attention by trying to get the gate open with a torch. Callen was already in position on top of ladder truck as was Sam. When they noticed the guards made their way through the front gate they slid down the ropes. Two agents made their way to the front gate to apprehend the guards. Once Granger was done at the front gate he took two agents and moved into the house.

"Kensi, Deeks, we're inside," Callen spoke through the com.

Callen, Sam and Granger made their way through the house. The guards inside started shooting so they shot back. After what seems like forever of bullets flying around everyone was dead. Once the bullets stopped flying Kensi and Deeks came out.

"You guys okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah we're good," Kensi replied.

Everything in the house was taken into custody, hoping they would get some more intel on this cartel and they could shut it down. Once everything was wrapped up there the team went back to the office to finish up on their paperwork. Just before they all wanted to go home Hetty stepped into the bullpen.

"They found a lot of intel at the house. The SEALs have moved on the intel and they apprehended the entire cartel in Mexico," Hetty announced.

"That's good," Callen replied.

"Glad the three days we spend on the case paid off," Sam added.

"Good job everyone, now go home and you may take the rest of the week off. I will see you Friday evening for the Christmas party."

"Thanks Hetty," came the reply from the agents.

They packed up their stuff and went home.

"Hey guys," Callen spoke as he stepped into the house just after 6pm.

"Daddy!" Myra and Julie came squealing at the door.

"Hey, there are my two little princesses." Callen got down on his knees and gave both girls a hug and a kiss. "Did you have fun with mommy today?"

"Yes daddy," Myra replied.

"Good."

The boys noticed that their daddy was home and started making fussing noises in their playpens. Callen got up and walked over to the boys.

"Hey you two, yeah daddy's home. Daddy missed you too." Callen gave both boys a soft kiss on their head.

Callen walked away to say hello to Lori but Finn wasn't having any of it, as soon as Callen walked away he starting crying so Callen picked him up.

"Hey it's okay buddy, daddy's here. It's okay. Shall we go see mommy?"

With Finn in his arms Callen walked to the kitchen where Lori was preparing dinner.

"Hey honey," Callen called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Lori replied and Callen gave her a kiss. "How was work? Did you finish the case?"

"Yes we finished the case and the SEALs got the rest of the cartel in Mexico."

"That's great."

"And Hetty gave us the rest of the week off, so we only have to come back on Friday evening for the Christmas party."

"That's nice of her. Can you ask the girls to help you set the table? Dinner is almost ready."

"Yes of course."

Callen gave his wife one more kiss before he put Finn in his swing chair in the kitchen and went back to the living room.

"Myra, Julie, can you help daddy set the table please?"

"Yes daddy," both girls replied.

Callen picked Charlie up and placed him in the swing chair as well. Callen grabbed the plates and cutlery and the girls placed them on the table. The boys bounced peacefully in their swing chairs as the rest of the family ate. After dinner Callen cleared the table as Lori took the girls upstairs for bath and bed.

Lori let the water run to fill the tub as she helped Myra and Julie undress. Once the tub was full enough Lori made sure it wasn't too hot before lifting the girls in. She put some soap in the bath and grabbed some of the water toys. As the girls were playing in the bath Lori folded some towels and put them away in the closet.

Once Callen was done cleaning up after dinner he took the boys back into the living room and placed them in their bouncy chairs. Callen went back to the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. As he was warming up the bottle he could hear Charlie cry.

"Yeah it's coming buddy," Callen spoke as he walked back into the living room.

Callen picked Charlie up from his bouncy chair and sat down on the couch. Callen tested the milk on his hand to make sure the milk wasn't too hot before putting the pacifier in Charlie's mouth. Charlie immediately starting sucking.

"There that's better."

Charlie finished almost the entire bottle before Callen put him over his shoulder for burping.

"You're such a sweet little boy, daddy loves you," Callen spoke as he held Charlie against his chest after Charlie had burped.

Charlie was content lying with his father. Callen held Charlie until Finn started crying. Callen put Charlie back in his bouncy chair and went to the kitchen to warm a bottle up for Finn. Callen fed Finn as well. Once Finn had been fed and burped Callen walked upstairs with the two babies. Callen took them to the bedroom and put Charlie in his crib as he went to undress Finn. He changed Finn's diaper and dressed him for bed. Callen sat down on the rocking chair and rocked him to sleep. Once Finn was asleep Callen carefully placed him in his crib and repeated the same process with Charlie. Once both boys were asleep Callen walked into the bathroom to see how the girls were doing.

"Hey you, are we having fun here?"

"Yes daddy," Julie replied.

"That's good. The boys are already asleep."

"Alright, I'm just gonna finish washing the girls and then I'll put them to put," Lori replied.

"Alright, I'll see you downstairs."

Callen walked back downstairs as Lori went back to washing the girls' hair. Once she was done she helped the girls dry off and dressed them for bed. Lori read them a story before tucking them in.

"Goodnight Myra, Julie."

"Niwt mommy," both girls replied.

Lori turned the night light on, shut the big light off, closed the door and went back downstairs. Lori sat down on the couch next to Callen.

"So you're off now till the new year?" Lori asked.

"Yes I am, home with my family."

"I like that and I know that the kids like that too."

"Yeah, they always miss us when we're at work."

"Yes they do."

"And I know I love being home with wife," Callen smiled at her.

"I love that too."

Callen moved Lori's way and kissed her. He deepened the kiss as he pushed her down on the couch.

"Uhm G," Lori interrupted him. "We can't have sex you, it's too soon after the babies' birth."

"I know, I just wanna kiss my wife."

"I have nothing against that."

"I love you Lori."

"I love you too G."

Callen moved his lips back down to Lori's mouth and kissed her. He knew Lori wasn't ready but if it were up to him he would take her upstairs right now to have his way with her. But there would be enough time for that when Lori would be ready. The kiss quickly turned heated and Callen knew he had to stop, otherwise he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"What's wrong honey?" Lori asked when Callen stopped kissing her.

"Nothing, I just got a little too carried away. I just needed to stop before I couldn't anymore."

"Ah okay," Lori replied with a smirk. "It's nice to know I can turn you on so fast."

"Oh you have no idea," Callen smirked back at her. "Let's just watch some TV okay."

"Okay."

Callen and Lori sat on the couch and watched a movie on TV. Just as they were going up for bed Charlie started crying. Lori went to the boys' bedroom and fed Charlie. Just as she put Charlie back in his crib Finn started crying. Lori fed Finn as well and put him back in his crib. She checked on the girls before going to the bedroom. She and Callen got ready for bed and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Lori."

Callen gave Lori a kiss and Lori snuggled into Callen's arms as Callen wrapped his arms around her.

…..

Friday night Emily came to look after the kids as Callen and Lori had to go to the Christmas party at work.

"Hey guys," Lori spoke as she and Callen walked into the office.

"Hey Callen, hey Lori," Kensi replied. "It's good to see you again Lori, you look good."

"Thank you."

"How are the boys doing?"

"They are doing very well. It's a bit of a handful at home but we've got it handled."

"Yeah I can imagine with two sets of twins. How are Myra and Julie?"

"It's a little getting used to for them sometimes but they love their little brothers."

"That's good."

"How are things here?"

"Good. We just finished a three day case."

"Yeah, G told me about that. Good work on catching the cartel."

"Yeah, not a bad day at the office."

Nell had made some Christmas cookies, Callen and Lori had brought some snacks, Sam had brought some drinks, Kensi and Deeks(well Deeks mostly) had made small frittatas and Eric had brought some chips. The office was decorated for Christmas and soft Christmas music was playing in the background. Everyone really enjoyed the Christmas party. It was just past 11pm when Callen and Lori arrived back at home.

"Hey Emily," Lori spoke as they walked in.

"Hey you two."

"How did it go here?"

"Good. The boys have just been fed."

"Ah okay. Thank you."

Lori showed Emily out and she and Callen went up to bed.

…..

It was the day of Christmas Eve. Lori's family was coming over for dinner tonight. Lori and Callen took the kids to the mall to buy groceries for tonight and so that the kids could go visit Santa. It was pretty busy at the mall, there was a long line for Santa. Lori was pushing the stroller with the boys as Callen was pushing the stroller with the girls. They waited in line for an hour until it finally was their turn. Lori had put the girls' name necklaces on them so Santa could see their names. Lori lifted Myra on Santa's lap.

"Well hello Myra, it's nice to see you here," Santa told Myra.

"Hi Santa," Myra spoke a bit shy.

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes Santa. Two new baby bwosses."

"You have two new baby brothers? That's very nice. And are you being a good big sister to them?"

"Yes Santa."

Lori took a picture of Myra sitting on Santa's lap.

"And what do you want for Christmas this year?"

Myra thought about it. "A doggy," Myra answered.

"Well Myra, I'll see what I can do. I'm sure there's a perfect doggy out there for you but maybe he hasn't been born yet. But when he is Santa will find him and bring him to you but that might not be this year okay. But when he's born Santa will bring him to you okay."

"Okay, thank you Santa."

"Now and this must be your twin sister," Santa spoke as Lori put Julie on his lap.

"Yes, twins and baby bwosses twins too."

"Wow two twins, that's nice. And have you been a good girl this year too Julie?"

"Yes Santa."

"And a good big sister too?"

"Yes Santa. I love baby bwosses."

Lori took a picture of Julie and Santa too.

"That's good and what do you want for Christmas this year?"

"Uh, a big doll house wiss a doll."

"I think Santa already has the perfect doll in mind for you. It's a beautiful doll, beautiful for a princess like you."

"Daddy calls me pwincess too," Julie smiled.

"I know that, you are a little princess."

"Thank you Santa."

Julie gave him a kiss before getting off his lap. Since the boys were too young they didn't put them on Santa's lap. After getting out of Santa's place they went to the grocery store. It was pretty busy at the store. It was a beautiful day outside so Callen took the kids to a playground nearby as Lori did the grocery shopping. Two hours later she called Callen saying that she was done. Callen took the kids and went back to the car. Lori had already loaded the groceries into the car. They strapped the kids in and went back home. Once home Lori put away the groceries and already got started on dinner.

"Daddy, watss Cwissy movie?" Myra asked.

"Sure."

Callen put a Disney Christmas movie on. The girls sat on the couch and intensely watch the TV. Callen pulled the boys out of their playpen and put them down on the ground with their baby gyms. The boys smiled as Callen played with them. Callen grabbed the camera and started filming the boys.

Suddenly he heard the fire alarm go off in the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

Callen put the boys in their playpens before checking on Lori in the kitchen.

"Everything okay Lori?" Callen asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah it's fine," Lori replied as she waved the oven mitt above the toaster. "Just burned the bread."

"Ah okay." Callen grabbed the chair and turned the smoke alarm off. Lori put the hood of the stove on so the smoke would clear. "Do you have enough toast or do you need me to get some more?"

"Oh no, this was just for lunch. You don't need to get more, we have enough."

"Alright."

Since everything was under control in the kitchen Callen went back to the living room. Once the smoke had cleared from the kitchen Lori called everyone in for lunch. The boys sat peacefully in their swing chairs as the others ate. Once lunch was over they took the kids upstairs for their afternoon nap.

"No, no sweep," Julie protested.

"Yes Julie, you have to go to sleep," Callen told her as he took Julie upstairs. "Grandma, grandpa and your aunts and uncles are coming over for dinner tonight so you don't want to fall asleep then."

Callen tucked the girls into bed as Lori took the boys to bed. The boys were asleep before Lori even left the room. Myra and Julie didn't want to go to sleep at first but they were asleep after like fifteen minutes. Lori went back to the kitchen and continued with dinner. Callen went to clean the house before the guests arrived.

Just after 3pm Callen went upstairs to get the kids. Callen first went to get the girls. He dressed the girls in their Christmas outfits. They were both wearing a dress with a white long sleeved shirt under it, the top was red and the skirt was white, the skirt had red glittery dots on it and in between the top and the skirt was a red rose. Callen put the girls' hair in a ponytails and then made three braids. He took the girls downstairs via the back stairs so Lori could see their outfits.

"Aww don't you look cute," Lori spoke as the girls came down the stairs.

"We pwincess," Myra replied.

"Yes you are."

The girls went back to the living room as Callen went back upstairs to get the boys. He changed the boys in their Christmas outfits as well. Callen dressed them in black pants with a red button down long sleeved shirt and over it a pinstriped vest with a plaid clip-on tie.

"Don't you look cute," Callen spoke to them. "Mommy is just gonna love you."

Callen dressed Finn first and took him downstairs via the back stairs.

"Look who's here honey," Callen spoke.

"Hey Finn, aww oh my god. You look so cute." Lori cleaned up her hands and took Finn from Callen. "Hey little guy. You are a little prince. You looked so cute."

Callen went back upstairs and dressed Charlie as well. When he came into the living room Lori was breastfeeding Finn. Callen warmed up a bottle for Charlie and fed him as well.

"Why don't we take some pics?" Lori suggested.

"Yeah. Some nice Christmas pictures."

Lori grabbed the camera. First they took a picture of the girls. Callen put the girls in front of the tree and Lori took a few pictures. Next they put the boys on the girls' lap and took some more pictures. After that they took a few pictures of just the boys.

"We should take a family pictures as well," Callen suggested.

"Yeah once we are in our Christmas outfits as well."

Lori went back to the kitchen to finish the preparations of the dinner. Once Lori was done with the preparations she went upstairs to get a shower. Lori dressed herself in a knee length dark red dress, in the middle of the dress was a band of silver glitter and the arms were made out of lace. She finished the outfit with black panty hose and a pair of dark red pumps. She applied some make-up and did her hair before going back down. She went back to the kitchen and went back to making dinner. Callen came into the kitchen to tell her he was going to take a shower as well. Callen just watched her for a little bit. Damn his wife looked hot. The dress showed off her curves perfectly. Her figure was almost back to 'normal' again after the birth. Callen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look beautiful," Callen told her.

"Thank you."

"I'm just gonna go take a shower."

"Sure that's fine."

Callen gave Lori a kiss before he went upstairs. Lori went into the living room to keep an eye on the kids. Callen was back down about twenty minutes later. He was dressed in pair of dress jeans with a white, dark blue and red plaid blouse and a dark blue jacket. Now that they were all dressed they took the family Christmas picture. They all sat down next to the Christmas tree, Myra and Julie sat in the middle and Callen was holding Finn on his lap and Lori was holding Charlie on her lap. Lori set the timer and quickly sat back down and pulled Charlie on her lap. Once the picture was taken Lori looked at the picture. It was just perfect. Just as they finished the doorbell rang. Myra ran up to the door. She knew she couldn't open the door without an adult there but she wanted to see who it was.

"It's gwandma!" Myra squealed as she looked through the window.

Lori opened the door and it were in fact her parents and her sister Sylvie.

"Hey Myra," Susan spoke.

"Gwandma!"

Susan got down and gave Myra a hug and a kiss. Julie came running up to them as well.

"Gwandpa!"

"Hey my little princess," Richard replied and gave Julie a hug and a kiss and then they switched girls.

Sylvie gave both girls a hug and a kiss too. Susan walked up to the bouncy chairs where Finn and Charlie were.

"Hey you two. Oh my, you've grown," Susan spoke.

"Oh yes they have. They are growing really fast."

"I can't believe they are already a month old."

"I know me neither."

Susan tickled their tummies causing the boys to smile. "You two are so cute."

Susan picked Finn up and Richard picked Charlie up. Lori poured everyone a drink.

"How's your hand G?" Susan asked.

"It's getting better, doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"That's good. I bet it's not handy with the new babies around."

"No it's not really handy but I'm managing."

A little later Chris, Brooke and Ryan arrived too. Lori, Susan, Sylvie and Brooke disappeared into the kitchen to finish dinner a little later.

"Dinner's ready," Lori called into the living room just after 6pm. The guys took the kids into the kitchen. The girls were placed on their booster seats on the chairs and Finn and Charlie were placed in their swing chairs which stood next to table.

"It's really delicious Lori," Susan spoke once they started eating.

"Thank you mom."

Lori had made stuffed chicken with mashed potatoes, beans and salad. Everyone was really enjoying dinner. Myra and Julie ate very well as well.

"Before we have dessert I would just like to say something," Chris spoke up. "First of all, thank you Lori and G for having us over and for making this meal, it was really delicious. It's always nice to spend Christmas with family. And secondly, Brooke and I have a little announcement to make. We are having a baby."

"Oh my god!" Susan reacted. "That's amazing, congratulations."

Everyone stood up to congratulate Chris and Brooke.

"How far along are you?" Lori asked as she congratulated Brooke.

"Just eleven weeks."

"Well enjoy it, it's something special. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, I will."

"Mommy, wat going on?" Myra asked.

"Your Uncle Chris and Aunt Brooke are having a little baby."

"Just like mommy and daddy have little bwosses?"

"Yes just like that, but then only one baby. That's gonna be your little cousin."

"Wat is cousin?"

"That's when your aunt and uncle have a little baby, that little baby is called cousin."

"Name is cousin?"

"No sweetie, that's just what we call it. Just like I'm called your mommy and Uncle Chris is called uncle."

"Oh."

"When baby be hewe?"

"It's gonna be a while, just like when mommy and daddy told you about your little brothers. Your cousin has to grow in Auntie Brooke's stomach first too. The baby will be here around the summer."

"Baby live hewe too?"

"No sweetie, this is Uncle Chris' and Auntie Brooke's baby, the baby will be living with them, with their mommy and daddy. Just like you are living with your mommy and daddy."

"Okay."

Now that Myra was done asking questions Lori pulled out the dessert. She had made tiramisu with strawberries.

"Thank you for dinner sis, it was really amazing," Ryan spoke once they were all finished.

Richard and Susan cleared the table an loaded everything into the dishwasher. Just as they were done eating Finn and Charlie started fussing.

"Chris, Brooke, would you like to feed them? For some practice," Lori asked.

"Yeah sure. If you don't mind," Chris responded.

"No not at all."

Lori pulled two bottles of breast milk out of the fridge and put them in the bottle warmers.

"Hey little guy, it's okay, it's coming," Chris spoke as he picked Charlie up and Brooke did the same to Finn.

Once the bottles were warm Lori handed them to Chris and Brooke. The boys eagerly started drinking as soon as the pacifiers were in their mouths. Lori took a picture of Chris and Brooke feeding the boys. The boys didn't mind at all, they were happy, they didn't care who fed them. Finn's bottle was almost empty but he didn't want to take it anymore.

"That's okay Brooke, they don't always finish it. He has drank enough," Lori told Brooke.

"Alright." Brooke put the bottle on the table and put Finn over her shoulder for burping.

"You really are a natural Brooke."

"Oh I don't know about that, I just love babies and I've had some practice with my little nieces and nephews."

"You'll be a great mom, you'll both be great parents."

"Thanks."

Once both boys had been fed and burped Brooke and Sylvie took the boys upstairs. They changed their diapers and dressed the boys in their footy reindeer pajamas. The boys lay peacefully sucking on their pacifiers in their cribs. Brooke and Sylvie turned their music mobiles on before going back downstairs.

"Hey sis," Chris called Lori over once Brooke and Sylvie had gone upstairs. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure."

Chris took Lori to the living room since the others were still in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner.

"Did you get the thing we talked about?"

"Yes I did."

Lori opened the box that was standing on the mantle and pulled out a ring box. Chris took it and opened it.

"It's perfect."

"She's just gonna love it, I know."

"Thank you sis for getting this ring and holding on to it."

"It's my pleasure, I'm happy to assist."

"Is everything else set up too?"

"Yes, I went down to the restaurant to make sure everything was just the way you had told me. It was perfect. She's gonna love it. Everything is set for tomorrow night."

"Thank you sis."

"No problem. I'm happy for you and Brooke and I'm happy that I'm gonna be an aunt."

"Yeah, you had four kids already, it's about time someone else added a kid into this family," Chris joked.

"You and Brooke are gonna be great parents, I just know it."

"Thanks Lori."

Myra and Julie could stay up a little longer. They sat at the table and played a game with grandma and grandpa. After the game had finished Susan and Richard took the girls up to bed. Within minutes the girls were asleep. The adults sat in the living room and they played a game of charades. Lori was teamed up with Sylvie, Chris was teamed up with Callen, Ryan was teamed up with Richard and Susan was teamed up with Brooke. First up was Lori.

"Alright Lori, you're ready?" Callen asked.

"Yep, hit it."

Callen hit the timer and Lori looked at the card. Lori made the sign for what subject it was.

"It's a movie," Sylvie spoke. Lori put four fingers up. "Four words." Lori put three fingers up. "Third word." Lori made some fighting moves. "Fighting, karate, angry." Lori made a sign to go back to what Sylvie originally said. "Fighting, karate." Lori rolled with her hands to keep Sylvie on that train and keep guessing. "Ninja." Lori made the sign that was correct. "Teenage mutant ninja turtles," Sylvie guessed.

"Yes! Got it!" Lori spoke.

Lori sat back down and high fived Sylvie. Callen wrote the seconds on the paper. Next it was Callen's turn. Once he was ready Lori pressed the timer. Callen looked at the card. Callen first made the sign for what subject it was.

"Saying," Chris spoke. Callen put six fingers up. "Six words." Callen put the first finger up. "First word."

Callen pretended to fly with his arms. "Bird." That was correct. Callen put four fingers up. "Forth word."

Callen was the bird again and plucked something. He held it in his hand and showed Chris that this was it. "Feather." That was correct. "Birds of a feather flock together."

"Yes correct!"

They were having a lot of fun playing. Each team member had been up two times. When the four rounds were up it was a tie between Lori's and Callen's team. They would each have to do one more to determine the winner. Only one team member could go up, whoever had the fastest score would win.

"Alright, the ladies can go first," Callen said.

"Are you gonna go or should it?" Lori asked.

"You go, you're better at performing than me."

"Alright."

Lori took her position up front.

"Ready Lori?" Susan asked.

"Ready mom."

Susan hit the timer as Lori picked up the card.

"A saying," Sylvie spoke when Lori had made the sign. "Twelve words. Second word." Lori moved to the ground and plucked some things. "Flower, leaves, grass." That was correct. "Twelfth word." Lori pretended to make something with her hands. "Road, mountain, bump, hill." Hill was correct. "The grass is always greener on the other side of the hill."

"Yes!"

"Ninety seconds, not bad," Susan spoke. "G, Chris, you're up."

"You go Chris, you're better at this," Callen suggested.

"Alright."

"Ready Chris?"

"Ready mom," Chris replied and Chris picked up the card as Susan punched in the timer.

"A song," Callen spoke once Chris had made the sign for song. "Four words. First word. Box, road, boat, car, bridge." That was correct. "Fourth word. Piano." Chris tried first but that wasn't the word he was looking for. "Bridge." Chris motioned to what was underneath the bridge. "River, water." Water was correct. "Bridge over troubled water."

"Yes got it!"

"What's the time Susan?" Callen asked.

"It's close between you too. Only five seconds apart."

"Come on mom, who won?" Sylvie pushed.

"Sylvie and Lori had ninety seconds and Chris and G had… ninety five seconds, so Lori and Sylvie won. Congrats."

"Woohoo!" Sylvie and Lori high fived each other.

"Well played," Chris told them.

The family sat around for a little longer before they all went up to bed.

"It's nice having your family here," Callen spoke once they were in bed.

"Yeah it is. I love Christmas, it's always nice to be with family."

"Yes it is. And Chris and Brooke having a little baby as well."

"Yeah, it's gonna be niece having a little niece or nephew."

"Yes it will be. And Myra asking if the baby would live here too."

"Yeah to her it's like new baby being born and he comes to live her so she thought that would happened now too."

"Yeah, that's understandable. I can't wait for Christmas morning, I know the girls will love their presents."

"Oh yeah I'm sure they will."

The rest of the family had stayed the night so they could all spend Christmas morning together. Callen and Lori gave each other a good night kiss and Lori snuggled into Callen's arms.

The next morning the girls stormed into their room bright and early.

"Mommy, daddy!" The girls squealed. "Santa came."

"Girls easy," Callen grunted. "It's only 7am."

"But daddy, Santa came, pwessies," Julie replied.

"It's too early sweetie. We'll go down later. Come on, you can stay here with me and mommy."

The girls lay in between Callen and Lori. They were so excited but after a while they fell back asleep again. When they woke up again it was 8.30am. Now Callen and Lori agreed that it was time to go out. Last night they had agreed they would be down around 8.30.

"Alright, let's go wake up the others."

Callen went with the girls to wake the others up as Lori went to get the boys. They all went down in their pajamas.

When Myra and Julie came down in the living room they couldn't believe their eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

There were tons of presents underneath a tree. Myra and Julie ran up to the tree and looked at all the presents.

"Now remember what I said girls, mommy and daddy will take the presents and give them to the person they are for cus Santa wrote names on them."

"Yes mommy."

They all sat around the Christmas tree. Lori grabbed the first present. It read Myra so Lori handed the present to Myra. Myra took it and happily started tearing the paper off. It was an Elsa dress for dressing up. The next present was for Julie. It was a stroller with a doll. The next present was for Finn.

"Can you open the present for Finn?" Lori asked Myra.

Myra took the present and opened it. It was a sheep rattle. Julie could open the present for Charlie. It was a pack with two wrist rattles, one a monkey and the other a panda.

The kids got a lot of presents but there were some presents for the adults as well.

"Well I think that were all the presents," Lori spoke as Julie had finished unpacking the last package.

"No mommy," Myra replied. "One pwessie left."

"Where then sweetie?"

Myra carefully crawled underneath the tree and fished a present out from underneath it.

"Ah very well Myra, mommy missed that one." Lori knew that it was there but she wanted to see if the girls would notice.

"Open it mommy?"

"Yeah go ahead Myra, open it." Myra opened the present and it revealed a small leash. "Wonder what that it?"

"Fow doggy."

Callen had snuck out when Myra was getting the gift and he went down to the basement.

"But we don't have a doggy. Wonder why Santa brought that here."

"I want doggy."

"Yes but what are gonna do with a leash if you don't have a dog?" Myra and Julie looked up as they heard a little bark coming from the kitchen. "Go see what's there girls."

Myra and Julie got up and ran to the kitchen. Myra pushed open the door. The girls had a big smile on their faces when a puppy came running their way. The puppy knocked the girls over and started licking their faces. Myra and Julie were all smiles.

"Mommy, daddy, look a doggy," Julie spoke.

"Yes it's a little doggy," Lori replied.

"My doggy?"

"He's our doggy, me, your daddy, you, Myra, Finn and Charlie."

It was a eight week old female yellow Labrador. It looked so freaking cute. The girls were so freaking in love with the little doggy.

"Myra, Julie, you can pick out a name for her."

"Ella," Myra and Julie called at the same time. Ella is how the girls call Cinderella.

"That's a nice name. Now you're gonna have to take good care of Ella, mommy and daddy will help you."

"Yes mommy."

Myra and Julie were totally loving Ella. They couldn't get enough of the doggy, it was the best Christmas present ever. After breakfast everyone left. Myra and Julie loved playing with Ella. They followed Ella all over the house. Ella loved Myra and Julie, she loved playing with them. It would be a little handful but Lori was sure it would be alright. Lori had grabbed all of Ella's stuff from the basement and put it in the living room.

"I think it's time for Ella's walk," Callen said after a while. "Come on Myra, Julie, let's get dressed so we can walk Ella."

Callen took the girls upstairs and dressed them. Callen put Ella's leash on and went outside with the girls. Myra could hold the leash first. Callen kept an eye on them so he could intervene if Myra let go of the leash. They went to the park nearby. Ella did her business. They took a little walk before going back home. Julie got to hold the leash as well.

"Mommy, we walk Ella," Julie spoke to Lori.

"Yes, did she make a pipi?"

"Yes she did."

"Good."

The Hanna family was coming by later today for Christmas dinner. Callen, Lori, the kids and Ella just relaxed around the house. Myra and Julie didn't want to go up to bed in the afternoon. They wanted to keep playing with Ella.

"Ella needs to sleep just like you," Lori spoke. "When you're awake again you can play with her more. Ella is a baby too, she needs sleep too."

Eventually Myra and Julie went upstairs and went to sleep. Now that Myra and Julie were gone Ella lay down on her pillow and feel asleep too.

"They love the Christmas present," Callen stated once Lori was back downstairs.

"Oh yes they do. It's the perfect gift. I knew they would love her. It's so cute to see them together."

"Oh yes it is."

It was just past 4pm when the Hanna family arrived. Ella flew at the door as the new people came in and started sniffing them and jumping around them.

"You got a dog G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was the Christmas present for the girls."

"That's nice."

"Name is Ella," Julie spoke.

"That's a nice name. Can't believe you got a dog G."

"The girls were asking for it so and it's nice to have it running around the house."

"That's nice. There's no place like home."

"No there's not. I love my family life."

"That's good G. I'm glad. How are the twins doing?"

"Which one?" Callen asked with a smile, although he knew Sam was talking about the boys.

"The boys G," Sam replied with a smile.

"They are doing very well. They are growing big and fast and the girls love being a big sister. It's hard work sometimes but we've got it under control and Emily is still coming by even though Lori is still home and Lori's parents and Sylvie are coming by sometimes too."

"That's good."

Kamran went to play with Myra and Julie and Ella. Aiden was there too, he was home for the holidays. The adults sat around just talking. Just after 5.30pm Lori and Michelle disappeared into the kitchen and went to prepare dinner. They were doing a fry up. Lori and Michelle fed Finn and Charlie before they sat down. Callen and Lori helped the girls with baking their food. They were all having fun. Finn and Charlie sat peacefully in their swing chairs. Everyone was enjoying the dinner. Myra and Julie at very well too. Just after 7.30pm Finn and Charlie started fussing so Lori and Michelle took them upstairs. They changed their diapers and dressed them in their pajamas for bed. They rocked the boys a bit in their arms before putting them in their cribs. The boys were fast asleep and peacefully sucking on their pacifiers.

"They are so cute," Michelle spoke softly.

"Yeah they are. G and I both love them so much."

"Yeah, you really have a nice family here."

"Thanks, you have a nice family too. We both got lucky I guess."

"Yeah I guess so. I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

"No me neither."

Lori and Michelle went back downstairs. Thirty minutes later Callen brought Myra and Julie up to bed.

"Daddy, Ella sweep hewe?" Myra asked.

"No sweetie, Ella sleeps downstairs in her own bed, we don't take Ella upstairs."

"Pwease daddy?" Myra asked, putting on her sweet face.

"No Myra, Ella sleeps downstairs. You can play with her again tomorrow, okay. Goodnight sweetie."

"Niwt daddy."

Callen gave her a kiss and then gave Julie a kiss too. Before going back downstairs Callen went to check on the boys. They were both sleeping peacefully.

It was just past 11pm when the Hanna family went back home. Callen and Lori cleaned up and Lori walked Ella before they went up to bed.

Myra and Julie were up early the next morning. They stormed into Callen and Lori's bedroom just past 7.30am.

"Mommy, daddy, wake up, wanna see Ella," Julie yelled.

Lori and Callen grunted as they woke up when the girls jumped on their bed.

"Go back to sleep sweeties," Callen spoke.

"No daddy, wanna see Ella."

"Alright, go get dressed so we can walk Ella."

Before Callen even finished his sentence the girls had already jumped off the bed and ran to their room.

"You stay in bed honey, I'll go out with them," Callen told Lori and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Alright G," Lori responded half asleep.

Callen got dressed as well. When he was done the girls already came storming out of their bedroom. Callen opened the gate at the top of the stairs. Ella was jumping around in her crate, begging to be led out.

"Ella!" Myra and Julie squealed as soon as Callen opened the crate.

Ella came storming at Myra and Julie and the girls gave her some love. Callen put her leash on and they all put their coats and shoes on before going outside. Once Ella had done her business they went back inside. Callen grabbed her kibble and Myra could measure it in the cup and Julie could put the kibble in Ella's bowl. Callen gave her some fresh water.

"Girls, leave Ella alone while she's eating."

Callen fixed them some breakfast and they ate it in the living room. Once Ella was done eating she joined the family in the living room.

Callen and Lori decided to go away for a few days with the family. They were going to Palm Springs. It was about an hour and a half drive to the address. They had rented a vacation home. After they had breakfast Callen and Lori loaded the mini-van and Lori put the box on the roof. Once the car was full Lori strapped the boys into their car seats on the last row as Callen walked Ella with the girls. Once Ella had done her business Callen walked back to the car. Lori strapped the girls into their car seats and then lifted Ella up. She put Ella in her booster seat. They had bought a dog booster car seat in which they could strap Ella. Her car seat stood in between the girls. Callen and Lori made sure everything was in the car and Lori locked up before getting in the car. Since Callen's hand was still in a cast Lori drove. She took the ten freeway to get out of LA. They stayed at the ten until they came at the exit for Palm Springs. Lori took the one hundred eleven to Palm Springs. A little further down the road she took the left onto West San Rafael Drive. This road changed into the East San Rafael Drive and then Lori took a right onto North Avenida Caballeros and then a right onto Sundance Circle West. Their house was on this street. It was in the Sundance Resort Community. This was a gated community of forty six homes. There was a small cabin at the front. Lori reported their and gave the guard their names. Lori showed them their passports. The guard checked them out and then gave them the keys to the house and showed on the map where it was located. On the keychain was also a keycard which they could use to enter and exit the premises. Lori thanked him and got back in the car. She drove to the house. It was a beautiful house in a bit of a sand/salmon color with a drive way and a garage. The garage had space for the car, there was a washer and dryer. Next to the garage was the front door.

Lori turned off the car and Callen and Lori took the kids and Ella out of the car. Callen first let Ella do her business before taking her inside. They came into a small hallway. Through a door they walked into the main area. To the left was the living room. It had rattan furnishings. The living room also had a gas fireplace, plasma screen, DVD player and even a piano. On the ceiling hung a fan. From the living room they looked into the backyard.

To the right of the hallway was the kitchen and a dining area. It was a modern kitchen with granite countertops and an island. There was a double oven and separate built in microwave, dishwasher and a refrigerator with ice-maker and filtered water. The kitchen was completely stocked with different appliances. There were two stools at the island to create a bar. There stood a dinner table with glass top and wooden legs, the chairs were wooden too with black seat cushions. From the dining area you could walked onto a private and enclosed front courtyard with a seating area. There was a flower-covered trellis and a grill.

The master bedroom looked out over the back yard. You could access that through the sliding doors. The bedroom had a ceiling fan, a king-sized bed, TV/DVD player, sitting area and a walk-in closet. Adjacent to this room was the master bathroom. This had an oversized soaking tub, a double vanity and a shower. From the bathroom they could access the back yard as well. The other two bedrooms had either a queen sized or a double bed and the rooms had a ceiling fan and a large closet. The backyard had a high hedge around it, a pool and hot tub. The backyard was decorated with several flowers and palm trees and a small fountain. Several different chairs stood in the yard around the pool. The backyard also had a covered seating area with TV. There was also a dinner table outside. The house featured a second smaller bathroom with a vanity and shower. Close by their house there was a park. It was allowed to walk the dogs there. They could also be off-leash there but they probably wouldn't use that just yet with Ella.

After they had explored the house they went to unpack the car. The boys stood on the couch in their car seats. Lori first took their playpens out and set them up so the boys could lie in there. The girls helped carry some of the small stuff into the house. The girls got the bedroom with the queen sized bed. They could sleep in the same bed here. There was a rocking chair in this room so Lori moved that one over to the other bedroom so they could use that for the boys. There was a bed in this room as well but they would just use the travel beds for the boys.

After everything had been unpacked they ate some lunch. Lori had packed some sandwiches at home already.

"Mommy go swimming?" Myra asked.

"In a bit sweetie. You can't got swimming immediately after you've eaten."

During this vacation Lori and Callen would see how the girls would do without their afternoon nap. They were three and a half now.

"Pway game?" Julie asked.

"Yes we can play a game sweetie."

Myra and Julie went to pick a game and they sat at the dinner table to play the game. The boys were in their bouncy chairs on the bar. They were peacefully looking at the toys dangling above them. Callen, Lori, Myra and Julie played a game of 'Frozen' memory. The girls were actually pretty good at it already. Callen and Lori let the girls take the most sets. In the end Julie had one more than Myra.

"Swim now mommy?" Myra asked.

"Yes now we can go swim."

Even though it was December it was a nice day in Palm Springs. It was around seventy five degrees(twenty four degrees Celsius) and sunny. Myra wanted to wear her blue Elsa tutu swim suit and Julie wanted to wear her blue Cinderella tutu swim suit. Lori changed into her swim suit as well. Lori wore an aqua green colored tankini top with black swim shorts They rubbed some sun screen on them before they went outside. Callen couldn't go in the water with his cast so he stayed on the side and kept and an eye on the boys. Lori had taken the boys outside and put them down on their playing mats in the shade. Lori got into the water with the girls after putting the girls' floaties on. They went into the water via the stairs. The girls started to learn to swim a bit. They played some games in the water before getting out. Myra and Julie lay together on one of the lounge chairs. A little later Lori noticed that the girls had fallen asleep. Lori got up and went to get the tub for the boys. They had a tub with a sling so the boys could lie in the water there. They had two tubs at home but they had only taken one with them. Lori put the filled tub on the bar in the kitchen and went to get Finn. Lori undressed Finn on a towel on the dinner table and put him in the bath.

"Yeah that's nice huh buddy."

Finn smiled up to her as Lori splashed some water over him. Lori grabbed some soap and washed him. Finn was enjoying it, he didn't mind it one bit. Lori grabbed the bath duck that quacked and put it in the tub. Finn tried to grabbed it as it floated around. Lori squeezed it in so it quacked. After a while she took Finn out and dressed him up again. She sat down on the chair in the living room and breast fed Finn before taking him back out to Callen. She took Charlie inside and repeated the process with him. Now that both boys had been fed Lori took them into the bedroom so they could get some sleep. Lori put the music mobiles on before leaving the room. Lori went back outside and Callen went to walk Ella. When Callen came back Ella ran straight outside again. She started exploring the garden again. A little later Lori heard a splash. Ella had jumped or fallen into the pool.


	25. Chapter 25

Lori quickly got up and ran to the pool. Ella was a bit from the side so Lori couldn't get to her from the side. Lori jumped into the pool and swam up to Ella. She was still wearing her bathing suit so it didn't matter, but even if Lori hadn't been wearing that she still would have jumped in. Lori reached Ella and grabbed a hold of her.

"It's okay Ella."

Lori swam back up to the side and put Ella on the ground. Ella shook herself to get dry. Lori grabbed a towel and dried Ella off.

"She okay?" Callen asked.

"Yeah she's okay. I know labs can swim but she's too young."

"Well she didn't think so," Callen joked.

"You like to swim huh Ella?" Lori asked as she pulled Ella onto her lap and gave her some love. "No more jumping in the pool little lady," Lori told Ella in a firm tone. Ella just licked Lori's face in response. "Ella."

Lori put Ella down on the ground and Ella went to pick up one of her toys. She brought it over to Callen to play. Callen threw the toy away and Ella went after it.

"Come here Ella, bring it back to me," Callen called. "Ella, come here. Ella." Eventually Ella came over to Callen with the toy. Callen tried to take the toy but Ella wouldn't let go. "Ella, let go. Ella, let go." Ella let go of the toy. "Good girl." Callen threw the toy again. "Good get it Ella."

Callen played fetch with Ella for a while. A little later the girls woke up. They walked over to Ella and started playing with her.

"You know what Ella did when you were asleep?" Callen told them.

"No daddy, what?" Julie asked.

"Ella jumped into the pool."

"Doggy no swim."

"Doggies can't swim but not when they are young, just like you they have to learn."

"Doggy bad."

"Yes doggy was a little bit bad but she's okay."

Now that the girls were up Lori decided to go to the store to buy some groceries, after getting dressed of course. Callen stayed at the house with twins and Ella. Just after Lori had left Callen heard a cry coming over the baby monitor.

"Girls, no going in the pool and keep an eye on Ella, daddy just has to go to your little brothers."

"Yes daddy."

Callen went inside and went to the boys' bedroom. It was Charlie who was crying.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?" Callen softly spoke as he picked Charlie up. Callen noticed Charlie had a wet diaper. "Oh I see the problem."

Callen got the diaper bag and put a changing pad on the floor. It wasn't really handy to change a diaper with his hand still in a cast but he managed. Callen rocked Charlie back to sleep before putting him in his travel bed again. Callen went back outside to see how Myra and Julie were doing. When he came outside he didn't see Myra, Julie or Ella. He was about to look for them when he heard a bark.

"Shhh, Ella," Myra softly spoke.

Callen saw that they were hidden behind the lounge chairs but he pretended not to know.

"Now where did that come from?" Callen called and started looking around causing the girls to giggle. Callen looked at a few places before he heard another bark. "Ahhh, here you are," Callen spoke as he moved the lounge chair to the side. "We hide and seek."

"Yes you were playing hide and seek and daddy found you."

"Daddy found cus Ella made noise."

"Yeah, maybe you girls need to teach Ella how to play hide and seek."

Myra and Julie went to run around the yard with Ella. Ella followed them happily everywhere they went. Just before Lori came back from doing groceries the boys woke up. Callen went to dress them and took them outside. He put them in their bouncy chairs in the shade. Callen blew kisses on their tummies causing the boys to laugh. Lori cleaned up the groceries and joined the family outside. Just before 5.30pm Lori went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. She made pasta with meatballs and sauce. Myra and Julie loved pasta, it was their favorite.

"Mommy, Ella kibble," Julie said before they went to eat.

"Yes very good Julie, we have to give Ella her kibble."

Today it was Julie's turn to give Ella her kibble. Lori grabbed the box with Ella's kibble and Julie grabbed the cup and measured the kibble.

"Ella wait," Julie spoke as she put the kibble in Ella's bowl. She pushed Ella away until she had finished putting the kibble in. "Okay Ella, go eat."

"Well done Julie," Lori told her.

Julie put the measuring cup back in the box and Lori put it away.

"Myra, Julie, come wash your hands before dinner."

Everyone washed their hands before they went to sit at the dinner table inside. Finn and Charlie lay peacefully in their bouncy chairs on the bar.

After dinner Lori cleaned up as Callen, Myra and Julie went to walk Ella. Ella did her business and Callen picked up the dog in a bag and dumped it in the trash can. The girls played a bit with Ella before going back to the house. Lori was just done cleaning up and she took the girls upstairs for bath as Callen went to feed Finn and Charlie. He warmed the bottle up and first took Finn out and fed him.

Lori filled the tub. As the tub was filling Lori undressed the girls. Once the tub was hot enough Lori put the girls in the tub and gave them some of their water toys. Lori watched as the girls played in the tub. She let them play for a while before she went to wash their hairs. Once they were done Lori pulled the plug and dried the girls off. She already dressed them in their pajamas but the girls could stay up for a little while longer. Myra and Julie sat in front of the TV and Lori put a DVD with short movies on.

"Hey, how's it going here?" Lori asked as she walked into the kitchen where Callen was feeding Charlie.

"Finn has been fed already."

"That's good. Come here little guy," Lori spoke as she picked Finn up from his bouncy chair. "Time for bed buddy. Give daddy a kiss goodnight." Lori brought Finn over to Callen and Callen gave him a soft kiss goodnight.

Lori took Finn to the bedroom and changed his diaper and dressed him for bed. Lori sat on the rocking chair and rocked Finn to sleep. Finn looked up to her as he was sucking on his pacifier and his eyes slowly started drifting shut. Once Finn was asleep Lori carefully placed him in his travel bed. As Lori walked back into the kitchen Callen was already finished feeding Charlie. Charlie lay peacefully in Callen's arms. Lori took Charlie from Callen and took him to the bedroom as well. Lori changed his diaper and dressed him for bed. Lori sat down on the rocking chair and rocked Charlie to sleep as well. She placed Charlie in his bed once he was asleep and quietly left the room after shutting down the lamp on the nightstand.

Lori walked back into the living room and looked at the girls. They sat on the couch and Ella was lying in between them, head against Myra's legs and her paws against Julie's legs. Lori grabbed her camera and took a picture of it.

"Ten more minutes girls," Lori called after a while.

Once the movie they were watching ended the girls gave Ella some love before going to the bedroom.

"Can daddy get a kiss too?" Callen called.

Myra and Julie ran up to Callen and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Goodnight sweeties."

"Niwt daddy," Myra and Julie responded.

Lori took the girls to the bathroom first so they could brush their teeth and used the toilet. The girls crawled into bed and Lori lay down in between them and read them a book.

"Now it's time to sleep," Lori spoke once the book had ended.

"Again mommy," Julie said.

"No, it's time for bed." Lori got up from the bed and tucked the girls in. "Goodnight Myra, goodnight Julie."

"Niwt mommy," the girls replied.

Lori gave them a kiss and left the room.

"Niwt liwt mommy," Julie called as Lori was about to close the door.

Lori went back into the room and turned the nightlight on and left the room. She went to check on the boys before going back to the living room. She and Callen sat on the couch and just watched a movie before going to bed.

The next morning Lori was up early when Finn decided to wake up. Lori sat down on the rocking chair and breastfed Finn. Once she had finished feeding Finn Charlie decided to cry too. Lori breastfed him as well before returning to bed. Just after 8.30am the boys woke up again and Callen and Lori went out. They dressed them for the day and took them to the living room.

"Hey G, didn't you lock Ella in her crate last night?" Lori asked once she saw the empty crate.

"Yes I did."

"I think I know where she is."

Lori walked to the girls bedroom and opened the door. She found Myra and Julie playing on the ground with Ella.

"Good morning," Lori spoke.

"Hi mommy."

"Girls, what did I tell you about Ella in the bedroom?"

"No doggy in bed," Myra answered. "But doggy not in bed."

"Yes, but it goes for the room as well. No doggy in your bedroom. Ella stays in the living room."

"We play wiss Ella," Julie said.

"Yes I know sweetie, but you can play with Ella in the living room. Go get dressed so we can have some breakfast."

Lori took Ella to the living room as Myra and Julie went to get dressed. Lori went to walk Ella as Callen prepared some breakfast. Today it was Myra's turn to give Ella her kibble. When Lori came back Myra put some kibble in the measuring cup and put it in Ella's bowl.

"Go eat Ella."

Ella stepped forward and started eating her kibble. Lori gave her some fresh water before they sat down at the table.

…..

Today was New Year's Eve. The girls were excited to see some firework tonight. Lori and Callen wondered how the boys and Ella would do. After breakfast Lori went to the store to buy food for dinner tonight. They were doing a fry-up. It was pretty busy at the store so I took Lori a while. After lunch the family went for a walk. Myra and Julie on their bicycles, Lori pushing the stroller with Finn and Charlie and Callen holding Ella's leash. They went to park in the community. There were some kids toys there as well. Myra and Julie went to play as Callen and Lori sat on the bench on the side. Ella wanted to play too. There was a part of the park that was for the dogs, there was a fence around so the dogs couldn't escape. Callen took Ella there and unhooked the leash. Ella started exploring the park, sniffing every piece of grass she could find. A little later another dog inside, it was a small dog so it was nice for Ella. Ella ran up to the dog and they sniffed each other before they played a bit. They stayed in the park for about an hour before going home. The boys had fallen asleep in the stroller on the walk home so Lori carefully lifted them out and placed them in their travel beds. Myra and Julie wanted to play a game so the family sat at the kitchen table and played a game.

Just past 6pm they family sat at the table with the boys lying peacefully in their bouncy chairs. Callen had already fed them before dinner. Callen and Lori helped the girls bake their meat. The girls ate pretty well, they had some pieces of meat, some salad and some bread.

After dinner Lori took the girls to bed. The boys were already in bed.

"Wake up fow fiwe?" Julie asked.

"Yes mommy and daddy will wake you up so you can watch the fireworks. Goodnight."

"Niwt mommy," Myra and Julie replied.

Callen and Lori played a game of poker with something to drink and some snacks. Around 11.50pm Lori went to wake up the girls. Still dressed in their pajamas Lori took them to the living room. Myra sat on Lori's lap and Julie sat on Callen's lap.

"Alright girls, we can count down with the clock. Once it's time mommy and daddy will count down from ten and you can help us."

"Ten, night," Callen and Lori started and the girls counted down. "Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Myra," Lori said and gave Myra a kiss.

"Appy New Yeaw mommy."

"App New Yeaw daddy," Julie said to Callen.

"Happy New Year sweetie," Callen responded and gave Julie a kiss.

"Happy New Year G."

"Happy New Year Lori." Callen gave Lori a kiss.

Callen and Lori stood in front of the window, holding the girls, and they watched the fireworks.

"Pwetty," Julia spoke as she pointed up.

"Yes it's very pretty."

They girls watched the fireworks for about fifteen minutes before they started falling asleep in their parents arms. Lori and Callen took the girls back to the bedroom and tucked them in. Lori went to open a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and poured them both a glass.

"Here's to us, our family and a wonderful new year," Lori spoke and they toasted.

Luckily Ella was pretty calm during the fireworks. She didn't seem to mind it. She peacefully lay on her pillow. The boys slept through the fireworks too. Callen and Lori watched the fireworks for a while before going to bed.

..

January second the family went back home. Callen and Lori packed everything and put it in the car. Lori walked Ella before they left. After they had passed the gate Lori put the car on the side and returned the keys to the guard up front.

"Did you have a nice stay here?"

"Yes it was very nice. The house was nice and it's a nice park."

"That's good to hear. Have a safe drive home."

"Thank you."

Lori got back in the car and drove them home. All the kids had fallen asleep on the drive home but they woke up when they arrived at home. Lori and Callen undid the seatbelts of the girls and they hopped out. Lori got the boys in their car seats and carried them inside. Callen opened the front door and went to collect the mail. Lori placed the boys in their play pens and took the car seat back to the car. Myra and Julie helped Callen and Lori get the stuff inside. Once everything was inside Lori removed the box from the roof of the car and put it back in the garage. Lori sorted out the clothes and got the laundry started as Callen, Myra and Julie went to walk Ella.

…..

That Monday Callen had to go back to work.

"Morning, happy New Year," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen, only Sam was there.

"Morning G, happy New Year. Did you have a nice vacation?"

"Yes, Lori and I took the kids to Palm Springs. We spend about a week there in a vacation home."

"That's nice. How did the kids and Ella do during the fireworks?"

"We woke Myra and Julie up since they wanted to watch the fireworks. Finn and Charlie slept through the whole thing and Ella was pretty calm too."

"That's good."

"How about you?"

"Michelle and I took Kamran to Disneyland. Aiden had to report back to duty. We spend a couple days there in one of the hotels."

"That's nice."

"Happy new year guys but the holidays are over guys," Eric spoke at the top of the stairs once Kensi and Deeks had arrived too.

All the agents went upstairs to OPS.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked.

"This morning this happened at the Naval recruitment center in Inglewood."

Eric put a video up on and the screen and the agents watched to see what would happen. A car sped up and screeched to a halt just in front of the door. A man got out of the car with a shotgun in his hands. The man walked inside the building. Eric put another video on the screen so they could see what was going on inside the building. The man shot a warning shot into the roof. Then he grabbed someone in a Navy uniform and walked out. He pushed the man into his car and got in himself before speeding off.

"Any ID on the either of the men?" Callen asked.

"None of the perp but the man he kidnapped is Lieutenant Will Harper. But nothing on his service record."

"What about the car?" Sam asked.

"Reported stolen last night," Nell informed them. "It's registered to a Joshua Stevens, he's clean."

"Any idea where the car is now?" Callen asked.

"We tracked it but he dumped the car," Eric replied.

"Sam and I will go to the recruitment center. Kensi, Deeks you go speak with Joshua, see if he can identify the man."

With everyone knowing what to do they left. LAPD was already on scene at the recruitment center talking to witnesses about what happened. Callen and Sam showed their badges and were allowed into the building.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" An older man came up to them.

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," Callen replied as he and Sam showed their ID's.

"Commander Tom Peterson. Thank you for coming."

"Anyone else hurt?"

"No, just Will is missing. Have you found him already?"

"No not yet, our team is doing everything we can to find him. Do you have any idea who this man is?" Callen and showed him and picture of the man who kidnapped Will.

"No, no idea who that is. Is that the man who took Will?"

"Yes it is. We're still trying to find an ID on this guy. Might if we look around Harper's desk?"

"No be my guest, it's over there."

Callen and Sam walked over to Harper's desk. Sam went to look at some paperwork as Callen plugged a drive into the computer.

"Eric, you're getting this?"

"Yes, got it, copying the drive now."

Callen looked around some paperwork as well and the things that were lying on his desk. Once Eric was done Callen removed the flash drive. They were about to leave when they heard a gunshot outside and two men with guns walked into the building.


	26. Chapter 26

"Everyone down on the floor!" One of the men yelled.

Callen and Sam looked at each other. They were behind the two men. Now was their chance. Callen and Sam ran up to the two men and tackled them down on the floor causing their guns to fall out of their hands. Two LAPD officers quickly grabbed the guns.

"Federal agents! Stay down!" Sam yelled at them.

Callen and Sam cuffed them and told LAPD to bring them over to the boatshed. Callen and Sam made sure everyone was okay at the scene. Two guards outside had been shot, EMT's were on the scene already for them. Callen and Sam left and went to the boatshed. The men had been placed it two separate interrogation rooms. Callen went into the downstairs interrogation and Sam in the other. Just before they went into the interrogation rooms Nell had send the men's ID to their phones.

"I want a lawyer," Robert spoke as Callen walked in.

"Not until you talk," Callen replied as he sat down on the chair across from Robert.

"I won't talk until my lawyer gets here."

"Then you're gonna be here for a very long time."

"I have rights! I have the right to a lawyer."

"Not when you're involved with terrorism."

"Terrorism? What are you talking about? I'm not a terrorist."

"First kidnapping a US marine and then your try to shoot up a Navy recruitment center with cops and federal agents inside."

"I didn't kidnap anyone!"

"Hmm, so you just happen to come shoot up the very same place as where a US marine was taken from earlier. Coincidence? I don't think so. So let's try that again. Why did you come to the recruitment center and where is Lieutenant Harper? Who send you?"

"I don't know where Harper is, I swear."

"Okay, but why did you and your buddy come to the recruitment center with guns?" Robert kept quiet. "The sooner you talk, the better it is for you. If your buddy talks before you, guess who's gonna get the better deal."

"I was just doing what I was told," Robert spoke after a while. "I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to hurt anyone. But they threatened me if I didn't go through with it."

"Who? I need a name."

"If I give them up I want protection."

"That depends on what you give me and how valuable that is."

"I want protection from them. I tried to get out sooner but they said the only way I would get out was in a body bag. At first I thought I was joining them for a good cause but they I found out what was really going on. I tried to leave but they threatened to kill me so I stayed, but I swear to you, I've never killed or kidnapped anyone. I mostly drove the getaway car."

"If we'll catch them we promise to give you protection, if you give us good information."

"I can tell you where they are hiding out and where they are keeping Harper."

"I'm listening."

Robert told everything he knew about the group and the locations where they could find them.

"You will protect me now right?" Robert asked as Callen got up from the table.

"If the information you've given us is correct and we catch them you will."

Just as Callen stepped into the main room Sam walked in as well.

"Did you get anything from your guy?" Callen asked Sam.

"No not much. You?"

"Of yes, he gave us some locations and told us where they are hiding Harper in exchange for protection. I told him we would protect him if the intel was solid."

"We should go check out these locations then."

"Yeah, I'll have Kensi and Deeks go to the location where they are holding Harper according to Robert. We'll go to their hideout."

Callen contacted Kensi and Deeks and told them the plan. Callen and Sam geared up and went to the address. When they arrived there a few other NCIS agents were already waiting. Callen told them how to breach and everyone got in position. It was a big house. Luckily the gates were open. There were two guards outside. Callen and Sam snuck up to them from behind and put them in a chokehold. Once they were out Callen and Sam put them on the ground and all the agents went to the house. A couple of agents climbed up on the balcony and went in through the bedroom. Callen and Sam took the other. Sam kicked in the front door and the agents quickly went inside.

"Federal agents! Hands where we can see them!" Callen yelled as they breached.

Callen and Sam quickly had to duck away from flying bullets. Whenever they could they fired back. They tried not to kill them until they had heard from Kensi and Deeks that they had found Harper in case he wasn't at that location.

..

Kensi and Deeks breached the warehouse with a few other NCIS agents.

"Federal agents!" Kensi yelled.

Kensi and Deeks shot two people in the main room and went to search the building for Harper. They came to a closed room. Deeks kicked in the door and Kensi and Deeks shot the men around Harper. Kensi walked up to Harper. He was beaten up pretty badly.

"Are you okay lieutenant?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"NCIS. Callen, we have Harper," Kensi spoke through her com. "Eric, we need an ambulance."

"Copy that Kens," Callen replied.

"On its way," Eric responded.

Now that Harper had been found Callen and Sam shot the men, causing them to fall down on the ground. After a while the gun fire stopped. The agents went to check the bodies, they were all dead. Once they wrapped up there Callen and Sam went to the hospital to check on Lieutenant Harper.

"Now's he doing?" Callen asked as they walked up to Kensi and Deeks.

"He should be just fine. Just a few bruises and some cracked ribs," Kensi informed Callen and Sam.

"Did he say anything about why they grabbed him?"

"He said something about them wanting sensitive information."

They waited until the doctor came out. Callen and Sam went into the room.

"Lieutenant harper, Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS. Are you up to answering some questions?"

"Yeah sure."

"Our colleagues Agent Blye and Detective Deeks said something about them waiting sensitive information from them."

"Yes, they asked me for some codes so they could look into the system. I asked what they were looking for but they wouldn't say. I have no idea what it could be."

"When they had already taken you they had send two men to the recruitment center with guns."

"Did someone get hurt?"

"No thankfully not. Do you have any idea what they might be looking for?"

"No, they never said anything about that to me. Everything at the office is either encrypted or locked so they wouldn't get in anywhere. Maybe they wanted to prevent the authorities from investigating."

"Well they are all dead now so you're safe."

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome. We're glad you're okay."

Callen and Sam left the room and all the agents went back to the office to work on their paperwork. Eric and Nell looked at the data that was on the computers at the recruitment center and tried to connect it to the group that had kidnapped Harper. Everything they would find they would give to the recruitment center.

Callen walked into the house just after 5.45pm. Ella came charging at the door when Callen walked in and started jumping up at him and she barked. She had such a cute little bark.

"Hey Ella." Callen crouched down and gave her some love. "But no jumping and barking," Callen told her in a stern voice. Callen got up after a while and went to say hi to the girls who were on the couch watching a movie. "Hey girls."

"Hey daddy," Myra and Julie replied without taking their eyes off the screen.

Callen gave them both a kiss before walking to the kitchen where Lori was. Ella happily followed him.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted Lori.

"Hey babe."

Callen walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Hmmm, it smells delicious honey."

"It's almost done."

Callen walked over to the dinner table where Finn and Charlie lay in their bouncy chairs.

"Hey boys, it's daddy. Daddy missed you two today." Callen tickled their tummies, causing to the boys to smile and gave them a kiss. "Have you been good boys to mommy?"

"Yes they have," Lori replied.

"That's good."

Callen played with the boys for a little while before dinner. Callen put them in their swing chairs and went to set the table.

"Myra, Julie, time for dinner," Callen called into the living room.

Julie put the movie on pause and she and Myra walked to the kitchen. Myra gave Ella her kibble. They washed their hands before sitting at the table. After dinner Callen, Myra and Julie walked Ella as Lori cleaned up after dinner and got the boys bathed, fed and ready for bed. Once they were back Myra and Julie finished their movie. Before going up to bed Julie gave Ella a little snack. Myra and Julie said goodnight to Ella and Lori before Callen took them upstairs. Myra and Julie brushed their teeth and used the toilet before crawling in bed. Callen read them a story and tucked them in before going back downstairs.

Lori and Callen enjoyed a quiet evening on the couch. Lori walked Ella before they went up to bed.

….

That Monday Callen had an appointment at the hospital to see if his cast could come off. Emily was at the house to help out Lori and the kids.

"Would you mind if I go with G to the hospital?" Lori asked Emily.

"No go right ahead. I'll manage on my own."

"Great, I'll be back shortly."

"That's fine."

Lori drove Callen to the hospital. Callen really hoped his cast could come off so he could do more around the house to help Lori and drive again.

Lori parked the car and they went up to the right department. They first had to go to the plaster room first to get the cast off, otherwise they couldn't take a picture. Callen reported to the desk and he was told to take a seat.

"Greg Carter," a nurse called a little later.

Callen followed him into the room while Lori stayed behind in the waiting room. Callen's cast was cut off. It felt good to be out of the cast, finally he could move his hand again.

"Just be careful moving it sir until the doctor has cleared it," the doctor told him.

Callen went back to the waiting room and together with Lori they walked to the x-ray department. Again Callen reported to the desk and the nurse told him in which waiting room they could wait.

A little later a nurse came to get Callen and Callen followed her into the x-ray room. Callen put his hand underneath the x-ray machine and they took several pictures. Once they were done Callen walked back to the waiting room. Now they had to go to Ortho.

"Greg Carter, here to see Doctor McAllen."

The desk nurse checked her computer to see if he indeed had an appointment. "Yes sir, you can wait right over there, the doctor will by shortly."

"Thank you."

Callen and Lori sat in the waiting room for a few minutes until the doctor called him in. Callen and Lori followed her to her exam room. The doctor sat on her chair and Callen and Lori sat on the two other chairs.

"So sir, how does your hand feel?"

"It feels a little weird after being in the cast for weeks but it doesn't really hurt."

"That's good. Let me just look at the x-rays and then I'll do some exercises on your hand." The doctor looked at her computer. "The x-rays look completely clear, no more fractures so that's good. Can I see your hand?"

Callen gave her his hand and the doctor did some exercises. "None of this hurts sir?"

"No it feels fine."

"Alright, it all looks good. Just be careful with it the first few days, don't do anything too heavy with it. If you start to feel pain again don't hesitate to come back."

"Thank you."

Callen and Lori left the hospital. Lori dropped Callen off at work before going back home.

"Morning," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen. The three others were already there.

"Morning," Sam, Kensi and Deeks replied.

"How's your hand G?" Sam asked, Sam knew Callen had an appointment with the doctor today.

"All clear," Callen replied as he showed his hand. "No more cast, the fractures had cleared. Just have to be careful with it the first couple of days."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I felt bad for not being able to help Lori as much as I would like to."

"I'm sure she understood G. After all she's the one who broke it in the first place," Sam teased.

"Yeah I know but still it wasn't very handy."

"No I can imagine it's not. How are the boys doing?"

"They are doing very well. The boys are growing nice and big and they're sleeping and eating well."

"That's good to hear. And the girls, how are they with their little baby brothers?"

"They absolutely love them. They sometimes help us but nowadays they are mostly busy with Ella."

"How's the little doggy doing?"

"She's doing very well. Myra and Julie love having her around. We've been teaching her a few things, she's a very smart dog."

..

When Lori came back home Emily was playing with the boys and the girls were playing with Ella.

"Hey, how's G's hand?" Emily asked.

"It was fine. The cast could come off."

"That's good."

"Did the kids behave?"

"Oh yes they did."

"That's good."

Lori went to get some laundry started and put some clean laundry away. Just before noon Lori went out with Myra and Julie to walk Ella while Emily stayed at the house with Finn and Charlie.

After Finn and Charlie woke up from their afternoon nap they all went to the park. Emily pushed the stroller with Finn and Charlie, Myra and Julie were on their bikes and Lori was holding Ella by her leash. Emily put Finn and Charlie in the baby swing chairs they had at the playground and pushed them both at once. Lori took Myra and Julie too the dog area a few feet further so Ella could run free. There were no other dogs so Myra and Julie could play with Ella. They each took a turn to play fetch with Ella. She was started to learn to bring the toy back to whoever had thrown it. She really was a smart dog. Finn and Charlie were really enjoying themselves on the swings. They were smiling as Emily slowly pushed them. They stayed at the park for about an hour before going home.

When they got home Lori noticed Sam's car parked out front.


	27. Chapter 27

Lori walked into the house before the others did, not knowing what was going on. She really hoped Callen wasn't injured.

"Hey Sam," Lori spoke as she walked in but she didn't see Callen anywhere.

"Hey Lori."

"What are you doing here Sam? Is something wrong with G? Is he injured?"

"Oh no don't worry Lori. He's fine."

"Okay good," Lori breathed relieved. "Then what are you doing here? You have to go undercover?"

"Yeah we have to. G is just grabbing his things upstairs."

"Uncle Sam!" Myra and Julie came squealing in after they had put their bikes away.

"Hey Myra, hey Julie."

The girls ran up to Sam and gave him a big hug. Lori went upstairs to find Callen. She found him in the bedroom packing his bag.

"Hey G."

Callen turned around and saw his wife standing there. "Hey Lori."

"You have to go undercover?"

"Yeah unfortunately I have to."

"For how long?"

"I don't know yet. I hope not too long." Callen walked over to Lori and put his arms around her waist. "I promise I'll be careful."

"Okay, just come back to us."

"I will honey, I promise."

Callen pulled Lori closer and kissed her deeply.

"Just be safe okay G."

"I will honey, you have my word. And I'm not alone. Sam's coming with me. I promise I'll be careful."

"Okay. I love you G."

"I love you too Lori."

Callen gave Lori another kiss and just held her in his arms for a little while.

"G, are you almost done? We gotta go," Sam's voice came from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm almost done," Callen called back.

Callen released Lori and finished packing up his stuff and together with Lori he went downstairs.

"Daddy!" Myra and Julie yelled and ran up to Callen.

"Hey my sweeties." Callen gave his girls a big hug.

"Why daddy home?" Julie asked.

"Daddy just came to get some stuff. Daddy has to go away for work for a little while with Uncle Sam."

"Daddy no home?" Myra asked with a sad face.

"No sweetie, daddy has to go away for a little while, daddy doesn't know how long. But mommy will be home with you."

"I miss daddy," Myra said as she gave Callen a hug.

"I miss daddy too," Julie spoke and she gave Callen a hug too.

"I know sweeties, daddy will miss you too. Promise me you'll be good girls to mommy and help her with your little brothers."

"Yes daddy," Myra and Julie replied.

"Okay good. Now can daddy get a kiss?"

Myra and Julie gave Callen a kiss and Callen gave them a kiss. Callen walked over to the playpens where Finn and Charlie were.

"Hey little guys." Finn smiled when Callen picked him up. "Daddy's gonna miss you buddy. You be good to mommy." Callen gave Finn a kiss and placed him back in his playpen before picking Charlie up. "Daddy's gonna miss you too buddy. You be good to mommy." Callen gave Charlie a kiss too before placing him back in his playpen.

Ella had wandered over to Callen and wanted some attention too.

"Hey Ella, be a good girl while daddy is gone okay."

Callen gave her some love. Before leaving Callen gave Lori one more hug and kiss.

"Bye honey."

"Be safe okay G."

"I will Lori. I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen gave Lori another kiss.

"Come on Romeo," Sam teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Callen replied.

Callen gave Lori more kiss before he left. Lori really hoped that Callen would be okay. She didn't want him hurt. She never liked it when he had to go undercover but she knew it was part of the job. She had done it numerous times herself as well. But she always worried when Callen was undercover, even after all these years.

"He's gonna be okay Lori," Emily told her.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Since Lori didn't have a chance to ask Callen what the case was about she decided to call Hetty after making sure the kids were being entertained by something.

"Hello Mrs. Callen," Hetty spoke as she answered the phone. She had been expecting Lori's call.

"Hello Hetty."

"How are you doing Mrs. Callen?"

"I'm doing fine, the boys are doing fine as well."

"That's good to hear."

"What's this case about? G and Sam were just here and G said they had to go undercover."

"Yes that is correct. I know you don't like it Mrs. Callen but I'm sure Mr. Callen will be alright and Mr. Hanna will keep an eye on him. Now as for this case. We received word that a Russian terrorist group was plotting an attack on Los Angeles. Unfortunately we didn't know on who or where so we intercepted two players that were joining the group here in LA. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna have gone in to replace them and Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks are providing backup. For now it's just waiting to see what Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna can find out, we only have intel that they were plotting an attack. I can't give you more information right now Mrs. Callen but I promise I will update you as soon as I have more information."

"Okay thank you Hetty."

"Don't worry about Mr. Callen. He can take care of himself and Mr. Hanna is there and so are Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks. They will make sure he comes back to his family."

"Thank you Hetty."

"Take care Mrs. Callen."

"I will Hetty. You too."

Lori hung up the phone and went back to the kids. This was the first time since the boys had been born that Callen had to go away on business. Lori just hoped everything would be okay and that he would be home safely with them again, hopefully soon.

…

Callen and Sam went to the place they were supposed to meet the others and waited for them to show up. They didn't know if the group had seen the two people they were replacing. From the intel they had gathered they hadn't met face to face yet but they weren't sure if the group know what they looked like. But since this was their only chance they decided to risk it. Kensi and Deeks were stationed somewhere nearby and could see the place from their hideout.

"Callen, Sam, someone's approaching," Kensi spoke through the com. "It seems like the guys we were waiting for."

"Copy that Kens," Callen replied.

Callen and Sam watched as a car came around the building. It were in fact the guys they were waiting for. This was the moment of truth. Where they going to be exposed or not?

"привет, приятно встретиться с вами Богдан.[Hello, nice to meet you Bogdan,]" the big Russian greeted Callen.

"приятно встретиться с вами тоже, сэр. Благодарю вас за приглашение на вечеринку,[Nice to meet you too sir. Thank you for the invitation to the party,]" Callen replied in perfect Russian.

Sam didn't speak Russian but luckily his alias couldn't either. Callen was the Russian one and Sam was his American contact who would help them here in LA.

"Sir, this is James Webber, he's my American contact for when it comes to making bombs," Callen spoke with a Russian accent.

"Hi, nice to meet you too James." Antoli shook Sam's hand.

"Thanks for having us over."

"Let's go to our place so we can inform you of our plans."

Callen and Sam followed the Russian and got in the car. So far so good. Kensi and Deeks followed at a safe distance.

A little later they arrived at a big mansion with gated entrance. Callen and Sam got out and followed Antoli inside. They were introduced to the other members and one of them brought Callen and Sam up to speed with their plan.

…

"Mommy, daddy no home fow din?" Myra asked as the family sat at the table to eat dinner, including Emily. She would stay until the boys would be in bed.

"No sweetie, remember daddy said he had to go away for a little while for work."

"When daddy back?"

"I don't know sweetie. I hope soon."

Lori sat at the table with the kids and they had dinner. The boys sat peacefully in their swings chairs next to the table. After dinner Lori cleaned up as Emily took Myra and Julie to walk Ella. Myra and Julie took turns holding Ella's leash. Once Lori was done cleaning up she brought the baby bath downstairs so she could wash Finn and Charlie. She put the bath on the kitchen counter and filled it with water. She grabbed Finn first. Lori put the changing pad on the kitchen counter and undressed Finn. Before putting Finn in the bath Lori made sure it wasn't too warm. Lori put Finn in the sling and went to wash him. Finn enjoyed being washed. He smiled up to Lori as she washed him. Once Lori was done she pulled Finn out and dried him off. She put a new diaper on Finn and put his pajamas on already. Lori sat on the chair and breastfed Finn. Once Finn had burped Lori placed him in his playpen as she went to wash Charlie but Finn wasn't having any of it. He started crying as soon as Lori walked away. Lori pulled Finn out of his playpen and put him in his swing chair. Finn was happier here. Lori grabbed Charlie and repeated the same process with him. Just as she started washing Charlie Myra, Julie, Emily and Ella walked in through the back door.

"Hey girls, did Ella make a pipi?" Lori asked.

"Yes and a poopi too," Myra answered.

"That's good."

Myra and Julie went to the living room to play with Ella and Emily kept an eye on them. Once Charlie had been fed too Lori took both boys upstairs. She gave them their pacifiers and rocked them in her arms before putting them in their cribs. Lori turned the music mobile on and made sure the baby monitor was on before going back downstairs.

"The boys are in bed?" Emily asked.

"Yes they are. Thank you for staying after dinner."

"It's no problem, I'm happy too."

"Thanks."

"So I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Myra, Bye Julie, can Emily get a kiss?"

The girls came to give Emily a kiss.

"Bye Emily," Myra and Julie spoke.

Lori showed Emily out.

"Alright girls, bath time," Lori announced.

Myra and Julie gave Ella one more kiss before they went upstairs. Lori put Ella in her crate so she couldn't tear something apart. The tub was filling as Lori helped Myra and Julie undress. Once the tub was full enough and not too warm Lori put the girls in the tub and gave them some water toys. After a while Lori washedMyra and Julie's hair before taking them out. Lori helped them dry off and get dressed. The girls brushed their teeth and used the toilet before going to bed. Lori read them a small story but the girls were already asleep before the story had ended. Lori gave them both a soft kiss before walking out of the room. She went to check on the boys before going downstairs. Finn and Charlie were both sleeping peacefully. Ella was happy to be led out of her crate once Lori was downstairs.

….

It had been a couple days already since Callen and Sam had gone undercover. They had picked up some intel here and there but nothing concrete yet. Callen hoped they would be done soon. He missed his family. He loved his job but he always wished that his undercover operations would be short, he hated being away from his family. Especially now with the newborn twin boys at home. It would be a handful for Lori.

It was already late so Callen and Sam were to their bunk for the night.

"Don't worry G, I'm sure everything's good," Sam tried to reassure his partner. He knew Callen missed his family, like Sam did as well.

"Yeah I know, I just miss them."

"Yeah I know, me too. We'll be out of here soon. I hope."

"Yeah I hope so too."

Callen and Sam were wearing coms so Nell and Eric had gotten the intel they had gathered so far as well and they were busy searching for any new leads to help the agents out. Callen and Sam did find out already what kind of bombs they were using but they hadn't heard of a target yet. But so far everything went good. Callen and Sam didn't fear that their identity had been compromised. They just wished they would have gathered more intel by now. They had ID'd all of the players involved and Nell and Eric were digging into them to see what they could find. Callen and Sam had tried to look around without being too obvious to see if something that could point them in the right direction was lying around but so far they hadn't really seen something.

That night once everyone was asleep Callen and Sam snuck out of their bunk and went to look around. Sam kept watch as Callen snuck into the office. Callen scanned everything with the camera button he had and he placed a bug on the computer so Eric could look through it.

"G, someone's coming," Sam softly spoke a little later.

Sam walked away pretending to be going to the bathroom as Callen locked the door from the inside and snuck out through the window.

"Hi James, what are you doing up?" One of Antoli's guys, Pavel, asked Sam.

"Oh was just grabbing something to drink and just had to use the bedroom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sam walked back to his bunk. A minute later Callen walked through the front door. Callen had brought a key already in case he had to sneak out through the window. Pavel looked to the door as he heard it open. It was 3am so he was wondering who would be coming through the door. Hand on his weapon Pavel watched. He released his weapon once he saw it was Bogdan.

"Bogdan? What are you doing out so late?"

"Oh hi Pavel. I just couldn't sleep. Just went outside to get some fresh air," Callen spoke with a thick accent.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Just have some trouble sleeping sometimes. I guess I grew used to the cold weather in Russia."

"Ah yes, I know what you mean. I had to get used to it too when I first moved here."

"Well, I should get back to bed. Goodnight Pavel."

"Goodnight Bogdan."

Callen went back to his bunk and went to sleep.

The next morning Eric and Nell reviewed the footage Callen had shot last night.

Hetty had kept Lori updated with the progress of the case. Lori was glad that Callen was alright but she wanted him home. She missed him and so did the kids. Myra and Julie kept asking when daddy would be home and Finn and Charlie fussed more. Luckily Emily was around until the boys had gone to bed to help Lori out. It was challenging for Lori to not have Callen there with Myra and Julie and newborns Finn and Charlie.

"Mommy, daddy come home?" Myra asked as they were having breakfast.

"I don't know sweetie. Daddy has to finish work first. I don't know when daddy will be home."

"I miss daddy."

"I know Myra, me too."

Lori packed their bags and Emily brought Myra and Julie too school. It wasn't that far from the house so they walked and Ella went with them. Lori stayed at home with the boys. Lori put them on their play mats on the floor and put their baby gyms above them. The boys giggled as they watched the things dangling above them. Lori filmed it so she could show it to Callen when he returned.

"Aww, you're two little cuties. Yeah, are you having fun huh Finn, Charlie?"

A little later Emily and Ella were back at the house. Ella charged into the house as soon as her leash was undone.

"Hey Ella."

Ella ran straight up to Lori, Finn and Charlie. Ella wanted to play with Finn and Charlie but Lori wouldn't let her.

"No Ella," Lori told her in a firm voice as she pushed Ella away. "You wanna play fetch Ella?"

Lori grabbed one of Ella's toys and threw it away. Ella went after it and dragged it around the entire living room.

…

"Guys, we might have some new information for you," Nell spoke through the com.

"What have you got Nell?" Kensi asked.

"Callen, Sam can you hear me too?" Callen coughed as a sign he and Sam could hear her. "From the video you took last night and the bug you planted we gathered that they are planning to bomb the Marriot hotel tomorrow. Tomorrow there's a conference there with a lot from the world leaders. We think that that's their target."

"Alright, thanks Nell. We'll keep an eye out and follow them if they move."

"Miss Jones, get in touch with the hotel. Tell them what is going on and have them bring in more security," Hetty told the analyst.

"Will do Hetty."

"This is good work James," Antoli spoke as he looked at the bombs Sam had made.

"Thanks. Why do you need so many. What's the target?"

"We need so many to blow up the building and mask the target we are really after."

"And that is?"

"You ask a lot of questions my friend."

"I just want to know what I'm dealing with."

"Just build the bombs and let us handle the rest."

"Yes sir."

Antoli walked over to Callen. "Your friend asks a lot of questions Bogdan."

"He just wants to know what he's dealing with so he can adjust the bombs to that."

"You need to tell your friend to keep his mouth shut and do the job we hired him for."

"Yes sir."

"Besides I think we have a mole on the inside."

"What? And you think it's James? No he wouldn't. He's loyal. You can trust him. He might be a little weird sometimes but you can trust him and he might not be Russian but you can trust him."

"That's good to know."

Callen breathed relieved as Antoli walked away. Was he really thinking that there was a mole inside the group or was he just playing him to see how he would react? Callen and Sam would just have to be on their toes until this thing was over.

Callen and Sam went to bed around 11pm that night. Lori had gone to bed a little before that after feeding the boys again. Lori faced Callen's side of the bed.

"I miss you G. I hope you're alright. I want you back here, the kids miss you," Lori spoke to herself.

Lori was about to fall asleep when the door to the bedroom opened.

"Mommy?" Julie called.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I no sweep."

"You can't sleep sweetie?" Julie shook her head. "Come on sweetie, jump into the bed."

Julie crawled up on the bed on Callen's side. Lori pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"I miss daddy," Julie said.

"I know sweetie. I miss him too and I'm sure daddy misses us too. I know it's no fun when daddy is gone but he'll be home soon. You know what sweetie, you can sleep here tonight on daddy's side of the bed but only if you go to sleep like a good girl now."

"Yes mommy."

Julie lay on Callen's side of the bed and Lori tucked her in.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Niwt mommy."

Julie fell asleep pretty soon and Lori followed not much later. Around 3am Lori woke up when her phone went off. Half asleep Lori reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. She squinted her eyes as she looked at the display. Her eyes widened when she saw Hetty's name on the display.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hetty, what's going on?" Lori said fully awake now as she answered the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Callen, I'm sorry to call you at this hour but something has come up. I'm sorry to tell you but something went wrong during the undercover operation Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna were on. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are in the hospital right now with gunshot wounds."

Lori's heart sank to the floor. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know yet. Ms. Blye just called me to inform me, I'm heading over to the hospital now."

"Okay thank you Hetty. I'll be there too soon."

Lori hung up the phone and called her sister. She needed someone to watch the kids.

"Lori, do you know what time it is?" Sylvie spoke half asleep as she answered the phone.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry to call you at this hour but I need someone to come watch the kids."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's G, he's been shot. I need to go to the hospital."

"Oh okay. I'll be right there."

"Thank you."

Lori got dressed and put Julie back in her own bed. She went downstairs and waited for Sylvie to arrive.

"He sis, thanks for coming," Lori spoke as Sylvie walked in.

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know yet."

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure he'll be fine. There's no way he would leave you and the kids."

"I hope so. Thanks for coming over here. The kids are all asleep, you can get some more sleep in the guest room if you want. I've already but the baby monitor there."

"Okay, don't worry, I've got the kids, you go see G."

"Thanks sis."

Lori got in her car and drove to the hospital and she went up to the surgical floor. She saw Kensi, Deeks and Hetty sitting in the waiting room.

"What's going on guys? What happened?" Lori asked.

….

"We've got movement," Deeks spoke just past 2am. The group, including Callen and Sam came out of the building and they got in different cars. Kensi and Deeks followed the cars at a safe distance. They were going to the hotel they were planning on blowing up tomorrow. They parked the car around the back entrance. Kensi noticed they were all wearing hotel staff clothes. Kensi and Deeks went to hotel security and told them to keep an eye on the group but to not engage. Kensi and Deeks watched on the cameras to see what they were doing. A little later the cameras went down. Kensi and Deeks quickly went up to the floor they were last seen. When they got into the room they saw Callen and Sam lying on the floor, shot.

….

"Where's the group now?" Lori asked.

"We don't know. Eric and Nell are tracking them."

"They must have realized that Callen and Sam weren't who they said they were."

"We never picked up anything suggesting that over the coms," Deeks told her.

"Maybe that was deliberate so you wouldn't come crashing in. How is G doing?"

"I don't know. They won't give us any answers."

Lori stepped up to the desk. "Excuse me nurse, I would like to know how the Caucasian agent is doing that was just brought in here."

"I'm sorry miss. Just like I told the others, I can't give that information to non-family members just yet. You'll just have to wait until the doctor is out."

"I am his wife! I want to know how my husband is doing right now!"

"Do you have proof that he is your husband?"

"Listen lady, it's 3am! I just got called out of my bed cus my husband was shot! I had to call my sister to come watch my kids, our four kids, two of which are newborn twins! I demand to know how my husband is doing right now! Don't make me arrest you, I'm a federal agent as well!" Lori yelled at her.

The nurse was visibly shocked. "Okay, I will go see if someone can come update you."

"Thank you."

Lori went back to the others as the nurse went to see if she could get an update. A little later a doctor stepped up to her.

"Mrs. Carter?" The young doctor asked, Lori figured he was still an intern.

"Yes, how is my husband?"

"He was shot several times. The doctor is working on repairing the bleeders."

"How bad is it?"

"Don't worry ma'am, your husband is in good hands."

"How bad is it?"

"It's touch and go at the moment but don't worry, your husband is in good hands. The doctor will come update you once your husband is out of surgery."

"Okay thank you."

The doctor went back to the OR. A little later Michelle stepped in. Sam was still in surgery too. Everyone sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear an update on Callen and Sam.

It had been two hours already since the young doctor had updated Lori. Lori was going out of her mind, she needed to know what was going on. She needed to know that Callen was okay.

"It's gonna be okay Lori," Kensi tried to console her. "I know they are still busy in there but that's at least a bit of a good sign, they are still saving him, it's not over yet."

"I know, I just wish he would be out of surgery already."

"I know. But Callen is not strong. He's not gonna leave you and the kids."

"I hope you're right."

A little later a doctor stepped up to them. "Mrs. Hanna," the doctor address Michelle.

"Yes, how's my husband?"

"He was shot several times but we managed to repair the bleeders, with some rest he should be just fine."

"Okay thank you. Can I see him?"

"Yes of course, right this way."

"Hang in there Lori, I'm sure G will be just fine."

"Thank you. You go see Sam."

Michelle left the waiting room and went to see Sam. Kensi and Deeks stayed with Lori. It was another hour later when Lori saw the young doctor approaching with an older doctor. Lori stood up.

"How is he doing doctor?"

"Your husband had several bleeders. One of the bullets had hit the edge of his kidney. We had to repair the bleeder. Fortunately we were able to safe his kidney. One of the other bullets had hit his vertebrae, the other bullets didn't hit any vital organs. We stitched the bleeders up. The complete damage to his vertebrae we can't determine just quite yet. We'll take him for a scan later today and we'll go from there," the older doctor explained.

Lori let out a sigh. "His vertebrae? Does that mean he could be paralyzed?"

"It's too soon to say."

"Doctor, just be honest with me. Is there a change that he could be paralyzed?"

"Yes there's a change that could happen but according to the tests we did so far it's unlikely, but yes it's a possibility."

Lori couldn't believe it. He couldn't be paralyzed, he just couldn't! "Can I see him?"

"Yes of course, right this way."

"You go see him Lori. We'll update Nell and Eric and we'll see if we can find this group," Kensi told her.

Lori followed the doctor to Callen's room. He was in the ICU for now. Lori saw that a LAPD officer was guarding his room. Lori stepped into the room and saw Callen lying on the bed. He had a tube down his throat and he was hooked up to several machines.

"We put a tube down his throat because we had to fully sedate him in order to operate and we're keeping him sedated for now."

"Okay thank you doctor."

"I'll be back later to check on him," the doctor spoke and she left the room.

Lori gave Callen a soft kiss on his head and sat down on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Callen's hand.

"Please be okay G. I need you, our four kids need you. Please, I can't lose you. I love you G."

Lori looked at the clock. It was just before 7am. The kids would be up soon and they would be wondering where Lori was. She couldn't have her phone on in the ICU, she would just wait for at least an hour before calling Sylvie. Lori couldn't do much now besides wait for Callen to wake up. She couldn't believe that he was here lying in the hospital, having been shot. This is what she feared for every time Callen went out into the field, especially undercover. But she knew Callen worried about her too when she was in the field.

A little later Hetty stepped into the room.

"How is he doing Mrs. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"He's doing okay considering. It's just a matter of waiting to see how bad the damage to his vertebrae is. But the doctor was optimistic."

"That's good."

"Have Eric and Nell found the group yet?"

"No not yet. I've send agents to your house and to Mr. Hanna's house to keep an eye on your families in case they come there."

"Thank you Hetty. How's Sam doing?"

"He should be just fine. I know you were supposed to start back at work next week but with the recent events you can take some more time off if you need it."

"Thank you Hetty. I will see how G's doing at the end of the week."

"That's fine Mrs. Callen. You stay here with Mr. Callen, I'll update you when Eric and Nell have found them."

"That's fine Hetty."

Hetty left the room and went to the office. Kensi and Deeks were already at the office and so were Nell and Eric. Lori wondered what had happened. Had the group shot Sam and Callen? Had their identities been compromised? She would just have to ask Callen or Sam that when they would wake up.

Just past 8.30am Lori stepped out of the room and went to the area where she could use her phone. She turned it on and saw she had a missed call from Sylvie.

"Hey Lori," Sylvie answered the phone.

"Hey Syl, I saw you had called me."

"Yeah, the girls were wondering where you were. How's G doing?"

"He's doing okay considering."

"That's good."

"Can I call you on Skype? That way the girls can see me and I can explain it to them."

"Yeah sure."

"Use my iPad, it should be lying around somewhere."

"Okay, yeah I've got it."

"Okay I'll call you right back."

Lori hung up the phone and Skype called her sister. Sylvie accepted the call and Lori's face popped up on the screen. Myra and Julie were sitting in front of the table on the ground.

"Mommy," Julie spoke when Lori's face popped up on the screen. "Mommy no at home."

"I know sweetie. Mommy had to go see daddy."

"Wewe daddy?" Myra asked.

"Daddy is a little bit sick. Daddy is in the hospital."

"Daddy be okay?" Julie asked with a sad face.

"Daddy will be just fine sweetie, but daddy has to stay in the hospital for a little while."

"Daddy no home?" Myra asked.

"Not yet sweetie. Not until daddy is better. Daddy is really sick right now so he's in a special part of the hospital and you can't visit him there but once daddy is better you can come see daddy in the hospital okay."

"Okay mommy."

"Now be good girls to your Aunt Sylvie and to Emily, mommy will be home later."

"Yes mommy," Myra and Julie replied.

"Okay good."

Lori gave the girls a hand kiss and Myra and Julie returned it before they went back to play with Ella.

"Emily should be there around 9am," Lori told Sylvie.

"Okay sis, don't worry. We've got it covered here. You just stay with G and make sure he's okay."

"Thanks Syl."

"No problem."

"I should be home later, I think. G's in the ICU so I don't know how long I can stay here."

"Alright but you don't have to worry about that kids. Emily and I have got them."

"Thanks. Don't forget to walk Ella."

"I won't."

"Thanks."

Lori hung up the phone and shut it off again before walking back into the ICU. Around noon the doctor came in to check on Callen. There was still no change with Callen's condition.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. It's not allowed to have visitors here this long in the ICU. If you leave your number with the desk nurse I will have someone contact you if there's any chance in your husband's condition. There is another visiting hour from 2.30pm till 3pm and another one from 7pm till 7.30pm. I'm sorry ma'am but these are the hospital rules."

"I understand. Just keep my husband alive and call me immediately when there's a change."

"I will do that ma'am. You just go home and get some rest."

"Okay." Lori walked up to Callen and gave him a little kiss on his head. "Be okay G. I'll be back later. I love you."

Before leaving Lori went to visit Sam. Sam wasn't in the ICU and he was already awake.

"Hey Sam," Lori spoke as she walked into the room. Michelle was still there.

"Hey Lori, how's G doing?"

"He's doing okay considering. He's still out cold and he has a tube down his throat cus the doctor had to sedate him complete to perform the surgery. One of the bullets hit the edge of the kidney. They were able to repair it and safe the kidney. But one of the other bullets had hit is vertebrae. They can't determine the damage just yet. The doctor said it's unlikely but there is a small chance that he might be paralyzed."

"Oh my," Michelle said and she stood up to give Lori a hug. "I'm sorry to hear that but don't worry about G. He's strong, he'll pull through."

"I hope so."

"He's been through worse. He'll be alright. And they can do a lot with medicine these days. If there should be something wrong they maybe can fix it."

"Yeah, it's just a waiting game right now."

"I'm sure he'll be alright," Sam spoke. "G's been through worse. He'll be alright."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," Michelle told her.

"Thanks but I've Emily helping me at home with the twins and my sister is there now too."

"Okay, the offer still stands."

"Thanks. I'll let you get back to it. I just came to see how you were doing. I'll see you later."

"Please keep us updated to G's condition," Sam spoke.

"I will Sam, you rest up."

Lori left the hospital and went home.

"Mommy!" Myra and Julie called and came running up to her.

"Hey sweeties," Lori replied and gave both girls and a hug and a kiss.

"No daddy?" Myra asked.

"No daddy is still at the hospital. He is still sick."

"When daddy besse?" Julie asked.

"I don't know yet sweetie. But daddy will be fine okay."

"Okay. Can we see daddy?"

"No, not yet sweetie. Daddy is still in the special part of the hospital. When he's out there I will let you know and you can go see him okay."

"Okay," both girls replied.

The girls went back to playing. Sylvie was in the living room with them.

"Where's Emily?" Lori asked.

"She's putting the boys to bed."

"Ah okay, I'll go see if she needs a hand."

Lori walked upstairs and went to the boys' bedroom.

"Hey," Lori softly spoke in case the boys were already asleep.

"Hey Lori," Emily replied. She was at the changing table dressing Finn for bed. Charlie was already in his crib sleeping.

"Hey little guy," Lori softly spoke to Finn and gave him a little kiss. Finn smiled up to Lori once he heard her voice.

"Do you want to put him in bed?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Lori picked Finn up from the table. "Hey buddy, yeah mommy is home again but now you have to go to sleep okay."

Lori gave him his pacifier and rocked him in her arms a bit before putting him down. Lori walked over to Charlie and gave him a soft kiss on his head before she and Emily left the room and went back downstairs.

"How's G doing?" Sylvie asked once Lori sat down on the couch.

"He's doing okay considering. He got shot. One of the bullets hit his kidney but they were able to repair and safe the kidney. But one of the other bullets had hit his vertebrae. They don't know what the damage to the vertebrae is exactly. They would take him for a scan later today. The doctor said it was unlikely but there could be a chance of paralysis."

"Oh no," Sylvie said shocked.

"He's still out cold for now with a tube down his throat. They would keep his sedated for now until they would know more about the extent of his vertebrae injury."

"I'm sorry Lori. But G is tough, if anyone can make it through this G can."

"Yeah, he'll be alright Lori," Emily added.

"I really hope so."

Lori just enjoyed the company of her family. Just after 2pm she went back to the hospital to see Callen again. His condition hadn't change and they hadn't taken him for a scan yet. They would do that around 5pm. Lori stayed there for a half an hour before going home. When she got home the boys were out of their cribs and they lay happily on their play mats in the living room. Lori took Myra and Julie to walk Ella. It was good for Lori to just be outside and enjoy the fresh air. After dinner Lori and Sylvie went to put the boys to bed as Emily went to walk Ella with Myra and Julie .

"Thank you for staying here today sis."

"It's no problem Lori. You need to take care of G now too. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be alright."

"I hope so."

Once the boys were in bed Lori and Sylvie went back downstairs. Sylvie went home and Lori got ready to go to the hospital again.

"Okay, Myra and Julie, can mommy get a goodnight kiss?" Myra and Julie came to give Lori a kiss. "Be good girls to Emily and mommy will be back in a short while."

"Yes mommy," Myra and Julie replied.

Lori left and went to hospital. Just as she sat down in Callen's room the doctor walked in.

"We've got your husband's scan results here."


	29. Chapter 29

"How bad is it doctor?" Lori asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"It's not that bad. He won't be paralyzed forever." Lori breathed out relieved. "But there's damage to his vertebrae. We'll have to see with time how bad that is. He may be restricted to bed for a while and he will need physical therapy. But with time I think he should be fine with time. We'll know more once he wakes up."

"Thank you doctor. When will he wake up?"

"It's hard to say. We'll know more in the morning."

"Okay thank you."

The doctor examined Callen before leaving the room.

Lori stayed in the hospital until the visiting hours were over. She stood up and gave Callen a soft kiss on his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey. Hope you're doing better tomorrow. I love you."

Callen felt Lori's presence but he couldn't see her.

"Lori!" Callen called but she was nowhere to be seen. "Lori!" Callen called again.

Callen looked around. He was standing on the beach. He recognized the beach. It was the beach near his old apartment in Venice, where he was shot. The beach was crowded like it normally was. Callen wondered what was going on. Suddenly all the people disappeared. Callen stood on the beach and no one was around him anymore.

"G," Callen heard Lori's voice.

"Lori?" Callen called when he didn't see anyone.

"G." There was the voice again.

Callen looked around and he thought he saw her standing in the water. Callen tried to walk towards her but he couldn't move.

"Lori!" Callen yelled when he saw Lori disappearing.

"Come back to me G!" Lori called as she faded away.

"Come back to you? What are you talking about? I never left you."

"You did leave her," a voice called and he looked next to him. Suddenly a person had popped up there. She looked a lot like his sister.

"Amy? What are you doing here? Am I dead?"

"No not yet."

"What happened?"

"You were shot and you had to have surgery. You're unconscious right now."

"Am I gonna be okay? I feel like I can't move."

"You'll be okay with time baby brother."

"How come you're here?"

"I'm in your dream. I'm here to guide you, guide you back to Lori and the kids. You need to go back to them. They need you."

"How can I wake up?"

"You have to figure that out on your own."

"I thought I saw Lori a few minutes ago. I tried to get to her but I couldn't, then she disappeared."

"She probably left the hospital room. She'll come back again."

"She must be so scared."

"She is but she's strong. But you need to get back to her."

"There's nothing I want more. I don't want to leave her and our kids."

"Then try harder next time you see her. Believe that you can go back to her and imagine it. You really have four cute little kids baby brother. They need their daddy. Take good care of them," Amy spoke and she stood up.

Callen watched her walk away and she disappeared. Callen stared out into the ocean. He needed to go back to Lori and fast.

….

Before going home Lori went by Sam's room. It was still visiting hours but she couldn't stay that long in the ICU.

"Hey Sam," Lori greeted as she walked into the room. Michelle and Kamran were there.

"Hey Lori," Sam replied.

"Hey Aunt Lori," Kamran greeted as she gave Lori a hug.

"Hey sweetie."

"How's G doing?" Sam asked.

"He's doing okay, hasn't woken up yet but he's okay. The doctor just gave me the scan results of his spine."

"And?" Sam was eager to know how his partner was doing.

"There is some damage to his vertebrae but the doctor said he won't be permanently paralyzed."

"That's good news."

"Yeah, but there is some damage so he might have some trouble walking at first and he'll probably need physical therapy."

"How long will that take?"

"He couldn't say. They will know more once G wakes up. But the doctor said he should be okay with time."

"That's good."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me Lori."

"Well I should go home. I'll see you later."

By the time Lori got home Myra and Julie were already in bed too.

"Hey Emily," Lori greeted her as she stepped into the house.

"Hey Lori, how's G? Did you get the scan results?"

"Yes I did. The good news is that he wouldn't be paralyzed forever. But it might be a long road to recovery."

"Well that's a least a bit of good news."

"Yeah. The doctor couldn't give me much more just yet. We'll know more once G wakes up."

"I'm sure that will be soon and I'm sure will do everything he can to get back on his feet so he can be there for you and the kids."

"Yeah, but I know how G gets when he's sidelined. He doesn't like it. He might push himself too hard."

"I'll keep an eye on him when I'm here."

"Thanks. Are the kids asleep?"

"Yes they all are. Charlie just woke up a while ago with a dirty diaper but he's back asleep again."

"Okay thank you."

"I'll see Monday," Emily spoke as Lori showed her out.

"Yeah see you Monday."

Lori stayed up for a while before going to bed.

The next morning she was woken up around 7am when Myra and Julie jumped into her bed.

"Mommy, mommy!"

"Hey sweeties," Lori replied half asleep.

"Mommy, wewe daddy?" Julie asked.

"Daddy is still at the hospital sweetie."

"We see daddy?" Myra asked.

"Not yet sweetie. Daddy is still really sick so he's still in the special part of the hospital. But don't worry, daddy will be just fine. Come on girls, let's get some more sleep. It's way too early."

"Can we sweep here?" Julie asked.

"Sure for just this once."

Myra and Julie crawled into the bed on Callen's side. Lori put some pillows on the floor of Callen's side in case the girls would fall out. The three of them lay in bed and fell asleep. An hour later Lori was woken up when Finn and Charlie decided to start crying. Lori got out and put some pillows on her side as well. She took the baby monitor with her and went to the boys' room.

"Hey sweeties."

Lori first picked Charlie up, changed his diaper and got him dressed. She placed Charlie back in his crib so she could dress Finn but Charlie wasn't having any of it. He started crying at the top of his longs.

"It's okay buddy. Mommy is right here. Mommy will pick you up soon again but mommy is just dressing your brother."

Lori changed Finn's diaper and got him dressed. She picked Charlie back up and walked downstairs with both babies via the stairs in the kitchen. She placed the babies in their bouncy chairs, which stood on the bar. As soon as she had put Charlie in the chair he started crying again. He was hungry. Lori quickly went back upstairs to close the safety gate at the top of the stairs so the girls wouldn't fall down before picking Charlie up. Finn lay peacefully in his bouncy chair sucking on his pacifier. Lori sat down on the kitchen chair and breastfed Charlie. Charlie immediately started sucking as soon as she nipple was in his reach.

"There's that better huh buddy."

Once Charlie had drunk enough Lori put him over her shoulder for burping. Just as he finished Finn started crying too, letting Lori know he was hungry too. Lori placed Charlie back in his bouncy chair and breastfed Finn.

Once she had finished feeding the boys Lori went to the living room. Ella was jumping up and down in her crate as soon as Lori walked into the living room.

"Hey Ella," Lori spoke as she opened the gate and Ella happily ran out.

Lori gave her some love before grabbing her leash. Lori took her out into the garden. Normally she didn't do that but no one was home to watch the kids so. Ella peed and Lori took her back inside. She grabbed some kibble for Ella and put it in her bowl. She also gave Ella some fresh water. While Ella was eating Lori went back outside and pored some water over the spot when Ella peed. She washed her hands inside before grabbing some breakfast herself too. She sat at the kitchen table and read the paper as she ate her breakfast. After she had finished breakfast she took the boys to the living room and put them in their playpens.

"Mommy!" Lori heard the girls yell at the top of the stairs just after 8.30am. Lori went up the stairs in the living room to find the girls all dressed standing in front of the safety gate. Lori opened the gate and the girls went downstairs. As soon as they were downstairs Ella came running up to them.

"Ella!" Myra and Julie squealed and gave Ella some love.

Lori fixed the girls some breakfast. The girls washed their hands before they ate their breakfast at the living room table. Ella was standing next to them, hoping something would fall off or that Myra and Julie would give her something.

"Ella, no begging," Lori said in a stern voice. Ella didn't stop so Lori pushed her away. After a few times Ella got the message and she lay down on her pillow. "That's a good girl Ella."

Once Myra and Julie had finished their breakfast they went back to play with Ella. They played fetch with her. Just after 9.30am Sylvie arrived.

"Hey aunt Sylvie," Myra and Julie called as they were still playing with Ella.

"Hey girls. How's G doing?" Sylvie asked Lori.

"He's doing okay. The scan results were quite positive. He still has a long road to go but the doctor said he should be just fine with time."

"That's great news."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming to help out."

"No problem. I love my nieces and nephews."

"Myra and Julie had their breakfast already, Ella has been walked and the boys have been fed."

"Okay, don't worry Lori, I've got this. Go visit G."

"I'll be back in about an hour."

"Alright."

Lori gave the kids a kiss goodbye before going to the hospital. She went up to the ICU and went to Callen's room.

"Hey honey," Lori spoke to him and gave him a soft kiss on his head.

Callen felt Lori's presence next to him and he saw her appear on the beach again.

"Go to her baby brother," he heard his sister's voice call.

Callen tried to move but he couldn't. Callen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He imagined himself walking towards Lori and grabbing her hand. When he grabbed her hand it felt so real. Like she was really holding his hand.

"G, come back to me honey."

"I will Lori, I will. I promise."

"Come with me G."

Callen imagined walking with her into the ocean. He felt himself slowly fading away. A moment later he opened his eyes and noticed he was in the hospital and he felt the tube down his throat.

"G, you're awake!" Lori replied happily. Lori saw he was uncomfortable with the tube in this throat. "Take it easy G, I will get the doctor." Lori pressed the call button and a little later the nurse stepped in.

"Yes can I help you?"

"He's awake and he wants the tube out."

"Okay I will get the doctor." The nurse went to page the doctor and stepped back into the room. "The doctor will be here soon sir, just hang on. I know it's uncomfortable right now. Just relax."

A minute later the doctor stepped into the room. He grabbed the necessary stuff to pull the tube out after checking Callen's vitals.

"Alright sir, blow out as I remove the tube." The doctor unhooked the tube from the ventilator. "Alright sir, now blow."

Callen blew as the doctor removed the tube. Callen coughed heavily once the tube was removed. The nurse had a cup of water and put the straw in front of Callen's mouth. Callen took the straw and drank a bit. The doctor listened to Callen's lungs but they were just fine.

Callen tried to move but he couldn't "What happened doctor? What's wrong?"

"You were shot and one of the bullets hit your vertebrae."

"Am I paralyzed?" Callen asked, fearing he may never walk away.

"Not permanently sir. But there is some damage to your vertebrae. I would like to do some tests on your to see how badly it is, but it's very likely that you will have some difficulty walking and you'll need physical therapy."

"How long will that take doctor?"

"I'm not sure yet, we'll see that when we start it. We're still determining the complete damage the bullet did to your vertebrae. Since you were out cold we couldn't complete all the tests. Will it be okay if we did the tests now?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright."

The doctor pulled the blanket up over Callen's feet and pinched him with a needle in his right foot. "Do you feel this sir?"

"It's faint but yeah I feel it."

"That's good." The doctor did the same to Callen's left foot. "How about this?"

"It's the same."

"Alright. Can you wiggle your toes for me?" Callen tried to wiggle his toes. His toes moved a little bit. "That's good sir." The doctor grabbed both of Callen's hands. "Can you squeeze my hands sir?" Callen squeezed. "That's good sir." The doctor did some more tests on Callen. He was doing alright, considering everything. "Not bad at all sir. We'll take you for another scan later today to see the damage. For now you need to lay in the bed and try not to move too much. We can't have you sitting up just yet. I can move the head rest up a bit but not too much."

"Yeah, I want to look around me a bit."

"Alright." The doctor pushed the button to elevate the head rest. Slowly, very slowly the head rest went up a bit. "Does that hurt sir?"

"No, it's fine."

"Alright, if you need anything just press the button. I'll be back later to check on you." The doctor and the nurse left the room.

"Hey G," Lori spoke as she grabbed Callen's hand and gave him a kiss. "I was so worried about you."

"You don't need to be worried about me honey, I'll be fine. How are the kids?"

"They are good. The girls are wondering why they can't see you."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you are sick and that you're in a special part of the hospital so they can't come visit you. They really want to come see you but I didn't want to bring them here while you were out."

"How are the boys?"

"They are just fine but they feel something is up."

"And you, are you doing okay?"

"I'm just fine honey. Don't worry about me. Just focus on getting better honey."

"I'll be fine honey."

"What happened? Did they shoot you?"

….

"Alright, you know what to do," Antoli spoke when they arrived at the hotel.

Everyone went to do the task Antoli had given them. Callen, Sam and two other guys went into a room, it was like a conference room or something. They were dressed as maintenance workers. Callen and Sam went to work on disabling the cameras 'for maintenance'. Once they were done one of the other guys called for Antoli. Callen and Sam watched as Antoli came into the room with two more guys and he locked the door behind him. Callen looked behind him and saw that the two other guys had their guns on him and Sam.

"Что происходит?[What's going on?]" Callen asked.

"I thought I could trust you," Antoli spoke with his Russian accent.

"What are you talking about? You can trust us."

"No I can't. You're cops."

"What are you talking about? We're not cops! I swear!"

"My intel is solid. I don't like traitors!" Antoli motioned to his men and before Callen and Sam knew it, they were lying on the ground, shot.

….

"How did they made you?"

"I have no idea. Did the others catch the group?"

"Eric and Nell are looking into it, I don't know exactly how far they are with finding them. But they'll find them."

"If they made us they could know about our families too," Callen spoke worried about his kids.

"Don't worry about that G. Hetty took precautions. There's an agent watching our house and Sam's house too and there's an LAPD officer posted outside your room."

"Okay good." Callen relaxed.

Callen tried to move but he couldn't really move.

"You okay G?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to lay a bit different."

"You can't move G. You have to stay like this. You can't move with your spine just yet. I know it's hard but you just have to lay like this for now. If you want to move you have to ask the doctor. I don't know if you can lay different or how to move you."

Lori stayed for a little while longer until visiting hours were over.

"I'll be back in the afternoon. Take it easy okay G."

"I'll try."

Lori gave Callen a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lori left the hospital and went back home.

"Hey, how's G?" Sylvie asked.

"He's doing good. He's awake."

"That's great. And the damage?"

"It's okay so far. He could move a bit so that's good, but he's got a long road ahead. How did the kids do?"

"Just fine. The girls played with Ella and the boys lay peacefully in their playpens."

Sylvie would stay for the entire day since Lori wanted to go to the hospital in the afternoon and in the evening as well. After lunch Sylvie took Ella for a walk with Myra and Julie as Lori stayed with the boys. Myra and Julie took their little stepping bikes as Sylvie held Ella's leash.

Just before Lori went to the hospital she put Finn and Charlie down for their nap. Sylvie was back with Ella and the girls before Lori had to leave.

When Lori walked into the hospital room Callen wasn't there.


	30. Chapter 30

"Mrs. Carter," Lori heard the desk nurse call and she looked her way. "They have taken your husband up for a scan."

"During visiting hours?"

"No, he should have been back by now but they were backed up. He should be back shortly. You can wait in his room."

"Okay thank you."

Lori went into Callen's room and sat down on the chair. Five minutes later Callen was brought in.

"Oh hello Mrs. Carter," the doctor greeted her. "Sorry your husband wasn't back yet at the start of visiting hours. Scans were a little backed up."

"It's okay."

"I'll come by later with the scan results."

"Thank you doctor."

The nurses settled Callen back into the room before they left as well.

"Hey G," Lori greeted him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Lori."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Just bummed I have to lay around all day. I can't even move."

"I know honey, I know it's tough but you have to."

"I know. I'm glad to see you again."

Lori sat down on the chair next to the bed and grabbed Callen's hand. "Me too honey. I miss you at home."

"Don't worry honey. I'll be back before you know it. I'll be around so much you want to get rid of me," Callen joked.

"Get rid of you? Never," Lori replied with a smile.

"I'll do everything I can to get back on my feet as soon as possible."

"Take you time G, don't rush it."

Just before Lori had to go back home the doctor stopped by.

"Well, I've got your scan results. They are not that bad, which is a good sign. But there's still significant damage to your vertebrae. For now you have to lie down on the bed and stay as still as possibly."

"For how long doctor?" Callen asked.

"For at least two weeks. Then we'll take another scan to see if there's been any progress. But it's vital that you move as less as possible for the next two weeks. The early stages are very important. If you do too much right now it will possibly make things worse."

Lori saw that her husband didn't like lying still for two full weeks.

"Don't worry doctor. I'll make sure that he does," Lori told the doctor.

"Do I have to stay in the hospital?" Callen asked.

"Yes sir. For now at least. It's best for now so we can monitor you. I know it's hard sir but it's what's best for you now."

"Okay," Callen replied but he didn't like it.

"I'll be back later to check on you."

"It's gonna be okay G."

"Two weeks in the hospital! I have to stay here for at least two more weeks!"

"I know honey, I know. You have to okay. It's what's best right now. I'll be here and I'll bring the kids with me too. I promise. And maybe we can skype or something when I'm home. It's gonna be okay G. We'll get through this."

"I'm not good at staying in a hospital, let alone lie still for two full weeks."

"I know G. But you have too. If you don't you may be paralyzed forever. It's gonna be okay. You can watch some TV or catch up on your languages. They'll be over before you know it. But it is gonna be a long road. Even when you get out of here you have to take your time to let your body heal."

"I know. It just sucks."

"Yes it does G. But I'll be there to take care of you. It's gonna be okay."

Lori stayed until the visiting hours were over.

"I'll see you tonight." Lori gave Callen a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And lie still."

"I will, I promise."

"Good."

Lori gave Callen one more kiss before she left. Just after she left Sam stepped into the room.

"Hey G," Sam greeted his partner.

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"I'm good. Don't worry about me. How are you doing? Lori told me what happened."

"I've been better. Have to stay here for at least two more weeks and I have to lie still."

"You have an injury to your vertebrae G, you have to lay still if it's gonna get better."

"I know, I just hate it."

"I know you do. I remember how you were when you got shot back in two thousand nine. But this is different, you could have been paralyzed man."

"Yeah I know, guess I was lucky."

"Yeah I guess. Don't worry about Lori and the kids. I've asked Michelle and she agreed to go help them if necessary."

"Thanks Sam. Have you heard anything from the office?"

"Yeah just now. Eric and Nell found the group and Kensi and Deeks have arrested them all. They are in custody. They finished the case."

"That's good."

"Rest up G. I'll stop by later."

"When can you get out of here?"

"Probably tomorrow. Just rest up G. It's gonna be okay."

Sam left the room and went back to his own room.

….

Emily was at the house just after 8am the next day. It was Monday and Myra and Julie had to go to pre-school in the morning. Lori was going to work in the morning. It was her first time going back after the boys were born.

"Alright, Myra, Julie, it's time to go. Put your jackets and shoes on," Lori spoke just before 8.30am.

Lori helped Myra and Julie with their jackets and shoes.

"Bye my little boys, be good to Emily," Lori spoke to Finn and Charlie and gave them both a kiss.

"Don't worry about them Lori, they'll be fine."

"You can always call me."

"I know."

Lori gave them both one more kiss before she left. She grabbed Myra and Julie's backpacks and went to the car. She strapped Myra and Julie in their car seats before getting in herself and she drove to school.

"Have fun at school today," Lori told them and gave them both a kiss.

Myra and Julie walked into the classroom. "Hello Ms. Newman," Myra and Julie greeted their teacher.

"Good morning Myra, Julie."

Myra and Julie put their cups and snacks away in the box and sat down at their table. Once Lori knew that Myra and Julie were safely inside she left and went to work.

"Good morning Mrs. Callen," Hetty called as Lori walked in and Lori walked over to her office.

"Good morning Hetty."

"How's Mr. Callen doing?"

Lori sat down on the chair. "He's doing better. He's got a long road to go but the doctor is very positive. He has to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks and he has to lay completely still to let his body heal. After two weeks the doctor will take him for a scan again and then we'll see how it goes from there. But it will be a while before he's back to full fitness. The doctor said the whole process might take four to six months. But we'll have to see how it progresses and how the physical therapy goes."

"Knowing Mr. Callen he's not gonna like it."

"No he won't. He already wanted to go out of the hospital. But don't worry Hetty I'll keep an eye on him."

"That's good. If you need some time off just let me know."

"Thanks Hetty. While G is in the hospital I'm okay to work. Once he's home I'll just have to see how it goes."

"If you need some assistance at home with Mr. Callen just let me know, I might know someone who can help you."

"Thank you Hetty."

Lori walked to the bullpen and sat behind her desk. It felt good to be back at work again but she missed her two little boys at home. But today was only a half day. She would go pick Myra and Julie up at 12.30pm and she would take them to see Callen.

"Morning," Kensi and Deeks spoke as they walked into the bullpen.

"Morning Kensi, Deeks."

"Welcome back Lori," Kensi spoke.

"Thanks."

"How's Callen?"

"He's okay considering. The doctor took him for a scan yesterday and it didn't look worse than before which was good. But he has to lay flat and still for at least two weeks. Then they would take another scan and we'll go from there. Then maybe he can start physical therapy."

"How long will it be before Callen is better?"

"Not sure yet but the doctor said it could take between four to six months."

"Callen's not gonna like that," Deeks interjected.

"Nope he's not. But he has to. But yeah it's gonna be a long and difficult road."

"If you ever need anything just let us know," Kensi offered.

"Thanks Kens."

Luckily today was pretty quiet so they could catch up on some paperwork. Just after noon Lori left and went to the girls' school.

"Mommy!" Myra and Julie yelled as they came out the school.

"Hey Myra, hey Julie," Lori greeted them and gave them both a kiss. "Did you have fun at school?"

"Yes. Teawer read a book and made dwawing," Myra answered.

"What about you Julie?"

"I play pwincess and made paint."

"That's very nice. Come on let's go get something to eat and then we'll go see daddy."

"Yay daddy!" the girls cheered.

Lori took the girls to a small café nearby to have lunch. It was nice to just go out for a little while with the girls. They had been busy at home with the boys so it was nice to do something with just the girls.

"Would you like something to drink?" The waitress.

"I would like some coffee," Lori answered. "Myra, Julie, what do you like to drink?"

"Coco," Myra and Julie answered.

"Chocolate milk please," Lori told the waitress.

"Thank you, I'll be back later to take your order."

Lori looked at the menu card. "What do you want to eat Julie?"

"Pancakes!"

Lori looked at the menu card. They did have pancakes. "Do you want something on it?"

"Powder and banana."

"And you Myra? What do you want?"

"Pancakes! Wiss syrup."

"Okay."

When they waitress came back Lori ordered the pancakes for Myra and Julie and she took a sandwich with sunny side up eggs. Myra and Julie got kids pancake in the shape of Mickey Mouse.

Once they had finished their lunch Lori paid for it and she took the girls to the hospital.

"Mommy, wewe daddy?" Julie asked as they walked into the hospital.

"He's upstairs in a room."

They took the elevator upstairs and went to the ICU. Before walking in Lori crouched down in front of the girls.

"Listen girls, daddy is very sick so we have to be very careful with him. Daddy's back hurts so we can't go jumping or climbing on his bed. We have to be very careful. We can't do too much with daddy okay."

"Okay mommy," Myra and Julie responded.

Lori told the desk nurse she was here to see Callen and she was send in. Lori, Myra and Julie had to sanitize their hands before they could walk into Callen's room.

"Daddy!" Myra and Julie squealed as soon as they saw Callen.

"Hey my sweet little girls," Callen spoke with a smile as he saw Myra and Julie.

Myra wanted to climb onto the bed. "Myra! What did I say?! No climbing on the bed," Lori told her in a stern voice.

"I give daddy kiss."

Lori lifted Myra up so she could give Callen a kiss.

"Hey sweetie," Callen spoke to her.

"Daddy sick?" Myra asked with a sad face.

"Yes, but don't worry. Daddy will be just fine. Don't worry about daddy."

"I give daddy kiss too," Julie interrupted.

Lori put Myra on the ground and picked Julie up so she could give Callen a kiss too.

"Hey sweetie."

"I miss daddy home."

"I know sweetie, I miss you too. But daddy has to stay here."

"How long?"

"I don't know yet sweetie. But for a while. But don't worry mommy is home with you and I'm sure Emily, Sylvie and maybe grandpa and grandma will come and help mommy."

"I want daddy home," Julie said and she started crying a bit.

"I know sweetie. Daddy wants to be home too. But daddy has to stay here so daddy can get better. But you can come visit me with mommy."

"I sweep here with daddy?"

Callen couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Sorry sweetie, that's not possible. But during the day you can come visit me."

"I make daddy dwawing."

"I'd love that sweetie."

Lori sat down on the chair with Myra and Julie on her lap. They stayed until visiting hours were over. They all gave Callen a kiss before going back home.

…..

It had been two weeks since Callen had to lay still. They would take him for another scan today and then they would see how it would go from there. Callen hoped that he at least could go home. He knew he had to take it easy and probably lie a lot but at least he would be home.

"Hey honey," Lori spoke as she walked into Callen's room just after 2pm.

"Hey baby."

Lori gave Callen a kiss. "Have they taken you for a scan already?"

"Yes they have. The doctor would come by shortly to tell us the results."

"Okay good."

"How are things at home?"

"They are good. The kids all miss you but we've got it covered. Emily has been there a lot and my sister has been helping out too. Michelle stopped by a couple of times and so did my parents."

"That's good. How about work?"

"It's going good. Got some cases but we've managed to solve them."

"You're going out into the field with Sam now?"

"No not yet, Sam's still at home. We all miss you at work G but we've got it covered. Don't worry about it."

A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Ah good Mrs. Carter, you're here. I've got your husband's scans results here."

"How is it doctor?" Lori asked.

"Well it's good. The damage is getting better. It's not completely gone yet but it's less than two weeks ago."

"So I can go home?" Callen asked hopeful.

"Unfortunately not. But we are gonna move you to a regular room and slowly we can start physical therapy. You still have to lay down a lot but we can get you moving a bit again. But it's not gonna be easy and it might hurt. We'll evaluate again at the end of the week to see how it's going and what our next steps are gonna be. But first we're gonna move you to a regular room and then later today a physical therapist will stop by to go over the plan with you."

"Okay thank you."

A few nurses came and rolled Callen's bed out after unhooking the machines and hanging everything on the bed so it would go with them. Lori grabbed Callen's stuff and followed the doctor. They brought Callen to a room on the orthopedic floor. They put the bed next to the bed that was in the room. Carefully they rolled Callen on his side so they could slide a backboard underneath him. They picked Callen up on the backboard and put him on the other bed. Carefully they rolled Callen on his side again and removed the backboard. The nurses hooked Callen back up to the machine and made sure the bags were hanging good again and that all the wires were still in place.

"How was that moving for you back? Not too painful?" The doctor asked once the nurses were done.

"It was okay."

"Okay good. The physical therapist will stop by around 4pm and talk you through the plan."

"Alright. Thank you doctor."

Since Callen wasn't in the ICU anymore Lori could stay a little longer. Lori left the hospital just after 3pm and promised she would be back tonight at 7pm.

Callen was glad that he was in this room and no longer in the ICU, apart from Lori being able to visit more Callen was now finally allowed to slowly start moving again. He couldn't wait to get out of here but he knew he didn't have the strength just yet.

Just after 4pm the physical therapist stopped by.

"Hello Mr. Carter, I'm your physical therapist Joey. How are you feeling?"

"Could have been better."

"I understand that you have been lying down for the past two weeks since you had an injury to your vertebrae."

"Yes that is correct. Doctor had me lying flat for two weeks and no moving."

"Okay. I'm here to help you. It's gonna be rough at first. You had severe damage to your vertebrae so it's gonna take a while for that to be healed. We have to go slowly at first, not put too much weight on your back just yet. But we can do some small exercises. I'm just gonna examine you first so I know what I'm dealing with, is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine."

Joey stepped up to the bed and felt around Callen's back and did some small movements with Callen's legs.

"That's very good sir. Now can you sit up for me with your legs over the side of the bed?"

Joey slowly angled the head rest up so Callen was already a bit more in a sitting position. He then helped Callen sit up and grabbed Callen's legs to swing them over the side.

"How's this sir?"

"It's okay. But it does hurt a bit in my back."

"That's to be expected. Do you think you can take a few steps so you can sit down on the chair?"

"I can try."

With Joey's help Callen stood up. It actually hurt pretty much to just stand like this. He hadn't noticed until now how much his back actually hurt. Slowly Callen tried to step forward. It was harder than Callen had thought.

"Take slow short steps sir."

Normally Callen would have made it over to the chair in like one or two steps but he took much longer now. After a few minutes Callen was finally seated in the chair. There was a pillow in the chair to support his back.

"That was very good sir. You did really good." Callen didn't want to admit it but the very short walk had made him tired. "Does your back hurt when you sit like this? Is it uncomfortable?"

"No, it's okay. It's manageable."

"Okay that's good. Just sit here like this, I'll be back in fifteen minutes to help you back in the bed."

Joey left and Callen sat there in the chair. It was nice to be out of the bed but he wasn't looking forward getting back into the bed again. It was hard to just walk this short distance. This was going to be a long road before he was back to full fitness again.

Fifteen minutes later Joey was back in the room.

"How did it go sir?"

"It was fine but I can feel my back is starting to hurt again."

"Okay. Let's get you back in the bed again."

"Can I use the bathroom first?"

"Yeah sure."

Since Callen could walk a bit again the doctor had removed the catheter. Joey grabbed the wheelchair that was in the room and helped Callen sit down in the wheelchair. Since the bathroom was a little further away Callen couldn't walk that just yet. Once at the toilet Joey helped him up and sat him down on the toilet. He gave Callen some privacy until Callen was done and then helped him back in the wheelchair. He put the wheelchair a little bit away from the bed so that Callen did have to walk a few steps. Callen was dead tired when he was back in bed.

"You did really well sir. I'll be back later to help you in the chair again."

"That's fine."

Not soon after Joey left Callen fell asleep.

When Lori came during the evening visiting hours Joey was just helping Callen back into bed.

"Hey G," Lori spoke surprised to see that Callen was out of the bed.

"Hey Lori."

Lori waited until Callen was back in the bed and Joey had left.

Lori gave Callen a kiss. "What were you doing out of bed?"

"Therapy. They want me out of the bed and sitting."

"Ah okay. How did it go?"

"The walking was actually pretty hard, harder that I thought."

"It's gonna take some time G."

"I know. I just wish it would go faster."

"I know honey."

Not soon after Lori left Callen fell asleep again.

Two hours later a nurse came storming into his room when she had heard a crash.


	31. Chapter 31

The nurse came into the room and saw Callen standing in the room, hanging on the bed side table. He was in pain, the nurse could see that.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Yeah."

The nurse helped Callen back into the bed. "What happened sir?"

"My back was really hurting so I figured I would just sit or stand for a little while hoping it would pass. I lost my balance and crashed into the bed site table."

"How is you back now sir?"

"It's okay. Doesn't hurt more than it did before."

"Okay. Just next time press the call button, that's what we're here for."

The nurse gave Callen some extra pain medication so he could at least get some sleep. The nurse cleaned up the things Callen had knocked on the ground and left the room.

Callen hated this. He couldn't even stand on his own. The medication did it's work and Callen soon fell asleep.

During the morning visiting hours the next day Emily dropped by with the kids.

"Daddy!" Myra and Julie squealed as they ran into the room.

"Hey sweeties."

Emily walked in behind them pushing the stroller. Emily lifted Myra and Julie up so they could give Callen a kiss.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Could be better but the doctor and therapist say I'm doing good so."

When the boys heard Callen's voice they started fussing. Emily lifted Finn out of the stroller and handed him to Callen.

"Hey buddy, it's okay, daddy's here."

Callen was sitting a bit upright in the bed so he could hold Finn. Finn calmed down once he was in Callen's arms. Charlie was still fussing in his stroller so Emily lifted him out. Callen could only hold one baby right now so Emily just held Charlie. It was good for Callen to see his kids again. He missed them very much. The girls had been by a couple of times when Callen was in the ICU but the boys hadn't.

"Is everything under control at home?" Callen asked Emily.

"Yeah it's going fine. Don't worry. We're helping Lori at home."

"That's good. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Yeah I bet but Lori told me it's gonna be a long road."

"Yeah it probably will be. It just sucks."

"That it does."

After a while Callen changed babies with Emily and held Charlie.

"Hey little buddy, daddy misses you all very much."

Charlie lay peacefully in Callen's arms and snuggled against him. Emily stayed until visiting hours were over. Callen gave the kids a kiss before they all went home.

…

It had been a month since Callen's shooting. Callen was doing better but it still went too slow for his liking. Callen was still in the hospital but he was probably going to be released at the end of the week. Callen couldn't wait to go home but he knew he had to stay at home for a few more months and take it easy. Lori had been by a lot. She worked two mornings in the week and two full days. On the days she only worked the morning she came by during the afternoon visiting hours, on the other days someone else came by, Emily, Sylvie, Michelle or Lori's parents. Emily usually came in the mornings and she would bring all the kids with her if Myra and Julie didn't have pre-school.

Callen had improved a bit. He still had physical therapy but it was going better each day. Callen could walk a bit further now but still not without some support. The doctors said he was really doing well but it would still take a few more months before he could walk on his own again. Callen hated this. He hated being so depended on other people. He just wished he could do more things on his own.

It had been such a hard month for him and Lori. With Callen being stuck in here and not being able to do a lot it was hard for them. Lori came by whenever she could but she missed Callen at home. Sometimes Callen pushed himself too hard and Callen could tell Lori was upset with him. He remember one time really well. It was about a week after he had been transferred to the regular wing and he pushed himself too hard.

..

 _Lori walked into the room at the start of the afternoon visiting hours. As she watched Callen lying on the bed she could tell that he was in a great deal of pain._

" _Hey G."_

" _Hey Lori."_

" _Should I call the nurse for some extra medication?" Lori asked._

" _No, it's okay. It'll pass."_

" _What happened? Your back didn't hurt this much this morning."_

" _I had physical therapy just now."_

" _You pushed yourself too hard?" Lori asked, already knowing the answer._

" _I thought I could do it, I wanted to see if I could do it. I wanted to see if I could walk without the railing. The physical therapist was right there if I needed him. The first few steps went fine. With the next step, I don't know what happened but I lost control and I fell over. I used my hands on the railing to catch myself and the physical therapist did too but the sudden movement hurt my back."_

" _G," Lori spoke in an annoyed, angry tone._

" _I thought I could do it, only a few steps."_

" _G, you have a serious injury to your back. You have to let it heal. It's gonna take time. I know you don't want to admit it but you need to let it heal. You know I love you but I hate it when you get so stubborn!" Lori sort of yelled at him._

" _I know honey, I'm sorry."_

" _I know you hate this and you want to get back on your feet as soon as possible but you have got to take it easy. The damage could only get worse if you don't."_

" _I'll try to take it easier. I just want to be back on my feet again so I can be there for you and the kids."_

" _Don't worry about us honey, we can handle ourselves and I have help at home so don't worry about that. Just focus on getting better. No more pushing yourself too hard okay."_

" _I'll try. Come here honey."_

 _Callen extended his arm. Lori took it and sat down on the bed, facing him._

" _I know it's hard honey but I promise you I'll be fine."_

" _It's just…." Lori started and she couldn't help but cry a bit._

" _Hey honey, it's okay." Lori was sitting close enough so Callen could place his hand on her cheek. "It's all gonna be okay honey."_

" _I came so close to losing you. It was so hard seeing you lie there unconscious, not knowing what was going on. When the doctor told me that you might be paralyzed I couldn't believe it. I just wanted my husband to be okay. Seeing you here now and seeing that you pushed yourself. It's just…. I just want you to get better, not worse."_

" _I'm sorry honey, I really am. I was stupid of me to try. I knew I wasn't ready. I'm sorry. I just want to be back as soon as possible so I can take care of you and the kids."_

" _Don't worry about us G. We're doing okay. I've got it handled at home. I do want my husband back and the kids their dad but it's okay. We can handle ourselves without you for just a little while longer. Just no more pushing yourself okay."_

" _I promise Lori. I promise."_

" _Good."_

 _Lori moved a little closer so she could kiss Callen._

" _I love you Lori."_

" _I love you too G and I'm sorry about yelling at you."_

" _It's okay, I deserved that."_

" _This whole situation is just hard."_

" _That it is, but it's gonna be okay honey. I'm still here and I'll be back. It's just gonna take some time, more time then I want. But I promise you that I'm gonna take it easy, no more pushing myself too hard. I will push myself but I won't do it too hard."_

" _Okay."_

 _Lori gave Callen another kiss and went to sit next to him. Callen put his arm around Lori and Lori rested her head on Callen's shoulder._

..

At the end of the week Callen was cleared to go home. But he still had to lay as much as possible and not do too much himself. Lori had taken the day off today so she could pick Callen up.

"Hey G," Lori spoke as she walked into the room. "You ready to go home?"

"More than ready."

"Alright sir," the doctor spoke. "Here's a prescription for pain medication should you need it. I will see you for a checkup in two weeks. Just take it easy and try to rest as much as possible. Is everything situated at home?"

"Yes it is. The bed is downstairs and we've made some changes to the home so he can get around," Lori answered.

"Okay that's good. Is there someone home with him to take care of him?"

"We have a sitter who's there but we've also arranged for some home care."

"Okay that's good. I will see you in two weeks then."

"Yes see you then."

The doctor left the room. Lori went to help Callen with getting dressed. Lori pulled his pants up to his upper legs and helped Callen stand up so she could lift the pants over his hips.

"I hate this, that I can't even dress myself," Callen stated.

"I know you do G. But I don't mind. I have plenty of experience undressing you," Lori spoke with a smirk. "So dressing you won't be a problem I think."

Callen smirked back at her and gave her a kiss when her face was level with his again. Lori put his shirt on and helped him with his socks and shoes.

"So, all done."

"Thanks."

The nurse came by with the wheelchair. Lori helped Callen into the wheelchair. She grabbed his things and followed the nurse and Callen outside. The nurse took Callen to the car and Lori helped Callen into the car.

"Thank you," Lori told the nurse.

Lori got in herself and drove home. She had already picked up a wheelchair for Callen. It was in the back of the car. Lori parked the car in the driveway. She got the wheelchair out and then helped Callen out of the car and into the wheelchair. She pushed Callen up on the ramp that was now in front of their house. Lori opened the door and pushed Callen inside. Emily was at the house looking after the kids.

"Welcome home daddy!" Myra and Julie yelled as Callen and Lori walked in.

"Hey sweeties."

Lori pushed Callen inside. Ella was immediately at the wheelchair, sniffing the strange object.

"Hey Ella," Callen greeted her. He moved his hand down and gave her some love.

Lori pushed Callen towards the couch and helped him onto the couch. She lifted his legs up and placed them on an ottoman. Once he was situated Myra and Julie climbed onto the couch and went to give Callen a hug.

"Hey girls, daddy missed you."

"Missed daddy too," Myra and Julie replied.

"Have you been good girls to mommy?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good."

"Daddy better again?" Julie asked.

"No, not yet sweetie. But daddy doesn't have to stay in the hospital anymore."

"But we do have to be careful with daddy," Lori told them. "Daddy is still hurting."

"Okay mommy."

The boys were lying in their playpens and noticed Callen was home. They started crying so Lori went to pick them up.

"Hey boys, did you noticed daddy was home huh? Shall we go see daddy?"

Ella wanted some attention too so Myra and Julie went to play with her. Lori sat down on the couch next to Callen and handed Charlie to Callen.

"Hey buddy." Callen brought Charlie closer to him and gave him a soft kiss. "Daddy is happy to be home again."

Finn was still fussing in Lori's arms. "Hey buddy, daddy is right here."

Lori lifted Finn up a bit so Callen could give him a kiss as well. Callen was happy to be home again. He had missed his family very much while he was in the hospital. He still wasn't as mobile as he would have liked but at least he was at home. He was around his family again.

Today Lori was at home but starting Monday their home care nurse Abby Harris would start so that someone was at home during the day to take care of Callen. Emily had her hands full with the kids so they had arranged for a home care nurse, well actually Hetty did.

In the afternoon Lori went to put the boys to bed and Emily took Myra and Julie outside to the playground with Ella.

"You okay honey?" Lori asked as she sat next to Callen on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm good. Happy to be home again. I've missed you all."

"We've missed you too. I'm glad you're home again."

"Beats lying in the hospital bed all day. I really don't like hospitals."

"I know you don't G."

"It's good to be home again, have my own stuff, lay in my own bed and most importantly be around my family."

"The kids really missed you while you were in the hospital."

"I missed them too. I'm glad to be home with them again, gives me a little distraction."

"Yeah. When you were in the hospital they kept asking if they could come see you and when you would be coming home. They always wanted to do something for you, like make a drawing, make some art work, bake cookies, that sort of things."

"Yeah they are really sweet. I loved it when they would bring me something."

"Before I came to pick you up I talked to them and they said that they would help take care of daddy."

"That's good."

"And I'll be here to take care of you as well."

"Thank you honey. I just hate being so depended on others."

"I know you do G, but we're all here for you. You can't do too much yourself now."

"I know, it sucks."

"That it does. I'm just glad you're okay, I mean not critically injured. I can deal with a crippled husband and you're gonna get better. It just takes time."

"I know, I'm glad to have you here with me. I couldn't get through this without you."

"I'm here G and I'm not going anywhere. Even if you would have been permanently crippled, I wouldn't have left you. You're my husband and I love you. Doesn't matter what happens."

"I love you too Lori."

Lori turned over to Callen and gave him a kiss. Lori shifted a little closer and deepened the kiss. It felt so good to kiss Callen like this again. If Callen hadn't been injured he probably would have pinned her down on the couch. They kissed for a little while before Lori snuggled against him, careful she didn't hurt him and they watch some TV.

"Do you want the wheelchair or the walker?" Lori asked when dinner time came around.

"I can try the walker."

Lori went to get the walker and helped Callen up from the couch. She helped Callen to the walker and stayed by his side as Callen slowly walked over to the kitchen. It took him a while but he managed to get to the kitchen. Lori put an extra pillow on the chair for Callen's back.

"You good?" Lori asked once Callen was sitting.

"Yeah I'm good."

The entire family, including Emily, enjoyed the dinner. Finn and Charlie sat peacefully in their swing chairs next to the table. After dinner Lori cleaned up as Emily went to put the girls in bath. Before Lori went to clean up she helped Callen back over to the couch. Knowing that the boys would probably be hungry soon Lori went to warm a bottle up. Just as the bottle was finished Charlie started crying. Lori picked him up and took him over to Callen.

"Here G, you can feed him."

Lori handed Charlie and the bottle to Callen and Callen fed the little boy. Lori went into the kitchen to clean up. As she finished cleaning up Finn started crying. Lori picked him up and sat down on the couch so she could feed him. Callen had just finished feeding Charlie. Once both babies had been fed and burped Lori took them upstairs for bed. Callen gave them both a kiss before Lori went upstairs. Lori changed their diapers and dressed them for bed. She gave them both a soft kiss before she put them down in their cribs. The girls had finished their bath in the meantime and were sitting downstairs now, watching a bit of TV before they had to go to bed. Emily cleaned a bit of the kids' stuff off before she went home. Since the kids were watching TV now Lori went to walk Ella.

Once the short movie the girls were watching had ended it was time for bed.

"Can daddy get a kiss?" Callen asked before the girls walked upstairs.

Myra crawled on the couch and gave Callen and kiss and Julie did the same.

"Goodnight my sweet princesses."

"Niwt daddy."

Lori took Myra and Julie upstairs. She read them a story before she tucked him in.

Just after 8pm Callen was already really tired. Lori helped him over to the bed, which was standing downstairs in the living room. It was standing in the space right of the front door with the head end against the front side of the house. Lori had also brought the TV downstairs so Callen could watch TV in bed if he wanted.

Once Callen was on the bed Lori helped him undress and put some sweat pants and a shirt on.

"You good G?" Lori asked once Callen was situated in the bed.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay."

"Will you come lie next to me?"

"Of course."

Lori got them both something to drink and some snacks and joined Callen in the bed after changing into her pajamas. Together they watched a bit of TV. Lori noticed that just after 10pm Callen had fallen asleep. Lori carefully put the bed lower so Callen was lying flat.

Lori went to walk Ella. When she came back she locked Ella in her grate, which was now standing in the kitchen. Lori went upstairs to check on the kids before she went back downstairs and crawled back into bed after locking up and shutting the lights down. Lori checked to make sure the baby monitor was standing next to the bed before she went to sleep. Callen was still fast asleep next to her.

In the middle of the night Lori woke up when she thought she heard a noise. She looked next to her and saw that Callen was still asleep. There was the noise again.


	32. Chapter 32

Quietly Lori got out of the bed. It was dark in the living room, there was only a little bit of light coming from the alarm clock on the nightstand and from the recorder. She couldn't see anyone in the dim light. Carefully she made her way over to the washing room. She put her hand on the side of the medicine cabinet, palm down. The medicine cabinet came loose from the wall and Lori opened it further. Hidden behind the medicine cabinet was a safe. She punched in the code and retrieved her gun and a flashlight from the safe. She locked the safe and put the medicine cabinet back. She turned the flashlight on and went back to the living room. With her flashlight and gun ready she scanned the room. Nothing was to be seen. She turned to the kitchen and scanned it. Nothing here either and Ella was still asleep in her crate. The back door was still closed as well. Lori quietly made her way upstairs via the back stairs. Quietly she opened and closed the security gate at the top of the stairs. She scanned the hallway but nothing was there. There was the noise again. Gun ready Lori moved towards the sound. It sounded like it came from girls' bedroom. Carefully Lori made her way to the girls' bedroom. She listened at the door. Carefully she opened the door to the bedroom.

The girls heard the bedroom door open and Lori could hear them giggling as they tried to crawl back into the bed as fast as possible. Lori put the gun in her pajama pants and opened the door as she turned the lights on. Myra and Julie weren't fast enough to crawl back into their beds.

"Girls? What were you doing?"

"Nothing mommy," Julie giggled.

"Oh no? Then why did I caught you sneaking back into the bed? It's 3am. You girls should be asleep."

"We no sweep, we play," Myra answered.

"No, it's time for sleeping now. Back in bed and go to sleep, now."

"Yes mommy," Myra and Julie replied.

Lori tucked them both in and gave them a kiss. "I mean it girls. Go back to sleep. No more playing."

"Yes mommy."

Lori turned down the light and wanted to walk back downstairs. At that moment she heard a cry coming from the boys' room. She walked in and noticed it was Finn who was crying.

"Hey little buddy," Lori told softly as she picked him up. "What's wrong? Oh I see the problem. You have a wet diaper."

Lori took him over to the changing table and changed his diaper. Lori rocked him in her arms until he had fallen asleep again and she put him back in his crib. Just as she was about to leave Charlie started crying. He had a wet diaper too. Lori changed his diaper too and rocked him back to sleep. Once Charlie was asleep Lori placed him back in his crib again and she went downstairs. She put her gun and the flashlight back in the safe before going back to bed.

"Everything okay honey?" Callen asked as Lori crawled back into the bed.

"Oh G, I didn't know you were awake."

"The boys woke me up. Everything okay?"

"Yeah just a wet diaper. They are asleep again."

"Ah okay. I noticed you weren't in bed anymore when they started crying."

"No I wasn't. I was already upstairs. I heard a noise so I went to check it out."

"Everything okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah. Myra and Julie had decided they didn't want to sleep, they wanted to play."

"They were playing? At 3am?"

"Yeah they were. But they are back asleep again."

"Okay good."

"Come on let's go back to sleep."

Lori lay back down on the bed and crawled up to Callen. She lay her head down next to his and wrapped her arm around his chest. She gave him a soft kiss and snuggled against him.

….

The next morning Callen woke up around 8am and he had to go out to use the bedroom. He hated admitting it but he knew he couldn't do it by himself just yet. He looked next to him and saw that Lori was still asleep. He hated waking her up for this. The walker wasn't standing next to the bed and neither was the wheelchair. Callen knew he wouldn't make it to the bedroom without either one. He looked around where they were. The wheelchair was standing next to the front door and so was the walker. It was only a short walk.

'Maybe I can make that,' Callen thought to himself.

Quietly and carefully Callen got up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Callen grabbed the head rest to try and pull himself up. He tried but he couldn't pull himself up.

"Argh," Callen cursed.

"Hmmm, G," Lori spoke still half asleep. "You okay G?"

"Yeah it's fine honey, go back to sleep."

Lori opened her eyes and saw that Callen was sitting on the edge of the bed and that he tried to pull himself up again.

"G, wait. What do you need?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"I'll help you." Lori got up from the bed and went over to Callen's side after grabbing the wheelchair. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peacefully sleeping."

"G, I'm here for you, you can wake me anytime."

Lori helped Callen up and got him in the wheelchair.

"I know. I just hate feeling so depended. I saw the wheelchair and the walker standing there and I thought I could make it but I couldn't pull myself up."

Lori took Callen to the downstairs bathroom and helped him onto the toilet. Once he was done Lori helped him over to the sink so he could wash his hands and helped him back into the wheelchair.

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Yeah. We can get some more rest before the kids wake up."

Lori took Callen back to the bed. As Lori wanted to help him get up from the wheelchair Callen pulled her down so Lori was sitting on his lap.

"G, what are….."

Before Lori could finish her sentence Callen already pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Lori wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It felt so good to kiss him like this. It had been a while since they had made love with Lori just having had the boys. The boys were now three months old and Lori felt ready to make love again but now this was going on with Callen. As they were kissing Lori wanted nothing more than to take Callen to bed and make love to him but she knew that Callen wasn't strong enough to do it just yet.

"G," Lori spoke in between kisses.

"What honey?" Callen replied, breaking the kiss and moving down to her neck.

"We have to stop."

"Hmmm," Callen smirked against her skin.

"G, that does feel good but we have to stop. We can't make love yet."

"Who said anything about making love?" Callen smirked at her as he looked her in the eye before going back to kiss her neck again.

"I know honey….. oh that feels good," Lori moaned as Callen kissed her spot.

She wanted him so bad but now wasn't the right time. Not until he was cleared.

"G, stop," Lori said and she pushed him away.

"Why? You seemed to enjoy it."

"I did and as much as I'm loving it we can't. Not until you've been cleared. It may be too soon for your back."

"Argh, that stupid back. It's been so long since I made love to my wife."

"I know honey and trust me I want it so badly but we just need to wait till the doctor clears you."

Lori wanted to kiss Callen again but they were interrupted.

"Mommy!" The girls yelled at the top of the stairs.

"Coming girls, just a minute," Lori called upstairs. "Do you want back into the bed or on the couch?"

"The bed is fine."

Lori got up from Callen's lap and helped him into the bed. Once Callen was in the bed Lori went up the stairs.

"Hey Myra, hey Julie," Lori greeted the girls who were standing there all dressed.

"Hey mommy," Myra and Julie replied.

"Did you two have a nice sleep?" Lori asked as she opened the safety gate.

"Yes mommy."

The girls walked downstairs followed by Lori.

"Daddy!" Myra and Julie squealed and ran up to the bed.

"Hey sweeties," Callen greeted them.

Myra and Julie crawled onto the bed and carefully gave Callen a hug. Callen gave them both a soft kiss. Lori walked to the kitchen to let Ella out. Ella was fully awake and jumping up and down in her crate when Lori walked in.

"Hey Ella." Lori went to the crate and opened the gate. Happily Ella ran out and crawled up to Lori to get some love. "Hey sweetie. Hey Ella. Come on sweetie, do you wanna go out?"

Ella happily followed Lori to the living room.

"Hey Ella," Myra and Julie spoke and climbed off the bed to give Ella some love.

As Myra and Julie were playing with Ella Lori got dressed so she could take Ella out for a walk.

"Come on Ella," Lori called once she was ready and she grabbed Ella's leash.

Ella happily ran up to Lori and Lori put the leash on.

"Can you girls keep daddy company?"

"Yes mommy."

Lori took Ella outside and went to the grass so Ella could do her business. About fifteen minutes later Lori was back at the house. Ella had peed and pooped. Lori undid Ella's leash after hanging up her own jacket. Ella followed Lori to the kitchen, knowing she would get her kibble. Lori grabbed the cup and put some kibble in it.

"Ella sit," Lori said to Ella. Ella sat down on her butt and Lori put the kibble in Ella's bowl. Ella wanted to go eat right away but Lori pushed her back. "No Ella, wait. Ella sit." Ella sat back down again. "Okay go ahead Ella."

Lori stepped away and Ella went to her bowl. Lori gave her some fresh water as Ella was eating. Lori washed her hands and went back to the living room. Myra and Julie were sitting on the bed with Callen watching some TV.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Lori asked.

"Yes mommy," Myra and Julie answered without taking their eyes off the screen.

Lori went back into the kitchen and made the family some breakfast. They sat down on the bed to eat it. Just as Lori had finished her breakfast the boys woke up and started crying. Lori walked upstairs and went into the boys' room.

"Hey my little boys."

Lori first picked Charlie up, changed his diaper and got him dressed. She put Charlie back down in his crib and did the same to Finn. Once she had dressed Finn as well Lori picked Charlie back up and went downstairs. Lori walked to the bed and handed Finn to Callen.

"Hey little buddy."

Lori went into the kitchen with Charlie. Just after Lori had walked into the kitchen Finn started crying.

"Honey, our little boy is hungry," Callen called towards the kitchen.

"I know that, I'm already warming up the bottle."

"Okay. It's okay little buddy, it's coming."

Callen tried to get Finn to suck on his pacifier but he wouldn't take it so Callen put his pink in Finn's mouth. This helped a little. A little later Lori walked into the living room with a bottle for Finn and a crying Charlie in her arms. Lori handed the bottle to Callen and sat down on the bed as well.

"I know Charlie, it's coming," Lori spoke to Charlie as she was busy opening her blouse. Lori exposed her breast and brought Charlie closer. As soon as the nipple was in reach Charlie started sucking. "There that's better huh."

Finn was drinking hungrily from the bottle as well. The girls sat on the end of the bed and watched TV. They stayed in bed until the show had ended. Myra and Julie went to their play corner to play and Lori put Finn and Charlie in their play pens. Ella was playing with her toys and dragging them across the room.

"Uhm Miss Ella, are you gonna clean up your toys yourself?" Lori spoke causing Myra and Julie to giggle.

Lori put some of her toys back in her box. She went to the bed and helped Callen get dressed. She grabbed his walker so Callen could walk over to the couch. As soon as Callen went to walk with the walker Ella came to sniff the strange object, causing her to be in the way for Callen.

"Ella, no. Go away," Lori spoke. Ella didn't move. "Girls, call Ella over."

"Ella, Ella," Myra and Julie called and squeaked with her toy causing Ella to go over to them. "Good girl Ella."

Now that Ella was out of the way Callen resumed walking to the couch. Callen was a bit tired when he finally sat down on the couch. Lori put his feet on an ottoman and put a blanket over him.

"You good?" Lori asked.

"Yeah I'm good."

Lori turned the TV on and gave Callen the remote so he could watch some TV. Lori went to do some chores.

That evening after the kids were in bed Lori took Callen to the washing room. They had made a shower unit in there so Callen could take a shower. The shower unit also featured a chair so Callen could sit. Lori helped Callen undress and helped him over to the chair . Lori turned the shower on so Callen was underneath the shower already. She went to undress herself too and joined Callen in the shower. Lori grabbed the shampoo and washed Callen's hair. She grabbed the handheld shower and moved it over Callen's hair so she could wash out the shampoo. Once his hair was finished Lori went to wash Callen.

"You good G?" Lori asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Just feels weird. I'm a grown man and I can't even wash myself."

"I know G. But I'm here to help you, I don't mind."

"Thank you Lori."

"No problem. You were there to take care of me when I was pregnant and when I had that car accident. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Lori finished washing Callen, dried him off and got him dressed. Lori dried herself a bit off too and put her robe on. Lori helped Callen into the wheelchair and took him back to the living room.

"Shall I put you in bed already?"

"Yeah sure that's fine."

Lori walked to the bed and helped Callen into the bed. She made sure he was comfortable and tucked him in.

"You need anything before I go to take a shower myself?"

"No I'm good."

"Alright."

Lori gave him a soft kiss and went upstairs to shower herself. She changed into her pajamas and blow dried her hair. She went to check on the kids before going back downstairs. She grabbed something to drink and some snacks before she joined Callen in the bed.

…..

That Monday Lori had taken the day off so she could be at home when Abby, their home care nurse, would arrive and so that she could take Callen to PT.

Just after 8.30am Emily arrived. The girls didn't have pre-school today.

"Good morning Myra, Julie," Emily greeted them.

"Mowning Emily."

"They have already eaten and the boys have been fed too," Lori told Emily.

"That's good."

"We'll be back in about an hour."

"Sure, that's fine. Don't worry about us. How are you doing Callen?"

"It's going a bit better. But I still can't do much."

"Yeah it's gonna take some time."

"Yeah more time than I want."

"Yeah, we always say it takes too long when we're healing from something."

"Yeah, I'm doing everything I can to get back on my feet as soon as possible." Callen saw that Lori gave him a look. "But don't worry Lori, I won't push myself too far."

"You better not."

"I won't, promise."

"Good. We should get going."

Lori helped Callen into his wheelchair and took him to the car. Lori drove him to the hospital and took him to PT. They waited until they were called in. Lori wheeled Callen in.

"Good morning Mr. Carter, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good. Slowly getting better but still too slow for my liking."

"I can understand that sir. But you have to let your body heal. It will take time."

"I know, it just sucks."

"I can't argue with you on that one. How did your exercises go?"

"They went fine but I was tired after I did them."

"That's to be expected. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah sure."

Joey helped Callen up from the wheelchair and took him to the exam table. Joey first did a few exams on Callen. Joey moved Callen's legs around and pressed down a bit on his back. It was all going fine so far. Joey helped Callen up and took him over to the parallel bars.

"Oh Greg, take slow, small steps and keep your hands on the railing."

Lori watched as Callen slowly stepped forward with his hands on the railing.

"That's very good sir. Keep going."

It went better than the previous time but it was still too little for Callen's liking. Callen did a few more exercises before PT was up. He got some more exercises to do at home. They made a new appointment before Lori took him back home.

Lori drove back home. They were on a bridge when suddenly they heard sirens all around them. Lori slowed a bit down so they could pass but they were boxed in.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Not the last chapter yet. I think the next one will be the last one. Will see how it goes when I write it.**

* * *

"What's going on?" Lori asked.

"I have no idea," Callen replied as he looked around him, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly they saw some agents coming out of the cars with their guns drawn.

"Keep your hands were we can see them!" Lori and Callen heard a voice yell.

Lori and Callen put their hands up, having no idea what was going on.

"Driver, turn off the engine slowly and toss the keys out of the window."

Lori did as was asked.

"Driver and passenger, put both hands out of the window, open the door from the outside and step out of the car."

Lori did as she was asked. She came out of the car with her hands up.

"I said passenger too!"

"He can't get out. He has an injury to his spine. What's this all about?"

"Driver on the ground, hands behind your head."

Lori did as she was asked again. "What's this about? We're both federal agents, my ID is in my right back pocket and my gun is on my back."

Some agents kept their guns on them as one agent stepped closer to Lori and fished in the back pocket of her pants.

"I'm sorry. You can get up."

Lori stood up and grabbed her ID. "You mind telling me what this is all about?" Lori asked a bit angry.

"We got report that this car was speeding away from a crime scene."

"And you didn't bother to check that the car was registered to a federal agent?!"

"We've only been able to locate this car today and we were in the area so we came over."

"Well if you would have checked it you could have seen that this car is registered to NCIS. And as for speeding away from a crime scene, that was Friday and I was chasing a suspect. You're welcome to check with the office. I'm sure Hetty Lange will love to speak to you about that."

The man was visibly scared by the name Hetty Lange. "No, that's not necessary. Lower your weapons," he spoke to the other agents.

"Good, now would you mind telling me who you work for?"

"Agent Clark, homeland security," he spoke as he showed his ID.

"And what does homeland security want with our case? We've finished it already."

"We believe it's connected to one of our cases. Since we found out that this car was involved we figured we would track you down. We didn't know the progress you had made already."

"Well, I'm off today but I can have some agents brief you on what we've found."

"I'd appreciate that."

"I'll call the office and they will meet you at this address." Lori gave him the address of the boatshed.

"Thank you and sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's okay. You were just doing your job, poorly, but you were doing your job," Lori spoke and she got in her car.

The agents went into their cars as well and drove off so Lori could drive further again as well. Lori dialed the number for the office.

"Good morning Mrs. Callen," Hetty answered the phone.

"Hello Hetty, well G and I were just coming back from PT and we were stopped by a bunch of agents."

"Are you both okay?"

"We're fine Hetty. They tracked my car to a case we worked on and thought I was involved. It was the case we were working on Friday, they think it's connected to a case of theirs. I told them someone would meet him at the boatshed to discuss what we've learned from the case."

"Of course, I'll send Mr. Hanna and Ms. Jones over to the boatshed. Which agency did they work for?"

"Agent Clark from homeland security."

"Okay, very well Mrs. Callen. How is Mr. Callen doing?"

"I'm doing just fine Hetty," Callen replied.

"That's good. Please take your rest Mr. Callen, you need to let your body heal."

"I will Hetty."

"That's good. I'll see you later."

"Bye Hetty," Lori spoke and hung up the phone.

Lori drove home and helped Callen out of the car and into the wheelchair before driving him up the ramp into the house.

Just after Callen and Lori had gotten back from PT their home care nurse Abby arrived.

"Hello, you must be Abby," Lori greeted her as she opened the door.

"Yes that's me. You must be Lori."

"Yes, Lori Callen, come on in, nice to meet you." Lori shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, wish it were under better circumstance however."

"Yeah. How do you know Hetty?"

"I worked with Ms. Lange for a while."

"Ah okay.

Abby hung up her jacket and walked further into the house. Ella immediately was at her feet, sniffing the new person.

"That's Ella, our dog."

"She's cute. And you must be Callen," Abby spoke as she noticed the man sitting on the couch.

"Yes that is me."

"Nice to meet you," Abby spoke and shook Callen's hand.

"Thank you for coming."

"Anything for Ms. Lange."

"This is Emily our sitter, our little girls Myra and Julie."

"Hello Miss Abby," Myra and Julie greeted her.

"Hello sweeties."

"And these are our newborns Finn and Charlie."

"Aww, how old are they?"

"They are three months old."

"Aww so cute."

"Thank you, well have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes thank you."

Lori went into the kitchen and made some coffee. Emily took the kids to the backyard to play so Callen and Lori could talk to their home care nurse.

"How much would you be around here?" Callen asked.

"Every day from 8.30am till 5pm for now, we'll see how it goes along the road with your progress. Eventually I will come here less and less. Are you home as well Lori?"

"No, I've just started back at work again after my maternity leave. But Hetty is okay with me having an adapted schedule since this thing with G happened. Right now I'm working two mornings and two full days, one day I'm off of work."

"Ah okay. And your sitter?"

"She's here every day when I'm at work."

"Okay."

They talked some more about what things Abby would do. They would see it at first for a week how it would go, then they would officially agree. Basically Abby would look after him and help him get around the house and assist him in his exercises he had to do for PT.

Now that Abby was here to take care of Callen Lori went to do some grocery shopping.

"Mommy, can I go too?" Julie asked.

"Me too," Myra added.

"Sure."

Lori helped the girls put their shoes and jackets on and helped them in their car seats. Lori drove to the store and helped the girls out of the car. Myra and Julie grabbed their own little kids' cart.

"Stay with mommy okay girls."

"Yes mommy."

Lori, Myra and Julie walked through the aisles. Lori grabbed the things they needed, when the groceries were low enough the girls could take them.

"Okay girls, you can each pick out one candy," Lori spoke when they were in the candy aisle.

Myra and Julie looked at all the candies.

"Mommy, I want that," Myra spoke as she pointed up.

"This one?" Lori spoke as she grabbed a bag of candy.

"Yes mommy."

Lori put the bag in Myra's cart.

"Have you picked one Julie?"

"Yes mommy."

They got the rest of the groceries and went to the register. Myra and Julie helped Lori put the groceries on the register. They could just reach it. Lori paid for everything and put it in the bag. She put the bag in the car and helped the girls in their car seat before driving home. Ella came to the greet them at the door and happily followed Lori to the kitchen since she had a bag of groceries.

"Sorry Ella, nothing for you in this bag."

Ella kept watching as Lori put the groceries away, hoping there would be something for her. When Lori put the bag away Ella went back to the living room.

…

It had been three months since Callen's shooting. It was now April, which meant the boys were five months old. Callen was slowly improving. He could walk a little better now but still not long walks and he still had to use the walker. The wheelchair he hardly used anymore unless they would go for a long walk with the kids and Ella. Callen had gotten some of his strength back. He could get up better himself now and he could do more and more things himself but he still wasn't back to his old self. The doctor and the physical therapist were both very pleased with Callen's progress. Lori had taken some stuff home sometimes for Callen so he could keep up with his paperwork. With him being the team leader he had the most paperwork out of all the agents.

Finn and Charlie were doing very well. They started moving a bit, no crawling yet but they were learning. Ella had grown already. She wasn't fully grown yet but she had gotten big and she was doing very well. She listened very well and the girls had taught her some tricks. Lori was considering taken Ella to agility when she would be a little older. She had a lot of energy but she was just the cutest little dog and she loved cuddles.

Today they had another checkup with the doctor. Lori had taken the day off so she could go with Callen. Emily was at home looking after the boys. Myra and Julie were at pre-school.

Lori parked the car at the hospital and got Callen's wheelchair out. Callen swung his legs out of the car and held onto the car as he got up. He hoisted himself up and sat down in the wheelchair. Lori closed the door and locked the car before she took Callen upstairs. They sat in the waiting room until the doctor called them in.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked Callen.

"Not bad, could be better but I'm okay."

"How's your back?"

"It's hurting less and less."

"That's good. Why don't you lie down on your side so I can examine you."

Callen lay down on his side and the doctor felt around Callen's back.

"Does this hurt?"

"It's a little tender but it doesn't really hurt."

"Okay good."

The doctor did some more exams on Callen and a couple of exercises. The doctor was very pleased.

"Can I try to go back to work again?" Callen asked.

"Do you have a desk job?"

"Uhm, not really but I could desk work. It's not my favorite thing about the job but I could do desk work."

"I guess we could try to see how that goes, but only one day this week. I'll call you at the end of the week to see how it went and maybe next week we can make two days of it."

"Great. I've got one more question. Would it be okay if I would start having sex again?"

"I don't think your body is ready for that type of physical effort just yet."

"Oh okay. When do you think I'm ready for that again?"

"Maybe in a month, we'll see the progress you make. Once you're ready I will let you know."

"Okay thank you."

They went out and made a new appointment for in two weeks. After Callen had gotten in the car Lori put the wheelchair in the car and drove them home. Once they were home Callen used his walker to get inside. Callen was looking forward to going back to work again. He hated sitting at home and doing nothing. They told Abby that Callen was going to work tomorrow so she didn't have to come by.

Just before noon Lori went to the school to pick up Myra and Julie. She had taken Ella with her. Lori stood at the school grounds waiting for Myra and Julie's class to come out. A little after the bell had rang Myra and Julie's teacher came out with the kids behind her.

"I see mommy," Julie told their teacher.

"That's good Julie. See you next time Myra and Julie."

"Bye Miss Kelly," Myra and Julie said and waved to her as they walked to Lori.

Ella was jumping happily and pulling on the leash when she saw Myra and Julie.

"Hey Ella," Myra and Julie greeted her and gave her some love.

"Hey girls, did you have a nice day?"

"Yes mommy," Myra and Julie replied but they were too busy giving Ella love.

"Come on, let's go home." Lori took the girls back to the car. "Ella up." Ella jumped into the car and sat in her basket.

Lori secured Myra and Julie in their car seats, got in herself and drove them home.

"Hey daddy," Myra and Julie greeted as they walked into the house.

"Hey sweeties, did you have a nice day?"

"Yes daddy."

Myra, Julie and Lori washed their hands before they sat at the table to enjoy lunch.

…..

The next day Lori took Callen with her to work. Emily was at the house looking after the kids.

"Hey good morning G," Sam spoke once he saw his partner walk in.

"Morning Sam."

Callen used his walker and walked to his desk.

"How are you feeling G?"

"I'm okay. Just glad I'm back at work again."

"Yeah, but you're not going out. Not with the walker."

"I know. It's just desk work for now. But it's better than nothing."

"It's good to have you back G."

"It's good to be back."

"Well hello Mr. Callen, I wasn't expecting you just yet," Hetty spoke as she walked into the bullpen.

"Just one day this week and only desk work. But it's better than sitting at home. I can do some desk work."

"That's good. Just don't do too much."

"I won't Hetty."

"That's good. Welcome back."

"Thanks Hetty."

Hetty went back to her office just as Kensi and Deeks walked in.

"Hey Callen, you back already?" Kensi asked.

"Just one day this week and just desk work."

"Well it's good to have you back, you've been missed."

"I've missed you guys too."

A little later Eric appeared at the top of the stairs and he whistled.

"New case. Hey Callen, welcome back."

"Hey Eric, it's good to be back."

Callen went upstairs with the others. It took a while but he managed to walk up the stairs. Lori supported him up the stairs and into OPS.

"Hey Callen," Nell greeted. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back."

"What have we got Eric?" Sam asked, since Callen's absence he had become temporary team leader.

"LAPD stumbled upon this when they examined a crime scene this morning," Eric spoke as he put some pictures on the screen.

They saw pictures of a crime scene. A man was lying on the ground, he was dead.

"Who's he?" Callen asked.

"He's not what made LAPD send the case to us. They looked at the crime scene and saw his computer open on a page of the Navy. Their tech guy said that an USB drive had been plugged in and some of the files had been downloaded onto the USB drive but they couldn't find a USB drive anymore."

"The killer took it with them," Lori stated.

"It's looks that way. It's probably why he was killed."

"How did he get his hands on this?" Sam asked.

"He is listed in the Navy, Frank Mitchell. He's an intelligence analyst. They wanted to send the case to the NCIS office at Pendleton but when they found out the files had been taken they send the case to us."

"Anything out of the ordinary with him?" Callen asked.

"Nothing so far," Nell answered. "His service record seems clean but we'll look more thoroughly."

Hetty walked into OPS. "His superior officer is waiting in the boatshed."

"Kensi, Deeks, you go see him. Lori and I will check the crime scene," Sam spoke.

Lori helped Callen back down the stairs and back to his desk.

"Take it easy," Lori told him.

"I will."

Lori gave Callen a soft kiss on his head and left with Sam.

"So G's doing better?" Sam asked as he drove them to the house.

"Yeah he is. It's going slowly but he's doing much better. He can do more and more himself."

"That's good. Bet he wasn't easy to be around in the beginning."

"No not always. You know how he gets when he's sidelined."

"Oh yes I do."

"But he has been taking it easy. He knew he had to let his body heal."

"And how's it been for the kids?"

"It's okay. The girls have been very sweet to him. They are taking it easy to him."

"That's good. And the boys, how are they doing?"

"They are doing just fine. They have grown quite big already and they are starting to move a little bit."

"That's nice."

"Maybe you and Michelle can come by again with Kam."

"That would be nice. I'll talk to Michelle about that."

"Great, let me know."

"Will do."

Sam pulled up to the house and they showed their badges to get on the crime scene. They put their gloves on and looked around the scene. Lori plugged a flash drive into the computer.

"You're getting this Eric?"

"Yes, searching now. Will let you know when I'm done."

"Great."

While Eric was busy with the computer Lori went to look at the rest of the house. Suddenly a car screeched down the street and Sam and Lori had to duck away from bullets being fired at the house.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Here it is. The last chapter.**

* * *

Once the bullets stopped flying Lori and Sam looked up, gun in their hand they looked out the window. They saw a car driving away. Some LAPD officers were shooting at the car already.

"Lori, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Good too."

Since Lori was closest to the front door she went outside. They just didn't shoot at the house but at the cars too, making sure they weren't followed.

Lori looked around the scene outside. Some people had been shot. Lori went over to one of the LAPD officers that was closest to the street and ducked behind a car.

"Did you get a license plate?"

"Yeah, seven – Charlie – Steve – Richard – five – four – two. I've already called it in to LAPD."

"Great, I'll let our team know as well." Lori called Eric.

"Yeah Lori," Eric answered.

"Eric, we were just shot at outside Mitchell's home. Sam and I are okay. I've got a license plate for you to track. Seven – Charlie – Steve – Richard – five – four – two."

"Alright got it. Will let you know if we find something."

"Thanks Eric."

A little later some ambulances showed up and took care of the wounded. So far there were three dead and several wounded.

"I guess they didn't want us poking around," Lori stated.

"No I guess not," Sam replied.

Lori and Sam looked around the place for a little while longer before going back to the office.

"Are you okay?" Callen immediately asked when Lori and Sam walked into the bullpen. "I heard what happened."

"We're fine G," Lori replied. "Have Eric and Nell found the car already?"

"No not yet. Did you get anything at the house?"

"Other than being shot at, no."

An hour later Eric came down the stairs. Kensi and Deeks had come back to the office in the meantime.

"Found a location on your shooters. Address is on your phones."

"Thanks Eric," Sam spoke.

All four agents geared up and left. They drove to the address Eric had given them. It was a house in Playa Del Rel. They parked the car a little down the street and they saw the car they were looking for parked in the driveway. They grabbed their guns and made their way to the house. Kensi and Deeks went around back while Sam and Lori took the front. Sam knocked on the door. They heard some noise inside. Lori looked through the window and saw them making a run for it.

"Kensi, Deeks, they are coming your way," Lori spoke through the com.

"Copy that," Kensi replied as Sam kicked in the door.

"Federal agents!" Sam yelled as they walked into the house.

Kensi and Deeks were waiting at the back door for them. As soon as the men came out of the house Kensi and Deeks moved in and pointed their guns at them.

"Federal agents! Don't move!" Kensi spoke.

They wanted to turn back into the house but Sam and Lori came out of the house, guns drawn.

"Hands behind your head! Down on the ground!" Sam told them.

Realizing that there was nowhere to go the men got down on the ground with their hands behind their head. Sam and Lori kept their guns on them as Kensi and Deeks went to cuff them. Sam and Lori took them to the boatshed and Kensi and Deeks stayed behind to look through to the house. Since these were the men who shot at them, maybe they had something to do with Mitchell's murder as well and the theft of the Navy files.

Lori took the man in the downstairs interrogation while Sam took the one in the upstairs interrogation room. They had send their pictures to Eric and Nell who had ID'd them.

"So, Ricky Sanders," Lori spoke as she walked into the interrogation room with a folder in her hand. "That's quite a rap sheet you've got. I see killing a cop is still missing. So what did you think huh? I would add that to my list today and while I'm at it, killing a federal agent and Navy officer too."

"Navy officer? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Lori said as she slammed the folder down on the table. "Let me guess, it's a coincidence that you just happened to shoot up the place we're investigating for the murder of a Navy officer."

"I want a lawyer."

"Oh you want a lawyer? You're not gonna get one, cus you see, what you did falls under the terrorist act. So you better tell me who send you and why you were after this guy. If your buddy talks before you, guess who's gonna get the better deal. Although good deals are already off the table for you guys. LAPD is not really too kindly about a cop killer and the Navy isn't too kindly either about killers and terrorists.""

"Your words don't scare me. You can throw any threat towards me, I'm not gonna talk."

"Don't think just because I'm a girl I'm scared of you, cus I'm not. You are gonna talk, sooner or later."

"Don't hold your breath."

"I can wait. My colleagues are going through your house and your accounts now. We'll see what we'll find," Lori spoke and walked out.

Just as she walked out into the main room Sam came downstairs as well.

"Anything?" Lori asked.

"Nope, mine's not talking. How about yours?"

"Nothing."

"Let's hope Kensi and Deeks have better luck. We still need to find those missing Navy files."

"Yeah, I'd feel much better once they are in safe hands again."

"You and me both."

Realizing that they wouldn't get much further here now they went back to the office.

"Are they talking?" Callen asked as Lori walked into the bullpen. Sam went upstairs to check in with Nell and Eric.

"Not so far. Did you find anything out?"

"Nothing so far."

A little later Sam came back downstairs.

"Any progress up there?" Lori asked.

"Eric and Nell are still looking but they have determined that the files that were taken was information about an upcoming op the Marines would do in Mexico. It's about one of the cartels who are dealing in drugs and weapons. Mitchell was part of this op. He's the one who gathered the information."

"Did Eric pass this information to the Marines?"

"Yes he did."

"Okay. But that still leaves the question how they found out about Mitchell and the guys we have in custody right now are not Mexican."

"Maybe they are part of the American group of this cartel," Callen interjected.

"Yes, Eric and Nell are looking for that too," Sam stated.

"That would explain why they came and why the US Marines are after them but that doesn't explain how they found out about Mitchell," Lori spoke.

"Yeah, I wondering that too," Sam replied. "Eric and Nell are looking for that too, to see if maybe someone on the inside tipped them off."

It was about two hours later when they had a lead. Eric and Nell came down the stairs and into the bullpen.

"Okay, I think we have something," Nell started. "We looked into the two guys we have in custody. We found out that they have had contact with this man." Nell put a picture up on the screen. "José Torres. According to the intel Mitchell had gathered this man is part of the cartel as well and he's living here in LA."

"We looked further into Torres," Eric continued. "And we found out how he found about Mitchell. As we suspected they had a man on the inside."

"Had?" Callen asked, noticing the word the tech used.

"Yes he was let go about a week ago."

"So he couldn't give them any more information," Callen said. "But they did found out who were involved with the op and they found out where Mitchell lived so they decided to get the information that way."

"Probably yeah."

"Where's this guy now?" Kensi asked.

"The mole? As far as we could tell he hasn't gotten another job yet."

"Why was he let go?" Lori asked.

"Budget cuts."

"Do you have an address on this guy and Torres?" Sam asked.

"Yes and yes. It's on your phones."

"Thanks. Send LAPD to pick up this mole guy. We're going after Torres and his group."

"Be careful," Callen spoke as the agents walked out.

"We will G," Lori replied.

Lori gave Callen a quick kiss before she joined the others. They grabbed their gear and went to the address. It was a well-guarded compound with a high fence around it. The gate on the front was open. They had gotten some assist from some other NCIS agents. They stayed low behind the wall. Kensi had put a sweater over her vest and had given her riffle to Deeks.

"Excuse me," Kensi spoke as she walked a bit onto the compound. "Did you happen to see a dog come by here? Small, white. I was walking her but she got loose and ran away."

Once the guard was close enough Kensi kneed him in his stomach and put him unconscious. Before the other guards could respond the agents came around the corner and shot them. They made their way inside the house and shot everyone they came across, since they had guns pointed at them as well.

"Clear," the agents spoke one by one after the gunfire had stopped.

They finished up at the house before going back to the office.

"Well done everyone," Hetty spoke as she agents walked in. "You're just in time. The Marines are about ready to breach the compound in Mexico."

"They are still going?" Kensi asked astonished.

"Yes Ms. Blye they have a job to do. You can all watch it from up in OPS."

They all went upstairs. Callen was already upstairs. They watched as the Marines breached the compound and heavy gunfire was exchanged. After a few minutes the gunfire stopped.

"Tangos are down," they heard over the feed.

They all let out a relieved sigh. The Marines had gone in even though the mission had probably been compromised. But they did their job and got the people they were after. The agents finished their paperwork before going back home.

…..

It had been four months since Callen's shooting. In the last month he had really improved. He was working three days a week now, still desk work, but at least he could work. Walking went much better. He hardly had to use his wheelchair anymore, he could do it with the walker now.

Today was Callen and Lori's anniversary. They were married for three years now. Even though Callen wasn't as mobile as he normally was they did decide to make a date for tonight. They wanted to celebrate their anniversary.

Lori did have to go to work today. Callen was off today since he had PT. Abby took Callen to PT. She sat in the waiting room while Callen went to do his exercises. Since the physical therapy was in the hospital Callen's doctor came by to see how he was doing. Callen was doing really well. He had really improved already. He wasn't as tired anymore after the exercises and he could do them better and better.

"Hey doctor," Callen called when they were done and the doctor wanted to leave the room.

"Yes sir."

"I have a question. I know I asked it before but today's my anniversary."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. So I was wondering…."

"Normally I wouldn't recommend it to someone in your case but you're doing remarkably well and your injury is healing nicely. So I guess you could do it for this once, given that you stop immediately if your back starts hurting and don't do something crazy."

"I will doctor and I won't. Thank you."

Callen went outside and Abby took him back home.

"Ah you're just in time," Emily spoke as Callen walked in. "Finn is starting to crawl."

Emily had the film camera and was filming Finn and he tried to crawl. Slowly he put his right hand forward. He bounced back and forth for a while before his leg joined in and then his other hand and leg. He now had the hang of it and crawled up to Emily.

"Hey Finn," Emily spoke as she filmed Finn. "Are you crawling huh buddy? Well done Finn. Do you see daddy over there? Can you crawl to daddy too?"

Carefully Callen sat down on his knees on the ground.

"Come on Finn, come to daddy."

Finn looked Callen's way and slowly started crawling again. He was all smiles as he crawled up to Callen. Emily filmed as Finn crawled up to Callen.

"Hey buddy," Callen spoke once Finn had reached him and picked him up. "Well done buddy. You're daddy's big boy." Callen gave him a kiss.

Charlie watched his brother and tried to crawl too but he couldn't yet causing him to start crying. Emily turned off the camera and went to pick Charlie up.

"Hey, it's okay Charlie. You'll learn it too.""

"I learn Chawlie," Julie spoke.

Emily put Charlie back down on the ground and grabbed the camera again. She started filming as Julie was teaching Charlie how to crawl.

"Okay Chawlie, look at me."

Julie showed Charlie how to crawl and then helped him a bit. She put his hand forward and then gently shoved his leg forward. She helped him for a little while.

"Okay Julie, let him go, let's see if he can do it on his own," Callen spoke.

Julie let go of Charlie and Charlie tried to crawl himself. Eventually he managed to move a little bit and then a bit more. He now had the hang of it and crawled up to Callen.

"Hey buddy. Well done." Callen picked Charlie up. "That's my big boy." Callen gave him a kiss. "Daddy can't believe it, you're both crawling. Mommy is gonna be so happy to see that movie."

Now that Charlie and Finn were mobile they had to see how it would got with Ella. Ella was really a sweet dog with the kids but you never know. Callen put Charlie and Finn back on the ground and they crawled over to their toys.

It was just after 5pm when Lori walked into the house.

"Mommy!" Myra and Julie squealed and ran up to Lori, followed by Ella.

"Hey sweetie." Lori greeted them with a hug and a kiss. "Hey Ella." Ella got some love too.

Charlie and Finn heard their mother's voice and started crawling over to her.

"Oh my god! You're crawling! G, you see this?"

"Yeah, they started crawling earlier today just after I got back from PT."

Lori got down on the ground. "Come on boys, come to mommy." Charlie and Finn smiled as they crawled over to Lori. Lori picked them both up and gave them a kiss. "Well done boys. You're mommy's big boys. I can't believe our little boys are crawling."

"I know me neither. We made a video earlier today. It was really cute to see."

Lori put the boys back on the ground and they crawled back over to their toys. Lori sat down next to Callen on the couch as Callen looked up the video on the camera. Callen showed Lori the videos they had made.

"Oh my god, that is too cute," Lori exclaimed as she watched the video of Julie helped Charlie. "Our little boys are crawling."

"Yeah they are."

Abby had just left before Lori came home. Emily was still there and she would stay there considering Callen and Lori would go out to dinner tonight. Before they went to dinner Lori and Callen fed the boys as Emily was preparing dinner for her, Myra and Julie. Once the boys had been fed Lori and Callen got them ready for bed. They put the boys to bed and got dressed for dinner. Lori wore a short cocktail dress. The skirt was soft green with a layer of silk over it, which was flowing at the bottom. The top was white and strapless. Attached to the top was a layer of see through lace. The layer had green sequences on it. A lot of them on the white top and less on the sleeves. The shoulders were a bit naked. She finished the dress off with white pumps, a silver necklace with a green stone in it and matching earrings. Callen wore a pair of dress jeans with a dark blue and white plaid dress shirt.

"Can mommy and daddy get a kiss?" Lori spoke just before they left.

Myra and Julie came to give Callen and Lori a kiss.

"Be good girls to Emily."

"Yes mommy."

"Have fun you two," Emily spoke.

Lori and Callen went outside and walked to the corner of the street. Callen had arranged a cab for them.

"Do you want to tell me now where we're going?" Lori asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise."

They got in the cab and Callen gave him the a card with the address on it. The driver drove them to the address. Callen paid him once they were there. They stopped in front of Angelini Osteria.

"Oh my god! Are we eating here?" Lori asked astonished.

"Yes we are. I hope that's alright."

"I've heard a lot of good things about this place. But isn't this a little expensive?"

"It's my gift to you and my way to say thank you for the past few months."

"You are too sweet G."

Lori gave Callen a soft kiss before they walked inside. A waitress showed them to their table. They had a half round booth. They sat next to each other. Since it was their anniversary Callen had booked a special menu for them. A sort of Valentine's day menu. A waiter came to their table and poured them both a glass of red wine.

"Thank you," Callen told the waiter and the waiter left the bottle of wine at the table.

"Here's to us," Lori spoke as she picked up her glass.

"To us." Callen picked up his glass too and they toasted. "Thank you for putting up with me for these past few months. I know it hasn't been easy for you with taking care of the kids and me."

"Don't worry about that G. You're my husband and I love you and I don't mind taking care of you. I'm just glad to see you're doing better."

"You and me both. When they told me what happened I was afraid that I would maybe never be the same again but it's started to get their again. I know I have some more progress to make but it's going in the right direction."

"I'm really proud of you G. You're really doing amazing with all of this."

"I have a good support system," Callen replied with a smile.

"I'm here for you G, no matter what."

A little later their first course arrived. Callen had picked scallops for them. As main course Callen had picked lasagna verde and as dessert tiramisu. As they were waiting for their dessert Lori pulled her present for Callen out.

"Happy anniversary G."

"Thank you honey."

Callen took the present and opened it. It was a new cologne.

"The other present was too big to carry with me so you'll get that at home."

"Another present? You spoil me honey."

"You deserve it honey."

Callen leaned over and stole a kiss from Lori. After they finished their dessert Callen paid for the dinner and they took a cab back home. They were dropped off at the corner of their street and they walked to their house. Lori had her arm looped through Callen's arm so Callen had some support to walk and he used a walking cane.

"Hey," Lori greeted as they walked into the house.

"Hey, how was dinner?"

"Very lovely and delicious. How did it go here?"

"Great. They are asleep like angels."

"Great, thank you for staying."

"It's no problem."

Lori showed Emily out before she and Callen went upstairs. Lori retrieved the present from her closet and handed it to Callen.

"Well, what's this?" Callen asked as he took the big package from Lori.

"Open it."

Callen opened the present. It was a picture of the family, printed out on Plexiglas. They had taken this picture a little while ago in their back yard.

"Wow, this is beautiful honey. Thank you for this honey."

Callen put the picture away carefully and walked up to Lori to give her a kiss.

"I love you Lori Callen."

"And I love you G Callen."

Callen took Lori over to the bed and laid her down on the bed and got in himself too. He lay on top of her and kissed her passionately. As they were kissing Callen's hands were busy taking Lori's dress off. Lori felt what he was doing and arched her back so Callen could get the zipper loose.

"Wait honey," Lori spoke as Callen pulled the zipper down. "Can you have sex again?"

"Yes, I asked the doctor this morning and he said it was okay. But I had to stop as soon as my back would start to hurt."

"Okay, than maybe you shouldn't do all the work then."

"Maybe, but let me get you naked first."

Callen kissed her again as he proceeded in taking her dress off. Lori lifted her hips up so Callen could push the dress down her body. God, it felt so good to be in his arms again and feel his lips on her bare skin.

"Hmm G," Lori moaned as Callen kissed the spot in her neck.

Callen pushed her panties down and pleasured her with his hand. When Lori had finished Lori turned them around and placed Callen on his back.

"You're overdressed mister."

Lori took Callen's shirt off and then proceeded with his pants. Lori teased him a bit as she went slowly to remove his pants and boxers. Callen could hardly take it anymore. It had been so long since he had made love to his wife. She hardly had done anything but he was already about ready to explode. When Lori started pleasuring him it didn't take him long to finish. Lori straddled him and joined them. It felt so amazingly good to make love again. Callen lay there and helped Lori move up and down. His back felt okay. After two rounds Lori collapsed down on Callen, both of them breathing hard.

"Wow," was all Lori could say.

"Yeah I know, wow. I've missed this so much."

"Me too honey, me too."

Once Lori had some more energy she rolled off of him and put some underwear and a pajama on and Callen pulled some boxers and a shirt on before they got back in bed.

"Happy anniversary G," Lori spoke as she lay on her side facing Callen.

"Happy anniversary Lori. You've really made me happy these past three years of marriage and the past four years of being in my life. I don't know what I would do without you and they kids. I feel so lucky have you."

"We're not going anywhere G. We're a family, the six of us. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful family."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lori gave Callen a kiss and snuggled into his arms. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

* * *

 **The end. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing  
**


End file.
